<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sussurros da Floresta by kimita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262178">Sussurros da Floresta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita'>kimita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Princess Mononoke, Atenção: kaisoo sendo boiolas em uma guerra iminente, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff, Kyungsoo as Doctor Dolittle, Light Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Não tenho mais nervos pra uma coisa dessas, O desespero é patrocinado pela autora, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tem pancadaria e altas doses de desespero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Há muito tempo, em um lugar onde demônios ameaçavam uma terra abandonada pelos deuses, a Profecia dos Condenados previa um período de escuridão que estava mais próximo do que todos esperavam. Em suas linhas proferidas, como a mais sinistra canção de ninar, ela embalava os sonhos de Do Kyungsoo desde a infância. Sendo responsável por acabar com a escuridão, o jovem príncipe não desejava ser a salvação de todo um povo, mas infelizmente o era, então parte para buscar ajuda. Mas o que fazer quando sua real chance de sucesso se encontra no topo da montanha, habitando o coração de feras que, desde muito pequeno, aprendera a temer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ghibli &amp; EXO - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O garoto da profecia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SELF-PLOT DA LARE: CHEIROSINHO E PRONTO PRA GANHAR O MUNDO!<br/>Inspirado em Princesa Mononoke (porque esse filme é TUDO pra mim)</p><p>Uau, percebi que não tenho ideia de como começar essas notas. Juro que perdi bons minutos olhando para essa caixinha e pensando no que escrever, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente. Bem, esse é o meu Self-plot e lembro como se fosse ontem do início dessa saga cheia de dor e sofrimento (porque escrever me faz sofrer horrores gente caramba kkkkk). De todas as ideias bagunçadas que tive, saíram mais de 75k palavras (NADA OBJETIVA, EU SEI, EU SEI) e agora vocês podem apreciá-las aqui (irraaaaaa)!</p><p>Enfim, pouparei todos do meu drama ao escrever e tentarei ser objetiva aqui (coisa que dificilmente sou, porque OLHA O TAMANHO DESSA FANFIC QUE SACOOOOO). Vou usar esse espaço apenas para fazer alguns agradecimentos, ok?</p><p>Acredito que Mia (dustlights, no AO3, e chanbaeks, no twitter) deva ser a primeira pessoa, porque ela me ajudou muito nesse processo. Obrigada por ser tão gentil e por me dar opiniões sinceras, não conseguiria escrever metade do que escrevi sem o seu apoio como beta. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu fico muito feliz por ter conhecido você &lt;3</p><p>Preciso agradecer também às minhas amigas, que me ouviram falar sobre toda a dor do meu processo de escrita em um final de ano tão movimentado pra mim. Fico muito feliz por ter pessoas que se interessam pelo que eu faço e se preocupam com o meu bem estar quando me doo tanto nas coisas que escrevo, então eu só posso dizer que amo muito minhas bebezinhas &lt;3</p><p>Isso não está NADA objetivo, mas vou ainda agradecer ao projeto do Ghibli&amp;EXO por me dar a oportunidade de escrever essa história, sério, eu gostei muito de me desafiar com uma fantasia &lt;3</p><p>Por último, mas não menos importante, agradeço à você por estar aqui dando uma chance para cada linha que escrevi. Espero que tenha uma boa leitura e que essa história possa inspirar você no futuro &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> O mal surgiu de inconstantes impasses, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cortou laços, arruinou a paz, causou desastres. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A profecia brotou como nova esperança, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trouxe à vida o herói que pode equilibrar a balança. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dentro de um caixão de vidro abarrotado de flores, a Feiticeira da Alvorada mergulhava no sono da eternidade.</p><p>Começamos assim: não pelo fim de tudo, mas pelo ponto final de <em> alguma coisa. </em></p><p>Casamentos normalmente acarretavam em sorrisos simpáticos e tímidas felicitações. Nascimentos de novas vidas geravam cantoria e os mais bonitos festejos. Porém funerais eram os eventos que mais traziam olhos curiosos e silêncios ensurdecedores — principalmente aquele que acontecia agora.</p><p>Feito às pressas, em meio à um vilarejo devastado, a pequena cerimônia de despedida não contava com muitas extravagâncias. Não havia velas ou qualquer objeto que normalmente acompanhava acontecimentos como aquele, porém estavam dispostas no cômodo muitas flores: coloridas, exóticas e bonitas. Elas se misturavam num arco-íris triste que cobria quase todo o corpo dentro do caixão de vidro. </p><p>A feiticeira parecia tão tranquila quanto deveria estar para alguém que não respirava mais. Kyungsoo ainda não acreditava que ela estava ali e que já não podia mais olhá-lo com a característica ternura que sempre lhe direcionava quando iam até a pequena floresta para treinar.</p><p>Todos a conheceram sob o nome de Feiticeira da Alvorada — a mensageira dos deuses —, mas, para Kyungsoo, a bonita mulher era sua professora: gentil, sábia e capaz de prever as mais incontáveis tragédias. Fora ela a responsável por profetizar, em uma noite chuvosa, o destino do mundo, a crueldade dos deuses e o heroísmo de um garoto que ainda era pequeno demais para entender o que acontecia. </p><p>Também fora aquela que tranquilizou o povoado, segurou as mãos do bebê que salvaria a todos e prometeu que o protegeria. Ensinou-lhe o que sabia, deu-lhe os mais preciosos conselhos e ainda se sacrificou para impedir a chegada do Deus do Ódio na pequena cidade de Perdíria, lar do futuro príncipe guerreiro.</p><p>As ruas do vilarejo ainda abrigavam os destroços da batalha, e os moradores tinham medo suficiente para não conseguirem pisar no local em que o funeral acontecia, mesmo que todos estivessem em dívida com a mártir daquela nação. Kyungsoo não os culpava, ele mesmo não iria até ali se pudesse escolher, embora seus motivos fossem completamente diferentes.</p><p>— Você está bem? — Uma mão pesada e quente tocou o ombro de Kyungsoo. Erguendo o rosto abatido, o jovem pôde ver a preocupação desconcertante nos olhos acinzentados do pai.</p><p>Nos últimos anos, o governante de Perdíria envelheceu mais do que o normal, preocupado com o filho e o destino de seu povo. O pequenino reino era quase completamente distante de todos os outros territórios da Grande União, porém não era invisível para escapar ileso do Grande Mal que assolava a humanidade.</p><p>Esse mal não descansava desde que soubera da profecia que poderia mudar o destino de tudo. A popularização da Profecia dos Condenados, como fora chamada, transformou pacatos reinos como Perdíria em alvos certeiros para a fúria descontrolada do Deus do Ódio. A cada ano, ele ficava mais poderoso e traiçoeiro, aumentando seu exército e tomando territórios mais fracos para ganhar vantagem.</p><p>Perdíria teria sido um desses pobres povoados tomados, se a Feiticeira da Alvorada não decidisse sacrificar toda a sua vitalidade para salvá-los naquela noite de tormenta.</p><p>Depois que os inimigos foram obrigados a recuar, restou o pavor de não se saber quando voltariam. Apesar de não comentarem abertamente sobre o ocorrido, existiam sussurros amedrontados que os moradores soltavam por impulso, ao mesmo tempo em que desejavam que esse medo se dissolvesse no ar o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Incapaz de manter os pensamentos longe das incertezas que tomavam o coração de todo povo, Kyungsoo fixou seus olhos acinzentados como os do pai na figura imóvel dentro do caixão. Sua professora parecia estar dormindo o mais tranquilo dos sonos, mas a perspectiva de não vê-la abrir os olhos outra vez fez com que o jovem não conseguisse mais se manter ajoelhado.</p><p>O movimento brusco assustou as poucas pessoas presentes — corajosas o suficiente para abandonarem a segurança de suas casas e prestarem uma última homenagem à sua salvadora. Envergonhado, quis desculpar-se com todos, mas não conseguiu ficar no cômodo quando uma garotinha pequena começou a chorar, completamente apavorada.</p><p>— Eu vou… — Não sabia como dizer, mas os olhares de pena que lhe direcionaram já deixavam claro que todos entendiam a situação.</p><p>Kyungsoo ganhou a rua e um sopro repentino de ar frio no rosto. Reservou alguns momentos para observar, com os olhos grandes e redondos, a quietude estranha da área e os restos da batalha que os surpreendeu na noite anterior, espalhados ao longo do caminho.</p><p>Fora a fonte de mármore branco que marcava o centro exato do reino de Perdíria — e que agora parecia orgulhosamente ostentar inúmeras rachaduras —, nada ali era luxuoso ou extravagante. As pessoas do reino eram simples, gentis e quietas, dificilmente arranjavam problemas e todas, sem qualquer exceção, viviam do que a terra podia oferecer. Não existia castelo, fortaleza ou exército, portanto um reino tão pequeno seria incapaz de atrair problemas, certo?</p><p>Naquele momento, a certeza que antes levavam com eles já não era mais encorajadora o suficiente para que vivessem tranquilos e, aos poucos, os habitantes afundavam no medo de não saber o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, no próximo e no depois desse.</p><p>Kyungsoo passou por portas fechadas e por famílias que, apressadas, ainda se recolhiam para a segurança de suas casas. Mesmo que nada apontasse para o fim do mundo, ainda conseguia identificar o semblante preocupado que todos levavam no rosto, quase tão pesado quanto a mortalha enrolada ao redor do corpo de sua professora.</p><p>Contrastando com a devastação na terra, o sol caía tranquilo e apaziguador no horizonte, projetando os primeiros tons de vermelho no vilarejo. Kyungsoo quase sorriu com aquilo.</p><p>— É um desperdício de pôr do sol para um dia tão triste quanto esse — murmurou em voz baixa, mesmo que já não existissem tantas pessoas transitando por ali.</p><p>Os passos confusos levaram-no até a biblioteca do vilarejo, um lugar muito empoeirado, já que dificilmente conquistava a simpatia dos moradores. Os livros empilhavam-se no cômodo simplório, quase implorando para que alguém os arrumasse, mas Kyungsoo não possuía qualquer energia para lhes fazer aquela gentileza no momento. </p><p>Ainda meio inconsciente do que fazia, seus dedos transitaram pelas lombadas nas prateleiras bambas, procurando por nada em particular. Antigamente, quando ainda era pequeno demais para compreender as responsabilidades que possuía, Kyungsoo gostava de fugir para a biblioteca e ler todos os livros que encontrava.</p><p>Depois, passou a ir ali apenas quando precisava pensar — exatamente como agora.</p><p>Os dedos desatentos pararam em um volume grosso e familiar. Kyungsoo conhecia todas as lendas contidas naquele livro, mas nada impediu que sua mão retirasse dali o grande exemplar de <em> Contos Eternos. </em>Sentando-se no chão, perto de uma das prateleiras mais cheias, aleatoriamente o folheou com cuidado, sentindo que as páginas cuidadosamente confeccionadas poderiam se desfazer em suas mãos por serem extremamente velhas.</p><p>Mais uma vez, o acaso fez com que o jovem parasse de repente. De sobrancelhas grossas franzidas, Kyungsoo observou o título como se a tinta da folha pudesse mordê-lo a qualquer momento.</p><p>
  <em> Deuses e Feras. </em>
</p><p>Tentou parar a si mesmo, mas seus olhos já acompanhavam as linhas cheias de palavras.</p><p> </p><p>Houve um tempo em que as feras eram o tesouro mais precioso dos deuses. Criadas para serem seu transporte, sua frente de batalha e seus mais amados companheiros de vida, os grandes e poderosos animais tinham honra e um lugar aconchegante na morada das divindades. </p><p>Quando o Deus dos deuses resolveu povoar a terra com uma nova raça, as feras foram ordenadas a descer para vigiar essa inusitada fonte de vida, exatamente como guardas leais que protegem um tesouro perigoso.</p><p>Os humanos — muito parecidos com o deus que os criaram, mas tão fracos quanto qualquer animal comum — eram o divertimento das divindades, apenas jogados ao acaso para serem um novo passatempo. Conforme os anos seguiam, os deuses começaram a perceber que seus tão amados companheiros pareciam mais próximos dos mundanos do que deles, ao ajudá-los a consolidar a vida naquela terra hostil por terem se compadecido de suas dificuldades.</p><p>Então, com raiva e sentindo-se traídos, os deuses baniram os fiéis seres de sua morada, o deslumbrante Jardim Celeste, retiraram a maior parte de seus poderes divinos e os condenaram a vagar em uma segunda forma: a humana — pois se as feras gostavam tanto daquela nova espécie, deveriam se parecer com ela também.</p><p>Sem terem para onde ir ou em quem confiar, os animais místicos resolveram se aliar aos humanos, mas logo essa união foi quebrada pela traição de um dos lados. Havia ganância nos corações das feras, uma vontade de tomar o lugar dos deuses, que levaram os homens a acreditar que seriam escravizados e destruídos.</p><p>Os homens de todos os povoados formaram a Grande União, combinando suas forças para deterem os grandes animais. Assim se deu início a Guerra dos Povos, que massacrou as feras e exilou seus sobreviventes no topo da montanha mais hostil do mundo. As feras usaram sua energia restante para lançar um forte escudo na montanha, prometendo vingança contra os humanos que as desafiaram.</p><p>Desde então, cada reino da Grande União vive pacificamente, mas em seu coração, guarda a assustadora certeza de um dia precisar lutar contra os monstros mais uma vez.</p><p> </p><p>Os dedos de Kyungsoo apertaram a lateral do livro quando um arrepio desconcertante cruzou sua espinha e instalou-se em seu coração. Pensou estar se transformando novamente na criança assustada que sentia um medo irracional tomar cada pequena parte do corpo quando ouvia aquela mesma história antes de dormir.</p><p>Talvez nem devesse ter ido até ali, já que parecia muito mais nervoso do que estava antes de desbravar a pequena biblioteca.</p><p>Fechou o livro e o deixou de lado, suspirando cansado. Não queria voltar para o funeral, pois não estava preparado para seguir em frente sem sua professora. O que faria agora que ela o deixara sozinho? Como ele derrotaria qualquer mal sem a presença notável dela para guiá-lo durante o caminho?</p><p>Um ruído na entrada dispersou suas infinitas indagações, e Kyungsoo sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia ao encontrar um grande e peludo iaque tentando passar pela porta da biblioteca. Era evidente que um animal daquele tamanho dificilmente conseguiria entrar por uma passagem tão estreita, mas aquele em particular era teimoso o suficiente para ignorar todas as probabilidades.</p><p>— Buba, já conversamos sobre entrar em lugares que não foram feitos para você. — Kyungsoo soltou um pequeno riso ao perceber que ele estava entalado.</p><p>O iaque marrom tentava enxergá-lo por debaixo da franja comprida que quase tapava seus olhos, e Kyungsoo fez um lembrete mental de apará-la quando as coisas voltassem ao normal — se realmente voltassem algum dia.</p><p>Sabendo que precisava tirar Buba dali para que pudesse sair também, Kyungsoo arrastou-se até a entrada, parando apenas para afagar entre os chifres do animal. Tirá-lo de lugares apertados não era um problema para o jovem, que possuía mais prática naquela função do que desejava.</p><p>— Sabe que precisa me esperar do lado de fora e ainda assim tenta? —  Levou-o para o lado de fora e surpreendeu-se com a escuridão que já abraçava a cidade. Também estava anormalmente frio, e Kyungsoo se arrependeu de não ter trazido um casaco consigo.</p><p>Buba aparentemente não estava com vontade de ouvi-lo, pois começou a farejar os bolsos das calças de Kyungsoo, querendo encontrar qualquer petisco que o jovem pudesse ter colocado ali mais cedo. Não havia, porém o dono não disse ao animal — uma espécie de pequena vingança por Buba insistir em não escutá-lo.</p><p>Pensando em levar o iaque de volta para o estábulo, Kyungsoo deixou com que sua mão se embrenhasse entre o pelo marrom, começando a caminhar. Buba prontamente o acompanhou de bom grado, provavelmente imaginando que o dono lhe daria muitos petiscos quando chegassem ao destino.</p><p>Assim, os dois passaram pela pequena padaria já com seus fornos adormecidos, cumprimentaram o velho ferreiro que ia para casa e avistaram os lavradores que voltavam dos campos com seus grandes animais a carregar o que conseguiram colher naquela tarde. Era pacífico, porém, a cada novo raiar de sol, a insegurança no rosto da população deixava de ser uma ilusão e um segredo.</p><p>Kyungsoo parou de repente quando chegaram no Observatório, uma estrutura muito alta de madeira que possibilitava ver através das fronteiras do reino quando se estava no topo. Quem a guardava era o velho Zong, que relatava qualquer anomalia no horizonte antes mesmo que ela pudesse chegar perto do vilarejo. </p><p>Lembrava-se de achá-lo assustador quando criança, mas talvez fosse porque o ancião era caolho e falava sempre sussurrando.</p><p>— Você pode descer, senhor Zong! — Kyungsoo gritou na parte de baixo e, com um simples acenar, o mais velho passou a descer a longa escada de madeira. — Pegue. </p><p>O senhor Zong sorriu agradecido quando recebeu em mãos o pequeno saquinho barulhento de moedas, seu sorriso amarelado sendo o principal motivo pelo qual as crianças dificilmente passavam por ali.</p><p>— Gentil como sempre, alteza. — O velho pontuou em um sussurro arrastado.</p><p>— Você merece depois de um dia tão longo de trabalho — sorriu em resposta. — Aproveite para passar um tempo na taberna e aproveitar uma bebida fumegante nesse frio atípico.</p><p>Entendendo aquilo como uma espécie de pausa de seu paciente trabalho, o senhor Zong sorriu para Kyungsoo, acariciou o queixo de Buba e tomou o caminho da cidade em direção ao Dragão Feroz, a única taberna de Perdíria.</p><p>Pedindo para que o iaque o esperasse, o jovem começou a subir os velhos degraus da escada suspensa. A estrutura rangia o suficiente para que apertasse os dentes e sentisse pequenas vertigens se espalharem pelo corpo, embora nunca se permitisse desenvolver medo de altura. Qualquer pavor  que tentasse se esgueirar pelo inconsciente de Kyungsoo sempre era guardado para ser enfrentado mais tarde — quando o mundo estivesse seguro e não existissem mais monstros tentando frequentemente matá-lo.</p><p>Estar no patamar elevado fazia com que tímidos calafrios se espalhassem pela espinha de Kyungsoo, porque era alto o suficiente para que a queda livre deixasse qualquer pessoa habilidosa inconsciente por um bom tempo. Na infância, o pai costumava levá-lo até ali para observar os limites do reino e dar-lhe grandes palestras sobre a responsabilidade que possuía desde cedo.</p><p>Kyungsoo nunca quis ter o destino de todos nas mãos, mas, mesmo assim o tinha.</p><p>Os olhos do príncipe miraram o horizonte, para além da cidade: os campos de plantações, os rebanhos dormindo em seus cercados, a grama levemente alta da campina, o muro de pedra que delimitava a fronteira do território e o restante do horizonte, que parecia guardar muitos outros segredos.</p><p>Movidos pela incerteza, Kyungsoo passou das fronteiras, até se perder nas aglomerações escuras bem ao longe. Quando sua atenção finalmente foi tomada pela grande Montanha das Feras — tão pequena àquela distância que o dedo do jovem poderia facilmente cobri-la —, Kyungsoo sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e um frio imenso se aconchegar em seu estômago.</p><p>— A Montanha das Feras — murmurou para si mesmo. — Lar dos maiores monstros da terra.</p><p>Teria ficado naquele transe, mirando a parte escura do horizonte por mais tempo do que o normalmente saudável, se não estivessem chamando-o lá embaixo do Observatório. Kyungsoo caminhou até a beirada, percebendo que era um lavrador que vinha da cidade.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — gritou quando o homem se aproximou da estrutura.</p><p>— O Conselho se reuniu, alteza! — explicou ofegante e o príncipe imaginou que ele correra para chegar até ali. — Estão pedindo pela sua participação.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito e seu olhar mais uma vez se perdeu no horizonte. Desta vez, nuvens enormes e escuras começavam a se aproximar, engolindo tudo que encontravam pelo caminho. Se o jovem cerrasse os olhos, poderia <em> ver </em>alguma coisa maligna tomando forma além da fronteira, e o simples pensamento de não poder adiar o inadiável corroeu os seus nervos.</p><p>— Já estou descendo! — anunciou, enquanto respirava fundo.</p><p>E este foi o ponto final de muitas coisas.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>As assembleias eram sempre momentos em que o rei de Perdíria, o conselheiro do vilarejo e os anciãos se reuniam para discutir os diversos assuntos de maior relevância para o futuro da nação. Por vezes, quando queriam que Kyungsoo vivenciasse a experiência de ser um líder, pediam para que ele comparecesse e ajudasse a tomar as decisões.</p><p>O príncipe gostaria muito que aquela fosse a razão para o chamarem até ali, mas, quando pisou na sala anormalmente silenciosa e todos os olhos pousaram nele, soube que nada poderia ser decidido sem que estivesse presente. Porque, mesmo que Kyungsoo quisesse fingir que não trazia consigo o destino de todo um povo, estava na hora de assumir responsabilidades e selar destinos.</p><p>Não havia espaço para crianças em uma batalha, sua mãe sempre o advertia sobre isso depois de contar as terríveis histórias sobre a Guerra dos Povos, e provavelmente era hora de Kyungsoo aceitar se tornar adulto.</p><p>— Por que não se senta, filho? </p><p>Afirmou diante da sugestão do pai e procurou por um lugar perto dele, tal como um gatinho assustado pede por abrigo. O cômodo era tão simples quanto todos os outros em Perdíria. Não havia cadeiras ou quaisquer móveis que pudessem denotar conforto ou que alguém vivesse ali. Tudo que tinham para se acomodarem eram pequenas almofadas que evitavam contato com o chão congelante.</p><p>Kyungsoo disfarçadamente passou os olhos pelos presentes, observando conhecidos de passagem e a xamã do vilarejo — uma senhorinha de olhos pequenos e cabelos muito brancos. Era a anfitriã, sempre abrindo sua simples casa para abrigar as assembleias, porque, depois da professora de Kyungsoo, era considerada a pessoa mais sábia de Perdíria.</p><p>— Você está se sentindo melhor agora? — Com a fala do pai, o príncipe foi obrigado a parar de encará-la. Sorriu pequeno e pôde ver um pouco de alívio no rosto dele depois de dias tentando controlar as turbulências dos últimos acontecimentos.</p><p>Depois de mais alguns instantes de silêncio, a xamã remexeu-se em seu lugar. Ofereceu chá aos convidados e, quando todos — menos Kyungsoo — abrigavam sua própria xícara em mãos, pigarreou e finalmente disse:</p><p>— Chamei todos aqui porque vi o fim do mundo.</p><p>O apático silêncio anterior foi quebrado por engasgos e murmúrios alarmados.</p><p>Não era segredo o dom de ver futuros proféticos que a xamã do reino possuía, mesmo que essas visões apenas mostrassem uma de muitas possibilidades para cada acontecimento. Fora justamente por isso que a Feiticeira da Alvorada a procurou numa noite chuvosa de verão, decidida a compartilhar a Profecia dos Condenados com outra pessoa que pudesse entendê-la.</p><p>Foi pelo destino do mundo que a feiticeira entrou no Dragão Feroz, a taberna mais animada de Perdíria, na noite do primeiro aniversário de Kyungsoo. Apesar de não combinar com o lugar, foi recebida com solicitude por todos os homens do local, nada menos esperado dos simples habitantes do reino. </p><p>Ninguém a conhecia ou sabia de onde vinha, mas quando ela afirmou que procurava pela xamã, dizendo ter uma importante mensagem para compartilhar, prontamente foi levada até a casa do rei. Lá, traçou o destino da humanidade e de seu único salvador, resolvendo ficar pelo reino depois disso, sendo professora do príncipe e ensinando-lhe tudo que o jovem deveria saber até encontrar seu destino.</p><p>Por isso o reino quase invisível começou a sofrer dos diversos ataques da divindade do ódio. A profecia viajou de vilarejo em vilarejo, foi ouvida por homens, deuses e demônios, pairou no ar até chegar ao abismo que escondia o mal para revelar ao inimigo uma possível chance de salvação. </p><p>Se Kyungsoo fosse duro consigo mesmo, deveria levar os créditos pelo constante azar do reino, pelos dias mal dormidos do pai e pela morte de sua professora.</p><p>— Por favor, tenham calma. — O implícito pedido por silêncio da xamã fez com que os mais velhos voltassem a prestar atenção nela. Kyungsoo aproveitou para encarar o pai com o canto dos olhos, vendo suas sobrancelhas tão unidas que pareciam uma coisa só.</p><p>— O que exatamente isso quer dizer? — O rei finalmente tomou frente para perguntar.</p><p>— Bem, significa uma possibilidade entre muitas outras — respondeu com a voz rouca e o olhar opaco. Por vezes, Kyungsoo pensava que se a observasse demais conseguiria vê-la parar de respirar. —, mas, sendo muito sincera, majestade, com a força que o Deus do Ódio está reunindo, duvido muito que possamos sobreviver a este confronto.</p><p>Todos os anciãos se olharam assustados e Kyungsoo fechou as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. Um frio absurdo se instalava aos poucos no interior de seu estômago e ele poderia jurar que vomitaria a qualquer momento.</p><p>— Ainda temos a ajuda da Grande União. — A voz do conselheiro era cheia de determinação, mas não pareceu mobilizar a xamã.</p><p>— Vocês não entendem, não viram o que eu vi.</p><p>— E o que você viu? — Um homem tão velho quanto ela perguntou.</p><p>— Vi um exército infinito de demônios e homens sendo alimentado pelo ódio que o General dos Mortos reuniu das almas condenadas por milhares de anos. Testemunhei bestas aladas e gigantescas dizimando exércitos como se fossem insignificantes grãos de areia, sendo comandadas por homens cruéis que foram renegados pela própria espécie. Vi fogo, sangue e morte, assim como enxerguei o momento em que tudo termina.</p><p>Não havia mais o que poderia ser dito para acalmar qualquer coração naquele vilarejo, talvez estivessem condenados e profecia alguma conseguiria mudar o destino de um mundo praticamente amaldiçoado e abandonado pelos deuses.</p><p>— Então não há esperança? — O rei murmurou completamente perdido.</p><p>A xamã quase sorriu.</p><p>— Eu não disse isso, majestade.</p><p>A fala foi suficiente para capturar a atenção de todos e olhos levemente esperançosos esperaram que ela continuasse.</p><p>— O Deus do Ódio uniu-se aos demônios para obter vantagem, então precisamos de aliados igualmente poderosos.</p><p>— E quem em toda Grande União poderia estar aos pés da força de demônios vingativos? — Outro senhor perguntou.</p><p>— Não estou sugerindo que a ajuda virá da Grande União, pois os outros reinos são tão humanos quanto o nosso. O que estou querendo propor é que possamos ir mais longe, para além das fronteiras dos homens e para mais perto… </p><p>Ela parou, ergueu o rosto enrugado e cheio de manchas para olhar diretamente nos olhos do príncipe. </p><p>— Da Montanha das Feras.</p><p>Kyungsoo engoliu em seco quando as palavras ásperas ricochetearam em seus ouvidos, tão afiadas quanto a ponta da adaga que sempre levava consigo para todos os lugares.</p><p>Alguém riu: alto, estridente e desacreditado. O príncipe quase se encolheu diante do som, mas então se lembrou de que já não era mais um garotinho assustado. Voltou a observar a xamã, que pacientemente esperava que o riso do conselheiro cessasse para que voltasse a falar. No entanto, o homem forte e grisalho, também conhecido como sendo o melhor amigo de seu pai, não parecia querer dar qualquer continuidade àquela ideia insana.</p><p>— Não pode estar falando sério — proferiu depois que o riso morreu e o cômodo mergulhou novamente no silêncio. </p><p>— Eu sempre falo sério, conselheiro Kang.</p><p>Kyungsoo invejava a calma daquela senhora e gostaria de aparentar estar tão tranquilo quanto ela, porém o jovem príncipe <em> sentia </em>seus dedos tremerem descontrolavelmente, mesmo que estivessem apertados em um punho muito firme. Além disso, seu coração batia tão forte dentro do peito que poderia sair pela boca a qualquer minuto, livrando-se do corpo que o mataria em uma batalha já perdida.</p><p>— Não vamos até um lugar que pode nos matar para procurar por bestas terríveis que <em> também </em>podem nos matar.</p><p>— É a melhor chance que temos — argumentou.</p><p>— Não arriscaremos a vida de nossos homens em algo que tem nulas possibilidades de sucesso — rebateu, com os ânimos já exaltados e uma veia muito feia saltando do pescoço.</p><p>— A decisão não é sua.</p><p>O conselheiro imediatamente virou-se para o rei. Kyungsoo tentou prever o que seu pai diria, mas não enxergou nada em sua expressão nublada de preocupação.</p><p>— Majestade, acredito que nós não deve-</p><p>— A decisão também não é dele. — A mais velha o interrompeu.</p><p>Ultrajado, o conselheiro encarou a xamã como se ela houvesse perdido a sanidade. Kyungsoo suspirou baixinho, sentindo falta da época em que seu povo era pacífico e não discutia horas e horas por um problema sem solução. Se pudesse escolher terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, certamente o faria.</p><p>Tranquila como se o destino do mundo não estivesse sendo decidido naquele momento, a xamã ajeitou o xale grosso nos ombros e sorriu ao encarar Kyungsoo, que tentava inutilmente passar despercebido diante daquele conflito. Como uma reação em cadeia, os outros também pousaram seus olhos nele, e, sem saber o que exatamente deveria fazer, o príncipe procurou o pai para pedir socorro.</p><p>— Kyungsoo deve decidir se está disposto a ir até a montanha buscar uma aliança com as feras que vivem lá. — Finalmente disse.</p><p>— Por que não diz logo que quer enviá-lo para a morte? — Kang acusou. — Não podemos mandar o príncipe para um lugar desconhecido quando nem sabemos exatamente <em> o que </em>vive lá.</p><p>— Como eu disse antes, conselheiro Kang, a decisão é unicamente do príncipe. — Diante das palavras firmes, Kyungsoo sentiu um bolo enorme na garganta; algo que tentava sufocá-lo a todo custo.</p><p>— Você perdeu o juízo!</p><p>— E você, certamente, a educação.</p><p>O rei levantou de onde estava sentado e o silêncio voltou a cair no lugar. Mirando o rosto preocupado de cada ancião, ele sorriu pequeno, ao mesmo tempo em que dava dois suaves tapas no ombro do melhor amigo. Depois, caminhou até a velha senhora, beijou-lhe as duas mãos e agradeceu pelo trabalho.</p><p>— Vamos encontrar outro jeito — disse por fim e o conselheiro pôde respirar aliviado.</p><p>A assembleia foi encerrada e todos os velhos senhores começaram a sair, decididos a passar no Dragão Feroz para beber algo antes de encontrarem o aconchego de seus lares e o abraço de suas famílias. Kyungsoo se colocara de pé para seguir o pai, que já estava perto da porta, mas foi parado pela xamã no meio do caminho.</p><p>Buscou a ajuda do pai e percebeu que o mais velho já havia ido embora.</p><p>— Por que não fica mais um pouco, alteza?</p><p>Sem ter qualquer outra opção, Kyungsoo voltou a se sentar — dessa vez mais perto da anfitriã. Vendo o rosto sereno que a idade atribuiu a ela, o príncipe lembrou-se de quando era criança e sua professora o levava até ali para que pudessem tomar chá e ouvir boas histórias. A velha senhora de Perdíria possuía um talento extraordinário para contar lendas e fazer pequenos doces de açúcar, com os quais Kyungsoo sonhava sempre que sua professora o deixava em casa.</p><p>Pensando bem, a xamã ainda possuía o mesmo brilho determinado no olhar de quando contava suas mirabolantes aventuras de faz-de-conta, embora ele quase parecesse coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira agora.</p><p>— Sinto muito. — Surpreendeu-o ao ouvi-la dizer. Kyungsoo piscou atônito, sem saber exatamente o que deveria responder. — Sua professora era uma grande amiga, é um pena que tenha partido tão cedo.</p><p>Kyungsoo não evitou se encolher, não daquela vez. Tentava evitar pensar no funeral chegando ao fim porque não sabia <em> como </em>seguiria naquela batalha sem ela para ampará-lo. Nunca fez nada sem tê-la por perto como um escudo poderoso o suficiente para evitar que todo mal chegasse perto. Não haveria Kyungsoo se ela não tivesse passado anos o protegendo.</p><p>Mas talvez ainda poderia existir a Feiticeira da Alvorada se ele não estivesse vivo. </p><p>— Não se sinta culpado. — Como se soubesse exatamente para onde os pensamentos de Kyungsoo iam, advertiu. — Às vezes, algumas pessoas precisam ir embora de nossas vidas para que outras possam chegar.</p><p>Desviou os olhos dos dela porque não sabia se conseguiria mantê-los secos.</p><p>— Você quer me convencer a ir até a Montanha das Feras? — indagou enquanto encarava seus dedos brincando uns com os outros.</p><p>— Meu papel não é convencê-lo de nada, alteza. — Pegou gentilmente uma das mãos do príncipe. — Meu dever é unicamente alertá-lo das coisas que podem acontecer. Como eu já disse, é uma das várias possibilidades para o destino em questão.</p><p>— Por que isso está acontecendo conosco? — acabou indagando. Kyungsoo se fazia a mesma pergunta desde que atingira idade suficiente para compreender a responsabilidade que lhe fora atribuída. — Por que os deuses não nos ajudam?</p><p>A xamã pensou por alguns momentos, como se verdadeiramente refletisse com a pergunta de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— O Deus do Ódio nem sempre foi uma divindade mergulhada em rancor e raiva — comentou quase ao acaso, como se divagasse para ela mesma e o príncipe fosse apenas uma casualidade no cômodo. — Ele confiou em uma humana, mas recebeu dela absoluta ingratidão.</p><p>Kyungsoo já sabia disso, mas ainda não conseguia conformar-se.</p><p>— E por isso quer matar a todos? — A fala indignada a fez rir.</p><p>— Cada um de nós possui um limite diferente, alteza. Deuses também tendem a ser muito orgulhosos, então não é tão surpreendente que ele se sinta ofendido com o descaso de uma simples mortal.</p><p>Kyungsoo compreendia, porém não concordava. Alguma coisa aparentava estar sendo esquecida, mas o jovem não conhecia aquela história para poder descobrir exatamente o que faltava.</p><p>— Você acredita mesmo que teremos o destino cruel da sua visão? — arriscou perguntar. — Acha que sangue, fogo e destruição acontecerão com todos nós?</p><p>— Estou tentando impedir que aconteça, mas já estou velha para tentar mudar o destino do mundo, alteza — sorriu e soltou as mãos dele. — Esperava que você fizesse isso, na verdade.</p><p>As mãos do jovem automaticamente agarraram o tecido de suas calças, inesperadamente suadas. Kyungsoo não sabia o que deveria responder a ela.</p><p>— Meu pai...</p><p>— Não quero saber o que seu pai acha — interrompeu —, mas sim o que <em> você </em>gostaria de fazer sobre isso. Como deseja resolver este impasse, alteza?</p><p>Mais uma vez, Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar a surpresa. Nunca perguntaram o que ele queria fazer porque nunca teve a opção de decidir o seu próprio destino. Sempre fora considerado o garoto da profecia, aquele que poderia salvar o mundo e proporcionar paz duradoura a toda a nação.</p><p>Quando era mais novo, o príncipe costumava se revoltar contra o próprio futuro, desejando em uma ira infantil que o mundo acabasse logo para que não precisasse ser o responsável por condená-lo. Não acreditava em suas habilidades para ser, sozinho, a esperança de pessoas que, muitas vezes, sequer conhecia, mas o era e aprendeu a aceitar o fardo.</p><p>Kyungsoo não sabia o que queria, mas em sua lista de desejos, ainda vazia, não entraria a extinção de um povo que só queria permanecer vivo. Porém, aceitar que precisava ser um herói, também significava enfrentar o perigo de subir uma montanha habitada por bestas renegadas que possuíam poder suficiente para matá-lo antes que tivesse qualquer chance de explicar suas reais intenções.</p><p>Sendo tomado por uma onda de arrepios ao lembrar-se da montanha escura, o príncipe negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Elas não vão me ouvir — admitiu em derrota. — Por que monstros cruéis dariam ouvidos a alguém como eu?</p><p>A xamã sorriu compreensiva, erguendo a mão e afagando o ombro do mais novo. A palma quente automaticamente o acalmou e Kyungsoo conseguiu retribuir o sorriso com um tímido repuxar de lábios.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, contarei algo importante a você, então preste muita atenção. — As irís escuras finalmente mostravam que aquela poeira que cobria o antigo brilho determinado havia evaporado. — Não precisamos nos envergonhar ao sentirmos medo de coisas que não podemos controlar. Porém não devemos nunca deixar que esse medo cegue um julgamento justo e honesto.</p><p>As palavras eram confusas e o príncipe não sabia como interpretá-las, mas a senhora não demonstrava estar preocupada com isso.</p><p>— O que devo fazer então? — Esperou que ela lhe dissesse, que desse qualquer tipo de resolução capaz de fazê-lo não precisar descobrir por conta própria. Pois a verdade era que Kyungsoo detestava acreditar estar sozinho.</p><p>— Só você pode chegar a essa resposta.</p><p>Foi a última coisa que ela lhe disse.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>— Alteza, há uma emergência nos campos de arroz.</p><p>Kyungsoo ergueu os olhos do livro que lia na biblioteca e repreendeu um suspiro que queria deixá-lo a todo custo. O lavrador que viera dar o recado ainda esperava na porta, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.</p><p>— Que tipo de emergência? — questionou enquanto fechava o livro pesado, tentando iludir a si mesmo com a possibilidade de ser alguma outra coisa que não a habitual confusão de sempre.</p><p>— A grande e peluda.</p><p>Sabendo que seu tempo livre estava condenado, levantou-se, ajeitou suas roupas e prendeu o cabelo mais uma vez no coque apertado que sempre repousava no topo da cabeça. Ele e o outro homem saíram pelas ruas do vilarejo — já sem a maioria dos escombros e estragos de alguns dias atrás —, passaram pela taberna vazia àquela hora, fizeram a volta no Observatório e desceram a pequena colina em direção à área de plantação.</p><p>A vida em Perdíria sempre fora calma, leve e simples. Nos últimos dias, tudo parecia estar voltando para este habitual estado de espírito, embora o coração dos moradores agora abrigasse o medo do futuro. Apesar do clima obscuro ainda presente, as crianças do reino não demonstravam compreender a dimensão de tantos problemas e aos poucos voltavam a sair para brincar nos pequenos quintais de suas casas. </p><p>A vida precisava continuar: a plantação deveria ser colhida, animais precisavam ser caçados e, mesmo que estivessem caminhando na beirada do abismo, os cidadãos do reino precisavam continuar vivendo. </p><p>Em Perdíria, as pessoas eram bondosas e dificilmente arranjavam problemas, contudo nem todas as esferas do vilarejo funcionavam da mesma maneira. Por vezes, você precisava lidar com confusões como aquela em específico. </p><p>Confusões absolutamente previsíveis que envolviam um iaque grande e peludo invadindo campos de arroz para tomar banho. Sim, o destino sempre acabava bolando as mais estranhas surpresas na vida das pessoas e o de Kyungsoo achou que seria incrível presenteá-lo com um bovino teimoso.</p><p>— Buba! — Kyungsoo exclamou, sem conseguir se conter.</p><p>Aquele evento era, de longe, a coisa mais surpreendente de Perdíria. Movimentava os lavradores e animava as crianças que acompanhavam seus pais nas plantações ou nas colheitas. Kyungsoo estava no mínimo aliviado por constatar que pelo menos aquilo continuava o mesmo depois de tantos momentos difíceis.</p><p>Com o chamado, o enorme iaque marrom paralisou por um instante e a cabeça pesada se mexeu de um lado para o outro, tentando enxergar Kyungsoo através da franja comprida e molhada. O príncipe lembrou mais uma vez de que deveria apará-la — com sorte, diminuir o pelo comprido aumentaria o senso que o animal perdia com o passar dos anos.</p><p>Kyungsoo soube que não conseguiria um acordo quando, depois de alguns instantes de tensão, Buba sentou-se na água, declaradamente indisposto para sair dali. Os moradores estavam petrificados, sem saber o que poderia acontecer.</p><p>— Não vai sair? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, já traçando qualquer plano que não contasse com a boa vontade do animal.</p><p>O iaque enfiou o focinho na água e seus olhos escuros quase brilharam ao entenderem o desafio proposto pelo príncipe.</p><p>— Buba, já conversamos tantas vezes sobre isso… — começou, enquanto enrolava as calças folgadas e as mangas do casaco sob olhares atentos. — Vamos lá, melhor evitarmos problemas.</p><p>Nem sequer um movimento como resposta. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. Depois, recordou-se de sua professora dizendo que aquilo era deselegante e desculpou-se em pensamentos.</p><p>— Escute, mocinho, sabemos muito bem que você não pode ficar atrapalhando a colheita  — disse, enquanto pisava na área alagada. Estava gelada o suficiente para Kyungsoo se arrepender imediatamente da escolha. — Levante esse bumbum gigante e volte comigo para casa.</p><p>Cansado de não obter qualquer tipo de reação, Kyungsoo resolveu agir. Firmou os pés no fundo da água e ergueu as mãos em direção aos grandes chifres de Buba. Mesmo que o iaque antecipasse aquele movimento — porque ele acontecia quase sempre —, Kyungsoo era rápido o suficiente para que os dedos conseguissem agarrar o apoio.</p><p>Sentindo-se traído, o animal sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e o príncipe sentiu o corpo inteiro balançar. Os músculos de Kyungsoo protestaram contra a guerra infantil, mas o jovem ignorou qualquer alarde, puxando os chifres do iaque para baixo com toda a força que possuía.</p><p>Buba tentou se libertar, erguendo o corpo pesado do chão juntamente com Kyungsoo, porém o príncipe conhecia aquele movimento apelativo e usou-o a seu favor, impulsionando o corpo para o lado e montando nas costas do animal.</p><p>Todos ficaram muito impressionados com a força de vontade dos dois, mas a curiosidade de saber até onde aquilo iria logo deu lugar ao alarde quando Buba começou a correr desvairado entre as áreas alagadas. </p><p>A força que o iaque empregava para erguer as patas da frente ou as de trás era tão eficaz quanto a de um cavalo selvagem, contudo o príncipe não parecia nem perto de cair com os esforços do outro. Quando Kyungsoo percebeu que todos pareciam secretamente se divertirem com a situação, se permitiu sorrir, aliviado por ver que <em> alguma coisa </em>na vida como a conhecia permanecia em segurança.</p><p>Porém a distração do príncipe deu a oportunidade que Buba precisava e o iaque imediatamente estancou no lugar; tão de repente que o corpo de Kyungsoo voou por cinco metros antes de cair na área alagada. A água congelante espirrou para todos os lados e as crianças saíram correndo para mais perto de seus pais, buscando abrigo com as gotas perigosas.</p><p>— Alteza! — Alguém gritou, apenas para se certificar de que nenhuma outra tragédia tivesse acontecido. </p><p>Kyungsoo colocou-se de pé, os joelhos trêmulos pelo esforço anterior. O coque no alto da cabeça estava torto e as roupas completamente encharcadas, mas o iaque se encontrava calmamente sentado do lado de fora dos campos alagados.</p><p>Então o príncipe riu: feliz depois de passar dias acreditando que não conseguiriam vivenciar momentos simples e felizes como aquele.</p><p>— Parece que Buba levou a melhor hoje. — Um senhor riu, enquanto Kyungsoo se encaminhava para sair e deixá-los trabalhar.</p><p>Aceitou a derrota, sabendo que teria outras oportunidades de revanche. Despediu-se de todos depois de perguntar como estavam indo durante a colheita e finalmente pegou o caminho de volta para o vilarejo, sendo acompanhado pelo iaque satisfeito.</p><p>Conforme os campos davam lugar às pequenas casinhas de alvenaria simples, o coração de Kyungsoo fortificava a certeza de que não poderia deixar pequenos instantes de alegria como o anterior virarem pó. Foi ali, tremendo de frio e sendo acompanhado por Buba, que o príncipe percebeu que não ter escolha ainda era uma escolha.</p><p>E para que ainda pudesse ver seu povo sorrir, com toda certeza escolheria salvá-los, nem que para isso precisasse pisar no terreno mais hostil que as lendas já narraram.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nunca pensou que acabaria fugindo de casa.</p><p>Não que ele <em> quisesse </em> sair sorrateiramente em direção à morte certa, mas quando teve certeza de que seu pai não o deixaria ir até a Montanha das Feras, a única opção que lhe restou foi tentar resolver o problema primeiro e esclarecer tudo depois que voltasse — se, e somente <em> se, </em>voltasse.</p><p>Assim, naquela mesma noite, Kyungsoo embarcou em uma jornada cheia de incertezas com sua adaga de prata, sua sorte quase inexistente e, por mais incrível e absurdo que possa soar, seu iaque de estimação. <em> Não, </em> o príncipe definitivamente não escolheu levá-lo por vontade própria, porém fora impossível impedir que Buba ficasse calado quando flagrou Kyungsoo saindo escondido de casa.</p><p>Pelo menos o iaque estava animado o suficiente para caminhar pelos dois, o que significava que Kyungsoo ao menos poderia poupar as pernas durante o longo caminho. Pensando bem, ter Buba consigo não era tão ruim assim.</p><p>Não sabia a direção certa, mas continuava em frente, orientando-se pelo horizonte, onde conseguia enxergar perfeitamente seu destino ao longe. Naquela distância inicial, a montanha parecia pequena, quase inofensiva, porém, conforme Kyungsoo se aproximava aos poucos, ela ficava maior — muito, <em> muito </em>maior.</p><p>No primeiro dia, levando mantimentos suficientes e deixando com que Buba caminhasse pelos dois, facilmente convenceu-se de que fazia a coisa certa. No terceiro dia, quando tentou impedir que seu iaque de estimação acabasse engolindo frutinhas venenosas de um arbusto estranho e precisou correr de um enxame de abelhas furiosas, Kyungsoo ponderou pela primeira vez sua capacidade de chegar vivo em seu destino.</p><p>Seria irônico que algo no caminho o matasse antes que as bestas celestiais tivessem a oportunidade de fazê-lo.</p><p>No oitavo dia de jornada, Kyungsoo parou de pensar sobre suas habilidades e passou a analisar sua sanidade. A comida acabara há meio dia, não havia nenhum rio por perto e tudo que o habitava era a estranha sensação de estar sendo constantemente observado. Não lembrava quando esta última começou, mas aquela sensação de perigo lhe tirava o sono e o fazia ficar acordado até quando Buba e ele paravam para descansar antes de seguir viagem.</p><p>A partir do décimo dia, parou de contar. Movia-se unicamente pela perspectiva de que em algum momento chegaria, contudo percebia que, quanto mais se aproximava da Montanha das Feras, mais ela parecia inalcançável.</p><p>Pensou em voltar para casa mais vezes do que normalmente seria saudável, em uma espécie de mantra que ele continuava alimentando ao listar todas as péssimas decisões que tomou desde que saiu escondido. Estava fraco — a um passo de chorar devido à exaustão —, sentia fome e uma vontade latente de desistir de absolutamente tudo. </p><p>Por que ele realmente pensou que aquela viagem daria certo? </p><p>Por que precisava ser responsável pelo destino do mundo quando nem conseguia cuidar do seu?</p><p>Por que, mesmo já tendo se certificado, não conseguia arrancar da pele a sensação desconfortável de que estava sendo seguido?</p><p>Kyungsoo escorregou lentamente das costas de Buba, incapaz de reunir forças para manter os dedos embrenhados em seu pelo e as pernas firmes envolta do corpo grande. Os infinitos “porquês” giravam desvairados diante de seus olhos e o príncipe pensou que finalmente estava acontecendo: loucura, insanidade, desvario. Estava ficando louco e talvez fosse a sede que sentia há mais tempo do que conseguia lembrar.</p><p>Deitou no chão e olhou para o céu azul. Era um dia bonito, mas estava frio e Kyungsoo congelava por causa das roupas molhadas — resultado da chuva inesperada que pegou naquele mesmo dia. Buba farejou-o, provavelmente preocupado, porém o príncipe mal conseguiu distinguir o que tocava sua pele.</p><p>— Parece deprimente morrer em um dia tão lindo — murmurou com a boca seca e a garganta chiando. </p><p>Fechando os olhos, Kyungsoo se concentrou em reunir alguma força restante para continuar, mesmo que já não soubesse mais o motivo pelo qual insistia em seguir adiante. Foi então que conseguiu ouvir o barulho fraco de água corrente, indicando que em algum lugar próximo deveria existir um rio.</p><p>Arrastou-se como pôde até a origem do som e quase chorou quando a água límpida apareceu diante de seus olhos: descendo por uma cascata pequena e serpenteando calmamente as pequenas pedras que se sobressaiam no curso do rio.</p><p>O primeiro gole desceu queimando como fogo na garganta desacostumada. O segundo levou o gosto ferroso de morte embora. A partir do terceiro, Kyungsoo já sentia a vida ressurgindo em cada parte de seu organismo, como se o encorajasse a insistir um pouco mais. Apenas quando conseguiu matar a sede, reservou um tempo para observar o lugar em que estava.</p><p>Sendo sincero, não tinha qualquer recordação dos últimos dois dias de viagem porque estava ocupado demais tentando não desmaiar com a fome e a sede. Toda a paisagem aparentava ser a mesma e Buba parecia saber que precisava tomar as rédeas da situação enquanto o dono não voltasse para o mundo dos vivos. Agora, olhando ao redor, Kyungsoo viu plantas diferentes crescendo na margem do rio, assim como flores laranjas tão vivas que nem sabia da existência.</p><p>Era bonito, mas também curioso.</p><p>Não conseguiu investigar mais do ambiente porque, subitamente, algo atingiu seu ombro com uma pressão tão grande que imediatamente o derrubou no chão. Uma dor agonizante se espalhou por cada fibra de Kyungsoo e ele teria gritado até ficar sem voz se não estivesse completamente paralizado. Sentia que algo estava alojado em seu ombro, porém tudo doía muito para que conseguisse checar.</p><p>O mundo rodou milhares de vezes no mesmo segundo quando ele tentou levantar e Kyungsoo acabou mais uma vez no chão sujo perto do rio. Então percebeu que precisava achar Buba e sair dali, porque talvez a sensação de estar sendo observado não fosse mais unicamente uma sensação. </p><p>Seus olhos marejaram quando tudo que sentiu foi uma vontade absurda de morrer, pois se sua vida acabasse, não precisaria sentir a dor dilacerante que sentia naquele momento. Alguma coisa caminhava por suas veias e não saber exatamente o que era aumentava o sofrimento em um nível desumano.</p><p>Tudo queimava: seu sangue, sua casa, seu reino e seu destino.</p><p>As chamas dançavam diante de seus olhos e Kyungsoo já não conseguia distinguir o que era real e o que era delírio. Então era assim que se enlouquecia? Abandonado e perdido no turbilhão da própria dor e decepção?</p><p>— Ele está mesmo morto? — Uma voz firme perguntou.</p><p>Kyungsoo quis dizer que não estava morto — ainda estava vivo o suficiente para amaldiçoá-los em pensamento.</p><p>— Claro que está! — Outra pessoa confirmou ao longe. As vozes eram como martelos batendo insistentemente na cabeça de Kyungsoo. — Usei veneno de demônio, não há como algum humano sobreviver a isso.</p><p>— Você tem certeza?</p><p>A outra pessoa riu alto, parecendo desdenhar da pergunta feita:</p><p>— Por que não vai checar?</p><p>— Esquece, esse lugar me dá arrepios!</p><p>— Bem, então vamos voltar logo. Quero receber minha recompensa depois de dias seguindo esse garoto. — Os passos começaram a tomar distância. — Para o famoso garoto da profecia ele é bem fraquinho, não é?</p><p>Não conseguiu ouvir a resposta do outro e, mesmo quando não podia mais constatar qualquer sinal de uma possível presença deles, não se mexeu. Ficou estático no mesmo lugar, agonizando em silêncio porque agora estava exausto demais até para pensar em fazer barulho.</p><p>O entardecer chegou aos poucos, colorindo tudo de laranja. Kyungsoo se perguntava entre os delírios de febre onde Buba poderia estar e se conseguiria vê-lo de novo. As sombras das árvores se projetavam de um jeito meio assustador no ambiente e o príncipe se permitiu aqueles minutos finais para sentir saudades de casa; do rosto sério do pai; da risada da mãe na cozinha; das histórias da xamã e das crianças brincando com Buba no centro do vilarejo.</p><p>Kyungsoo só queria estar vivo para testemunhar aquilo de novo, mas não acreditava que conseguiria.</p><p>Antes de finalmente aceitar que já era hora de fechar os olhos, pensou ter visto alguma coisa observando-o na parte mais escura daquele aglomerado de árvores — algo grande, perigoso e de olhos brilhantes. Não chegou a nenhuma conclusão sobre a forma que se aproximava porque ela talvez fizesse parte de seus incontáveis delírios e, bem, era finalmente um bom momento para parar de sonhar.</p><p>Nunca esteve tão grato por ver tudo desmoronar.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Em algum momento entre estar inconsciente e sentir dor, Kyungsoo recobrou um pouco de sanidade. Não possuía forças para abrir os olhos ou mover qualquer parte do corpo, porém conseguia ouvir os pássaros e sentir o pelo de Buba pinicando sua bochecha direita.</p><p>Estavam andando — mais especificamente subindo em direção a alguma coisa, pela forma como Kyungsoo percebia seu corpo inclinado. Fora isso, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser distinguido naquela estranha composição. Também não era como se o príncipe quisesse fazer grandes considerações sobre o lugar ou a situação em que estava, já era o bastante constatar que ainda estava vivo, embora vivenciando dores até onde não imaginava que pudesse senti-las.</p><p>Era surpreendente estar consciente, mas, mais admirável do que isso, era perceber que alguma outra coisa caminhava com ele e Buba. </p><p>Teria rido se pudesse, imaginando que fora capturado por aquelas pessoas estranhas e agora estava condenado da pior maneira possível. Mais uma vez, repreendeu a si mesmo por ouvir a xamã e acreditar que conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho sem correr o risco de acabar morrendo no processo.</p><p>Bem, ele estava morrendo agora, então que diferença fazia continuar gastando tantos esforços para repreender a si mesmo?</p><p>— Espero que… eu morra logo — murmurou de forma débil, cansado de tentar permanecer consciente.</p><p>— O que você disse? </p><p>Não esperava receber uma resposta, assim como não esperava que a voz fosse bonita. Era jovem, curiosa e muito diferente das outras duas que ouvira mais cedo. </p><p>Estaria delirando mais uma vez?</p><p>A voz disse mais uma sequência de coisas que Kyungsoo não entendeu, mas que sua mente confusa processou como uma nova canção de ninar: calma, melodiosa e aconchegante.</p><p>Caiu na inconsciência antes de ter certeza do que aquilo poderia significar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O topo da montanha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> A jornada é longa e cheia de espinhos, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Requer a escolha sábia do melhor caminho.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Para alcançar o sucesso desejado, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> O herói deve encontrar o aliado adequado. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Havia algo de especialmente desesperador em acordar num lugar estranho depois de passar uma boa parte da inconsciência sonhando com sua casa e todas as pessoas que deixou para trás.</p><p>Em um momento, Kyungsoo estava ajudando a mãe na cozinha e, logo no outro, encontrava-se estático, encarando o topo de uma tenda que nunca vira antes. </p><p>Estava parcialmente claro ali dentro — embora não conseguisse distinguir muitas formas — e uma coberta grossa e felpuda descansava sobre seu corpo dolorido. Queria verdadeiramente levantar e entender por que uma manada de cem Bubas sapateara a noite toda pelo seu corpo cansado, mas, mais do que isso, queria ter certeza do quão encrencado estava ao constatar que também não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. </p><p>A probabilidade de estar preso e em perigo quase fritava os poucos nervos que ainda possuía e, se Kyungsoo não estivesse tão exausto, provavelmente já teria se arrastado para fora.</p><p>Um farfalhar sutil veio da entrada da tenda, fazendo com que os olhos do príncipe automaticamente se fechassem mais uma vez. Com isso, ele não viu a mão esguia afastar o tecido que cobria a abertura, dando lugar para que a nova presença pudesse adentrar aquele espaço.</p><p>Engolindo em seco, Kyungsoo repreendeu a si mesmo por fingir estar novamente inconsciente. Ora, deveria encarar logo o destino cruel que o esperava! Não, nem pensar! A melhor escolha era ganhar tempo para que bolasse um plano bom o suficiente para iludi-lo com uma pequena possibilidade de sucesso!</p><p>— Como pode ainda estar dormindo?</p><p>A voz flutuou abafada até ele e, além de constatar que era a mesma voz de quando recobrou a consciência nublada pela primeira vez, percebeu que estava com os dois ouvidos danificados. Kyungsoo sentiu um desespero desconcertante dominá-lo e teria rido em puro nervosismo se pudesse, finalmente percebendo que sua situação era muito, <em> muito </em>pior do que anteriormente imaginava. </p><p>Incapaz de controlar as batidas desenfreadas do próprio coração, Kyungsoo desejou que a pessoa que provavelmente o examinava com olhos desconfiados estivesse com os ouvidos tão abafados quanto os dele.</p><p>O novo silêncio arrastou-se por tortuosos minutos, até que um dedo quente tocou a bochecha fria de Kyungsoo. Não parecia uma ameaça, estava apenas cutucando a pele em uma espécie de curiosidade esquisita, mas mesmo assim doía porque no momento qualquer parte de Kyungsoo protestava ao menor toque.</p><p>Quando o tempo passou e o dedo não recuou, o príncipe pensou em esquivar-se sutilmente, mas, lembrando que fingia estar inconsciente, continuou com cada mínima parte do corpo imóvel. Restou-lhe segurar firme a própria respiração, tentando descobrir se o outro checava a possibilidade de estar sendo enganado — ou se apenas queria checar a possibilidade de Kyungsoo já estar morto.</p><p>Surpreendido por uma pressão horrível no peito, Kyungsoo se assustou quando um dedo em sua bochecha se transformou em uma mão inteira cobrindo toda a pele gelada do seu rosto. </p><p>Quieto, quieto, quieto. Apenas fique <em> quieto. </em></p><p>O momento se arrastou ao infinito e, quando Kyungsoo percebeu que nem a mão na bochecha e nem a mão apoiada em seu peito se afastaria, abriu os olhos para diretamente encarar um par de íris curioso e amarelo. </p><p>— Oh, você está vivo! </p><p>O garoto a quem encarava era muito novo, possuía a mesma voz suave que falara com ele daquela outra vez e a pele mais bonita que o príncipe já tivera a oportunidade de ver. O sorriso que o estranho abriu ao constatar que o outro não estava morto era agradável o suficiente para que Kyungsoo se sentisse bem-vindo, embora ainda não soubesse onde estava. </p><p>Todas as constatações o atingiram em cheio, sufocando Kyungsoo ainda mais do que antes, principalmente porque o outro garoto lhe encarava a poucos centímetros de distância.</p><p>— Por que está tão perto? — falou de uma só vez, sentindo a dificuldade para respirar aumentar conforme o garoto esmagava seu peito para continuar apoiado.</p><p>O sorriso dele aumentou e Kyungsoo sentiu um calor repentino se instalar em suas bochechas.</p><p>— Estava conferindo se continuava respirando — respondeu simplista.</p><p>— E por que continua tão perto se já provei estar vivo?</p><p>— Não sei.</p><p>Incapaz de continuar aguentando o peso alheio, Kyungsoo abriu a boca em uma tentativa quase desesperada para conseguir mais ar. Em resposta, o desconhecido lhe lançou um olhar intrigado, ao qual o príncipe respondeu erguendo o braço para afastá-lo. Infelizmente seus membros pesavam mais do que Buba naquele momento e seu braço apenas conseguiu ser casualmente largado nos ombros alheios.</p><p>Sinceramente, Kyungsoo gostaria de ter morrido. Qualquer outro destino lhe pouparia daquela vergonhosa posição que o estranho insistia em manter ao simplesmente não se afastar dele.</p><p>— Você… — Tentou dizer, pensando que dessa vez morreria mesmo. — Você está…</p><p>Provavelmente não entendendo o que Kyungsoo queria dizer, o outro se aproximou melhor para escutá-lo, o que apenas fez crescer no príncipe uma vontade muito feia de socá-lo.</p><p>— Me sufocando. </p><p>Por um milagre, Kyungsoo foi finalmente compreendido e a mão que o esmagava foi retirada, juntamente com aquela que permanecera grudada em sua bochecha. Respirando sem qualquer obstáculo, foi inevitável não tossir ao sentir tanto ar entrando livremente pelos pulmões. Só então Kyungsoo conseguiu ter a dimensão da garganta seca e arranhada que implorava por água.</p><p>O garoto continuava o encarando com uma curiosidade atípica que deixava o príncipe nervoso. Quando ele o ajudou a se sentar e passou uma tigela com água, Kyungsoo sequer raciocinou sobre o perigo de ingeri-la e sorveu-a em goles apressados que quase o fizeram engasgar.</p><p>— Você está <em> horrível. </em></p><p>O jeito que o outro pontuara a última palavra dizia a Kyungsoo que deveria se sentir ofendido. Porém, por certa dificuldade de discernir as palavras, agora que ele estava longe o suficiente para que ambos se encarassem sem que o príncipe se sentisse constrangido, Kyungsoo questionou  por quanto tempo seus ouvidos ficariam abafados daquela maneira.</p><p>— Onde está o meu iaque?</p><p>Depois de pensar um pouco, o garoto respondeu:</p><p>— Está comendo.</p><p>Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Comido?! Deuses, você <em> comeu </em>um iaque que não é seu?!</p><p>Teria continuado e provavelmente xingaria todas as gerações do outro rapaz, mas a mão dele voou para tapar sua boca. Pela primeira vez parecia assustado e Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos em desconfiança porque não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e<em> só queria seu iaque de volta. </em></p><p>— Pare de gritar! — Praticamente implorou, os olhos pidões fazendo Kyungsoo desviar os seus próprios. — Se descobrirem que escondi você aqui, vou estar em sérios problemas.</p><p>Mais uma vez, o príncipe não pôde conter o estreitar desconfiado de olhos, pensando nas milhares possibilidades que o faziam permanecer em silêncio para não ser descoberto por quem quer que estivesse lá fora. </p><p>O desconhecido o soltou depois de se certificar de que Kyungsoo não gritaria de novo. Quando a mão deixou sua boca, o outro fez sinal para que fosse em frente e perguntasse o que desejava.</p><p>— Onde está o meu iaque?</p><p>Recebeu uma risadinha em resposta.</p><p>— Você já perguntou sobre isso.</p><p>— E você não respondeu de maneira satisfatória — revidou.</p><p>— Ele está um pouco abaixo do topo da montanha. Não podia entrar aqui porque é muito grande e seria facilmente visto pela Guarda da Meia-noite.</p><p>Franziu o rosto em resposta, sentindo a cabeça latejar.</p><p>— Está dizendo que estamos no topo da montanha? — Diante da afirmação do garoto, Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha de uma ponta a outra. — Qual montanha?</p><p>Ponderando por alguns momentos, o outro parecia buscar pelas palavras mais adequadas.</p><p>— Não sei como os humanos a chamam... — murmurou em uma dúvida quase infantil. — Talvez Montanha das Feras? Terra das Bestas? Cordilheira dos Perversos?</p><p> — Estou na Montanha das Feras?!</p><p>Kyungsoo foi alvejado por um olhar muito feio. Ocorreu-lhe, então, que deveria manter o tom de voz baixo e desculpou-se em um murmúrio quase contrariado. O outro garoto suspirou, provavelmente pensando consigo mesmo por que arriscar tanto para salvá-lo quando ele estava ocupado tentando estragar tudo. Não o culpava, já que se fazia a mesma pergunta.</p><p>— Você é uma… — Não soube muito bem como continuar. Olhando para o rosto jovem e bonito, parecia quase um crime chamá-lo por um termo tão agressivo.</p><p>— Pantera. Sou uma pantera — completou com uma careta. — Não use <em> feras </em> a menos que queira morrer mais cedo. É ofensivo.</p><p>Kyungsoo afirmou com a cabeça mais vezes do que o necessário. Ele gostava de estar vivo, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse protestando a cada mínimo movimento. Mesmo assim, <em> saber </em>que poderia estar em perigo era muito diferente de imaginá-lo, mas, já que estava ali, o melhor era arriscar e colocar todas as cartas na mesa.</p><p>Precisava encontrar um líder — se eles possuíssem um —, manter-se vivo e receber uma resposta que lhe garantisse a sobrevivência de seu povo.</p><p>— Com quem preciso falar para conseguir um exército?</p><p>A resposta que recebeu foi uma gargalhada vibrante e bem humorada. Teria apreciado o som se o outro não estivesse claramente caçoando dele.</p><p>— Eu não passei dois dias extraindo veneno de demônio das suas veias para que você tente cometer suicídio na primeira oportunidade — ameaçou. Bem, Kyungsoo achou que fora uma ameaça.</p><p>— Não pretendo morrer, só quero conversar — pontuou, achando importante dizer que estava ali só porque não possuía outras opções. — Vim aqui por um propósito e não posso voltar sem ao menos tentar.</p><p>Sentia-se um pouco tonto ao precisar encarar o rosto reprovador da pantera, mas Kyungsoo viera ali sem ter qualquer chance de sucesso. Agora que a tinha, mesmo que frágil e mínima, faria com que florescesse no meio daquele congelante inverno de incertezas. <em> Precisava </em>urgentemente de ajuda e não havia outro lugar no mundo além daquele em que estava que conseguiria oferecer o que desejava.</p><p>— Justamente por isso digo que é suicídio! — O garoto exclamou, provavelmente tentando convencê-lo de que era uma péssima ideia. Bem, Kyungsoo <em> sabia </em>que era, mas ainda precisava tentar. </p><p>— Ninguém vai querer ouvi-lo. Se descobrirem que está escondido aqui, vão matá-lo e consequentemente <em> me matar. </em> Sem falar que a maioria das panteras está hibernando nessa época do ano, então tudo que resta lá fora são guardas se certificando de que não faltam mantimentos para nenhum de nós.</p><p>— Se todos por aqui me matariam sem hesitar, por que me salvou? — indagou cansado, sentindo o corpo todo começar a tremer. Kyungsoo veio buscar ajuda, quase morreu, ainda estava em perigo e agora precisava lidar com um jovem tão teimoso quanto ele. Que tipo de sorte terrível era aquela?</p><p>Quase se arrependeu de perguntar. Não queria saber a resposta, mas, mesmo assim a obteve. O garoto olhou-o de um jeito intenso o suficiente para arrancar sua alma pelos olhos e murmurou:</p><p>— Porque sabia que alguma coisa muito poderosa permitiu que chegasse tão perto da montanha. — Depois disso, deu de ombros. — E também porque você é bonito.</p><p>Abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Desviou os olhos, porque mantê-los no outro garoto fazia com que ardessem de uma forma absurdamente dolorosa.</p><p>— Você está transpirando.</p><p>Kyungsoo sabia que estava porque sentia grossas gotas começarem a escorrer pelas têmporas. Logo, havia uma mão que não era a sua checando a temperatura e gentilmente o fazendo deixar nos cobertores. Sentia-se tonto como se o mundo estivesse girando por toda a eternidade, então decidiu que o melhor remédio era manter os olhos fechados para não acabar vomitando.</p><p>— Provavelmente não extraí todo o veneno, então me espere voltar com mais remédio e algo para que possa encher o estômago — avisou, já levantando e caminhando para a abertura da tenda.</p><p>Não conseguiu sequer lhe dar uma resposta ou exigir algum tipo de audiência com quem quer que fosse o responsável por aquele lugar. Antes que o outro deixasse a tenda, Kyungsoo já adormecera.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>— Jongin.</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou confuso para o garoto, que pacientemente esperava que ele terminasse de comer. A febre baixara não muito tempo atrás e, depois que o príncipe caiu duas vezes seguidas em um sono agitado, foi despertado pelo cheiro inconfundível de ensopado.</p><p>Antes de colocar na boca qualquer pedaço da carne que boiava no caldo escuro, o príncipe fez com que o outro jurasse que aquilo não vinha dos restos mortais de Buba, que, aparentemente, ficara em alguma parte da montanha o esperando. Recebeu em troca um olhar reprovador e um quase cascudo na cabeça, sendo o suficiente para fazer-lhe calar a boca e comer.</p><p>— O que você disse? — indagou não porque não conseguira ouvir, mas porque o estranho o pegou de surpresa ao quebrar o silêncio que imperava desde que chegara na tenda.</p><p>— Meu nome é Jongin.</p><p>Acenou com a cabeça, enquanto terminava o ensopado. Era um nome bonito, combinava com ele, já que o rapaz também era muito bonito. Ugh, Kyungsoo nem sabia mais o que estava pensando e talvez estivesse enjoado depois de comer tanto em pouco tempo.</p><p>— Eu sou Kyungsoo — acabou respondendo enquanto limpava a boca com a manga da blusa fina que vestia. </p><p>Olhando com mais cuidado, podia ver que era maior que a que vestia quando saiu de casa e que o cheiro que desprendia dela não era nem um pouco parecido com o seu.</p><p>— Ah, é um nome bem legal, acho que combina com você. — Jongin respondeu simpático.</p><p>Kyungsoo franziu o rosto de um jeito muito feio.</p><p>— Você trocou as minhas roupas?</p><p>Dando de ombros, Jongin confirmou.</p><p>— Você trocou as minhas roupas! — acusou desacreditado. </p><p>— Estavam imundas — argumentou, mesmo que não soubesse porque precisava explicar algo simples como aquilo. Humanos eram mais estranhos do que imaginava. — Você teria atraído a atenção do clã inteiro se entrasse fedendo daquele jeito. Sério, parecia que metade da sua alma estava podre.</p><p>Queria xingá-lo por dizer aquelas coisas <em> e </em>por ter tirado suas roupas, mas sabia que Jongin só estava tentando ajudar, o que apenas deixava Kyungsoo ainda mais confuso. Por que insistia em continuar escondendo-o? Estava mesmo querendo ajudá-lo ou era só alguma espécie de plano para condená-lo.</p><p>Encarou-o mais uma vez e percebeu que ele se sentia mal pelo ocorrido. Um pouco envergonhado pela própria explosão, Kyungsoo murmurou um pedido de desculpas atropelado por palavras acanhadas. Suas bochechas queimavam como brasa e talvez fosse mais tranquilo se caminhassem por terrenos mais saudáveis.</p><p>— Pode me dizer exatamente onde estamos? — pediu, porque tudo que conhecia desde que chegara ali era a tenda em que ficou enquanto se recuperava.</p><p>Jongin sorriu abertamente; aquele tipo de sorriso que quase poderia cegar o mundo de tão brilhante. Ele provavelmente gostava de ajudar e Kyungsoo mais uma vez se sentiu mal por uma parte dele acreditar que o outro queria prejudicá-lo.</p><p>— Estamos na Província das Sombras, também conhecida como a Terra das Panteras — informou, começando a elencar tudo que Kyungsoo poderia querer saber. — É a parte mais escura do Domínio dos Espíritos e fica sob jurisdição da minha mãe. Temos um grande território, embora seja bem menor que o do Continente de Neve. Acho que somos o clã mais democrático das seis nações, então você teve sorte por ter sido achado por mim.</p><p>Kyungsoo definitivamente não chamaria aquilo de sorte.</p><p>— Está me dizendo que cada espécie vive como uma nação e é responsável por uma parte específica do topo da montanha?</p><p>— Bem, tecnicamente não estamos no topo daquela montanha.</p><p>Confuso, apenas coube a Kyungsoo esperar por alguma explicação mais elaborada. Jongin pensou por alguns momentos, tentando procurar a melhor maneira para fazer o outro entender.</p><p>— O topo da montanha funciona como uma passagem. — Kyungsoo involuntariamente se aproximou para ouvir com mais atenção. — Quando meus ancestrais vieram pedir abrigo nesse pedaço esquecido do mundo, o Espírito da Floresta decidiu ajudá-los. Juntos, eles combinaram seus poderes celestiais restantes para abrir uma brecha na montanha e, desde então, vivemos aqui.</p><p>— O que seria a brecha?</p><p>— O mundo como você o conhece, mas sem os humanos e livre da interferência de deuses e demônios. Estamos seguros de tudo e apenas as nossas próprias leis têm influência sobre todos nós.</p><p>Era um bolo enorme de informações para processar quando ainda sentia a incômoda dorzinha de cabeça que habitava sua mente.</p><p>— Então vivem em uma espécie de espelho? — indagou por fim.</p><p>Jongin afirmou com a cabeça.</p><p>— É uma boa comparação.</p><p>A tenda mergulhou no silêncio depois disso. Cada um parecia ocupado dentro da própria mente, fazendo conexões entre os fatos e, por consequência, perguntas que ficavam sem respostas. Kyungsoo estava em um lugar completamente novo, cheio de seres que o odiavam e Jongin precisava mantê-lo em segurança para que nenhum dos dois acabasse enfrentando perigos e problemas com os quais não sabiam lidar.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava apavorado, mas também encontrava-se curioso. A pantera falava como se todo território existente naquela realidade fosse habitado por seres diferentes — cada um com suas leis, seus costumes e sua própria maneira de punir um humano enxerido que pensava estar apto para pedir a ajuda deles.</p><p>O último pensamento fez com que o príncipe cerrasse as mãos em punhos, afundando cada vez mais nas incertezas de contar com a própria sorte e depender de um garoto tão jovem quanto ele para tirá-lo de problemas futuros.</p><p>— Ainda não entendo uma coisa… — acabou dizendo, porque o silêncio proporcionava uma margem gigantesca para que pensasse em todas as possibilidades de morte que poderiam estar o esperando.</p><p>Jongin fixou a atenção em Kyungsoo, esperando que ele continuasse.</p><p>— Se essa realidade está livre de deuses, demônios e homens, por que estou aqui?</p><p>— Esperava que você pudesse ter essa resposta — devolveu de modo muito sério. — Por que veio? Em qualquer situação normal, dificilmente chegaria perto da montanha, mas está aqui e também não faço ideia do motivo.</p><p>Ponderou se deveria contar a verdade e, depois de constatar que Jongin estava tão perdido quanto ele, decidiu que não teria porque continuar escondendo-a. Aproximou-se dele para segredar, porque ainda guardava o velho medo de criança ao achar que algo ruim poderia acontecer se todas as palavras que escondia fossem reveladas em voz alta.</p><p>— O mundo está em guerra — contou, sentindo incontáveis arrepios rastejarem pela pele. — O Deus do Ódio quer exterminar os humanos em busca de vingança.</p><p>— Deus do Ódio? — indagou confuso. — Nunca ouvi falar nele.</p><p>— É porque ele nem sempre foi conhecido por esse nome — lembrou-se de uma das lendas de <em> Contos Eternos, </em>o livro que mais lia desde que descobrira quem era e aceitara seu papel naquela guerra. — Antigamente, ele era conhecido como o Deus Agricultor, uma divindade bondosa que abençoava a colheita dos homens e os protegia da fome e da miséria. Sempre aparecia no mundo humano em cima de um touro dourado e espectral que possuía a força de mil homens. Mesmo que nenhum mortal pudesse vê-lo, sabiam que ele estava por ali quando sentiam a brisa fresca no rosto e o balançar calmo das plantações.</p><p>— Se ele era bom, por que agora quer destruir tudo?</p><p>— Porque foi traído — esclareceu em voz baixa. — O deus se apaixonou por uma mortal, mas ela o usou para roubar sua divindade e assumir um lugar entre os deuses. Aceitando a jovem entre eles, as divindades a colocaram para buscar as almas mundanas que morriam, como uma mensageira especial do Deus da Morte. O Deus Agricultor caiu em ruína e vagou na miséria por muitos anos, afundado em ódio por ela e pela mesquinhez humana. Viveu assim até encontrar uma oportunidade de vingança.</p><p>Esperava que Jongin perguntasse qual era a oportunidade, mas ele parecia assustado demais para sequer mexer alguma parte do corpo. Achando graça dos olhos desconfiados e do bico infantil que ele trazia no rosto, Kyungsoo quase riu.</p><p>— Quando perdia o último fio de sanidade, ele encontrou demônios dispostos a fazer uma aliança. Aos poucos, foi reunindo poder e instaurando o medo, preparando o momento certo para destruir tudo. Se autodenominando como Deus do Ódio, ele quer que a Mensageira das Estrelas, a jovem que o traiu, passe o resto da eternidade colhendo as almas que ela mesma condenou.</p><p>Jongin fez uma careta.</p><p>— Cruel demais para um simples coração partido — murmurou mais para si mesmo. — Só não entendi o que você tem a ver com isso.</p><p>Ficou surpreendentemente nervoso, principalmente porque Jongin lhe olhava como se pudesse arrancar a verdade a qualquer custo. Mesmo que uma parte de Kyungsoo não quisesse contar sobre tudo, viu-se lentamente aquiescendo, respirando fundo e dizendo a verdade.</p><p>Quando terminou, transpirando em puro nervosismo, encarou Jongin como se o outro possuísse o dever divino de julgá-lo. Esperou perguntas sobre a Profecia dos Condenados, qualquer comentário sobre o ataque a Perdíria ou algum tipo mínimo de revolta. Porém recebeu um sorriso — daqueles grandes e inesperados com os quais Kyungsoo já começava a se acostumar.</p><p>— Vou ajudar você.</p><p>Kyungsoo piscou, sem acreditar no que ouvia.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Vamos bolar um plano para tentar convencê-los a ajudar seu povo — deixou mais claro e Kyungsoo acabou abrindo a boca em absoluta descrença. — Não posso garantir chances de sucesso e talvez a gente morra, mas podemos esperar minha mãe voltar para casa e tentar. Já é alguma coisa, não é?</p><p>Surpreendendo a si mesmo, Kyungsoo riu. A risada era nasalada e estranha, mas liberava uma boa parte da angústia que ele vinha carregando há anos. Fungou, decidido a não chorar na frente de Jongin, mas agradeceu pela ajuda que o outro fazia tanta questão de oferecer.</p><p>— Por que quer me ajudar?</p><p>Jongin deu um sorrisinho.</p><p>— Acredito que já tenha deixado claro.</p><p>— Sim, eu sei. — Kyungsoo riu e era bom perceber que não era forçado como a maioria dos que direcionava ao pai para tranquilizá-lo nas piores situações. — Porque você sabe que alguma coisa muito poderosa permitiu que eu chegasse até aqui.</p><p>— E também porque você é bonito. — Completou com o sorriso aumentando.</p><p>Sentindo que suas bochechas começavam a esquentar, Kyungsoo pigarreou.</p><p>— E onde está sua mãe agora? — Lembrou-se de perguntar, pois Jongin dissera que só poderia fazer algo quando ela estivesse de volta.</p><p>— Atualmente ela está no Conselho dos Grandes, que acontece todo ano em um território específico.</p><p>— O que seria isso? — perguntou curioso.</p><p>— Uma grande reunião anual que coloca os líderes das seis espécies para discutir assuntos referentes ao povo: territórios, crescimento populacional, patrulhas pela montanha. Minha mãe partiu há pouco mais de um mês para a Colina dos Ferozes, onde os ursos residem, e provavelmente vai voltar depois da estação de hibernação.</p><p>Kyungsoo ficou pensativo, absorvendo as últimas informações que recebera.</p><p>— Quando a estação de hibernação termina?</p><p>— Em um mês? Um mês e meio? — A dúvida deixou Kyungsoo um pouco apreensivo. Teria tanto tempo antes que uma catástrofe assolasse Perdíria? — É difícil prever agora que o clima mudou tanto por aqui.</p><p>— Mudou?</p><p>— Sim, as coisas estão meio esquisitas. Os líderes se reuniram principalmente para discutir sobre isso, então talvez tudo atrase, inclusive a volta da minha mãe.</p><p>Como se pudesse ler claramente o nervosismo no rosto de Kyungsoo, Jongin deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito.</p><p>Jongin se moveu para perto da entrada e afastou ligeiramente a abertura da tenda. Kyungsoo pode ver o final do entardecer lá fora e só então percebeu que a luz gradualmente diminuía. Estava exausto mais uma vez e não conseguiu conter o bocejo que escapou sem que sequer percebesse.</p><p>— Acho que chegamos ao limite de informações por hoje. — Jongin começou a ajeitar os cobertores felpudos. — Não sei você, mas se eu precisar ouvir mais alguma coisa maluca sobre o fim do mundo, talvez minha cabeça exploda.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu baixinho, mas parou quando viu que Jongin deitava ao seu lado. Paralizado, abriu e fechou a boca três vezes, mas percebeu que não sabia <em> exatamente </em>o que perguntar. Foi assim que a pantera o flagrou naquele estado estático, sem conseguir reagir.</p><p>— O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma.</p><p>Engolindo em seco, afastou-se dele antes de perguntar:</p><p>— Por que está deitando aqui?</p><p>Jongin parou por um momento. Aparentava buscar por uma resposta aceitável, mas provavelmente pensava que Kyungsoo era esqusito.</p><p>— Porque eu preciso dormir? — A resposta foi quase uma dúvida, como se ele questionasse o óbvio a partir do rosto assustado de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Aqui?</p><p>— Essa tenda é minha, não é?</p><p>— Você não é uma pantera? — Jongin afirmou, apesar de estranhar a pergunta. — Então não pode dormir ao ar livre ou algo assim?</p><p>— Está frio! Eu salvei sua vida e agora quer que eu durma do lado de fora? Que tipo de agradecimento é esse?</p><p>Sem saber como argumentar, Kyungsoo contentou-se em respirar fundo. Aceitando a batalha perdida, deixou-se naquele amontoado de cobertores e deu as costas para Jongin. A sensação de dormir fora de casa era sempre estranha, mas, agora que se encontrava em uma casa que não era sua, o sentimento parecia ainda mais sufocante e desconfortável.</p><p>A claridade que vinha de fora foi desaparecendo e Kyungsoo pensou nas coisas que tinha agora: uma chance de conseguir ajuda — mesmo que pequena —, uma guerra iminente, infinitas possibilidade de sofrer uma morte horrível e uma pantera dividindo os cobertores consigo.</p><p>Antes de se render ao sono, Kyungsoo ainda pegou-se pensando que o saldo, pela primeira vez, não era negativo.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Estava terrivelmente escuro quando Kyungsoo acordou no meio da noite, duas vezes mais dolorido do que quando adormecera ao lado de Jongin. </p><p>Poucos instantes foram suficientes para que ele percebesse que uma das mãos de Jongin se encontrava jogada em sua cara, enquanto o joelho dele inexplicavelmente cutucava suas costas. Não sabia em que parte do sono eles acabaram em uma espécie de contorcionismo desengonçado, mas fora o suficiente para que o príncipe chegasse à conclusão de que Jongin ocupava muito espaço.</p><p>Com o esforço desajeitado de quem ainda não estava completamente recuperado de um envenenamento, Kyungsoo se livrou de Jongin e engatinhou em direção à entrada da tenda. Veja bem, ele não estava fugindo, apenas tinha <em> coisas </em>importantes para fazer.</p><p>Infelizmente, Jongin aparentava ter uma ótima audição, porque foi só Kyungsoo se erguer na direção da abertura que uma mão quente se prendeu em seu tornozelo. Paralisado de vinte formas diferentes, o príncipe ainda esperou em uma vã ilusão que aquela fosse uma reação instintiva provocada pelo sono, mas, quando o aperto continuou ali, Kyungsoo foi obrigado a encarar seu pesadelo.</p><p>— Onde você está indo?</p><p>Kyungsoo abriu a boca para responder, porém percebeu que não poderia falar a verdade.</p><p>— Como você soube que eu estava saindo? — desconversou para ganhar tempo. — Você tem uma super audição, por acaso?</p><p>Estava um breu dentro da tenda, mas o príncipe quase podia ver o cenho franzido de Jongin, acompanhado de seus olhinhos brilhantes e reprovadores.</p><p>— Seu joelho está esmagando a minha mão.</p><p>Envergonhado, Kyungsoo libertou a mão de Jongin, esperando que esmaga-la com metade de seu peso não fosse um grande problema. Assim, restou-lhes o silêncio esquisito por algum momento, pois o príncipe ainda precisava de uma boa desculpa para estar saindo na surdina durante a madrugada.</p><p>Jongin esperava por uma resposta, Kyungsoo sabia. Ele provavelmente também pensava que o outro era doido e que se encontrava desesperado para conseguir ajuda.</p><p>Bom, Kyungsoo não o julgaria por pensar assim, já que ele <em> estava </em> desesperado e talvez também <em> fosse </em>doido.</p><p>— O que está tentando fazer, Kyungsoo? </p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>— Sério, se quiser morrer, me avise logo. Eu posso arranjar uma desculpa convincente o suficiente para que todo mundo pense que não tenho nada a ver com você e que não tenho ideia de como acabou parando na minha tenda.</p><p>— Mas eu não es-</p><p>Ele não deixou que Kyungsoo continuasse.</p><p>— Escute: sei que está preocupado com a sua família e o destino do mundo, mas precisa ter paciência, certo? Eu prometi que ajudaria você e farei exatamente isso. Minha mãe pode demorar para chegar de viagem, mas essa é a melhor opção que temos…</p><p>Ignorando o príncipe, Jongin continuou falando sobre todas as desvantagens de tentar conversar com seu povo naquele momento e que apenas acabaria estragando um plano que eles nem possuíam se agisse por impulso. </p><p>Kyungsoo começou a ficar nervoso porque ele <em> precisava muito sair! </em> Porém, toda vez que ele tentava introduzir alguma desculpa mais convincente que não envolvesse o verdadeiro motivo de sua ausência naquela tenda, Jongin o interrompia, dizendo que era melhor que ficasse ali antes que estragasse tudo <em> e </em> morresse nesse processo. </p><p>Quando o outro começou a dizer que seria péssimo precisar descer da montanha para levar o corpo estrebuchado de Kyungsoo e entregá-lo a seus pais, o príncipe soube que não teria qualquer outra saída. Fechando os olhos, respirando fundo e engolindo a vergonha, simplesmente falou:</p><p>— Eu vou fazer cocô, Jongin.</p><p>Jongin parou de falar. </p><p>Houve um silêncio angustiante.</p><p>Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, sentindo as bochechas entrarem em erupção.</p><p>Mais silêncio.</p><p>Jongin tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou desistindo.</p><p>E eles foram cobertos por silêncio outra vez.</p><p>Quando Kyungsoo se virava para esconder sua vergonha do lado de fora, Jongin pegou sua mão.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — O tom saiu mais assustado do que Kyungsoo imaginava.</p><p>— Vou com você.</p><p><em> Que humilhação! </em>Kyungsoo pensou entre uma onda de calor e outra. Poderia facilmente derreter devido a vergonha que sentia e, para piorar, Jongin não se mostrava nem um pouco inclinado a largar sua mão. Talvez Kyungsoo precisasse de um buraco para enfiar a cara — preferencialmente um enorme, assim poderia viver lá dentro como alguma espécie de toupeira gigante.</p><p>— Jongin, esse tipo de coisa não se faz em conjunto — explicou, realmente não tendo a certeza de que forma eles faziam aquelas coisas por ali.</p><p>Kyungsoo recebeu uma careta como resposta e, conseguindo distinguir os pequenos detalhes no rosto de Jongin, percebeu que já amanhecia.</p><p>— Eca, por que eu faria isso junto com você? — O desgosto era evidente, o que, pelo menos, deixava Kyungsoo mais tranquilo. — Só vou com você para apontar a direção certa e para impedir que algum guarda te veja.</p><p>Percebeu que aquilo fazia muito sentido, mas ainda não entendia por que Jongin não soltava sua mão.</p><p>— Quando vai soltar a minha mão? — indagou confuso.</p><p>— Ah, normalmente é assim que levo minha prima para fazer coisas como essa — explicou, o que só fez com que Kyungsoo ficasse ainda mais atônito.</p><p>— Quantos anos ela tem?</p><p>— Seis.</p><p>Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, balançando os braços até que as mãos se soltassem. Jongin era <em> esquisito. </em></p><p>— Podemos acabar logo com isso?</p><p>Concordando com ele, Jongin o levou para fora da tenda. Ainda estava muito escuro, mas Kyungsoo finalmente pôde ver onde estavam. O lugar possuía árvores enormes que se erguiam tão alto que parecia impossível acompanhá-las com os olhos até o alto. Seus troncos eram grossos e possuíam uma casca escura que nunca vira antes. O chão era coberto por uma penugem que, com a lua sendo a única fonte de luz, aparentava ser quase arroxeada. </p><p>Olhando mais de perto, Kyungsoo constatou que eram minúsculas folhas de um verde muito escuro, espalhadas ao longo de todo o caminho. </p><p>Nas árvores grandes que cercavam o lugar onde estava, era possível encontrar pequenos buracos estrategicamente talhados, quase como se fossem feitos para abrigar animais muito grandes. Não eram poucos e, se prestasse ainda mais atenção, veria que a tenda de Jongin era a única ali embaixo.</p><p>— Vocês dormem dentro das árvores? — perguntou enquanto caminhavam sorrateiramente pela parte mais escura do lugar.</p><p>— Sim, somos panteras — confirmou com uma das mãos nas costas de Kyungsoo para direcioná-lo ao caminho certo. — Todas as casas ficam dentro dos troncos, em uma estrutura especialmente desenvolvida para isso.</p><p>— Então por que você fica no chão?</p><p>Jongin pareceu pensar, mas não lhe respondeu. Kyungsoo olhou-o pelo cantos dos olhos. </p><p>— Tem medo de altura, não é?</p><p>A resposta que recebeu foi uma cara ofendida e meia dúzia de gaguejos.</p><p>— Pare de rir! — acusou magoado, mas Kyungsoo não conseguia refrear o riso.</p><p>Vendo que Jongin realmente parecia revoltado com o tópico, o príncipe aquiesceu. Continuaram caminhando por entre as árvores e Kyungsoo pegou-se esperando que o outro conhecesse bem o caminho, pois já se sentia perdido. </p><p>Agora que a pantera seguia calada, Kyungsoo refletia sobre a situação e percebia que provavelmente exagerara. Para ser o único abaixo das árvores, Jongin deveria se sentir constantemente sozinho, longe de todos que conhecia e sendo apontado por ser diferente. Queria dizer algo para confortá-lo, já que o outro passara a ajudá-lo sem nem conhecê-lo, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer. </p><p>Manteve-se calado, prometendo a si mesmo que encontraria algo encorajador para dizer a Jongin até o final daquele dia que começava.</p><p>Antes que pudesse perguntar a ele se não estavam perdidos, Kyungsoo se surpreendeu ao pararem em uma zona afastada do aglomerado de árvores, em meio a um grande conjunto de arbustos altos. Franziu o rosto, não entendendo o que faziam parados ali.</p><p>— Ei, por que paramos?</p><p>Jongin esboçou um sorrisinho e seu semblante chateado praticamente evaporou como fumaça.</p><p>— Você não precisava fazer <em> algo </em>importante?</p><p>Arregalando os olhos, Kyungsoo olhou para todos os tipos de mato que existiam ali. </p><p>— Aqui?!</p><p>O sorriso de Jongin aumentou, quase se tornando perverso, e Kyungsoo percebeu finalmente que aquela era a vingança dele, cuidadosamente planejada nos últimos instantes.</p><p>— Diga que não está falando sério…</p><p>— Faz ou faz, Kyungsoo. — Sinceramente, Kyungsoo queria matá-lo no momento. — Estarei esperando <em> bem </em>longe.</p><p>Quis chamá-lo de volta porque não fazia ideia de onde estava e para onde Jongin ia, mas também chegara num ponto em que não podia adiar mais nada. Cerrando os dentes e engolindo o restinho de orgulho que ainda possuía, Kyungsoo se abaixou.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo se sentia imundo.</p><p>Há quase uma semana sendo escondido por Jongin, chegara ao ponto em que um banho não poderia mais ser evitado. Não que Kyungsoo quisesse entrar em um lago congelante naquele frio horrível, mas, quando a pantera acordou dizendo que provavelmente acabariam o encontrando se continuasse evitando ter um mínimo de higiene, percebera que, bem, a temida hora chegara.</p><p>Mesmo que o território estivesse vazio por conta da estação de hibernação, ainda existiam os guardas frequentemente em patrulha, o que dificultava que transitassem em determinadas partes do dia. Por sorte, Jongin conhecia a troca de turnos bem o suficiente para encontrar uma boa brecha e garantir que Kyungsoo estivesse “o mais limpo possível”.</p><p>Não achava que a situação fosse tão ruim, mas Jongin insistia em argumentar, dizendo que: 1)  os cinco sentidos de Kyungsoo provavelmente estavam, de alguma forma, em processo de recuperação devido ao veneno que circulou pelo organismo dele e, por isso, não percebia o quão lamentável estava; 2) Jongin possuía um olfato muito mais apurado, então ele era o perito em bons e maus cheiros. </p><p>Fora que: 3) a tenda era de Jongin, também conhecido como o salvador de Kyungsoo, então, se ele acreditava que Kyungsoo precisava de um banho, então Kyungsoo <em> deveria </em> tomar um banho.</p><p>Assim, Jongin o levou por um caminho novo pela parte mais densa da floresta, passando pelo aglomerado de arbustos traumáticos e revelando um caminho de pedras tão escuras quanto os troncos das enormes árvores que cercavam o território. Cada pedacinho da composição parecia mágico e, olhando durante o dia, ainda mais bonito. </p><p>Conforme Jongin usava as pedras para guiar a travessia deles, Kyungsoo percebeu que o nome do lugar fazia sentido. As copas das árvores eram grandes e densas, se estendiam e se uniam umas às outras, de forma que os raios de sol encontravam muitos obstáculos para chegarem até a terra. Provavelmente era por isso que a grama e a vegetação mais abaixo possuíam tons tão escuros.</p><p>O lago ficava atrás de um paredão de rochas aglomeradas: era pequeno, com uma água turva e escura, não tão fundo, mas mortalmente gelado. As árvores por ali não eram grandes, então uma quantidade maior de sol conseguia passar tranquilamente através dos galhos. Mesmo assim, ficava claro que nenhum calor seria suficiente para impedir que o príncipe congelasse lentamente ao colocar seus pés dentro do lago.</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin uma última vez, como se perguntasse em silêncio se não poderia adiar aquele novo tipo de tortura. Jongin lhe deu as costas, murmurando que vigiaria a entrada, mas ele estava sorrindo diabolicamente quando saiu. Talvez a pantera fosse rancorosa e não estivesse disposta a perdoar Kyungsoo por rir de seu aparente trauma envolvendo altura.</p><p>Sem ter qualquer outra saída, despiu-se da forma mais lenta possível, tentando adiar ao máximo aquele sofrimento. O clima era quase tão agonizante quanto a perspectiva de entrar na água e, entre morrer congelado devido ao vento ou passar frio retirando qualquer sujeira do corpo, Kyungsoo chegou a conclusão de que a segunda opção era muito mais vantajosa do que a primeira.</p><p>— C-Ca-caramba! — precisou dizer, sem ser capaz de conter o comentário preso da ponta da língua desde que chegara ali.</p><p>Nada poderia ter preparado Kyungsoo para a sensação de ter milhares de pequenas agulhas perfurando sua pele, arrepiando qualquer pelinho que estivesse fora da água gelada. O frio era tão absurdo naquele lago que sequer conseguia fazer com que os dentes parassem de bater uns contra os outros.</p><p>Kyungsoo esfregou o rosto, os cabelos e a pele da forma mais apressada que conseguia, esperando que fosse o suficiente para lavar qualquer sujeira do corpo. Tudo que queria era sair daquela agonia gelada o mais rápido possível e teria feito exatamente isso se seus olhos não encontrassem Jongin calmamente sentado no topo do paredão de rochas. Engolindo o frio absurdo que sentia, Kyungsoo manteve-se dentro do lago.</p><p>— Você não disse que vigiaria a entrada? — indagou nervoso.</p><p>— Estou entediado.</p><p>Se havia algo que Kyungsoo aprendera com Jongin, era que a pantera <em> sempre </em>estava entediada.</p><p>— Você deveria hibernar como todos os seus… parentes?</p><p>Queria que Jongin saísse porque, no momento, estava ocupado demais desejando sair da água fria para pensar em ter uma conversa decente com ele. No entanto, a pantera continuou exatamente onde estava, encarando Kyungsoo com uma espécie de interesse renovado no rosto, o que só deixava o príncipe ainda mais angustiado. </p><p>Olhando de um lado para o outro, Kyungsoo só viu água e mais água ao seu redor e aquilo não lhe dava muitas opções do que dizer. Quando novamente encarou Jongin para perguntar o que ele queria, percebeu-o manejando um objeto que conhecia muito bem.</p><p>Sua adaga de prata.</p><p>— Onde encontrou isso? — não evitou perguntar, enquanto abraçava seu próprio corpo gelado dentro do lago.</p><p>— Estava na tenda — esclareceu ao olhar os entalhes do cabo mais de perto. Kyungsoo repreendeu-se por ser sempre descuidado e não checar direito onde largava suas coisas. — É muito bonita.</p><p>Kyungsoo afirmou, ainda não entendendo o motivo pelo qual Jongin examinava a única coisa que sua professora tinha lhe deixado. Queria arrancar a arma das mãos dele porque aquilo possuía mais valor sentimental do que poder para tirar vidas, mas sequer sabia onde estavam suas roupas naquele momento.</p><p>— É afiada também — Jongin continuou. — Parece boa para cortar gargantas.</p><p>Foi então que Kyungsoo percebeu: Jongin estava com <em> medo.  </em></p><p>Pensando pelo ponto de vista de um garoto que enfrentou as regras do próprio povo para salvar o aparente inimigo e abrigá-lo em sua casa, deveria ser assustador encontrar uma arma letal como aquela no meio das coisas da pessoa que acabara de salvar. Provavelmente Jongin precisava de uma explicasse clara o suficiente para garantir que Kyungsoo não machucaria ninguém, mesmo que já provara que sua intenção não era essa.</p><p>— Não vou machucar ninguém — garantiu e os olhos da pantera se fixaram em uma parte aleatória do lago. — Não vim até aqui para isso, eu juro.</p><p>— Você quer nos tirar do Domínio dos Espíritos para ajudá-lo, mas o que vai acontecer depois disso? Que garantia pode nos dar de que os humanos vão acreditar em seres como eu, como minha família e como todo o nosso povo?</p><p>Havia milhares de cicatrizes profundas na relação que Kyungsoo procurava estabelecer. No meio de um acordo entre dois lados tão diferentes existia uma história regada a sangue, sacrifícios, traições e mentiras. Vendo Jongin procurar desesperadamente por uma garantia de que não sairiam machucados daquela aliança só provava a Kyungsoo que ele precisaria ser mais sincero do que já fora.</p><p>— Não tenho garantias de nada, Jongin, e nem sei se teremos chances de vencer uma guerra como essa — acabou dizendo, porque era a verdade. — Mas darei a minha vida pelo meu povo e, se conseguirmos fazer um acordo, a darei pelo seu também.</p><p>Jongin agora parecia quase culpado pela atitude que vinha apresentando. Descendo do paredão e caminhando até as roupas de Kyungsoo, ele largou a adaga ali, dando dois passos para longe dos pertences. As bochechas estavam coradas pela vergonha e, quando ele fungou — provavelmente mergulhado no próprio constrangimento —, o estômago de Kyungsoo protestou de uma forma muito feia, quase como se o obrigasse a tranquilizar o outro rapaz.</p><p>— Está tudo bem, Jongin.</p><p>— Eu… Eu só vi a adaga na noite anterior e… Ugh, não sei mesmo. — Fungou mais uma vez, incapaz de concluir uma frase sem se sentir um idiota. — Desculpe.</p><p>Ainda parecia em um conflito interno, como se pensasse em revelar mais alguma coisa. Kyungsoo não se importava, entendia perfeitamente os receios dele porque também já foram os seus — pisar naquele lugar o amedrontava ao mesmo tempo em que renovava sua pontinha de esperança e talvez Jongin fosse o principal responsável pela última parte.</p><p>— Você está no Lago da Honestidade.</p><p>Franzindo o rosto, Kyungsoo perguntou:</p><p>— O que isso quer dizer?</p><p>— Fiz você tomar banho aqui para comprovar que não estava mentindo. Na verdade o lago é gelado desse jeito porque se conecta a sua alma e filtra sua honestidade. Se você estiver mentindo ou abrigando más intenções, ele vai ficar claro e translúcido.</p><p>Kyungsoo afirmou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Você deveria estar chateado comigo! — Jongin protestou. — Não acreditei em você e quase fiz você arranjar uma hipotermia!</p><p>Depois de pensar um pouco, Kyungsoo sorriu para tranquilizá-lo.</p><p>— Para ser sincero: eu também não acreditaria em mim se eu estivesse no seu lugar — acabou dizendo, o que não era nenhuma mentira.</p><p>— Então não está chateado?</p><p>— Apesar de você ter sido um péssimo amigo me colocando dentro desse lago terrivelmente gelado, não estou chateado com você.</p><p>Jongin arregalou os olhos e Kyungsoo perguntou-se mentalmente se teria dito algo errado.</p><p>— Somos amigos? — não parecia reprovador ou desconfiado, apenas… esperançoso.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu de novo, não conseguindo evitar — e nem se esforçando para isso.</p><p>— Você me salvou, está arriscando sua vida para me proteger <em> e </em>até me obriga a tomar banho — pontuou, fazendo com que Jongin risse. Lá estava a risada bonita, apesar de ser aguda e soar estranha aos ouvidos de Kyungsoo. O som reverberou pelo lugar e automaticamente aumentou o sorriso grande do príncipe. — É, somos amigos.</p><p>Afirmando com a cabeça, Jongin parecia radiante.</p><p>— Você é o primeiro amigo humano que tenho.</p><p>Sentindo o rosto esquentar, Kyungsoo deu de ombros.</p><p>— Você é o segundo amigo que tenho.</p><p>— E quem é o primeiro? — indagou curioso.</p><p>— Buba.</p><p>— Buba?</p><p>— O iaque.</p><p>Jongin gargalhou, incapaz de conter o riso. Kyungsoo deixou com que risse, uma compensação por ter rido dele quando descobriu seu medo de altura. E também porque Jongin sorrindo era bonito — <em> muito </em>bonito.</p><p>— Talvez eu devesse apresentar você aos meus amigos, se a gente não morrer quando descobrirem que escondi você aqui.</p><p>— Talvez você devesse sair para que eu não morra congelado aqui dentro.</p><p>Concordando, Jongin virou-se para voltar até a entrada, animadamente andando em direção a entrada. Ele parecia ainda mais radiante com a alma leve e a mente tranquila.</p><p>Kyungsoo também se sentia daquela maneira, acompanhado do coração tão aquecido, que percebera ser incapaz de sentir qualquer tipo de frio.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>No vigésimo segundo dia, Kyungsoo percebeu que sentia falta dos livros. </p><p>Anteriormente, quando estava em casa e podia se dar ao luxo de fingir que o mundo não dependia de sua existência para sobreviver, suas horas favoritas eram aquelas passadas no silêncio da biblioteca de Perdíria. O cheiro dos livros velhos e as histórias que viajaram de ouvido em ouvido antes de descansarem no papel eram como uma outra casa e, como se não bastasse a saudade que sentia da primeira, passou a ansiar também pela segunda.</p><p>Gostava de estar com Jongin, embora precisassem ficar constantemente escondidos dentro da tenda, porque em poucos dias a pantera conseguira fazer com que sua perspectiva de mundo mudasse — mesmo que estivessem naquele espaço tão pequeno. Kyungsoo descobrira que eram absurdamente diferentes, mas que isso não impedia que fossem bons amigos. </p><p>Quando o tempo parecia se arrastar, Jongin contava sobre o passado de seu povo, a divisão dos territórios depois que se estabeleceram naquela nova realidade, sua implicância com o líder dos lobos e sobre seu melhor amigo, a águia mais divertida que já conhecera. Também sussurrava histórias antigas antes que fossem dormir, embalando o sono de Kyungsoo com competições entre ursos e águias, casamentos de estrelas e deuses animais vivendo memoráveis amores. </p><p>Nesses momentos específicos, o príncipe sentia tanta falta de ter um livro em mãos, de vivenciar as palavras sendo reveladas conforme a leitura fluía pelo papel, que precisava respirar fundo e contentar-se com a voz de Jongin ressoando baixa pela cabana. Não que a voz dele fosse algo ruim — era graciosa e o lembrava das músicas de ninar que aqueciam seu coração quando criança —, mas Kyungsoo também sentia falta de estar sozinho.</p><p>Justamente por sentir necessidade daquelas duas coisas que, certa tarde, Kyungsoo pegou-se perguntando:</p><p>— Vocês têm uma biblioteca?</p><p>Recebendo um olhar confuso de Jongin, Kyungsoo imaginou que estaria exigindo demais de um lugar que nem conhecia, esperando um cômodo cheio de livros velhos e cheios de possibilidades. Porém, quando a pantera lentamente passou a afirmar com a cabeça, ainda meio pensativa, o príncipe não conseguiu conter o sorriso radiante com a mínima perspectiva de desbravar o lugar.</p><p>Jongin parou no meio do caminho para pegar seu casaco grosso, com a mão pateticamente estendida na direção da peça e os olhos perdidos em alguma coisa no rosto do príncipe humano. Kyungsoo se perguntou se estava sujo ou se a pantera o mandaria tomar banho outra vez, mas, quando os instantes passaram e Jongin não voltou a si, o sorriso que o príncipe ostentava no rosto diminuiu aos pouquinhos, genuinamente preocupado.</p><p>— O que houve?</p><p>Ainda em uma espécie de transe, Jongin pareceu murmurar alguma coisa ininteligível, que Kyungsoo entendeu como “parece um coração”. O que parecia um coração? Ficava aí a dúvida.</p><p>— O quê? — acabou perguntando, porque talvez fosse melhor trazer Jongin de volta à realidade.</p><p>Finalmente percebendo que Kyungsoo falava com ele, Jongin gaguejou mais coisas estranhas até que o silêncio tomasse a tenda. O príncipe queria perguntar mais uma vez sobre a biblioteca e se teria qualquer mínima possibilidade de ir até lá, mas desconfiava que Jongin ficara distraído apenas para mudar de assunto e não precisar negar-lhe aquele pedido implícito.</p><p>Kyungsoo só queria poder filtrar os sentimentos angustiantes que frequentemente vinha sentindo nas palavras dos livros, mas como poderia se distrair se passava o tempo todo no mesmo lugar?</p><p>Jongin era bom em decifrá-lo, aparentemente, porque franziu as sobrancelhas e prontamente indagou:</p><p>— Por que está chateado?</p><p>Sem nem sequer pensar sobre a possibilidade de <em> não </em>falar, Kyungsoo se viu soltando o quanto sentia falta da biblioteca de seu reino. Enquanto falava, temeu que parecesse estúpido ou dramático porque talvez a saudade o fizesse exagerar em todas as suas colocações. Contudo, contrariando pela milésima vez as possibilidades reação previstas por Kyungsoo, Jongin sorriu ao compreender.</p><p>— Nossa biblioteca fica na árvore mais alta do território e pode ser um pouco complicado chegar até lá.</p><p>Se deu conta de que Jongin tinha medo de altura e que era egoísta de sua parte pedir para que ele o acompanhasse.</p><p>— Tudo bem, vamos apenas esquecer.</p><p>Apesar de sentir a decepção quase transformar seu coração em cinzas, Kyungsoo sorriu quando Jongin concordou, acreditando que o melhor era não colocar a pantera em problemas. Teria outras oportunidades para voltar a frequentar uma biblioteca quando todo aquele problema terminasse e, por agora, era mais produtivo que esquecesse aquele desejo.</p><p>E Kyungsoo esqueceu.</p><p>Esqueceu durante o restante da tarde, ao jantar com Jongin na tenda, ao se prepararem para dormir e ao custosamente pegar no sono.</p><p>A ideia inicial do dia flutuava em um lugar quase inóspito de sua mente, inofensiva e sufocada em diversos argumentos para enfraquecê-la, quando Jongin acordou-o no meio da madrugada. Não ostentava uma cara de sono amassada como a de Kyungsoo e o príncipe acabou concluindo que ele nem pegara no sono desde que se ajeitaram para descansar.</p><p>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Temeu pelo pior, porque não era comum que Jongin o acordasse no meio da noite. Normalmente era Kyungsoo quem o despertava, pedindo para que parasse de esmagá-lo com o peso e a constante necessidade de sair de seu espaço pessoal para dormir no do príncipe.</p><p>— Você ainda quer visitar a biblioteca?</p><p>Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, completamente desacreditado.</p><p>— Ficou acordado por ainda pensar nisso? — Jongin não respondeu. — Não precisa me levar até lá, está tudo bem, sério.</p><p>Não parecendo satisfeito, Jongin fez Kyungsoo sentar.</p><p>— Eu quero levar você — argumentou, como se tivesse refletido muito sobre  o assunto. Kyungsoo não duvidava de que fizera exatamente aquilo. — Pensei em um jeito de não ter medo.</p><p>Sabendo muito bem que Jongin poderia ser irritantemente teimoso quando estava determinado a fazer algo, pediu para que ele continuasse:</p><p>— Tenho uma venda.</p><p>Esperou por mais, mas a explicação detalhada parecia ser apenas aquela.</p><p>— O que vai fazer com uma venda?</p><p>— Cobrir meus olhos. — Sorriu pequeno, como se estivesse orgulhoso da própria ideia. Kyungsoo teve um mau pressentimento. — Assim podemos subir as escadas laterais e eu não sentirei medo.</p><p>Era uma péssima ideia, deuses eternos!</p><p>Porém Jongin parecia esperançoso em ajudá-lo e Kyungsoo não queria mencionar todas as probabilidades de dar errado, então viu-se concordando e sendo arrastado para fora da tenda, no frio daquele estranho inverno, circundando árvores que pareciam todas iguais — embora Jongin insistisse que cada uma possuía sua própria particularidade.</p><p>Kyungsoo sempre ficava impressionado com a paisagem durante a noite: escura e macabra, impossibilitando que ele enxergasse qualquer palmo na frente de seu nariz. Por sorte, Jongin possuía uma visão extraordinária, porque driblava pedras intrusas no caminho, grossos troncos e sempre sabia para onde estava indo.</p><p>Caminharam em absoluto silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Jongin parou perto de uma árvore em específico. Kyungsoo enxergava melhor agora que os olhos estavam adaptados à típica escuridão e imediatamente pôde visualizar o tamanho do problema em que estavam se metendo ao irem até ali.</p><p>A escada era lateral e se erguia através de pequenos degraus de madeira acoplados ao tronco. Aparentemente eram firmes o suficiente para aguentar o peso de Kyungsoo e Jongin, mas precisar percorrê-la com alguém vendado era mais do que suficiente para que o príncipe questionasse qualquer probabilidade de chegar ao alto em segurança. Além disso, Kyungsoo não se atreveria a julgar Jongin por ter medo de altura agora que percebia a dimensão daquelas árvores enormes.</p><p>Sem dizer qualquer palavra, Jongin amarrou a venda atrás da cabeça e era louvável o quanto confiava em Kyungsoo para levá-lo até a metade do caminho. Mesmo assim, duplamente com medo — por ele e pela pantera, já que Jongin parecia ter esquecido de cultivar amor pela própria vida —, o príncipe segurou a mão direita do outro, sentindo o calor da palma alheia enviar milhares de arrepios pelos seus braços e pescoço.</p><p>— Parece uma péssima ideia. — Não evitou murmurar.</p><p>— Acredito que seja um pouco tarde para desistirmos. — Recebeu como resposta.</p><p>Kyungsoo colocou o pé no primeiro degrau, forçando o corpo para se certificar de que era mesmo seguro. Apertando a mão de Jongin, os dois começaram a subir devagar; passo a passo em direção ao céu. O príncipe suava, incapaz de conter o nervosismo e as pequenas e numerosas tragédias em que um movimento em falso poderia resultar.</p><p>Quando a respiração de Kyungsoo ficou ruidosa o suficiente para ser ouvida em qualquer árvore próxima, Jongin o fez parar.</p><p>— Não vamos cair — garantiu, mas Kyungsoo sequer processava o que ele dizia.</p><p>— Nem um pouco tranquilizador — murmurou, sentindo a mão de Jongin dançar na sua devido ao suor.</p><p>— Vamos nos distrair — sugeriu, enquanto esperava que a respiração de Kyungsoo voltasse ao mais perto do normal. — Sempre me ajuda quando estou nervoso.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu, mas não era um som engraçado. Aparentava uma forma desesperada de libertar o pânico que ele sentia.</p><p>— Nada vai conseguir tirar minha atenção da loucura que estamos fazendo.</p><p>— Oh, parece um desafio, então.</p><p>Não respondeu, ocupado demais em impedir que qualquer passo dado no auge do nervosismo fizesse com que Jongin e ele caíssem em direção à morte.</p><p>— Estamos a dez degraus do chão, pelo amor de todos os espíritos, Soo! — Jongin ter poder para adivinhar seus pensamentos dramáticos não ajudava Kyungsoo a se acalmar.</p><p>Foi então que o príncipe percebeu algo estranho naquela fala.</p><p>— Me chamou do quê? — indagou curioso.</p><p>Ignorando-o, Jongin fez sinal para que continuassem subindo. Kyungsoo engoliu o nervosismo para ficar de ouvidos atentos a qualquer resposta que ele pudesse lhe dar.</p><p>— Chamei você de <em> Soo. </em>— Jongin sorriu satisfeito ao repetir, um biquinho quase infantil tomando forma ao pronunciar a última palavra. Kyungsoo quase tropeçou. — É oficialmente seu apelido.</p><p>— Por que preciso de um?</p><p>— Porque somos amigos, é claro.</p><p>Kyungsoo deu de ombros, sem saber como responder. Seu melhor amigo era Buba e ele não falava para ter lhe designado qualquer apelido, então não possuía opiniões formadas sobre a escolha de Jongin. Sabia, no entanto, que gostava como a pronúncia soava quando ele a dizia naquela característica animação que iluminava tudo ao redor.</p><p>— Soo, você também precisa me dar um apelido — Jongin voltou a falar.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>— Porque somos amigos! — deu a mesma resposta que anteriormente, o que fez Kyungsoo rir, agora muito menos nervoso. Quase nem sentia os pés pisando nos degraus e esperava que aquilo ainda significasse que haviam de graus para serem pisados.</p><p>— Nunca fui muito bom em nomear as coisas.</p><p>Jongin pareceu pensar sobre isso.</p><p>— Você pode usar o da minha mãe, então — decidiu por fim.</p><p>— Como sua mãe chama você?</p><p>Dando um sorrisinho, Jongin respondeu:</p><p>— Nini.</p><p>Kyungsoo teve dificuldades para conter o riso divertido que queria deixar sair de sua garganta, mas controlou-se para dar a Jongin uma resposta mais satisfatória que uma risada que poderia entregá-los se algum outro ser estivesse passando por perto.</p><p>— É como um filhotinho — observou com graça. — É… Combina com você.</p><p>Antes que pudesse olhar para baixo e atestar em que altura estavam, Jongin voltou a distrai-lo.</p><p>— Seus pais não deram a você algum apelido?</p><p>Negou com a cabeça, mas percebeu que a pantera não podia vê-lo.</p><p>— Nunca tivemos um momento de paz longo o suficiente para coisas do tipo — acabou respondendo e não pôde evitar que soasse mais triste do que gostaria.</p><p>— Por que Buba é seu único amigo? Nunca teve nenhum outro?</p><p>Aquela pergunta suscitava diversos tipos de respostas. Nenhuma delas trazia boas lembranças para Kyungsoo. Sempre lembrava de estar sozinho porque as mães dos garotos do vilarejo pensavam que o príncipe poderia arrastar seus filhos para a desgraça se interagissem com ele. </p><p>Enquanto os meninos cresciam para serem ferreiros, lavradores ou comerciantes que assumiam os negócios da família, Kyungsoo aprendia a usar arco e flecha, a entender seu papel no mundo e a fingir que os cochichos dos cidadãos não o machucavam. Sabia que todos gostavam dele, mas não conseguia enxergar se o sentimento existia porque Kyungsoo possuía o futuro de todos nas mãos ou se o consideravam tanto pois realmente gostavam de quem verdadeiramente era.</p><p>— As crianças de Perdíria costumavam cantar uma música quando eu passava pelas ruas do vilarejo. — A lembrança pipocou no coração de Kyungsoo e alguma coisa doeu lá no fundo. — Não lembro da letra e nem da melodia, mas cantavam sobre maldições e desgraças, dizendo que o melhor era estar sempre longe de quem as levava ou as trazia consigo.</p><p>Como resposta, Jongin apertou sua mão e os dois continuaram subindo.</p><p>— E os seus amigos? — Kyungsoo resolveu perguntar.</p><p>— Ah, não quero deixar você chateado, mas sempre fui muito bom em socializar. — A fala fez o príncipe rir, principalmente porque era justamente o que imaginava de Jongin: um garoto feliz e extremamente sociável.</p><p>— Eu imaginei que fosse.</p><p>— Desde pequeno tenho facilidade em estudar ervas. Eu adorava ajudar minha avó a produzir remédios, então sempre cuidava dos machucados das outras crianças. Isso possibilitou que eu acabasse fazendo muitos amigos aqui e em outros territórios.</p><p>Jongin falava com uma pontinha de nostalgia boa se desprendendo do coração; uma nostalgia que Kyungsoo teria dado tudo para sentir em relação à própria infância.</p><p>— Foi assim que conheceu seu melhor amigo? — perguntou ao se lembrar da águia.</p><p>Animada, a pantera esboçou um sorriso antes de responder:</p><p>— Eu, Sehun e Chanyeol sempre fomos muito unidos — ditou pensativo, como se estivesse perdido nas memórias. Enquanto isso, continuavam subindo em direção ao alto. — Os dois brigavam muito, então eu constantemente precisava colocar minhas habilidades curandeiras em ação.</p><p>— E elas sempre foram boas? — indagou com graça.</p><p>— Tsc, está mesmo questionando a capacidade de alguém que salvou sua vida?</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu.</p><p>— Sempre somos ruins no começo de alguma coisa — argumentou, sentindo mais confiança ao pisar nos degraus. — Nos tornamos bons no que fazemos conforme vamos ficando experientes no assunto.</p><p>— Mas também existe algo chamado <em> dom </em>— lembrou e Kyungsoo limitou-se a fazer um som contrariado diante do comentário.</p><p>— <em> Dom </em> é apenas uma desculpa para que alguém obrigue você a fazer algo que pode não querer — explicou seu ponto de vista da melhor maneira que encontrava para colocar em palavras o que pensava. — O meu, por exemplo, só me trouxe problemas. Ter o dom de salvar o mundo? Parece até piada, não acha?</p><p>O outro ficou em silêncio e o príncipe pensou que o assunto acabaria ali.</p><p>— Não é de todo ruim — acabou murmurando.</p><p>— O quê? — Kyungsoo quis saber.</p><p>— Seu <em> dom. </em></p><p>— E por que você acha que não é tão ruim?</p><p>Jongin deu de ombros — exatamente daquele jeitinho que dizia a Kyungsoo que deveria se preparar para o que vinha em seguida.</p><p>— Ele trouxe você para mim, não trouxe?</p><p>Kyungsoo quase escorregou. Com a impressão de que poderia cair em direção a morte porque seu coração começara a bater descompassado, agarrou-se no apoio do tronco grosso como pôde. Jongin, por outro lado, parecia tranquilo e inabalável, como se acabasse de dizer que a noite estava bonita.</p><p>Pensando bem, talvez o comentário não fosse tão sério e Kyungsoo estava apenas pensando demais. Assim, engolindo o nervosismo sem fundamento e ignorando suas bochechas quentes, o príncipe continuou subindo, sempre testando o degrau antes de colocar todo o peso para ser impulsionado ao próximo.</p><p>— Estamos chegando? — Pela primeira vez, Jongin aparentava estar nervoso. Kyungsoo olhou para cima, tentando prever quanto tempo mais levariam.</p><p>— Mais um pouco.</p><p>— Um pouco quanto?</p><p>— Uns trinta degraus? — devolveu.</p><p>— É uma pergunta ou uma resposta? — provocou depois de rir baixinho.</p><p>— É uma ameaça de que talvez você não chegue até lá porque vai estar ocupado demais despencando até o chão. </p><p>Gargalhando, Jongin os fez chacoalhar nas escadas. Sua risada era sempre alta, quase esganiçada, e atravessava os tímpanos de Kyungsoo sem qualquer aviso. O som estridente viajou ao redor deles, enquanto ainda se encontravam instáveis na escadaria. Por muito pouco, o príncipe não teve um colapso nervoso, imaginando como seria horrível se caíssem daquela altura.</p><p>— Você vai nos <em> matar. </em></p><p>— Não vamos cair — garantiu, o que era irônico, pois Jongin estava vendado, sendo consequentemente a pior pessoa possível para afirmar algo como aquilo.</p><p>— Mas alguém pode ouvir essa sua risada bizarra.</p><p>— Ei, minha risada não é bizarra! — protestou em uma revolta quase adorável. — Só é diferente.</p><p>Subiram mais um pouco, até Kyungsoo perceber que Jongin não terminara de contar sobre seu melhor amigo. Era engraçado como as coisas fluíam entre eles; como simples conversas criavam vida e seguiam para tópicos que nem faziam parte do assunto original.</p><p>E Kyungsoo gostava disso — acreditava ser algo precioso que precisava manter consigo mesmo que nenhum outro ser naquele território quisesse sua presença ou pedido de ajuda.</p><p>— O que aconteceu com um de seus amigos? — Kyungsoo acabou perguntando. — Não sabia que eram três, já que você só fala de um deles.</p><p>Queria soltar a mão de Jongin porque a sua estava suada e imaginava que talvez fosse desconfortável para o outro segurá-la. Tentou fazer justamente isso, mas Jongin apertou os dedos entre os seus, atestando em silêncio que daquele jeito era aceitável o suficiente.</p><p>Acabou engolindo em seco, não entendendo porque estava nervoso sem qualquer motivo aparente. Poderia estar adquirindo alguma espécie de medo de altura? Pensando na distância em que estavam do chão, era muito provável!</p><p>— Ah, Chanyeol se transformou em um idiota.</p><p>— Por qual motivo?</p><p>— Bem, num momento ele era uma criança que tinha medo de caminhar, pois acreditava que acabaria matando as formiguinhas, e, no outro, estava destruindo a jugular do antigo líder do Continente de Neve para assumir a alcateia. </p><p>Kyungsoo não soube como reagir.</p><p>— Chanyeol tem uma visão única do mundo e isso é irritante.</p><p>— Mesmo?</p><p>— Claro que sim! O mundo é tão grande e nós estamos na mesma brecha há tanto tempo… Como ele pode acreditar que apenas existe uma verdade, uma única forma de resolver os problemas e um jeito de viver? — Muito inconformado, Jongin agora era incapaz de guardar aquilo apenas para si mesmo. — Acabamos nos afastando porque ele é extremamente teimoso e nunca ouve meus conselhos. Sehun ainda mantém contato com ele, mas eu só… Achei melhor seguir por um caminho diferente.</p><p>— Talvez tenha sido melhor… Ou talvez não? — Jongin inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, como se quisesse deixar claro que Kyungsoo era estranho. — Você não pode me julgar, meu melhor amigo é um iaque!</p><p>Segurando o riso, Jongin afirmou.</p><p>— Como conheceu o <em> seu </em>melhor amigo?</p><p>Ali estava uma lembrança da qual Kyungsoo gostava. Até que enfim!</p><p>— Buba pertencia a uma manada de iaques selvagens, mas acabou se perdendo quando o grupo passou pelas plantações de arroz. Meu pai foi chamado pelos lavradores porque havia uma pequeno filhote que se negava a sair de lá. — Riu, lembrando de quando seguiu o pai escondido e encontrou a comoção enorme por causa de um animal perdido. — Ninguém sabia o que fazer, então eu perguntei se poderia ficar com ele.</p><p>— Simples assim?</p><p>— Ah, você já deve imaginar, eu era o mártir do reino e uma criança sozinha. Nessas condições deprimentes, quem me negaria um iaque de estimação?</p><p>O outro fez um som estranho, como se tentasse evitar que uma risada divertida escapasse. Percebeu, de repente, que Jongin sorria e ria demais e também se perguntou se era sempre assim ou se o fazia com mais frequência quando estavam juntos.</p><p>Kyungsoo refreou os próprios pensamentos quando notou o que fazia, negando-se a viajar por aquelas profundezas sentimentais indesejadas.</p><p>— Já chegamos? — Jongin voltou a perguntar.</p><p>Queria responder para que o outro esperasse um pouco mais, porque a subida era longa, porém percebeu com certa surpresa de que os degraus acabavam e que havia uma entrada enorme no ponto em que estavam. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer. Pedir para que Jongin removesse a venda? Entrar no buraco escuro sem nem saber o que poderia acontecer ao fazer aquilo? O quão desesperado deveria estar para tomar aquele tipo de decisão?</p><p>Ainda nervoso, Kyungsoo ergueu a mão em direção à área escura, tentando analisar melhor a situação. Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, assim que seus dedos tocaram o lugar exato em que a entrada estava, uma luz bonita e arroxeada cintilou ali. </p><p>Movido pela nova curiosidade, Kyungsoo exerceu pressão na ponta dos dedos e pôde constatar que eles passaram por ali sem qualquer dificuldade. Mais impressionante do que isso era perceber que do outro lado eles estavam perfeitamente visíveis por uma luz amarelada e viva. </p><p>Recolhendo a mão, o príncipe buscou a figura de Jongin, que esperava pacientemente ao seu lado. </p><p>— Você encontrou a passagem?</p><p>— Então ela deveria estar aqui? — Kyungsoo franziu o rosto.</p><p>— Claro, essa é a estrutura interna que nos permite viver nas árvores — respondeu e o príncipe não conseguiu evitar o choque. — O quê? Pensou mesmo que fazíamos buracos e só vivíamos dentro deles?</p><p>Kyungsoo fez um barulho de descontentamento.</p><p>— Sim?</p><p>— Vamos logo com isso, não teremos a noite toda — apressou, empurrando Kyungsoo na direção da passagem.</p><p>Antes que sequer pudesse respirar ou se preparar para o que viria, o príncipe foi jogado na fenda. Kyungsoo esperou que caísse, que qualquer coisa estranha acontecesse, mas, assim que seus pés encontraram um chão firme e seus olhos se abriram diante da claridade, percebeu que aquele tipo de lugar só poderia existir através de um poder celestial milagroso.</p><p>Era grande — como Kyungsoo nunca vira antes —, iluminado por milhares de velas que não sabia onde estavam e possuía estantes brilhantes, de uma madeira escura, que se estendiam quase que infinitamente até serem perdidas de vista. Havia, em suas prateleiras compridas, livros, pergaminhos e uma infinidade de documentos estranho que o príncipe nunca imaginaria que pudessem existir.</p><p>Apesar do lugar não parecer em nada com a árvore que escalaram para chegar até a fenda e o incrível tesouro que ela abrigava, as paredes que guardavam a biblioteca ainda lembravam o tronco grosso e robusto que caracterizava todas as árvores altas do território. Algumas estantes também estavam suspensas nas paredes e escadas compridas desenhavam arabescos para pudessem alcançar todos os livros disponíveis.</p><p>Completamente maravilhado, Kyungsoo sequer esperou que Jongin retirasse a venda, começando a desbravar o novo achado com uma animação de criança renovada pela recente descoberta. Os títulos nas estantes eram misteriosos, pois não apareciam nem nas lombadas dos maiores volumes. Mesmo assim, o príncipe estava disposto a passar o maior tempo que pudesse ali, desbravando cada página de um novo volume que nunca vira antes.</p><p>Como em uma espécie de feitiço, sua mão foi erguida e seus dedos passaram a tocar cada uma das lombadas, pois era assim que Kyungsoo escolhia um livro quando não sabia exatamente o que gostaria de ler. </p><p>Enquanto andava e tentava engolir todos os detalhes possíveis para guardar na memória, algumas estantes iam ficando para trás, enquanto outras aparecia diante de seus olhos como se fossem invocadas pelos pensamentos de Kyungsoo, que apenas queria descobrir quando elas acabariam de surgir. Porém elas nunca paravam de aparecer. Talvez o príncipe pudesse passar um dia inteiro caminhando que a biblioteca ainda sim continuaria a parecer enorme e cheia de segredos.</p><p>— Essa é a coisa mais incrível que já vi — murmurou para si mesmo, apenas para ter certeza de que ainda conseguiria dizer alguma coisa compreensível depois da mente dar voltas e mais voltar por aquele lugar.</p><p>— Milhares de anos de criação resultaram em respostas para quase todas as suas dúvidas — Jongin sorriu orgulhoso ao seu lado. Kyungsoo sequer percebera que estava sendo seguido e que a pantera já não utilizava a venda de mais cedo.</p><p>— Há mesmo respostas para todas as dúvidas do mundo?</p><p>Jongin riu. Depois, deu um peteleco entre as sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Não foi isso que eu disse. — Com a fala, Kyungsoo apenas deu de ombros, como se não pudesse ser culpado por entender errado. Ele estava <em> deslumbrado, </em> então era compreensível que não conseguisse usar a cabeça com a mesma lucidez de antes. — Mas, <em> sim, </em> provavelmente existe aqui tudo que você quiser que exista.</p><p>Kyungsoo ficou pensativo, analisando as palavras de Jongin.</p><p>— Se eu quiser ler uma história épica? — testou por fim.</p><p>— Décimo sétimo corredor, mais precisamente indo da estante vinte e nove até a setenta e dois.</p><p>— Registros históricos?</p><p>— Quarto corredor, começando na sétima estante.</p><p>— Poesia?</p><p>— Não somos muito bons com poesia, mas você pode encontrar alguma coisa a partir da centésima estante, no vigésimo corredor.</p><p>Era possível mesmo que aquela biblioteca possuísse qualquer coisa?</p><p>— Manual avançado de cortejo para jovens iniciantes?</p><p>Estreitando os olhos, Jongin se aproximou dele.</p><p>— Por que precisaria de um manual de cortejo para jovens iniciantes?</p><p>Kyungsoo abriu a boca, pronto para qualquer desculpa, mas percebeu que não sabia o que dizer e nem o motivo por ter escolhido justo <em> aquele </em> manual dentre tantos outros. Não ajudava que Jongin continuasse perto — <em> muito </em>perto —, quase como se não estivesse disposto a se afastar.</p><p>Quando as bochechas de Kyungsoo esquentaram e ele pensou que talvez estivesse doente por produzir tanto suor em um curto período de tempo, Jongin finalmente mostrou um pouco de clemência e se afastou, perguntando se o príncipe já encontrara um livro que quisesse levar com ele. Foi o suficiente para que Kyungsoo esquecesse do ocorrido e voltasse a concentrar sua atenção nas prateleiras.</p><p>O tempo passou com Kyungsoo vagando em todos os cantos da biblioteca. Em algum momento, acabou parando em uma estante cheia de livros aparentemente muito velhos. Seus dedos tocaram as lombadas com um cuidado redobrado, temendo que pudessem se desfazer depois de tanto tempo ali imóveis. </p><p>Seu indicador parou e Kyungsoo observou com olhos curiosos o pequeno caderno praticamente espremido entre as outras obras. Com o maior cuidado que poderia reunir, retirou-o da estante, vendo o quanto era verdadeiramente velho. As pontas já estavam comidas e quase esfareladas, mas o vermelho da capa ainda era vivo e hipnótico. O príncipe manejou o caderno nas mãos e limpou a poeira grudenta da capa para ver o título.</p><p>
  <em> Registros da Grande Terra. </em>
</p><p>Grande Terra? Por que o nome lhe parecia tão familiar?</p><p>Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse abrir a primeira página, Jongin apareceu ao seu lado, curioso com o que o outro escolhera. Animadamente mostrou seu achado, mas a pantera já não parecia mais tão animada quanto antes ao fixar seus olhos no caderno antigo.</p><p>— O que foi? — Kyungsoo acabou perguntando.</p><p>— São registros antigos, então não sei se você aceitará as coisas como serão apresentadas — justificou, o que fez o outro ficar mais confuso ainda. — Você sabe por que a Guerra dos Povos aconteceu?</p><p>— Claro que sei — afirmou. Jongin parecia sério e era nesses momentos que Kyungsoo percebia que eles eram muito diferentes. — Você também sabe?</p><p>— Sei. Ela aconteceu porque os humanos sentiram medo de algo que não podiam controlar. O medo cresceu e eles resolveram atacar os seres que tanto os ajudaram a sobreviver diante do egoísmo dos deuses, aproveitando que aqueles seres não possuíam mais os mesmos poderes de antes para massacrá-los e traí-los, jogando-os na parte mais escura e triste do mundo.</p><p>Kyungsoo franziu o rosto e apertou o caderno contra o peito. A história de Jongin não poderia ser a verdadeira, poderia?</p><p>— A Guerra dos Povos aconteceu porque os seres banidos tentaram escravizar os humanos. — Sua fala não tirou qualquer grama da paz que Jongin levava no rosto, pois ele apenas sorriu.</p><p>— Essa é a versão que <em> você </em>conhece — pontuou. Apontando para o caderno que Kyungsoo segurava, continuou: — Não vai encontrá-la aí.</p><p>Abaixando o rosto e olhando para o caderno, o príncipe pensou em todas as histórias antigas que ouvira de sua professora, da xamã, do pai e dos livros. </p><p>Todas narravam sobre homens corajosos que desafiaram feras, derrotaram o mal e conquistaram seu lugar no mundo. </p><p>Todas falavam de coragem, bravura e do compromisso que cada homem deveria ter com seu povo. </p><p>Todas mostravam heróis que construíram sua própria glória ao lado dos deuses.</p><p>Todas contavam o ponto de vista <em> deles. </em></p><p>Sempre dos homens, nunca das feras.</p><p>Foi naquele ínfimo instante que Kyungsoo percebeu que aquela história em específico possuía dois lados e que, para que fosse verdadeiramente justa, deveria mostrar ambos. Ele e tantas outras pessoas viveram a vida toda conhecendo apenas uma das verdades, que automaticamente tomaram-na como absoluta.</p><p>E se não fosse absoluta?</p><p>Kyungsoo pousou os olhos arregalados em Jongin, que o fitava com aquela curiosidade desconcertante.</p><p>Jongin possuía um lado e eles eram <em> amigos. </em>Como alguém como ele, sendo apenas um raio quente de sol esquecido naquele mundo, poderia ser mau? </p><p>— Acho que… — começou, voltando a apertar o caderno contra o peito — Passei tempo demais conhecendo apenas uma versão da história. Não fará mal entender a outra também.</p><p>E Jongin lhe olhou com tanto <em> orgulho </em>quando disse isso que foi inevitável não se sentir nervoso mais uma vez no dia.</p><p>— Sabia que não me arrependeria ao desistir de comer o iaque.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu alto, incapaz de conter aquele tipo estranho de felicidade.</p><p>— Vai mesmo levar esse? — Jongin o questionou ao apontar para o caderno mais uma vez.</p><p>Afirmou com a cabeça e teria dito algo para que soasse mais convincente se Jongin simplesmente não o tivesse puxado para se esconderem atrás de uma das enormes estantes. </p><p>Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos quando foi esmagado contra a madeira, sua cabeça enterrada no pescoço de Jongin por algum motivo doido o suficiente para que acabassem naquela posição estranha e constrangedora. Queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo porque o coração do outro batia tão rápido que Kyungsoo passou a abrigar um medo meio irracional de que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.</p><p>Definitivamente não poderia ser abandonado naquele lugar com um corpo para descartar, então esperava que o outro mantivesse o coração bem guardado dentro do peito.</p><p>Voltando a suar, Kyungsoo tentou se mexer, mas a pantera o forçou a ficar na mesma posição. Jongin aparentava estar espiando pela brecha entre as prateleiras, mas o príncipe não fazia ideia do que ele estava monitorando. Quando resolveu abrir a boca para sussurrar qualquer coisa que fizesse Jongin se afastar minimamente dele, seus olhos finalmente perceberam a forma enorme e escura que a luz projetava em outra estante.</p><p>Era <em> muito </em>grande — talvez porque a luz projetava a sombra de uma forma deformada na estante cheia de livros —, se apoiava nos quatro membros e, ao que podia perceber em meio ao nervosismo, estava farejando o ar. Ou melhor, estava farejando os dois.</p><p>Hiperventilando como um condenado, Kyungsoo sabia que precisava se acalmar e que seu nervosismo poderia condená-los, mas havia alguma <em> coisa </em> bem atrás deles e poderia facilmente achá-los e ambos estariam perdidos. Sim, estavam perdidos e nada mais poderia ser feito porque Kyungsoo estaria morto, não poderia voltar para casa, todos sofreriam nas mãos do Deus do Ódio e ele ainda condenaria Jongin por ajudá-lo naquela ideia tão, tão, <em> tão </em>idiota.</p><p>Os piores pensamentos de fogo, sangue e morte foram nublados quando o príncipe percebeu que seu nariz captava um cheiro diferente daquele redemoinho nauseante. Era bom, suave e absurdamente calmante. Fez Kyungsoo fechar os olhos e navegar as águas serenas até um lugar bem melhor que a confusão de seus próprios pensamentos. Lá não haveria profecias, guerras ou um herói que sequer sabia o que estava fazendo. Haveria apenas o cheiro bom que o acalmava.</p><p>Saiu daquele novo transe apenas quando inconscientemente ficou nas pontas dos pés e pôde enfim entender que seu nariz, na verdade, afundava na pele quente e suada do pescoço de Jongin. E, por mais que o peso do mundo atingisse Kyungsoo como uma boa e pesada bofetada, percebeu que simplesmente não conseguia sequer estar incomodado para sair daquela posição.</p><p>Jongin cheirava como os ventos em pleno outono e a grama fresca depois de um dia de muita chuva. Era bom e seguro o suficiente para que Kyungsoo pudesse esquecer a criatura que os espreitava e vivesse ali por pequenos instantes de eternidade, viajando pela sensação de, mesmo quase sendo descoberto, ainda estar protegido — porque Kyungsoo queria acreditar que Jongin o protegeria.</p><p>Kyungsoo <em> acreditava. </em></p><p>Viu quando a criatura foi embora, desistindo de investigá-los. Sentiu quando Jongin lentamente soltou a respiração que prendia. Agradeceu em pensamentos quando o ambiente voltou a ser calmaria e sem a presença de ameaças. Porém eles não se afastaram. Sem saber o que fazer, Kyungsoo abraçou Jongin, apenas porque queria que ele tivesse a certeza de que continuavam vivos.</p><p>O tempo se arrastou de um jeito bom e reconfortante, mas os dois voltaram a realidade e se afastaram: suados e exaustos de uma forma inominável. Jongin aparentava querer desmaiar a qualquer momento e Kyungsoo constatou que não sentia suas pernas.</p><p>— Você está bem? — Jongin perguntou preocupado.</p><p>— O que foi aquilo? — conseguiu vomitar.</p><p>— Um guarda da meia-noite — respondeu, saindo para checar a área.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentiu o mundo rodar umas mil vezes, a adrenalina finalmente caindo e o deixando apenas meio vivo. Abraçou o caderno contra o peito, como se pudesse fundi-los, e deslizou pela estante até encontrar o chão. Céus, mares e planícies, ele estava exausto e com uma vontade absurda de vomitar.</p><p>Quando Jongin voltou e atirou-se ao seu lado, foi inevitável encará-lo e lembrar do cheiro. Engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos, não acreditando no precipício ao qual se aproximava cada vez mais. Provavelmente estava enlouquecendo.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que está bem? — A preocupação da pantera era genuína e Kyungsoo bagunçou os cabelos de Jongin para tentar tranquilizá-lo. — Ele nos deu um susto em tanto, não acha?</p><p>Aquela última frase desencadeou risadas soltas e silenciosas, pois estavam apavorados, mas, felizmente, vivos também.</p><p>— Ainda bem que consegui camuflar você com o meu cheiro. — Jongin comentou por fim.</p><p>Kyungsoo parou de rir para processar a informação.</p><p>Estava com o cheiro de Jongin? Aquele cheiro bom que o deixava flutuando?</p><p>Quis cheirar as próprias roupas para atestar a veracidade daquele fato, mas sabia que seria completamente bizarro, então manteve-se parado, abraçando o caderno velho como se aquilo impedisse que cometesse qualquer loucura altamente constrangedora na frente de Jongin.</p><p>— Vamos precisar ficar aqui até que os guardas façam a troca de turnos. Vai ser mais seguro assim. — Jongin instruiu e Kyungsoo concordou, ainda em outra dimensão.</p><p>Querendo apenas se afastar de todas as coisas confusas que sua mente insistia em pensar, Kyungsoo olhou para o caderno e finalmente o abriu.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>No terceiro dia de leitura, Kyungsoo percebeu que talvez estivesse um <em> pouco </em>obcecado com os Registros da Grande Terra.</p><p>O caderno antigo de capa vermelha possuía as anotações de um dos Guardas Espirituais que foi responsável por vigiar os humanos depois que o Deus dos Deuses os criara. Os registros contavam o dia a dia dessa nova espécie, sua relação um tanto desajeitada com os animais preciosos dos deuses e as peculiaridades que Yungah — dono do caderno — percebia conforme convivia com aquela nova fonte de vida.</p><p>Quando começou a leitura, Kyungsoo esperava encontrar anotações sérias e rebuscadas sobre a função de ser um Guarda Espiritual, mas acabou se deparando com uma espécie de diário em que eram inseridas todas as percepções de alguém muito jovem sobre o mundo e os acontecimentos corriqueiros. Yungah era engraçado e curioso, frequentemente relatava que queria se aproximar dos humanos, mas que estes cultivavam enorme medo de sua forma animal.</p><p>Porém, conforme os relatos iam ocupando páginas e mais páginas, abarrotando as margens de fatos curiosos e comemorações divertidas sobre os progressos de Yungah com os outros seres, Kyungsoo percebeu que, desde o começo, aquela relação estava fadada a um fracasso catastrófico.</p><p>Yungah escrevia frequentemente sobre o medo que os humanos aparentavam ter dele e dos outros guardas, mesmo que todos frequentemente se apiedassem da situação horrível em que foram deixados pelos deuses: sozinhos, sem qualquer direção e condenados a vagar pela própria sorte. Queriam ajudá-los, mas havia uma barreira de medo enorme que impedia que a nova e frágil espécie confiasse neles.</p><p>— Jongin… — Kyungsoo chamou a pantera, que calmamente ajeitava alguns mantimentos em uma bolsa. O frio começava finalmente a dar uma trégua e o sol estava bem mais quente do que nos dias anteriores.</p><p>— Sim? </p><p>— Quem foi Yungah?</p><p>A pantera olhou para Kyungsoo, depois para o caderno, novamente para Kyungsoo e então sorriu.</p><p>— Foi um dos grandes Animais Espirituais que fundaram a Terra dos Espíritos — explicou, atraindo completamente toda a mínima partícula do corpo de Kyungsoo para o que falava. — Ele era a montaria do Deus da Morte, um lobo enorme e feroz que facilmente poderia decapitar cabeças com suas garras. Depois que seu povo foi banido do reino dos deuses e derrotado pelos humanos na Guerra dos Povos, Yungah usou quase todo o seu poder restante para ajudar a abrir a brecha e criar um lugar seguro para seus semelhantes.</p><p>Kyungsoo afirmou, passando os dedos nas palavras “eles têm muito medo, mas queremos mudar isso”. O outro lado da história parecia tão doloroso quando o que já conhecia.</p><p>— Você acha que os humanos são os culpados?</p><p>Jongin olhou no fundo dos olhos do príncipe.</p><p>— Acho que ambos os lados são — afirmou por mim. — Na verdade, acredito que não exista um culpado. Os humanos estavam com medo e a abordagem dos Guardas Espirituais pode não ter sido a mais inteligente. Às vezes, certas coisas não ficam bem juntas.</p><p>— Está dizendo que não acredita que humanos e Animais Espirituais possam coexistir em paz?</p><p>O silêncio parecia dolorosamente barulhento na tenda e Kyungsoo temeu pela resposta de Jongin — ou melhor, temeu pela falta dela.</p><p>— Antes que a possibilidade de viver em harmonia possa ser cogitada, acredito que muitas mágoas precisem ser resolvidas.</p><p>Acabou concordando, pois Jongin estava com a razão.</p><p>Voltou a ler os registros do caderno, querendo chegar na exata parte em que tudo mudava. Queria entender melhor como o topo da montanha acabou se tornando uma realidade completamente diferente, como os territórios eram agora divididos, as curiosidades que giravam em torno das diferentes espécies de Animais Espirituais e por que, depois de tanto tempo, ainda insistiam em se esconder longe de uma terra da qual também tinham direito.</p><p>— Ei, quer vir comigo? — Jongin interrompeu sua leitura com um convite estranho, o qual Kyungsoo não sabia exatamente como interpretar.</p><p>— Para onde vai?</p><p>— Bem, estou indo alimentar um certo iaque na montanha, mas, se não quiser vir, tudo bem.</p><p>Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram e ele levantou tão rápido que foi impossível não sentir vertigens. Oh, deuses, ele veria Buba! </p><p>— Podemos ir? Sério? De verdade? Você não está apenas brincando comigo? — Segurando na manga do casaco de Jongin, Kyungsoo estava praticamente eufórico.</p><p>— Se você não fizer tanto barulho quanto está fazendo neste exato momento: sim, podemos. </p><p>Ouvindo a repreensão na voz do outro, Kyungsoo imediatamente calou-se e afirmou com a cabeça, estando disposto a fazer tudo que Jongin quisesse. Estava verdadeiramente feliz porque veria Buba depois de semanas longe de seu melhor amigo e grande companheiro de viagens.</p><p>Assim, depois que Jongin saiu para verificar se nenhum guarda estava transitando pela área, ele e Kyungsoo deixaram a tenda para vagar por árvores enormes, grandes arbustos e uma infinidade de rochas escuras que sempre pareciam as mesmas. A pantera o levou por um verdadeiro labirinto de tons escuros até que, sem que Kyungsoo percebesse, se encontravam do lado de fora da brecha, como se não existisse nada ali além da simples e vazia montanha.</p><p>— Como-</p><p>— A área da brecha possui um forte encantamento — imediatamente explicou, quase como se soubesse o que Kyungsoo queria perguntar. — Eu sei exatamente onde devo pisar para sair dela.</p><p>— Uau, é realmente bem confuso — concordou, mas estava impaciente ao ponto de não conseguir parar no lugar. Jongin riu e Kyungsoo mostrou-lhe a língua, incapaz de repreendê-lo agora que finalmente estava perto de encontrar seu Buba.</p><p>Os dois começaram a descer a montanha aos poucos, desbravando uma mata densa e cheia de pequenas particularidades. Apesar das plantas parecerem quase cintilantes perto do topo, ainda eram comuns o suficiente para que Kyungsoo apreciasse a vista de árvores que não eram gigantescas e a grama verde e saudável que frequentemente parecia receber visitas dos raios de sol.</p><p>Caminharam por instantes dolorosamente grandes, pois Kyungsoo estava nervoso demais para simplesmente ter qualquer noção de tempo. As batidas do coração do príncipe acompanhavam seus passos e, por vezes, quase aparentavam soar mais altas que seus pés afundando na grama fofa.</p><p>Foi nesse ritmo, sempre atentos a qualquer imprevisto, que eles acabaram em uma parte mais aberta do arvoredo, entre um par de rochas grandes que escondia um iaque marrom e dorminhoco, que em nada aparentava sentir falta do dono desaparecido.</p><p>— Buba! — Kyungsoo chamou com uma emoção visível na voz, esperando que o amigo ouvisse e viesse até ele.</p><p>O iaque pareceu captar o som, pois suas orelhas se moveram duas vezes, antes que levantasse e olhasse para ambos os lados, numa tentativa falha de enxergar através da franja enorme que crescia sem qualquer obstáculo. Ostentava uma aparência ainda mais saudável do que quando viviam em Perdíria, como se, naqueles últimos dias, estivesse desfrutando dos mais ricos cereais. Seu pelo marrom, apesar de sujo, ainda estava brilhante e Kyungsoo ficou sem saber como reagir àquelas boas mudanças.</p><p>Temia que Buba estivesse doente pela falta de cuidados, abandonado à própria sorte naquele lugar assustador e completamente traumatizado, porém seu iaque estava tão bem quanto sempre esteve. Kyungsoo apenas ficou ainda mais confuso diante daquela constatação, perguntando-se em pensamentos o que realmente acontecera enquanto estava escondido na tenda de Jongin.</p><p>O príncipe deixou qualquer questionamento para mais tarde, porque Buba finalmente vira algo em meio ao pelo rebele de sua franja. O animal demorou para entender o que acontecia, mas, quando o fez, levantou-se em uma animação contagiante, deu seus passos desajeitados na direção dos outros dois e colocou a língua para fora — como sempre fazia quando Kyungsoo aparecia com petiscos de milho ou cenoura.</p><p>Kyungsoo fechou os olhos para antecipar a lambida áspera em sua bochecha, mas nada veio.</p><p>Abrindo os olhos, viu que Buba não se encontrava sequer emocionado com sua chegada, pois estava ocupado demais esfregando a grande cabeça em Jongin. A pantera ria em absoluto divertimento, enquanto o iaque vasculhava os bolsos de seu casaco tal como fazia com <em> Kyungsoo. </em></p><p>O príncipe estreitou os olhos, querendo entender que tipo de traição dupla era aquela.</p><p>— O que está acontecendo? — indagou desconfiado. — Onde está a alegria por me ver depois de <em> dias </em>desaparecido? Buba, sabia que eu poderia ter morrido?</p><p>O iaque parou de cheirar Jongin. Com seus passos pesados, chegou perto de Kyungsoo farejou seus bolsos e, ao constatar que estavam vazios, voltou animadamente para perto da pantera, agora procurando por comida na bolsa que Jongin preparara antes de saírem da tenda.</p><p>— Você tem cuidado dele? — Não queria ter soado tão surpreso, mas foi exatamente isso que acabou acontecendo.</p><p>— O quê? — Meio que deu de ombros, entregando algo para Buba mastigar. — Pensou que eu o deixaria à própria sorte?</p><p>Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, se aproximando do animal para esfregar as suas orelhas. Buba finalmente demonstrou um pouco de compaixão, soltando um som carinhoso e lambendo a palma da mão do príncipe. O ato fez com que Kyungsoo fungasse, feliz por estarem juntos depois de tanto tempo.</p><p>Ajudou Jongin a terminar de alimentar Buba e eles passaram um bom tempo em uma estranha interação que envolvia aparar o pelo de buda com a adaga que o príncipe levava consigo. A pantera não parecia mais incomodada com aquele fato, principalmente depois que Kyungsoo jurou por livre e espontânea vontade não usá-la em seu povo, não importando os perigos pelos quais precisasse passar.</p><p>Havia um tipo de paz inexplicável em sentar ao sol com seus dois amigos para ler um caderno cheio de registros sobre o destino triste de um povo perdido. Kyungsoo avançou nas anotações, presenciando de forma passível o banimento dos Animais Espirituais da casa dos deuses, a tentativa de se aproximarem dos humanos para viver em harmonia, a tensão entre os dois grupos e a explosão de uma guerra violenta que dizimou ambos os lados.</p><p>Era difícil passar por páginas e mais páginas em que Yungah lamentava a morte de amigos, o sofrimento de crianças, o exílio de seu povo e sua própria desesperança. Entendia agora o porquê de encontrarem um lugar seguro longe de tudo. Não era meramente para que os Animais Espirituais pudessem recomeçar, mas para que os humanos também pudessem se sentir seguros para viverem a própria existência.</p><p>Ainda que machucados pelas únicas pessoas em quem podiam confiar, lobos, panteras, javalis, macacos, ursos e águias esperavam que sua decisão de criar um outro espaço pudesse ser o suficiente para garantir a paz nos dois lugares. Então, se não havia ódio mesmo que existisse mágoa, por que aquilo se perdera? Quando o povo de Jongin passou a odiar o de Kyungsoo?</p><p>Sabia que, em algum momento no desenvolvimento das seguintes gerações, aquele laço solidário fora quebrado.</p><p>— Não consigo mais ler isso — decretou, fechando o caderno e decidindo que precisava de uma pausa.</p><p>Nem Jongin e nem Buba lhe deram atenção. O iaque descansava a cabeça pesada em cima das pernas do outro, que não aparentava estar incomodado. Kyungsoo sorriu para a cena, vendo a pantera quase adormecer com os dedos embrenhados no pêlo marrom do animal.</p><p>Em algum momento daquela dinâmica, Buba ergueu a grande cabeça, as orelhas em pé e prontas para captar os diversos sons do ambiente. O focinho molhado farejou o ar, algo que ele só fazia quando estava desconfiado. Kyungsoo olhou ao redor, mas não encontrou nada que pudesse incomodá-los. Jongin continuava inerte em seu próprio mundo.</p><p>— Jongin… — chamou baixinho, esperando que não fosse atrapalhar o descanso alheio.</p><p>— Sim? — A voz embolada de sono saiu arrastada e preguiçosa.</p><p>— O que é a Terreterna?</p><p>Um pouco mais desperto, Jongin sentou-se confortavelmente e olhou para o caderno velho descansando no colo de Kyungsoo. Ele pensou um pouco, provavelmente mais uma vez tentando buscar as melhores palavras para que o príncipe pudesse sanar outra curiosidade sobre seu povo.</p><p>Aqueles momentos eram os que mais mexiam com os nervos de Kyungsoo. Jongin colocava no rosto uma expressão quase perdida e parecia ter algum tipo de prazer em deixar o príncipe esperando, arrastando o momento até que as mãos de Kyungsoo fossem cerradas em punhos diante do nervosismo.</p><p>Felizmente Jongin não demorou para responder às suas dúvidas daquela vez, aproximando-se para falar.</p><p>— Existe uma fenda entre duas antigas montanhas do nosso território, que leva até a Caverna das Almas, conhecida também como o Túmulo do Descanso Eterno — começou. Seus dedos voltaram a acariciar a cabeça de Buba, que não estava incomodado com o falatório. — Nessa grande caverna escura existe uma gigante árvore roxa, onde a Mãe de Todas as Criaturas repousa. Ela é a responsável por manter o equilíbrio no Domínio dos Espíritos e por levar todos os Animais Espirituais para o desejado descanso do fim da vida, conhecido como Terreterna.</p><p>— Terreterna seria um lugar pós-vida? — indagou, pois a explicação de Jongin apenas deixou-o ainda mais confuso. Kyungsoo tentava visualizar o lugar a partir dos detalhes que Jongin lhe dava, mas era impossível fazer isso quando tudo no Domínio dos Espíritos era representado por elementos tão mágicos.</p><p>As folhas secas que ainda residiam no chão devido ao inverno, que, aos poucos os deixava para dar lugar a primavera, farfalharam ao longe. Kyungsoo ignorou o som incômodo para continuar ouvindo Jongin.</p><p>— Alguns acreditam que a passagem para Terreterna, que se encontra localizada no buraco da grande árvore roxa, seria o caminho para o descanso dos justos, mas ninguém nunca voltou da morte para contar exatamente o que há lá.</p><p>Um lugar tão misterioso era de fato algo digno de nota.</p><p>— Quando um de nós morre, é feito um grande rito de passagem. As pessoas que amamos em vida nos levam até a fenda, depositam nosso corpo na caverna e vão embora. Dizem que nosso corpo precisa ser separado do espírito e da essência — proferiu aquilo quase como uma espécie de segredo precioso. — A carne, em teoria, desaparece, a essência se junta às estrelas e o espírito acompanha a Mãe de Todas as Criaturas para repousar na Terreterna, completando o ciclo de nossa existência.</p><p>Era bonito, principalmente quando Jongin falava.</p><p>— Quem é a Mãe de Todas as Criaturas?</p><p>— Não sabemos — respondeu de forma vaga. — Pode ser a representação de alguém que você ama, algum antepassado de seu povo ou pode ser nada.</p><p>— Então como sabem que ela existe? — Franziu o rosto.</p><p>— Ah, não sabemos isso também. — Jongin riu. — Essas coisas apenas já existiam quando eu nasci. Já estavam escritas quando minha mãe nasceu. E o mesmo aconteceu com meus avós.</p><p>— Mas-</p><p>— Você já deve imaginar que, se perguntar, a resposta também será “não sabemos”.</p><p>— Você é péssimo.</p><p>— Mas ainda assim você gosta de mim.</p><p>Kyungsoo foi dominado pelo típico nervosismo que sempre o abalava quando Jongin dizia coisas como aquela sem que parecesse tão grave quanto realmente o era. Decidiu, então, ignorá-lo, como na grande maioria das vezes, pois não estava satisfeito com o rumo que suas dúvidas tomavam — tanto as do caderno quanto as do coração.</p><p>Buba voltou a levantar a cabeça e, desta vez, Jongin teve quase a mesma reação. O ar da montanha os incomodava? Kyungsoo não entendia a total atenção que dava para o barulho do vento ou o som das folhas farfalhando. O iaque agitou-se, quase como se não conseguisse mais ficar parado, e o príncipe precisou acalmá-lo.</p><p>— O que há com você, Buba? — indagou, nem um pouco satisfeito pelo escândalo que o animal fazia. Os olhos escuros estavam vidrados e a pupila anormalmente dilatada. — Será que ele comeu alguma coisa que não deveria?</p><p>Jongin levantou-se, olhando para os lados. Kyungsoo franziu o rosto, pensando se os dois não estavam armando um complô apenas para assustá-lo. Os instantes se arrastaram com a pantera anormalmente quieta, porém Jongin apenas deu de ombros no final.</p><p>— Deve ter sido só impressão.</p><p>— Impressão sobre o quê?</p><p>Recebeu um balançar negativo de cabeça como resposta.</p><p>— Não é nada.</p><p>Kyungsoo concordou, sentindo seu estômago protestar pela primeira vez naquele dia.</p><p>— Estou com fome — Kyungsoo murmurou, externalizando seus pensamentos.</p><p>— Mais abaixo existe um aglomerado de arbustos frutíferos — informou como resposta. — Se quiser, posso buscar algumas frutinhas.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu satisfeito, principalmente porque Jongin estava disposto a ir por ele. Aproveitando-se dos minutos que poderia desfrutar apenas na companhia de Buba, o príncipe espreguiçou-se e passou os dedos pelo título do caderno, relembrando os relatos que lera até ali. Estava quase finalizando a leitura, agora que o Domínio dos Espíritos aparecia como uma criação concluída naquela páginas, porém ainda não sabia o que faria com todas aquelas novas informações.</p><p>Antes que pudesse pensar em como interpretá-las e o que deveria fazer a partir daquele momento, o iaque agitou-se, incapaz de manter-se parado. Buba recuou fazendo barulho. Tentou ir até ele, mas algo o fez parar.</p><p>Uma sombra projetou-se acima dele — <em> muito </em>acima. Kyungsoo sorriu por reflexo, impressionado com a rapidez de Jongin em pegar as pequenas frutas, mas, quando virou-se para agradecê-lo pela gentileza, não o encontrou.</p><p>Havia algo muito pior o encarando — maior, nem um pouco amigável e definitivamente não humano. Os olhos felinos e amarelos pareciam querer devorá-lo e foi só então que Kyungsoo percebeu que involuntariamente acordava de um sonho para cair em um pesadelo.</p><p>Era o final da linha e ninguém poderia salvá-lo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. As temidas feras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A fé perdida pode estar onde menos se espera,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Basta acreditar na confiança sincera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abrir os olhos é necessário para enxergar o futuro</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E finalmente encontrar esperança no escuro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estava escuro de uma forma quase angustiante quando Kyungsoo recobrou a consciência. Junto a falta de qualquer claridade, também havia o silêncio, a incerteza de onde estava e as batidas furiosas de seu coração. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua cabeça doía como nunca antes e percebeu que provavelmente fora nocauteado de alguma forma pela pantera gigantesca que encontrou na montanha. Não, aquilo não estava certo. Fora </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyungsoo </span>
  </em>
  <span>o encontrado, distraído e acreditando que nada poderia dar errado, pois só estava ignorando as centenas de perigos que espreitavam qualquer canto daquele território.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensando agora, era quase ridícula a confiança que passara a abrigar dentro do peito, como se estivesse imune a qualquer coisa simplesmente porque Jongin estava lá para protegê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi inevitável sentir o coração pesar dentro do peito quando a realidade finalmente o atingiu como um raio: Kyungsoo fora capturado, Jongin provavelmente não sabia disso, a probabilidade de algo ter acontecido com Buba era enorme e, para completar, o príncipe poderia estar muito mais próximo da morte do que já esteve em qualquer outro momento da vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem saber o que deveria fazer ou se </span>
  <em>
    <span>havia</span>
  </em>
  <span> algo a ser feito na situação em que se encontrava, Kyungsoo levantou-se aos tropeços, tentando descobrir pelo menos em que tipo de prisão deveria estar. O lugar não era grande, pois precisou apenas de dois passos para esbarrar em uma parede áspera e muito sólida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>árvore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era uma brecha que poderia levá-lo a outro lugar, mas literalmente uma árvore dentre todas as dezenas que se encontravam na Província das Sombras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuou tateando, esperando que encontrasse a saída, contudo seus dedos apenas esbarraram em grades metálicas e frias. Estava mesmo preso e nem sabia há quantos dias estava ali. Seu estômago protestou com o pensamento e Kyungsoo não pôde dizer se era por fome ou por nervosismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que deveria fazer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como poderia obter ajuda se fosse largado à própria sorte esperando algum tipo de condenação que talvez nunca viria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que eu deveria fazer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin saberia que estava ali? Iria ajudá-lo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não fazia ideia, mas era quase egoísta arrastar o outro para mais aquele problema. Jongin não poderia ficar contra seu povo quando o príncipe fora o único descoberto. Sim, ele deveria poupar o outro de um destino tão trágico quanto o dele, pois a pantera merecia viver depois de ter sido tão gentil e mobilizar os maiores esforços possíveis para manter acesa a fraca chama da esperança que habitava Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a se sentar, fechando os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Tinha medo de muitas coisas e o cultivava escondido desde pequeno, porque heróis não podiam ser covardes. Porém, sozinho e sem ter qualquer dimensão do que poderia acontecer, Kyungsoo se permitiu sentir o pavor que era esperar por uma infinidade de tragédias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O horror gelado que sempre acompanhava pequenas doses de desesperança começava a flutuar em todas as mínimas partes de seus pensamentos. Atrás das pálpebras fechadas, Kyungsoo via a mãe esperando a volta do filho, a cidade sendo dizimada, o fogo lambendo os corpos de crianças e pais que nunca poderiam protegê-las, a figura imponente do Deus do Ódio esmagando cabeças conforme caminhava entre os cadáveres e os deuses abandonando o mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A riqueza de detalhes em ver sua mãe chorar sangue, seu pai morrer pedindo para que voltasse e todos os olhos abertos depois da morte perdidos na fronteira — esperando que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> retornasse com a ajuda que poderia salvá-los —, era tão dolorosa que Kyungsoo flagrou-se gritando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos marejados se arregalaram com o som horrendo e Kyungsoo mal reconheceu a própria voz. Sua atenção, no entanto, fora tomada pela figura assustada que o encarava na entrada da árvore, uma lanterna de papel iluminando o rosto bonito que parecia saudá-lo. As lágrimas que recusava soltar impediam que Kyungsoo enxergasse com clareza, mas suas mãos voaram para as grades de metal porque era </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin </span>
  </em>
  <span>e a constatação era boa na mesma proporção em que lhe assustava mortalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bochechas do príncipe foram inundadas e, ao sentir as lágrimas rolarem, Kyungsoo finalmente pôde enxergar sem nenhum outro obstáculo. No entanto, o rosto que o enxergava fez com que retirasse as mãos das grades, como se elas lhe queimassem os dedos. Kyungsoo fungou e rapidamente enxugou o rosto molhado, olhando desconfiado para o homem bonito que o encarava com curiosidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era Jongin, mas alguém muito parecido com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando para Kyungsoo como se temesse desviar o olhar e uma catástrofe se seguisse, o sujeito ergueu lentamente a mão. Segurava um embrulho pequeno e passou-o pelo meio das  grades, oferecendo ao príncipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não se moveu, petrificado no lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aqui — instruiu em voz baixa. — Pegue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuou parado, desconfiado o suficiente para não mover nem sequer os olhos. Kyungsoo não fazia ideia de quem aquele homem era e poderia muito bem ser a pessoa que o prendeu ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha, não quero machucar você — voltou a falar. A voz era bonita e doce, mas muito clara e firme. — Eu nem queria estar aqui, mas Jongin me chantageou e-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin? — Kyungsoo repetiu o nome, percebendo o quanto sua voz estava quebrada. Mais uma vez, perguntou-se em pensamentos há quanto tempo estaria ali. Também sentiu muito medo, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido com o outro. — Ele está bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temeu a resposta que receberia, mas foi surpreendido por um sorriso tranquilizador que surgiu no rosto do desconhecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, ele está melhor que você. — Kyungsoo encolheu-se, ainda sem saber como interpretar a visita do desconhecido. Voltou a olhar para o embrulho que o outro insistia em entregá-lo. — Ele pediu para que eu viesse e eu estou aqui. Não pense muito nisso, só estou fazendo o que ele mandou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? — indagou, sem fazer qualquer menção de se aproximar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ora, se ele consegue colocar meu braço no lugar, quer dizer que também consegue tirar — respondeu, fazendo uma careta aparecer no rosto de Kyungsoo. — Você precisa entender que ele é muito persuasivo e eu não quero mesmo que ele troque meu remédio por algum tipo esquisito de erva laxante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estava me referindo ao porquê dele mandar você aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah… — Riu, completamente sem graça. — Ele foi buscar ajuda, então pediu para que eu cuidasse de você enquanto não estivesse por aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para onde ele foi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até a mãe dele — respondeu ainda com o braço erguido. — Provavelmente ela é a única que pode ajudar você. Será que pode pegar isso? Meu braço está doendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com cautela, Kyungsoo retirou o embrulho das mãos do estranho. Seus dedos trêmulos abriram o papel amassado, que revelou meia dúzia de pequenos pãezinhos e um bilhete. A comida parecia ter sido preparada às pressas, mas lembrou Kyungsoo do quanto estava com fome. No bilhete, havia apenas uma frase curta, mas fora o suficiente para que duas lágrimas fujonas escorressem por suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me espere”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você deveria comer — o estranho voltou a falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo queria ouvi-lo porque Jongin mandara aqueles pãezinhos, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Nunca fora sensível, então o que estava acontecendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A árvore já está afetando você, não está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que quer dizer? — A voz tremia tanto que Kyungsoo repreendeu-se por parecer tão desequilibrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Existe um feitiço nessas prisões e basicamente fazem com que a árvore que serve como cela se alimente da sua sanidade. — Arregalando os olhos, o príncipe engoliu o choro. — Quanto mais você mergulhar em desespero, mais a árvore vai sugar. Precisa se manter calmo ou provavelmente vai enlouquecer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afirmou com a cabeça mais vezes do que gostaria, disposto a escutá-lo. O homem apoiou a lanterna perto da cela e entregou a Kyungsoo mais uma coisa. Aquela, no entanto, ele sabia exatamente o que era: um caderno vermelho e muito velho que vinha o acompanhando nos últimos dias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não soube o que dizer quando o pegou nas mãos, mas lançou ao outro um olhar agradecido de quem só não chorava pelo medo de enlouquecer de vez. O sorriso que recebeu em resposta foi acolhedor o bastante para que Kyungsoo percebesse que Jongin não era o único gentil o suficiente para ajudá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou deixar a lanterna aqui e você pode se distrair lendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não precisa me agradecer. — Sorriu mais uma vez, provavelmente porque percebera que aquilo acalmava Kyungsoo. — Você deveria comer. Jongin passou um bom tempo tentando preparar algo comestível o suficiente. Ele sempre foi péssimo cozinhando, mas se esforçou muito para chegar nesse resultado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não entendia muitas coisas, mas aceitou que não era um momento oportuno o suficiente para ter suas dúvidas sanadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu venho dar notícias sobre o que está acontecendo lá embaixo quando puder. Por enquanto, foque em cuidar de você mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fungou em resposta, ainda incapaz de reagir a qualquer tipo de gentileza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual é o seu nome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Taemin — respondeu sem nem pensar. — Jongin é meu primo, então digamos que eu esteja fazendo isso pelo lance de família. — Pensou um pouco e depois completou: — E também porque ele parece gostar muito de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem ter qualquer ideia de como responder àquilo, sussurrou mais um obrigado e foi deixado sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda sentindo que suas esperanças estavam por um fio, Kyungsoo abraçou o caderno e o bilhete de Jongin contra o peito, pelo menos agora sabendo o que deveria fazer: esperar. Mesmo que fosse perigoso e que houvesse milhares de pequenas possibilidades de fracasso, a pantera não estava disposta a desistir dele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lembrou-se dos pãezinhos e buscou um deles com a mão, levando-o até a boca e mordendo-o quase que inteiro. Era duro e muito salgado, mas, naquele momento em que nada parecia certo, foi como provar um pequeno instante de alegria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo chorou, prometendo que seria a última vez, e passou a cultivar mais uma vez a pequena chama de esperança que o levou até ali — até Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde está Buba?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin levantou o rosto para encarar Kyungsoo nos olhos. Sentado na abertura da árvore, mostrava claramente que estava confuso com a pergunta, o que apenas acabou fazendo com que o príncipe ficasse ainda mais nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem é Buba?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirando fundo, Kyungsoo se preparou para a reação que viria depois que respondesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O iaque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma luz de reconhecimento brilhou durante alguns instantes nos olhos da pantera. Porém, contrariando a resposta que Kyungsoo esperava ouvir — fosse ela boa ou ruim —, Taemin apenas negou com a cabeça, vestindo no rosto uma expressão quase divertida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não via como sua preocupação poderia ser motivo para a graça alheia, mas manteve-se calado, afinal, ainda apreciaria muito receber aquela resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está com todos os tipos de problemas e ainda se preocupa com um </span>
  <em>
    <span>iaque? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Diante da fala, Kyungsoo respirou fundo e manteve o rosto impassível. Taemin pareceu captar a pequena mudança, pois ajeitou-se na entrada antes de responder: — Ah, desculpe, esqueci que ele tem valor sentimental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esqueceu? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos últimos três dias, Taemin passara a lhe fazer companhia durante alguns minutos por noite. Quando começou a aparecer de surpresa, Kyungsoo imaginou que ele estava apenas se certificando de que não havia qualquer possibilidade de um humano escapar de uma prisão mágica. O príncipe deliberadamente rejeitou qualquer tipo de aproximação, porém, quando Taemin disse que só estava entediado e cumprindo as vontades de Jongin, Kyungsoo passou a aceitá-lo ali desde que o outro lhe contasse o que desejava saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera relutou no começo, mas Kyungsoo e ela fizeram um acordo: duas perguntas por dia. Não era o que o príncipe desejava, pois Taemin ainda possuía liberdade para lhe negar algumas respostas, mas, ainda assim, era melhor do que continuar completamente no escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin era divertido, falava muito — nem sempre sobre assuntos dos quais Kyungsoo desejava saber — e, nos poucos momentos em que sentava perto da saída da árvore para conversar com o outro, se mostrava alguém muito gentil. Apesar das distrações serem bem-vindas e evitarem que a árvore ludibriasse Kyungsoo, o príncipe ainda sentia falta de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era uma falta amarga, que sufocava de forma quase criativa. Havia sempre uma sensação estranha remexendo no fundo do estômago de Kyungsoo quando ele pensava em Jongin e todas as possibilidades que sua ausência poderia representar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele está bem — Taemin respondeu por fim, mas Kyungsoo já estava perdido demais nos próprios pensamentos para saber exatamente ao que ele se referia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei — acabou respondendo por impulso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe que estou falando do iaque, não sabe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou-o, completamente perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O outro disfarçou uma risada com uma crise de tosses muito da fajuta. Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos e apertou o caderno entre as mãos — aquele vinha sendo seu único consolo naqueles últimos dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você se preocupa demais com os outros — advertiu, quase como um pai passando um sermão. — Precisa pensar em você também. O iaque está bem e todos sabem que ele pertence a você. Ninguém por aqui se atreveria a comer um animal que já tem dono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, enquanto largava o livro para se aproximar das grades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Queriam </span>
  <em>
    <span>comer </span>
  </em>
  <span>o meu iaque?! — indagou da forma mais ofendida que poderia utilizar naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que sim! — Taemin, aparentemente, não entendia a gravidade da situação. — Não se desperdiça comida como aquela!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin parou de falar quando viu a careta de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe tanto com isso. Ele está sendo bem cuidado agora, embora, na maior parte do tempo, fique lá embaixo esperando você descer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso triste moldou as feições de Kyungsoo. Sentia falta de Buba também e só queria poder ver com os próprios olhos que ele estava seguro. Ao não poder fazer aquilo que verdadeiramente queria, o príncipe voltou a folhear o caderno — mesmo que já não houvesse uma anotação sequer que não tenha sido lida enquanto estava preso naquela árvore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria pedir a Taemin se poderia lhe trazer algum outro livro, mas não sabia nem se era de conhecimento geral que o caderno de Yungah estava com o príncipe. Se os Animais Espirituais sequer podiam aceitar a ideia de que um humano vivia no mesmo território que eles, como Kyungsoo esperava que deliberadamente lhe emprestassem livros?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez Jongin tivesse o acostumado muito mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você ainda tem direito a mais uma pergunta. — A voz de Taemin reverberou por seus ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que vai acontecer comigo? — acabou indagando, o peito mais uma vez pesando uma tonelada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sei. — Taemin era muito sincero e Kyungsoo apreciava isso. — Os mais velhos têm se reunido para decidir o que fazer com você, mas não chegaram a nenhum consenso. Alguns dizem que devem esperar a líder voltar e outros argumentam falando que você é uma ameaça que precisa ser detida o quanto antes. Não leve para o pessoal, eles só… — pausou, não sabendo como continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estão com medo? — arriscou ao completar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, estão com medo — concordou. Depois de olhar seriamente para Kyungsoo por alguns minutos, sorriu de forma encorajadora. — O que é estranho, já que você é tão pequeno e nada ameaçador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bufou em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acha que posso acabar machucando alguém?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem um pouco. Nós confiscamos sua adaga e… Bem… Jongin costuma ser muito bom em ler as intenções das pessoas. Uma pena que os mais velhos não estejam dispostos a ouvi-lo como eu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin tentou falar com eles? — indagou surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Várias vezes — comentou, orgulhoso do próprio primo. — Quando percebeu que não dariam ouvidos, decidiu ir atrás da mãe dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a se sentir triste, esperando que Jongin estivesse bem onde quer que estivesse. Sentia-se culpado por colocá-lo em tantos problemas, mas uma parte esquisita dentro dele vibrava por não ter sido esquecido ali. Queria muito agradecer ao outro pelo cuidado e por continuar acreditando nele quando nem Kyungsoo conseguia sentir esperança o suficiente para fazer isso por si mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uau, sentia mesmo falta dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem alguma possibilidade de eu ser… — hesitou, com medo de como a palavra poderia sair de sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Morto? — completou, enviando arrepios para todo o corpo de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apesar de terem prendido você aqui, não vão matá-lo — afirmou. Depois, pensou um pouco melhor e deu de ombros. — Eu acho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engolindo em seco, Kyungsoo desviou os olhos do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe com isso agora — tentou animá-lo. — Somos assustadores na forma original, mas tendemos a ser pacifistas. Não vamos puni-lo sem que tenha cometido algum crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ser um humano é cometer alguma espécie de crime?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin sorriu para tranquilizá-lo, mas o príncipe não conseguia manter a calma. Quanto mais tempo ficava preso naquele lugar, menos sentia que era capaz de manter o controle. Kyungsoo se distraía nas vezes em que Taemin parava para conversar com ele, porém, na maior parte do tempo, era acompanhado de pensamentos dos quais não tinha orgulho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A maioria deles envolvia o sofrimento de seu povo e o Deus do Ódio reinando em um mundo cheio de corpos que nunca desapareciam, condenados a ver com seus olhos abertos em morte tudo ser gradativamente destruído.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nunca sentiu tanta falta de Jongin quanto sentia agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando acha que ele vai voltar? — perguntou em uma espécie de sussurro, dividido entre querer que Taemin ouvisse e desejar ardentemente que aquela dúvida se perdesse antes que chegasse aos ouvidos alheios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera sabia muito bem sobre quem perguntava e Kyungsoo não se orgulhava disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você já ultrapassou seu limite de perguntas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É uma maneira gentil de dizer que não sabe a resposta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O outro lhe enviou um olhar solidário, mas Kyungsoo não conseguia se sentir confortado com aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele vai voltar — garantiu com uma grande dose de certeza que surpreendeu Kyungsoo. — Consegue imaginar um mundo em que ele não volte para ajudar você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo abriu a boca, chocado e sem saber exatamente como deveria responder àquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero colocá-lo em problemas… — acabou dizendo, porque era a verdade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria que Jongin vivesse bem e que não fosse condenado a um fim que apenas deveria ser reservado para Kyungsoo. Se precisasse ser condenado para que tivesse a certeza de que o outro não continuaria sendo arrastado para um destino ameaçador e incerto, o príncipe definitivamente aceitaria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque sentia falta de Jongin, mas não o suficiente para arruiná-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, garanto que ele não se importa de ser colocado em problemas por sua causa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossiu, sentindo o rosto esquentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você está dizendo? — murmurou, completamente confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os jovens de hoje pensam que podem enganar os mais velhos…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidido a não dar mais ouvidos ao que Taemin dizia, Kyungsoo virou as costas e voltou a prestar atenção no caderno. Contudo, sua mente sequer processava as palavras que seus olhos insistiam em ler, ainda repetindo as últimas palavras de Taemin — aquelas que afirmavam que Jongin poderia fazer o possível e o impossível para manter Kyungsoo a salvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que aquilo queria dizer, afinal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poderia ser que...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não,</span>
  </em>
  <span> nem pensar, Kyungsoo precisava caminhar por caminhos mais seguros do que aquele. Isso, sim, deveria pensar no que fazer se acabasse no meio de um grupo de panteras que estavam inclinadas a matá-lo por vê-lo como uma ameaça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quer mais falar comigo ou está apenas escondendo suas bochechas explodindo em vermelho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo esmagou o lábio inferior com os dentes, tentando controlar o calor que subia pelo pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Saia!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin riu alto, apenas para irritá-lo, mas fez exatamente o que lhe foi pedido. Assim que o silêncio voltou a ser sua única companhia, Kyungsoo não pôde mais esconder de si mesmo as batidas catastróficas de seu coração.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duas noites depois, quando Taemin voltou, Kyungsoo não o saudou como de costume. Estava deitado e encolhido, voltado para a parede, e não aparentava querer conversa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na noite anterior, depois que a pantera o deixara sozinho, Kyungsoo passou momentos angustiantes em que duvidava de si mesmo. Era difícil evitar tais pensamentos quando estava preso em um lugar apertado e hostil que sempre lhe levava para os lugares menos saudáveis de sua mente. Quanto mais lutava para se manter consciente e longe das constantes dúvidas que sondavam seu coração, mais parecia cair naquele abismo grande e solitário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estava sozinho e não podia nem contar consigo mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin era como um sopro de luz em momentos tão densos, mas Kyungsoo sabia mais do que ninguém que não podia arrastá-lo para um problema unicamente seu. Já bastava que sentisse um aperto doloroso no peito toda vez que imaginava Jongin tomando as piores decisões por sua causa — porque alguma coisa insistia para que continuasse vivo e arrastando todos os outros para uma cova reservada apenas para ele mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justamente por não querer aumentar o fardo dos outros que não fez questão de lançar um olhar na direção da pantera, que esperava de forma paciente que Kyungsoo levantasse e se aproximasse das grades. Fechando os olhos e pedindo em silêncio para que Taemin fosse logo embora, o príncipe era quase uma bola de névoa densa e escura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo, você deveria come-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quero ficar sozinho — murmurou de maneira fraca, sem qualquer vontade para elevar a voz. A cabeça latejava como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento e Kyungsoo pensou mais uma vez naquele dia em que era melhor ter morrido antes de chegar ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não está em condições de ficar sozinho — Taemin argumentou, tão decidido que Kyungsoo apenas conseguiu enterrar as unhas sujas nas palmas de suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava imundo e abandonado, sendo o centro de discussões em algum lugar daquele território, enquanto era deixado ali para — com muita </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorte </span>
  </em>
  <span>— morrer o quanto antes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isso </span>
  </em>
  <span>sim pouparia a todos de muitos outros problemas e também permitiria que Kyungsoo finalmente descansasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão </span>
  </em>
  <span>cansado de precisar ser um herói cheio de buracos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém se importou com as minhas condições quando fui jogado aqui dentro. — Fungou, sentindo-se dolorosamente machucado. Por quem? Quem o machucara? Kyungsoo às vezes pensava que fossem os outros. Porém, outra vezes, acreditava que apenas ele poderia fazer aquele tipo de corte inexistente em si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin se importou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irrado com o que Taemin dissera, Kyungsoo levantou-se. Milhares de pequenas vertigens atingiram cada lugarzinho de seu corpo e ele precisou usar uma das paredes do tronco como apoio. Ainda sim, sujo, coberto de suor e um pouco enlouquecido, parecia tão irado quanto um guerreiro pronto para enfrentar os rios de sangue de uma batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia chamas nas veias e névoa nos olhos, mas talvez sentisse o que sentia porque estava delirando. No momento, pisava nos ossos das pessoas que não conseguira salvar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fale o nome dele! — gritou em uma fúria quase assustadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin piscou, incapaz de sair daquela bolha invejável de calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acalma-se. — Foi firme e, ainda assim, gentil. Uma parte bem lúcida de Kyungsoo queria fazer exatamente o que ele dizia, mas ela também se encontrava perdida no meio do caos que ele se tornara vivendo ali. — Precisa lembrar do que é importante ou vai acabar perdendo o juízo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo parou, olhou-o com aquela expressão vidrada que traumatizaria qualquer criancinha em seu vilarejo e sussurrou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sei mais… — Soluçou, incapaz de conter as lágrimas. — Não sei mais o que é importante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera lhe lançou o olhar mais preocupado que já vira partir dele, mas, ainda assim, não disse mais uma palavra sequer. Ficou em silêncio junto com Kyungsoo, os olhos felinos perdidos em um ponto qualquer da estranha prisão, até que simplesmente foi embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem a presença de Taemin, Kyungsoo pôde desabar no chão, sucumbindo às pequenas doses de loucura que o deixavam enjoado. Deitou-se mais uma vez e fechou os olhos com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, porque agora os ossos no chão o abraçavam como se tentassem consolá-lo. Eram frios e Kyungsoo flagrou-se batendo os dentes, incapaz de saber se ainda restava dentro dele uma pontinha de sanidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficou na mesma posição por momentos arrastados — uma eternidade particular que sempre ronda pesadelos. Tapou os ouvidos quando um zumbido incômodo começou a irritá-los e já imaginava milhões de pequenas abelhas mortais batendo asas dentro de seu crânio. Quis desistir como nunca quisera antes, mas, quando sentia que a consciência deixava o último pedaço da mente, algo o puxou de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma voz abafada, mas unicamente doce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ergueu a cabeça, ainda meio zonzo, mas mais consciente do que segundos antes. Quem o olhava era uma garotinha muito pequena, com uma franja reta cobrindo a testa, enquanto duas curtas tranças caíam uma em cada ombro. Sorria, o que era um pouco surpreendente, principalmente quando Kyungsoo voltava a ter ciência do quão imundo estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi! — O sorriso se expandiu mais, revelando um dente faltando na fileira de baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se ajeitou, completamente assustado com a nova presença. A cabeça continuava protestando, mas estava desperto o suficiente para prestar atenção apenas na nova presença.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou ao redor, sem saber como ela acabara ali, mas teve sua resposta quando viu Taemin alegremente observando da entrada. Em um desespero velado, sinalizou com os olhos para que ele entrasse e tirasse a pequena menininha dali, porém tudo que recebeu foi mais um sorriso e um cruzar satisfeito de braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O-Oi? — Sentia-se desprovido de jeito para tratar uma criança justamente naquelas deploráveis condições, mas não sabia o que fazer com ela enquanto Taemin não decidia pegá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou a Minjeong! — Tudo nela transbordava uma animação contagiante, mas não o suficiente para apaziguar o coração turbulento de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desajeitado como nunca antes, Kyungsoo afirmou, sem ter certeza sobre o que dizer a ela. Suas experiências com crianças eram nulas, porque nunca fora tão próximo de uma. No entanto, Minjeong não parecia nem perto de levar aquilo em consideração, porque aproximou-se ainda mais dele, enquanto erguia um tecido escuro em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vem — pediu e Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era algum código estranho que crianças naquele território usavam? Buscou mais uma vez a ajuda de Taemin com os olhos, mas ele estava decidido a ignorar o príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acreditou que seria mais produtivo que permanecesse exatamente onde estava — na segurança de uma cela que, apesar de tentar matá-lo, ainda a protegia das interações esquisitas com uma garotinha desconhecida. Minjeong não ficou satisfeita com sua falta de reação, pois seu sorriso deu lugar a um biquinho chateado que era muito familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minimamente comovido e ainda sob o efeito da confusão mental, Kyungsoo caminhou para perto das grades. Quando chegou perto da menina, sentou-se, mesmo que estivesse completamente apavorado com as possibilidades inimagináveis de um interação como aquela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surpreendendo Kyungsoo, ela não perguntou absolutamente nada e também não voltou a esboçar qualquer sorriso. Concentrada de uma forma inacreditável para uma criança daquela idade, Minjeong ergueu o pano até o rosto de Kyungsoo e começou a esfregá-lo calmamente na sua bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não toma banho? — perguntou em uma inocência que fez as bochechas de Kyungsoo ficarem quentes. Bem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>não, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ele não tomava banho nas atuais circunstâncias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negou com a cabeça, porque, depois da gentileza que demonstrou à alguém que nem conhecia, Minjeong merecia ao menos receber uma resposta silenciosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem cheirinho ruim. — Riu baixinho diante da própria constatação. — Mas eu vou deixar você bem cheirosinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo esboçou um repuxar de lábios. Teria verdadeiramente sorrido em qualquer outra situação, mas estava cansado demais naquela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não está com medo de mim? — murmurou com a voz rouca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Primo Nini disse que a gente precisa cuidar de quem a gente gosta — disse, como se aquela fosse a constatação mais lógica do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não soube mesmo como reagir, porque lembrou-se de que Jongin dissera ter uma prima de seis anos e, olhando melhor para o rostinho fofo de Minjeong, a garotinha, além de chamar o outro de </span>
  <em>
    <span>primo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>aparentava ter por volta daquela idade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas você não gosta de mim. — Observou o bico voltar a roubar o sorrisinho de antes. Minjeong diligentemente migrou para a outra bochecha de Kyungsoo, fazendo seu trabalho de uma forma meticulosa demais para uma menininha tão pequena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O primo Nini gosta, então é a mesma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo abriu a boca, completamente chocado. Seus olhos arregalados buscaram por Taemin, que, com um sorrisinho no auge da satisfação, apenas levantou as mãos, como se aquilo pudesse ser capaz de isentá-lo da culpa e de meia dúzia de palavrões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pronto — ela trouxe os olhos redondos de Kyungsoo para se concentrarem nela mais uma vez. — Agora você vai estar bonito quando o Nini chegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não disse o seu nominho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coçou a cabeça, completamente perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjeong afirmou com a cabeça, voltando a estampar seu sorriso fofo. Ela procurou por algo ao redor dela e, quando encontrou, entregou para Kyungsoo: um desenho. Na verdade, rabiscos, mas o príncipe acreditava que queriam representar algum desenho que fizera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado? — Quis agradecer de forma sincera, mas acabou saindo mais como uma pergunta. — Por que está me dando isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque você está triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo voltou a olhar para o desenho. Podia afirmar com uma certeza — quase — absoluta de que era uma flor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está feliz agora? — Minjeong perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conseguiu sorrir na direção dela — dessa vez, espontâneo e verdadeiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aparentemente muito satisfeita com sua boa ação, Minjeong se despediu e correu para fora, deixando apenas Kyungsoo e Taemin naquele espaço. A pantera se aproximou, ainda ostentando um sorriso muito irritante no rosto. Contudo o príncipe não conseguia se sentir incomodado com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava profundamente agradecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isso </span>
  </em>
  <span>é importante — Taemin finalmente disse. — Família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A minha ou a sua? — Kyungsoo brincou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A nossa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo dormia quando foi violentamente acordado três noites depois da visita de Minjeong. Não por Taemin e nem pela garotinha, mas por duas panteras ameaçadoras o suficiente para que o príncipe pensasse que seria morto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, contrariando qualquer possibilidade que sua mente confusa pudesse antecipar, foi levado para fora da prisão, obrigado a descer a grande árvore e caminhar entre panteras enormes com olhares hostis que davam a Kyungsoo a estranha sensação de que poderiam pular em seu pescoço a qualquer momento daquele trajeto. A mente do príncipe ainda girava infinitamente, mas seus pés seguiam firmes, enquanto era escoltado pelos guardas em suas formas originais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando para cima, nas outras árvores altas, podia quase definir mais olhos felinos e brilhantes que insistiam em acompanhá-lo — curiosos o suficiente para cochicharem entre eles, mas não o bastante para descerem dos galhos que os protegiam. Protegiam do que, afinal? Claro que era de Kyungsoo, o atual monstro que se atrevia a caminhar por um território que não era dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirou fundo quando pararam bem no centro do território, cercados pelas árvores assustadoras e pelo clima de tensão que arrepiava todos os pelos da nuca de Kyungsoo. Não sabia porque estava ali e, sinceramente, tinha medo da resposta. Queria perguntar, mas estava sozinho e sequer podia ver um rosto amigável no meio de tantas formas perigosas e animalescas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma das panteras que lhe escoltava o empurrou e Kyungsoo acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, tendo tempo apenas para impedir a completa queda com suas  mãos, que arderam depois do impacto. Ainda desnorteado, ergueu o olhar, constatando que uma das panteras que lhe assistia antes caminhava em sua direção. Inconscientemente, apertou a grama escura com os dedos, sentindo-se mais exposto do que em qualquer outro momento da vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pelo da pantera era escuro como uma noite sem lua, tão liso que parecia brilhar sobre a luminosidade das lanternas que estavam penduradas nos galhos das imponentes árvores. Kyungsoo nunca as notara antes e talvez estivessem ali naquele momento para propiciar uma melhor visão de seu julgamento aos outros habitantes do lugar. Antes que pudesse fazer quaisquer outras considerações sobre o evento, uma pata enorme e felpuda entrou em seu campo de visão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu que começava a transpirar em puro nervosismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera ameaçadora o encarava, como se esperasse que cedesse e cometesse algum deslize que pudesse apressar sua condenação, mas Kyungsoo permaneceu na mesma posição, os dedos esbranquiçados de tanto apertar a grama abaixo de suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se querem interrogá-lo, por que não fazer isso em uma forma um pouco mais… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amigável?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alívio inundou seu corpo ao ouvir a voz direta e quase entusiasmada de Taemin, vinda de algum lugar ao qual Kyungsoo não tinha acesso através de seus olhos. Estava limitado pelo olhar penetrante da pantera que o encarava ajoelhado e não se atrevia a fazer qualquer movimento antes de ter certeza de que estava fora de perigo para fazê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os animais presentes lançaram ao manifestante olhares afiados que repreendiam claramente a interrupção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ora, vamos lá… — Ouviu passos e, logo, os pés de Taemin também entraram em seu campo de visão. Não era uma pantera como os outros; apenas o rapaz que tentava salvar sua pele de um destino muito ruim. — Como ele vai entender o que estão falando se continuarem nessa forma praticamente incomunicável?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguiu-se um silêncio angustiante. Kyungsoo queria pedir a Taemin que parasse de importunar seu povo e esperasse pelo que viria bem longe daquela confusão. No entanto, antes que pudesse murmurar qualquer coisa, o primo de Jongin o puxou para cima e o ajeitou em pé, seguramente ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como se desistisse de tentar repreender Taemin, a pantera que se encontrava à frente deles começou a mudar. Os músculos se reorganizaram de forma hipnótica diante dos olhos do príncipe e, de um instante para outro, o animal sumira, dando lugar a um homem grisalho e de barba grossa que ainda possuía o mesmo olhar cortante de segundos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele olhou Kyungsoo dos pés à cabeça, como se intimidá-lo em sua forma original não fosse o suficiente. Depois, olhou para Taemin com um novo olhar reprovador e acenou para as panteras que se encontravam ao redor deles. O comando rendeu outras transfigurações, fazendo com que Kyungsoo quisesse desesperadamente se encolher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não deveria estar aqui, Taemin. — A voz do homem era assustadora, profunda e dominante. — Você não faz parte do Conselho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só estou curioso quanto ao interrogatório do humano. — Taemin realmente aparentava ser uma alma inocente, mas Kyungsoo sabia que ele estava ali para ajudá-lo, o que, francamente, preocupava-o ainda mais. Já que as coisas acabaram daquela forma, queria que o outro saísse ileso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O interrogatório não lhe diz respeito — argumentou, o comentário sendo tão afiado quanto a ponta de uma adaga. A comparação fez com que Kyungsoo pensasse em sua arma, que provavelmente fora confiscada quando jogado inconsciente naquela árvore assassina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Diz respeito à líder, contudo. — Os olhos de Taemin escureceram subitamente, como se convidassem o outro homem para um desafio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No ímpeto de evitar qualquer catástrofe, Kyungsoo segurou o pulso de Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só estou aqui para ouvir e relatar tudo à ela mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu mesmo posso fazer isso, assim como qualquer outro integrante do Conselho — rebateu de forma ameaçadora. — Este é o nosso trabalho, inclusive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin sorriu, mas não aparentava estar feliz com a situação. Kyungsoo intensificou o aperto em seu pulso, mesmo que no fundo soubesse ser incapaz de impedi-lo de cometer alguma idiotice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou apenas entediado nos últimos dias, então me deixe ficar. — Enquanto Taemin falava, Kyungsoo começava a sentir o suor escorrendo por suas costas. A cabeça também latejava e, talvez, ela acabasse explodindo até o final daquele impasse. — Também estou curioso… O que esse garoto fez para receber tanta hostilidade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cara do homem se fechou com a pergunta e todos os presentes começaram a murmurar entre eles. Mulheres e homens mais velhos que o príncipe — e até mesmo que Taemin — tinham sua vida nas palmas das mãos e nas pontas das garras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Escutem! — O homem virou-se para os presentes e ergueu as mãos em direção às árvores. — Uma ameaçava nos encontrou e agora precisamos decidir o que fazer com ela!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo era a ameaça? Mesmo? Por que a ameaça estava sendo intimidada quando deveria obviamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>ameaçar?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como essa ameaça está nos amedrontando? — Taemin interrompeu, recebendo olhares flamejantes de todos os lados. — O quê? Só estou tentando ficar a par dos últimos acontecimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe muito bem sobre os últimos acontecimentos! — Apontou o dedo na direção da outra pantera, completamente acusatório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu? — Apontou com o próprio dedo para si, fingindo uma confusão que seria cômica se não estivesse cavando a própria sepultura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensa que não sabemos que furtivamente vai até o prisioneiro para ajudá-lo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin soltou um som de desdém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou o ajudando — comentou como se estivesse dizendo que o sol era brilhante. Foi com tanta convicção que até mesmo Kyungsoo acreditou naquilo. — Estava apenas impedindo que ele morresse depois que o senhor o jogou naquela árvore que suga consciência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os burburinhos voltaram com ainda mais força. Ao que parecia, a maioria dos integrantes do Conselho sequer sabia que Kyungsoo estava preso naquela tortura sem fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquele é o lugar designado para os prisioneiros — devolveu, como se a razão estivesse ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquela árvore enfeitiçada é reservada aos criminosos. — Deu um passo à frente, mas foi segurado pelo aperto de Kyungsoo em seu pulso. — Diga para todos nós, senhor, que crime o garoto cometeu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindo de um jeito assustador, o homem não aparentava estar disposto a deixar Kyungsoo ter qualquer tipo de defesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele foi apanhado perto da brecha com uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>adaga </span>
  </em>
  <span>e um… — procurou pelas palavras certas, mas não as encontrou. — Boi? Búfalo? Não tenho ideia do que era aquilo, mas era ameaçador e provavelmente parte do plano dele para nos subjugar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está mesmo insinuando que um </span>
  <em>
    <span>iaque</span>
  </em>
  <span> é ameaçador? — Taemin estava verdadeiramente desacreditado. — Aquele animal passou a maior parte do tempo esperando o dono descer de uma árvore que o fazia agonizar. Acha mesmo que pode chamá-lo de ameaça?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que me diz sobre a adaga?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, aparentemente ele era um viajante e acabou perdido aqui, então é comum que levasse uma arma consigo. Nunca se sabe os perigos que vai enfrentar andando por lugares tão vastos — explicou, com uma calma invejável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo gostaria de estar tão calmo quanto Taemin, mas sentia que suas mãos começavam a tremer incontrolavelmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem mais velho virou-se para os outros integrantes do Conselho, o que deu a oportunidade de Kyungsoo perguntar ao seu atual defensor que tipo de loucura ele estava cometendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Preciso ganhar tempo — sussurrou para Kyungsoo, que ficou ainda mais confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tempo? — repetiu, percebendo o quanto a voz soava estranha e instável. — Para o quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguiu obter uma resposta, pois os olhares felinos e ameaçadores voltaram a  rastejar por seu corpo, incapazes de deixá-lo em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deveria estar mais preocupado com seu casamento, ao invés de perder seu tempo com alguém que já está condenado — disse a Taemin. Uau, então ele estava noivo? Kyungsoo o felicitaria se não estivesse sentindo que poderia ter um colapso no meio daquele lugar hostil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou fazendo um favor à família — respondeu, completamente inabalável. — Sabe como é… Gosto de ter todos os meus ossos no lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou cansado das suas brincadeiras, Taemin. Se não pode levar um interrogatório a sério, nem deveria estar aqui. — O sermão reverberou por todo o lugar e Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça. Taemin estaria em sérios problemas se continuasse falando por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou vendo qualquer interrogatório, senhor. Com todo o respeito, tudo que presenciei até agora foi um garoto assustado e debilitado sendo intimidado desde que pisou em nosso território.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É assim que um assassino deve ser tratado. — Aparentava querer encerrar a discussão, mas Taemin não estava pronto para recuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai chamá-lo de assassino quando a única criatura que está correndo perigo é justamente ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não diga absurdos! — vociferou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então não seja cruel!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os ânimos exaltados entre eles, uma mulher um pouco mais jovem interrompeu a pequena comoção. Ela tocou suavemente o ombro do homem que discutia com Taemin e pediu para que tomasse seu lugar naquele estranho interrogatório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Taemin, entendemos que também quer encontrar uma solução para esse problema, mas-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é um </span>
  <em>
    <span>problema </span>
  </em>
  <span>— interrompeu imediatamente. — É um garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se vai continuar interrompendo, sugiro que saia agora. — Firme e decidida, seu rosto não mostrava qualquer brecha para negociação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas, mãe-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode viver confrontando seu pai, mas não terá a mesma sorte comigo. — Avisou, olhando para o homem de antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi instantânea a forma como o rosto de Taemin perdeu qualquer cor. Ainda que não estivesse mais disposto a falar, permaneceu ao lado de Kyungsoo, dando-lhe um apoio silencioso e bem-vindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebeu naquele momento o quão catastrófico tudo estava se tornando. Jongin arriscava sua vida para ajudá-lo desde que chegara no território, Taemin enfrentava os próprios pais para tentar mantê-lo seguro e assim relações já frágeis ruíam cada vez mais. Kyungsoo era a rachadura e estava sendo o centro de brigas que não deveriam acontecer — que talvez realmente não aconteceriam se não estivesse ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que está aqui? — Foi a primeira vez que alguém se dirigiu a Kyungsoo desde que pisara naquele interrogatório. Um pouco surpreso, levou alguns segundos para finalmente notar a mulher por inteiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era muito bonita — o tipo de beleza que não ficava óbvia à primeira vista, mas que se revelava aos pouquinhos, quanto mais se olhava. Os cabelos muito escuros e enormes desciam até sua cintura marcada pelo vestido comprido que quase cobria seus tornozelos. Taemin não era tão parecido com ela, mas provavelmente herdara da mãe aquela força na voz que quebrava silêncios onde quer que surgisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mulher ainda olhava para Kyungsoo, esperando pacientemente uma resposta que demorava para ser formada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… — Francamente, o que diria? Não podia condenar Jongin e Taemin. Seria injusto arrastá-los para um penhasco mortífero junto consigo. — Encontrei o lugar quando estava ferido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ferido? — repetiu. A dúvida que ela imprimia na voz era quase como uma bofetada no rosto do príncipe. — Quando o encontraram, parecia muito bem. Estava saudável e completamente alheio a qualquer perigo da montanha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se esquecera de que eles o encontraram em um momento diferente. Ao ser cercado pelo guarda da meia-noite, já estava completamente recuperado e sentindo que, com Jongin sempre por perto, nada poderia lhe fazer mal. Sem querer, quase revelara a verdade, então precisava ser muito mais cuidadoso a partir daquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não poderia condenar Jongin também, afinal, aquela era sua família — e família deveria ser mais importante do que um humano perdido e desesperado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está escondendo alguma coisa, não está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desviou os olhos dos dela, decidido a não encará-la mais. As íris escuras e inquisidoras apenas o atrapalhavam na busca por mentiras convincentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou escondendo qualquer informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então por que veio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vamos perder nosso tempo com um mentiroso. — O pai de Taemin interrompeu. — O melhor a ser feito é resolver o problema o mais rápido possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que você sugere? — A mulher perguntou. Kyungsoo sentiu todas as partes do corpo congelarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que podíamos jogá-lo para fora, mas será arriscado porque ele, com toda a certeza, contará aos outros. Quando menos esperarmos, exércitos estarão nos caçando em nosso próprio território, ceifando nossas vidas e pisando em nossos ossos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não,</span>
  </em>
  <span> não era aquilo que ele queria e nunca cogitaria a possibilidade de machucar qualquer ser que vivia ali. No começo, o príncipe até pensava que todos os perigos possíveis o esperavam em uma terra cheia de inimigos, porém, a cada dia que vivenciava a insistência de Jongin, a gentileza de Taemin e a fofura de Minjeong, percebia que os perigos estavam dentro da própria mente. Eram produzidos pelo medo que sentia e continuavam se disseminando porque os Animais Espirituais também estavam com medo dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como poderia mudar aquela visão depois de anos e mais anos de uma gigantesca falta de comunicação? De que forma conseguiria ajuda se todos o viam como um vilão em potencial?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos matá-lo, então? — Alguém quebrou o silêncio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe sentiu a cabeça rodar em resposta. Encarou Taemin, que estava igualmente horrorizado, embora não soubesse mais o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e aguardando qualquer coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silêncio inundou o lugar e nem o vento ousava fazer qualquer barulho. A pressão da quietude permitiu com que Kyungsoo se desligasse de tudo: da quase inquisição, do olhar preocupado de Taemin, do homem que queria se livrar dele e da mulher que estava muito tentada a fazer exatamente o que o marido queria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo permaneceu estático, completamente aéreo, deixando a consciência flutuar para bem longe — de volta para casa; para bem perto de quem o amava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burburinhos interromperam seus pensamentos ao elevarem-se na noite escura. O alvoroço permitiu com que Kyungsoo abandonasse o aconchego de boas lembranças para abrir seus olhos, fixando-os em outras duas panteras gigantescas e imponentes, que caminhavam decididas até o centro daquela confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualquer fôlego que Kyungsoo ainda pudesse segurar em seus pulmões deixou seu corpo quando as formas começaram a mudar, porque uma delas deu lugar a uma mulher deslumbrantemente bonita e a outra transformou-se em </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, vejo que estamos dando uma festa. — A voz alta reverberou através das árvores. Era quase ameaçadora, mas, surpreendentemente, a mulher bonita não a dirigia a Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É bom que esteja de volta, líder. — A mãe de Taemin sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin, percebendo o quanto ele parecia preocupado com ele. Queria sorrir e tranquilizá-lo, mas não podia arrastá-lo para um buraco ainda mais fundo. Estava na hora de assumir seus problemas e lidar com eles sem a interferência de pessoas que poderiam sair mais machucadas do que o próprio Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo — pediu, esperando que qualquer um deles a respondesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O garoto é um humano e foi encontrado perto da brecha. Nós o prendemos e agora estamos o interrogando. — A mãe de Taemin informou imediatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E chegaram a alguma conclusão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pai de Taemin riu de forma irônica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Descobrimos que é um mentiroso! — afirmou de forma rude e brusca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está apenas inventando mentiras — explicou, apontando para Kyungsoo. — Até agora não sabemos quem ele é ou o que realmente pretende invadindo nosso território. Ainda deu a desculpa de que estava ferido, mas sabemos muito bem que se encontrava completamente saudável e portando uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>arma </span>
  </em>
  <span>quando um de nossos guardas o capturou. — Ao que ficava claro, ele gostava muito de enfatizar a adaga de Kyungsoo, como se a arma atestasse suas intenções obscuras para estar ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, entendo… — Ela sorriu, nem um pouco amigável. — Jongin, tem algo a acrescentar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sobrancelhas do pai de Taemin franziram ao ver Jongin dar um passo à frente. Kyungsoo sentiu um desespero contagiante esgueirar-se por todas as veias de seu corpo, arregalando os olhos com a mera possibilidade de Jongin estragar seus esforços meticulosos para não metê-lo naquela desordem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quis muito impedi-lo de dizer qualquer coisa que planejasse contar a todos os outros, mas não conseguiu ter a chance de pronunciar nada porque, em um piscar de olhos, Jongin já estava falando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não mentiu. — Olhou diretamente para o pai de Taemin ao responder, como se o repreendesse por insinuar aquilo justamente de Kyungsoo. Foi inevitável não sentir um alívio absurdo ao ouvir a voz bonita e os olhos decididos transmitirem silenciosamente ao príncipe a certeza inabalável de que tudo ficaria bem. — Encontrei Kyungsoo ferido na base da montanha há pouco mais de um mês. E, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ele tem um nome, mas se esqueceram de perguntar o óbvio a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisamos saber o nome de um criminoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E qual foi o crime que o menino cometeu? — A mãe de Jongin o repreendeu com o olhar. O pai de Taemin voltou a ficar calado depois daquilo. — Continue, Nini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo quase sorriu ao ouvir o apelido despontando um pouquinho do carinho que ela sentia pelo filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu assumi a responsabilidade de trazê-lo escondido para dentro da brecha e cuidar dele até que estivesse recuperado para ir embora — seguiu com a explicação, fazendo o corpo inteiro de Kyungsoo se agitar ao ver que Jongin fazia justamente o que o príncipe não queria. — No entanto, quando começou a melhorar, me contou o exato motivo para estar aqui e eu aceitei ajudá-lo depois que minha mãe retornasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isso </span>
  </em>
  <span>você não me contou. — Os olhos felinos da mãe de Jongin fixaram-se nele, como se pedissem para que explicasse melhor a última parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que Kyungsoo deva falar, já que o futuro do mundo diz mais respeito a ele do que a mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arregalou os olhos, completamente apavorado com a possibilidade de precisar falar com seres que o odiavam e que só queriam se livrar dele. Também estava exausto da influência da árvore em sua mente, de sentir que morreria a qualquer momento e de tentar antecipar a sentença que receberia. Poderia dormir por eras e não estava pronto para discutir o futuro de seu povo naquele estado lastimável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo assim, deu um passo à frente, encarando um pouco abismado o sorriso gentil que a mãe de Jongin lhe oferecia. Buscou o olhar do outro mais uma vez, recebendo um olhar gentil que aqueceu seu coração e o fez respirar fundo, finalmente sentindo que poderia ser ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vim porque preciso de ajuda — começou, sem saber ao certo como continuar. Apesar de sentir que seu coração poderia abandoná-lo ao pular para fora do peito, respirou fundo mais uma vez e seguiu em frente: — Meu povo corre um grande perigo e o mundo como o conhecemos também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que isso quer dizer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Deus do Ódio surgiu do ressentimento que a antiga divindade da agricultura sentia pelos humanos. Ao ser expulso da morada celeste por perder seu status divino para uma mera mortal, o deus aliou-se aos demônios e prometeu vingança sobre todos os outros humanos. Esse dia está cada vez mais próximo e o exército obscuro que ele reuniu é muito maior do que atualmente podemos enfrentar sem poderes celestiais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora que começara, não conseguia mais parar, com medo de que qualquer um ali não o permitisse expressar a real gravidade da situação. Finalmente chegara no momento em que poderia buscar ajuda e não sabia o que faria se o recusassem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iludiu-se com Jongin ao pensar que o resto de seu povo seria tão compreensível quanto ele, mas a verdade era que fora apresentado a hostilidade e grosseria suficientes para começar a repensar sobre suas chances de sucesso. O olhar afiado que a mãe de Jongin lhe lançava enquanto falava desesperadamente sobre os últimos acontecimentos nos pequenos reinos humanos deixava-o ainda mais nervoso com a possibilidade de simplesmente ser expulso do território.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Perdíria, meu reino, sofreu um ataque recentemente — informou, recebendo olhares mais curiosos do que julgadores. Jongin encorajou-o a continuar, o sorriso pequeno em sua direção lhe dando forças. — A atual estratégia é dominar reinos menores e chegar de surpresa, para que não seja possível mobilizar nenhum tipo de exército. Perdíria é o reino mais afastado da Grande União e virou alvo, principalmente, por causa da Profecia dos Condenados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mãe de Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas com a última parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que seria a Profecia dos Condenados?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma chance de esperança, a possibilidade de derrota do Deus do Ódio. Há alguns anos, a Feiticeira da Alvorada deixou o domínio dos deuses para alertar aos humanos sobre a chegada da divindade vingativa. Ela vagou pelo mundo mortal até encontrar o pequeno reino que procurava, pois sabia que lá encontraria quem poderia salvar a todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo dizia as palavras como se há muito tempo as tivesse decorado — o que não deixava de ser verdade. Sua professora contava a mesma história desde que era uma criança pequena demais para entendê-la. Cresceu ouvindo e se apaixonando por cada parte da lenda, até perceber que o herói que tanto admirava deveria ser ele mesmo, que a batalha sangrenta era seu destino e que deixar de ser criança era preciso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passou a adolescência entre temer o dia que chegaria e ansiá-lo cada vez mais, pois queria que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Agora que finalmente se aproximava, Kyungsoo não podia mais fingir que não acontecia. Deveria ser responsável e proteger as pessoas que tanto confiavam nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O rei daquele pequeno reino tinha um filho. Na época, um bebê como qualquer outro. Porém a Feiticeira da Alvorada desvendou seu futuro e o conectou à profecia. Foi assim que ela decidiu ficar para protegê-lo, para que ele crescesse em segurança e finalmente pudesse dar um fim à vingança do deus — terminou, esperando que fosse o suficiente para que entendessem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você é o garoto da profecia? — A mulher perguntou, mas sua indagação mais parecia uma certeza recém constatada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por isso quer ajuda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não conseguiremos sozinhos. — Inconscientemente deu um passo à frente. — A xamã do meu reino previu que, se não procurássemos ajuda, seríamos dizimados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo isso é muito comovente, mas ainda não entendo por que seu drama nos diz respeito. — Sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito ao ouvir as palavras congelantes dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, não temos força o suficiente para vencer demônios e os deuses não vão interceder por nós — falou, embora estivesse tão nervoso que nem conseguia mais entender o que saía de sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles sempre cruzam os braços quando mais precisamos deles, não acha? — Sorriu, mas não era mais tão gentil quanto antes. — Não me entenda mal, garoto, não tenho nada contra você e nem contra seu povo. Durante milhares de anos, eu e meus irmãos vivemos isolados porque era mais seguro para todos nós. Justamente por isso, tenho motivos suficientes para não apoiar sua ideia de nos tirar daqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentiu o mundo ruir de uma maneira irreparável, como se algo muito valioso estivesse quebrando diante de seus olhos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esperança </span>
  </em>
  <span>— já não sabia mais com tanta certeza o que ela significava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Negar meu pedido é condenar milhares de pessoas — apelou, esperando que ela ao menos se sentisse comovida. Não foi o que aconteceu. — Preciso de ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu filho já ajudou você quando o salvou de uma morte certa. Não podemos fazer mais do que isso por você. — O assunto parecia estar sendo encerrado. — Acredito que deva sair amanhã de nosso território. O quanto antes, melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mãe-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin tentou em vão interceder por Kyungsoo, mas recebeu um olhar repreendedor tão logo começou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda devemos ter uma conversa bem séria sobre suas atitudes impensadas, então é melhor não dizer nada que possa piorar sua situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe sentiu uma bola de angústia dentro do estômago quando ela virou-se para ir embora. As outras panteras não pareciam muito satisfeitas com a decisão — provavelmente ainda acreditavam que a melhor solução era se livrar de Kyungsoo ou aprisioná-lo pela eternidade dentro daquela árvore assustadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não podia permitir que sua única chance fosse embora porque não lhe restava mais nada além de animais exilados que possuíam tanto medo de seu povo quanto seu povo possuía deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você fala por todos agora? — Pegou-se dizendo, sem medir as palavras com uma régua minimamente inteligente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos cortantes o encararam de volta, como se o desafiassem a continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei que existem outras cinco espécies vivendo aqui — continuou, fechando as mãos em punhos para que não ficasse óbvio que tremia sem parar. — Você decide por todos os outros territórios ou só pelo seu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que ela lhe desse uma resposta — ou pulasse em seu pescoço —, riu com gosto: alto e assustador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não faz ideia do problema em que está se metendo. — Negou com a cabeça, achando-o um caso perdido. — Panteras são o mais próximo de pacifistas que encontrará por aqui. Não pense que terá qualquer sorte convencendo lobos, javalis, ursos, águias e macacos, pois eles são muito menos pacientes do que nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas eu quero tentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin suspirou e Kyungsoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabia </span>
  </em>
  <span>que ele achava aquilo uma péssima ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer tentar? — Os olhos da líder brilharam de uma forma assustadora. — De que forma quer encontrar a morte certa? Porque é exatamente isso que acontecerá se sonharem que existe um humano bem embaixo do nariz deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não se intimidou. Qualquer direção para a qual apontasse lhe indicaria uma morte diferente, então porque não apostar todas as esperanças que ainda lhe restavam?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só peço uma assembleia com os líderes de cada território.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmúrios alarmados ganharam o local. Ninguém parecia acreditar que um simples humano poderia ser tão corajoso ao enfrentar a possibilidade de morte para obter a ajuda deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mãe de Jongin o analisou friamente, pensando sobre suas palavras e a confiança em pedaços que Kyungsoo ainda tentava manter precariamente inteira. Olhou-o com tanta intensidade que o príncipe sentiu vontade de se esconder ou de aceitar a oportunidade que ela lhe dava de sair inteiro daquele lugar. Porém continuou parado, lutando com sua parte medrosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu povo acreditava nele. Jongin também. Taemin igualmente. Minjeong ainda parecia disposta a torcer por Kyungsoo. Se ainda não encontrava forças em si mesmo, poderia, por enquanto, encontrar neles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, comunicarei os líderes que tanto quer ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Kyungsoo foi inundado com alívio, embora ainda martelasse dentro do peito apertado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Em três dias partiremos para o Ponto Zero e saberemos o que todos acham de seu pedido de ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Automaticamente, duas panteras assustadoras se aproximaram de Kyungsoo. A mãe de Jongin quase as perfurou com os olhos afiados, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para a estranha cena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos levá-lo de volta para a árvore. — O pai de Taemin deu um passo à frente para explicar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E qual foi o crime que ele cometeu para voltar para lá? — indagou ao olhá-lo de cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na falta de uma resposta clara, ela virou-se para todas as outras panteras do conselho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém está autorizado a levá-lo para a árvore — informou, fazendo com que todos se entreolhessem. — Eu mesma assumo a responsabilidade de cuidar do garoto. Todos estão dispensados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda contrariado, o resto do clã começou a se dispersar. Alguns voltaram para a forma original, subindo nas árvores com extrema habilidade. Outros apenas sumiram na escuridão da floresta, ainda necessitados de tempo para digerir todas as últimas informações. A mãe de Jongin também se retirou, como se surpreendentemente esquecesse que deveria vigiar Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin se aproximou dele assim que o lugar ficou vazio. Estava visivelmente com medo da reação de Kyungsoo e provavelmente pensava que o outro poderia estar magoado ao ser abandonado à própria sorte em um lugar horrível. Para tranquilizá-lo e mostrar que só estava grato por tudo, o príncipe sorriu, mas estava tão exausto que possivelmente saiu mais como uma careta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — Jongin finalmente pôde perguntar. Sua mão instintivamente segurou o ombro de Kyungsoo, com medo de que o outro desabasse a qualquer momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou — murmurou, mas era apenas para tranquilizá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estava cansado até para pensar no que deveria fazer agora que complicou a própria situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está horrível, Soo. — Sorriu diante da preocupação de Jongin. Também estava feliz por finalmente poder ouvir o apelido depois de todos aqueles dias. — Desculpe por estar tão atrasado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chegou na hora certa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você só está tentando fazer com que eu não me sinta culpado. — E lá estava o biquinho adorável e quase infantil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado pela ajuda. — Lembrou-se dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me agradeça ainda. Temos um desafio maior pela frente. — Estava visivelmente nervoso e Kyungsoo imitou o gesto de Jongin ao levar sua mão até o ombro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei que você acha a ideia péssima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela é </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrível, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soo! — Riu, precisando liberar um pouco do nervosismo que sentia. Kyungsoo o acompanhou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Darei um jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daremos </span>
  </em>
  <span>— corrigiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por favor, os dois poderiam poupar meus olhos e meus ouvidos? — A voz de Taemin surgiu do nada, assustando Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está fazendo aqui? — Jongin perguntou em uma súbita onda de mau humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo é meu amigo, então estou aqui para apoiá-lo. — Deu um sorrisinho satisfeito. — Por que está me olhando com essa cara ameaçadora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe como se tira um osso do lugar, Taemin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horrorizado, Taemin arregalou os olhos, gaguejando meia dúzia de palavras completamente ininteligíveis. Sem vontade alguma para descobrir a resposta, ele correu para a floresta, deixando Kyungsoo e Jongin finalmente sozinhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está com fome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acenou com a cabeça, sentindo o coração esquentar com o cuidado que recebia. Quando Jongin lhe olhava daquele jeito, era quase possível acreditar que as coisas melhorariam e que Kyungsoo não precisaria mais ficar lutando contra o próprio destino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Morrendo de fome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos procurar Buba e depois eu preparo algo para você comer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo concordou, sentindo que pisava nas nuvens quando Jongin começou a acompanhá-lo em direção à tenda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que ainda estivesse sendo acompanhado por olhares desconfiados quando alguém o encontrava vagando pela Província das Sombras, Kyungsoo aprendera a ignorá-los na grande maioria das vezes. Não que fosse fácil fingir que não os via quando levava Buba para uma caminhada ou quando decidia ir até a biblioteca pegar um novo livro, pois, eventualmente, os rostos quase inquisidores vinham acompanhados de sussurros dos quais eram impossíveis escapar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém estar sempre acompanhado de Jongin, Taemin ou Minjeong permitia que Kyungsoo conseguisse filtrar todos os comentários negativos e se concentrasse para a assembleia que viria. A líder do território terminara de comunicar os chefes das outras espécies e agora tudo que restava ao príncipe era esperar para que o dia decisivo chegasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, precisamos de uma estratégia — Jongin quebrou o silêncio do jantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam reunidos perto da biblioteca, enquanto comiam e pensavam sobre os próximos dias. Buba tentava roubar o que podia da tigela de Minjeong, que ria adoravelmente de suas falhas investidas. Os pais da menina eram contra qualquer contato que ela pudesse ter com Kyungsoo, mas Jongin continuava a levando para vê-lo escondido quando podia, pois, quando não o fazia, Minjeong o importunava dizendo que sentia falta do príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin gostava muito de estar com eles, embora Kyungsoo desconfiasse que fosse apenas para irritar Jongin. Nas últimas noites, ele passou a trazer Naeun, sua noiva, com ele, uma moça linda e simpática que não tratava o príncipe com a típica desconfiança que as outras panteras sempre demonstravam quando eram obrigadas a estarem perto dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin estava ao seu lado, como sempre, colocando comida em sua tigela a todo o momento e impedindo que ela ficasse vazia. Ele ainda aparentava estar se sentindo culpado por precisar deixá-lo sozinho depois de sua captura e, por mais que Kyungsoo frequentemente lhe dissesse que estava muito bem e completamente recuperado, Jongin continuava igualmente protetor e neurótico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim, mesmo que não aguentasse mais repetir à pantera que não havia necessidade para preocupar-se tanto, precisava admitir que gostava de ser cuidado por Jongin. Era bom sentir que, ao invés de preocupar-se com o destino de todo o mundo, alguém se importava o suficiente com ele para zelar por sua segurança, para saber se estava se alimentando bem ou se não sentia qualquer desconforto, para lhe fazer companhia sempre que se sentisse sozinho e para acreditar nele quando nem ele mesmo acreditava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin se preocupava com coisas sobre as quais Kyungsoo nem imaginava que deveria se preocupar. Como uma estratégia para enfrentar líderes que facilmente poderiam matá-lo, por exemplo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que precisamos disso? — Naeun perguntou, enquanto limpava a boca suja de Minjeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo precisa saber exatamente o que falar e o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>não </span>
  </em>
  <span>falar — Taemin explicou a ela com um sorriso completamente derretido ao vê-la lutar para livrar a bochecha de sua prima dos restos do ensopado. — Já vamos estar em desvantagem por ele ser humano, então precisamos de um discurso bom o suficiente para que, se não conseguir a ajuda da qual precisa, pelo menos saia vivo da assembleia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gostava quando todos começavam a falar como se aquele não fosse um problema unicamente de Kyungsoo — como se, na verdade, aquele grupo improvável estivesse na mesma canoa à deriva em um rio completamente turbulento. Agradecia sempre que possível para todas as divindades que existiam por poder ter encontrado amigos incríveis no lugar mais improvável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pensou sobre isso? — Jongin olhou para Kyungsoo, esperando que ele já estivesse com tudo pronto e na ponta da língua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sorriu, completamente envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Soo, você precisa pensar seriamente no que vai dizer a eles. — O semblante de Jongin era uma mistura de nervosismo e repreensão. — Não espere que aceitem apenas um “estou aqui porque preciso de ajuda”. Minha mãe falou a verdade quando disse que vai ser ainda mais complicado obter o apoio de qualquer outro líder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles são tão perversos assim? — Temeroso, resolveu perguntar, apenas para saber como preparar o psicológico se tudo desse muito errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está brincando? — Naeun arregalou os olhos. — Eles são extremamente babacas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Querida! — O noivo a repreendeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só estou falando a verdade. — Deu de ombros. Então, olhou seriamente para Kyungsoo. — Você está com um grande problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era como se o príncipe já não soubesse disso, mas ser lembrado do quão péssima era a situação sempre fazia com que um arrepio horrível percorresse sua espinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para saber exatamente o que dizer, precisa entender quem eles são e como se comportam — Jongin começou e Kyungsoo ajeitou-se em seu lugar. — O Domínio dos Espíritos é dividido em seis grandes territórios, que ficam sob jurisdição de um líder. Cada lugar, como você já sabe, possui suas próprias regras e costumes. Quando um problema, que pode afetar a todos, surge, os líderes se reúnem para lidar com isso. Caso contrário, cada lugar fica responsável pelos seus próprios assuntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já sabia daquelas coisas por ter lido os </span>
  <em>
    <span>Registros da Grande Terra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yunah narrara detalhadamente a divisão do novo mundo e como tudo começou a funcionar no Domínio dos Espíritos. Ainda assim, não sabia como funcionavam os clãs agora que milhares de anos transformaram os fatos registrados em lembranças desbotadas guardadas em páginas frágeis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin poderia lhe explicar melhor com quem estaria lidando e Kyungsoo estava preparado para ouvi-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos começar pelos macacos. — Pensou um pouco, sempre preocupado em encontrar a melhor forma para explicar as coisas a Kyungsoo. — Eles são muito unidos e chamam todos os integrantes de família, mesmo aqueles que não têm qualquer parentesco. Vivem na Montanha dos Cipós e são sempre muito educados. Se precisar convencê-los, terá que garantir que seu povo ficará seguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficou pensativo, tentando formar uma imagem daquela espécie apenas pela descrição de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles não parecem ameaçadores — acabou murmurando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, desde que não ameace a segurança de sua família — Taemin interrompeu. — E, bem, no momento, você </span>
  <em>
    <span>é </span>
  </em>
  <span>considerado uma ameaça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os javalis são extremamente individualistas, embora não abram mão de viverem em conjunto. Há uma hierarquia complexa onde vivem e todos os outros líderes frequentemente encontram dificuldade para se aproximarem deles. O Povoado das Presas é um lugar muito fechado e quase nunca está disposto a abrigar o Conselho dos Grandes, então não será fácil convencê-los a ajudá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sinceridade de Jongin era uma benção para, naquele momento, manter seus pés no chão, mas também deixava Kyungsoo ainda mais apreensivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez precise saber o que mais os interessa e usar disso como moeda de troca — aconselhou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que mais os interessa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sabemos. — Naeun respondeu, enquanto trançava o cabelo de Minjeong. A garotinha aparentava estar com muito sono, pois coçava os olhos cansados a cada momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisa usar a assembleia para descobrir e então fazer uso dessa arma. — Jongin voltou a falar. — É a melhor chance que terá com eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Podemos chamar isso de chance? — Fez uma careta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrindo de forma consoladora, Jongin continuou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os ursos podem parecer o maior dos seus problemas, pois são temperamentais e você nunca sabe o que esperar deles, mas seu bom coração, quando comovidos por uma causa específica, pode ajudá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom coração? — repetiu mais para si mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles são muito intensos: se ficam com raiva, destroem tudo; se confiam em você, farão o possível para protegê-lo. Ao contrário do que pode parecer, a Colina dos Ferozes, lar dos grandes ursos, é um lugar aberto e acolhedor. Se souber tocar o coração deles com o seu, não vão negar o pedido de ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin fazia parecer fácil, mas Kyungsoo precisava lembrar a si mesmo de que era um humano intruso. Não confiavam nos homens há milhares de anos e não era agora que facilmente confiariam. Precisava calcular seus passos ou poderia facilmente ser morto por qualquer um que vivesse naquele lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não fazia ideia de como poderia comover seres tão diferentes de si e precisava pensar rapidamente em um plano alternativo se tudo desse extremamente errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As águias sempre agem pela razão e são extremamente inteligentes. Nunca aceitam um acordo sem pesar na balança seus prós e contras, são metódicas e seguem as regras em seus mínimos detalhes. — Sabia que o melhor amigo de Jongin era uma águia e esperava, sinceramente, que aquilo pudesse ajudá-los. — É um pouco complicado chegar até o Ninho de Adária e, por isso, dificilmente alguma outra espécie vai até lá. Mandei um recado para Sehun e ele prometeu pensar em alguma forma de nos ajudar com as águias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sorriu, muito agradecido pela gentileza. Não queria arrastar mais pessoas para aquele imenso problema, mas quando mais desejava deixá-las longe, mais se encontravam enredadas naquela confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, agora vamos para o principal problema… — Taemin começou, atraindo o olhar curioso do príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual problema?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Continente de Neve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O território dos lobos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin confirmou e Minjeong tapou os ouvidos, inesperadamente assustada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os lobos sempre foram muito justos e sérios em seus deveres. A personalidade forte e o foco para atingir seus objetivos fizeram com que prosperassem e logo tornassem o seu lar o maior e mais abundante território do Domínio dos Espíritos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parece uma boa história. — Olhou preocupado para Minjeong, que se afastara para brincar com Buba, nem um pouco disposta a ouvir os relatos que se seguiriam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É boa até Chanyeol entrar nela — Naeun murmurou, completamente tensa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao que Kyungsoo podia perceber, o líder dos lobos era um assunto extremamente delicado, além de não ser visto com bons olhos por nenhuma das outras espécies. Pelo que lembrava de Jongin falar, Chanyeol fora um garoto bom durante grande parte da infância e adolescência. O que o fizera rebelar-se contra o antigo líder, matá-lo e assumir a alcateia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol é mesquinho e egoísta, completamente tirano e intolerante de todas as formas possíveis. Ganhou o direito legal de controlar o Continente de Neve depois de usurpar o governo do antigo líder, mais precisamente matando-o sob os olhos de todos os outros lobos. Depois disso, fez mudanças drásticas desde que assumiu tal posição. Não é adepto ao diálogo e já matou mais conselheiros do que meus dedos podem representar em uma conta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin falava como se aquilo não o atingisse, como se não significasse que seu antigo melhor amigo era um ser extremamente detestável e traiçoeiro. Porém Kyungsoo conseguia perceber o quanto dizer aquilo incomodava profundamente o outro, mesmo que fosse a verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se ele é tão ruim, por que nunca o tiraram da liderança?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin riu, mas não era uma de suas risadas brilhantes e divertidas. Era sombria o suficiente para que Minjeong corresse para os braços de Naeun, tentando em vão desaparecer entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tentaram, mas não sobreviveram para contar sobre suas tentativas frustradas — acabou respondendo, fazendo Jongin suspirar cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vejo qualquer chance de conseguir o apoio dele — falou, enquanto massageava as têmporas e observava Minjeong piscar os olhos em intervalos cada vez mais longos. — Na verdade, acho que deve tomar muito cuidado com Chanyeol nessa assembleia. A primeira coisa que ele fará é tentar matá-lo ao invés de deixar você ter a chance de falar qualquer coisa aos outros líderes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naeun olhou preocupada para Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? — Suas mãos calmamente acariciavam os cabelos de Minjeong, que quase adormecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tenho outra escolha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sempre podemos ter uma escolha, Kyungsoo. — Sorriu para encorajá-lo. Gostava muito do otimismo dela, embora não conseguisse acreditar nele na maioria das vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pessoas como eu não podem escolher sem que prejudiquem outras no processo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve um silêncio momentâneo, pois nada mais precisava ser dito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin e Naeun se despediram, decididos a levar a sonolenta Minjeong para casa antes que seus pais descobrissem que ela fugira mais uma vez para ficar perto de Kyungsoo. Buba afastou-se para vagar sem sua fiel companheira pelas árvores, ainda cheirando todos os cantos que achava minimamente interessantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele clima de paz deixava Kyungsoo inquieto e ele logo procurou Jongin com seus olhos. A pantera estava pensativa, mais calada do que o normal e o príncipe não podia negar que vê-la assim era o suficiente para aumentar sua agitação. Justamente por isso buscou um assunto qualquer pela cabeça, algo que pudesse manter Jongin distraído dos próprios pensamentos e mais próximo de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É engraçado sua mãe ter dito que seria responsável por mim enquanto me deixa vagar pela Província das Sombras sem qualquer tipo de impedimento — comentou, esperando que aquilo fosse suficiente para que Jongin voltasse para a realidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela não precisa se preocupar quando sabe que sempre estarei onde você estiver — simplesmente disse, fazendo com que o coração de Kyungsoo se contorcesse horrivelmente dentro do peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por que Jongin nunca podia prepará-lo para falas daquele tipo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então quer dizer que você é o espião dela? — Brincou, mas, por dentro, ria de nervoso, sentindo o rosto esquentar de forma vergonhosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin olhou-o sério, como se o desafiasse a repetir aquilo. Kyungsoo tossiu para disfarçar a vergonha, principalmente porque o outro ficava muito bonito iluminado pela claridade da lanterna que clareava o lugar onde estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minha mãe gosta de você. — Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquilo vindo de Jongin. — Acha você corajoso e determinado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela não age como se gostasse de mim. — Acabou rindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é fácil dizer essas coisas sendo quem ela é — murmurou, os olhos novamente perdidos em algo que Kyungsoo não conseguia ver. — Ela não pode reconhecer essas coisas em voz alta porque está ocupada fazendo o mesmo que você: protegendo quem ama. Enquanto você representar uma suposta ameaça para a segurança do nosso território, ela precisará ser dura com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não sou uma ameaça. — Suspirou desanimado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela sabe disso — assegurou —, mas pode garantir que todos os outros homens também não são?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não podia e sabia disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O medo e a mágoa vêm de muito tempo antes, Soo. Atravessam gerações dos dois lados e estão enraizados no coração do seu povo e do meu, alimentando as mentiras e impossibilitando que o passado fique no passado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei. — Mas, mesmo assim, lamentava por tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin olhou para cima, entre o topo das árvores. Kyungsoo fez o mesmo gesto e viu, entre as copas, uma pequena abertura que permitia que pontos claros e fracos serem admirados. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Estrelas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fazia tanto tempo que não via as estrelas dançarem pela noite escura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meus avós estão lá. — Jongin sorriu ao ver todas as estrelas que podia ser vistas pela brecha entre as árvores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nas estrelas? — indagou em mais uma das surpresas daquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lembra quando eu disse que a essência de um Animal Espiritual se junta às estrelas depois da morte? — Kyungsoo afirmou. — Bem, é exatamente o que acontece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tirou os olhos de Jongin para dirigi-los ao mesmo lugar de antes, vendo os pequenos pontos brilhantes cintilarem como a chama de uma lanterna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você consegue falar com seus avós? — indagou curioso. Não esperava por uma resposta positiva, afinal, era loucura, certo? Porém, diante da afirmação de Jongin, Kyungsoo chegou mais perto, intrigado o suficiente para saber mais. — Mesmo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não consigo falar diretamente com eles, mas temos uma relação muito forte com as estrelas, então elas nos passam as mensagens mais relevantes — Explicou diante do olhar maravilhado do príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sorriu — muito, </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito </span>
  </em>
  <span>bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você sabe o que eles estão dizendo agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estreitando os olhos, Jongin se concentrou em observar todos aqueles pontos no céu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dizem que eu estou com um problema gigantesco e que minha mãe ainda vai brigar muito comigo por causa disso. Mas também dizem que é compreensível. — Sorriu, aparentemente muito satisfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que é compreensível? — Quis saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque você é muito bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo abriu a boca, mesmo que não tivesse ideia do que dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você só está brincando comigo! — protestou, acertando um tapa fraco no braço de Jongin. Ele era </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão constrangedor!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não pode me bater por compartilhar a verdade! — Riu alto, ridiculamente feliz com o nervosismo de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pare de perder tempo dizendo coisas como essa — resmungou em voz baixa, querendo desviar do assunto o mais rápido que pudesse. Jongin, por si só, deveria ser um crime!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um silêncio confortável os cobriu como um cobertor quentinho e Kyungsoo suspirou, sentindo a angústia dos últimos dias finalmente começar a dar-lhe uma trégua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você também deveria dizer que sou bonito — Jongin disse, interrompendo aquele breve momento de paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? — Franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me acha bonito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arregalou os olhos em resposta, não entendo o porquê da pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que deu em você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin fez uma careta, aparentemente insatisfeito com a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não me respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você também não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Soo, somos amigos, você deveria me achar bonito para fortalecer a nossa amizade — argumentou com tanta convicção que Kyungsoo se sentiu perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… — Perdeu-se na própria fala, sentindo o pescoço ficar muito quente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo que Kyungsoo dificilmente responderia, Jongin murchou como uma flor durante a seca. O príncipe mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no que poderia fazer para animá-lo, mas a única resposta que vinha em sua mente era engolir a timidez e ser igualmente gentil com o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certo, não poderia ser tão difícil, poderia? Eles eram amigos e não seria nenhuma mentira se dissesse a Jongin que ele era bonito. Kyungsoo só precisava </span>
  <em>
    <span>dizer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vamos, Kyungsoo, apenas diga!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vocêébonito</span>
  </em>
  <span> — disse rápido e embolado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hã?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo queria matá-lo por incitá-lo a repetir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é… — Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Soo. Você também é.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapou o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se ridículo por estar tão afetado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sei.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que bom que sabe que é bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não! — respondeu de olhos arregalados. — Sei porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>você </span>
  </em>
  <span>vive falando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou apenas afirmando o óbvio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negou com a cabeça, sabendo que precisava fugir do assunto antes que a nova cor de seu rosto virasse vermelha para toda a eternidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seus avós acham que vamos conseguir ajuda dos outros territórios?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin olhou mais uma vez para as estrelas, esperando por uma resposta que pudesse dar-lhes um pouco de esperança. A data da assembleia se aproximava e era nítido o quanto a mãe de Jongin estava nervosa com o rumo que aquilo poderia tomar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles não sabem o que pode acontecer — acabou dizendo. — Mas estarão torcendo por nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu, acreditando que era a melhor resposta que poderiam receber naquele momento cheio de medo e incertezas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agradeça a eles por mim — pediu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a fechar os olhos. Agora que não havia qualquer assunto para distraí-los das futuras perspectivas, Kyungsoo voltava a abrigar a insegurança de precisar ser responsável pelo destino de tantos seres. Queria ser otimista como Naeun ou mais segura como Jongin, mas era tão </span>
  <em>
    <span>difícil </span>
  </em>
  <span>acreditar que poderia continuar alimentando esperanças praticamente em trapos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo tocou sua mão, espalhando um calor reconfortante pela pele fria. Kyungsoo apertou os dedos de Jongin contra os seus, sentindo aquela inconfundível onda de alívio se espalhar pelo peito ao ser lembrado de que não estava sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos conseguir — Jongin assegurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Kyungsoo acreditou nele.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. As dolorosas verdades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>O herói não deve abalado ficar,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Precisa buscar a força para acreditar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quando entender o caminho que deve seguir,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Verá que mais nada pode lhe impedir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Não havia incerteza mais desesperadora do que a de não saber o que aconteceria com você no futuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo deveria estar acostumado com constatações como aquela, porque, desde que crescera o suficiente para ter consciência de quem era, parou de fazer quaisquer planos — dos maiores aos menores. Viver esperando pela morte parecia quase injusto para alguém tão jovem, mas Kyungsoo gostava de pensar que não prever cada passo que dava possuía certo tipo de alívio interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era mentira — lá no fundo Kyungsoo sabia disso. A falsa aceitação do destino que recebera era o que todos esperavam dele e, justamente por isso, a mantinha dentro da mente e do coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém não ter qualquer ideia do que aconteceria com você no amanhã ou no depois era angustiante de maneiras inimagináveis. Não saber como estaria no próximo verão, se ainda poderia abraçar seus pais ou se continuaria </span>
  <em>
    <span>respirando </span>
  </em>
  <span>até ter idade o suficiente para ser o definidor do próprio destino, por vezes, o consumia e o jogava nos mais obscuros abismos: lugares profundos o suficiente para impedi-lo de escalá-los e enxergar novamente qualquer outra luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enfrentava um dos grandes buracos que o engolia naquele momento, enquanto desbravava um novo território na companhia de Jongin e a líder das panteras. Fazia dois dias que ela reunira Kyungsoo e o filho, dizendo que era hora de partirem em direção ao local da assembleia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não entendeu, a princípio, pois acreditava que os demais líderes os encontrariam na Província das Sombras, o único lugar que o príncipe conhecia no Domínio dos Espíritos. No entanto, sem parar para respondê-lo, ela começou a guiá-los para fora do território das panteras, em direção à uma nova e bonita paisagem, que se dividia entre árvores pequenas com copas azuis e pedras extremamente escuras em toda a sua extensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabem que estou indo? — Perguntou à Jongin, porque sequer conseguia pousar seus olhos no rosto bonito da mãe dele. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talvez </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo ainda sentisse medo dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se soubessem, você não teria ido tão longe — a mãe de Jongin respondeu, sem olhar para ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Provavelmente ela ainda se sentia desconfortável por abrir mão de sua forma original para chegar ao local da assembléia, já que Kyungsoo não conseguia acompanhá-los naquele ritmo. Deveria ser um pouco desagradável levar o dobro do tempo em um trajeto que ela faria muito mais rapidamente em sua forma animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para onde estamos indo, afinal? — perguntou cansado ao precisarem escalar um tronco caído no meio do caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ajudou-o ao estender-lhe a mão e Kyungsoo sorriu em agradecimento. A líder, em contrapartida, censurou-os com os olhos afiados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos até o Ponto Zero, o centro do Domínio dos Espíritos — Jongin respondeu, antes que sua mãe encontrasse mais uma forma de ser hostil. Vinha tentando colocar panos quentes nos ânimos dela durante todo o trajeto, mas sabia que ela não fazia por mal. Sua mãe estava apenas nervosa por se sentir responsável pela vida de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é o Ponto Zero?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um lugar feito especialmente para que os líderes tomem decisões que não dizem respeito aos territórios pertencentes ao Domínio dos Espíritos — explicou, fazendo com que Kyungsoo franzisse as sobrancelhas. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, no entanto, Jongin seguiu falando: — Não é um lugar muito usado porque dificilmente algo foge da jurisdição dos territórios, então eles devem estar muito intrigados com o motivo pelo qual precisam chegar até o Ponto Zero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já sabe o que vai dizer a eles? — A mãe de Jongin olhou com o canto dos olhos. Não estava o repreendendo, mas genuinamente perguntando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou pensando nas possibilidades — respondeu nervoso, apenas para não dizer que sequer sabia se iriam aceitar ouvi-lo. — Tem alguma sugestão? — arriscou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela quase sorriu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quase.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apenas não prometa o que não conseguirá cumprir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fez a anotação mental, enquanto ela seguia mais a frente e deixava-o para trás. Permitiu-se suspirar, sentindo o nervosismo incitar um suor frio e pegajoso a sair por todos os lugares possíveis de seu corpo. Ou seria por causa da caminhada quase sem pausas que o deixava completamente imundo? A mãe de Jongin não parecia disposta a parar para que descansassem e Kyungsoo, com medo de arranjar mais problemas para ela, resolveu que seria melhor não pedir por nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, conforme caminhavam para um lugar ao qual Kyungsoo não conhecia, pegou-se inevitavelmente desejando um banho. Também flagrou-se querendo desistir, não acreditando que aquela ainda seria uma boa ideia. Onde estava com a cabeça ao sugerir uma assembléia com seres que, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, queriam matá-lo antes que pudesse abrir a boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — A voz de Jongin o trouxe para a realidade e a mão dele automaticamente agarrou-se a sua. Às vezes Kyungsoo pensava que o outro tinha medo que saísse correndo se não o segurasse com força e determinação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pareço estar tão terrível assim? — devolveu, tentando fazer graça. Não pareceu surtir qualquer efeito porque Jongin apertou sua mão com a dele. — Acho que, com sorte, terei um colapso antes de chegar lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não brinque com essas coisas — murmurou contrariado, o que fez Kyungsoo sorrir. — Vou proteger você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deixou com que o sorriso morresse para negar com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero que me proteja, Jongin. — Deixou claro, preocupado com a possibilidade de Jongin se meter em mais problemas por sua causa. — Quero que fique seguro. Por favor, não faça algo que pode prejudicá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Algumas coisas são impossíveis de prometer, Soo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo suspirou, sem saber o que fazer para mantê-lo longe da confusão que criara. Jongin era determinado o suficiente para ignorá-lo quando deveria e era justamente aquilo que preocupava o príncipe. Pensou em algo bom o suficiente para convencê-lo do contrário e, quando finalmente encontrou as palavras certas, fora impedido de continuar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mãe de Jongin parou e encarou o horizonte. À frente, rochas enormes e escuras como uma noite sem lua erguiam-se do chão em direção ao céu, formando um círculo grande e curioso. No centro, em meio a grama alta que crescia apenas ali dentro, uma mesa gigantesca de pedra com oito lugares estava disposta, coberta por limo e teias de aranha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como que em uma espécie de transe, Kyungsoo entrou no círculo, aproximando-se da mesa e observando a solidez da pedra irregular que a formava. Em cada um dos lugares, um símbolo talhado sinalizava onde o líder em questão deveria se sentar: um lobo, um urso, uma águia, um macaco, uma pantera e um javali. Além desses, havia mais dois símbolos estranhos gravados na pedra para os dois lugares restantes, embora fosse difícil identificá-los pela quantidade de limo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tocou as formas indefinidas com a ponta dos dedos, tentando retirar a sujeira que o impedia de identificá-las, mas desistiu quando percebeu que milhares de anos da ação do tempo não o deixariam vencer aquela silenciosa batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O cervo e o rei — a mãe de Jongin mencionou, assustando Kyungsoo com a chegada repentina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que isso quer dizer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um lugar para o Espírito da Floresta e outro para o Rei de Tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não explicou mais nada, seguiu caminhando para checar o lugar, que ainda permanecia vazio. Kyungsoo iludiu-se ao acreditar que talvez nenhum deles compareceria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Espírito da Floresta tornou possível que a magia restante de nosso povo pudesse virar nosso novo lar. Ele é a maior liderança, todos os Animais Espirituais têm uma dívida de gerações com ele, então, embora dificilmente apareça pelo Domínio Fantástico, detém o maior poder entre todos nós — Jongin explicou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é um cervo? — Observou mais atentamente o entalhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os contos mais antigos dizem que sim. Contam sobre sua benevolência, sobre seu corpo dourado e seus chifres de rubi, mas faz centenas de anos que ninguém o vê com os próprios olhos para atestar a veracidade de relatos tão antigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que seria o Rei de Tudo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pensou por uns instantes, mas, por fim, acabou dizendo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não há muito mistério quanto a isto. Ele é apenas o que seu título denota: o rei de todas as coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas e o que isso quer dizer? — Franziu as sobrancelhas ao sentir a curiosidade crescer dentro do peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando os territórios foram divididos, líderes precisavam ser eleitos para ajudar cada espécie a crescer e prosperar em seu devido lar. Uma escolha tão importante quanto essa não deveria ser feita de qualquer jeito e usando qualquer critério, então os mais corajosos de cada clã passaram por um teste realizado pelo Espírito da Floresta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lembrava vagamente de Yungah mencionar sobre o Teste dos Bravos, mas não havia quaisquer detalhes sobre o que acontecia ou de que forma todos os participantes eram testados. Talvez aquilo constasse em outros registros, feitos por outros líderes, ou foram apenas imortalizados nas lendas orais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém sabe exatamente o que enfrentaram, mas as histórias mais antigas afirmam que, depois do teste inicial que os coroara como líderes, o Espírito da Floresta criou com seu próprio sangue Passagina, a árvore roxa que fica dentro da Caverna das Almas, e os desafiou a entrarem em Terreterna e voltarem com vida. Quem conseguisse, teria o direito de governar tudo e todos, como um rei sábio e soberano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E eles foram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Alguns, mas nunca voltaram — respondeu pensativo. — A Caverna das Almas é um lugar de descanso depois que a vida chega ao fim. Você ganha o direito de viver em Terreterna quando se desprende desse mundo, então qual o sentido de ir até lá se não estiver morto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se não estavam mortos e Terreterna só aparece para quem segue em frente depois da morte, por que não voltaram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin deu de ombros, sem realmente ter resposta para aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez ficaram presos em lugar nenhum como punição. — Deu de ombros. — Ou encontraram algo muito melhor que fez com que não quisessem mais voltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não voltar seria a mesma coisa que falhar — murmurou pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Exatamente — concordou, os olhos fixos no desenho. — Depois disso, não houve qualquer registro sobre novas tentativas, então todos entenderam que uma posição tão importante não seria dada a qualquer um. Foi assim que pararam de tentar e decidiram que o melhor era haver um líder para cada território.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda queria perguntar mais sobre aquela parte inusitada do novo universo, mas, antes que qualquer som pudesse sair de sua boca, a mãe de Jongin pediu para que ficassem em silêncio. Automaticamente, Kyungsoo sentiu o coração começar a bater como louco dentro do peito, antecipando o que ela poderia dizer em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles estão aqui — sussurrou sombriamente. — Escondam-se e deixem que eu lide com isso antes de todo o resto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contrariado, Kyungsoo queria pedir para que a líder o deixasse fazer aquilo, assim como gostaria de dizer que não desejava de jeito algum arrastá-la para aquele conflito. A mãe de Jongin detinha o poder de liderar seu povo e seria desastroso se os outros líderes a vissem como mais uma ameaça à segurança deles. Kyungsoo deveria ser o único a arcar com qualquer responsabilidade, antes que todos acabassem presos com ele em um caminho sem volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, sem que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra pensada, Jongin  arrastou-o pelo caminho, escondendo-o atrás de uma das enormes pedras que circundavam o lugar. Completamente nervoso, Kyungsoo assistiu a líder trocar de forma e calmamente sentar-se no chão — agora, como uma pantera grande e imponente, olhava fixamente para o horizonte, onde sombras ainda disformes se aproximavam aos poucos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os batimentos de Kyungsoo passaram a incomodar seus ouvidos, conforme as sombras chegavam perigosamente perto, dobrando de tamanho e ficando cada vez mais definidas: patas grandes, garras afiadas, bocas cheias de dentes capazes das maiores atrocidades e orelhas que facilmente poderiam escutar seu coração agitado a qualquer distância.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira criatura que ficou completamente nítida diante de seus olhos fora a águia enorme que pousou na mesa de pedra. As asas gigantes se esticaram de ponta a ponta antes que ela as recolhesse, enquanto os olhos redondos e amarelos vasculhavam o perímetro. Era aterrorizantemente bonita com suas penas variando entre marrom e vermelho, deixando Kyungsoo hipnotizado por tempo suficiente para notar apenas alguns momentos mais tarde a presença de outro animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O grande javali pousou seus olhos pequenos na mãe de Jongin, como se tentasse adivinhar o porquê de marcar uma reunião justo naquele lugar. O pelo escuro e arrepiado despontava para todos os lados — desde as patas pequenas para seu tamanho exagerado até as orelhas pontudas no topo da cabeça. A cabeça larga e triangular dava-lhe um ar ainda mais intimidante, principalmente somada aos caninos afiados que se projetavam para fora da boca aberta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais afastado dele, aproximava-se a figura imensa e assustadora de um urso pardo, com suas garras longas e seu pelo denso. Caminhava de forma lenta, como se o peso exagerado da massa muscular fosse um empecilho para ações como aquela, e as patas imensas claramente deixavam uma marca funda na grama pela qual passavam. Não parecia enxergar muito bem, porque a cabeça movia-se de um lado para o outro, procurando possíveis obstáculos durante sua demorada passagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O líder dos macacos aparentava ser o menos assustador, calmamente ao lado da mãe de Jongin com seu porte solene e temperamento calmo. Era um gorila muito grande, mas o pelo esbranquiçado entre a maior parte do preto indicava que já estava em uma idade avançada. Ainda assim, mostrava-se calmo, com os olhos pacientes e castanhos a observar os demais líderes, principalmente o último que chegava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo engoliu em seco quando o viu e seu coração, por um momento, pareceu lhe dar adeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol… — Jongin murmurou ao seu lado e a mão quente inconscientemente apertou o ombro de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, vendo o lobo branco e medonho que se aproximava, Kyungsoo arrependia-se de eleger o líder dos ursos como a figura mais assustadora daquela assembléia. Não havia palavras aterrorizantes o suficiente para descrever o quão horrendo Chanyeol era, principalmente ostentando o pelo falho pelas profundas e tenebrosas cicatrizes, que estavam por </span>
  <em>
    <span>todos </span>
  </em>
  <span>os lugares de seu corpo. Os olhos eram ainda piores: vidrados e obscuros, como se não enxergassem nada além dos usuais banhos de sangue que promovia dentro do próprio clã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precisou fechar as mãos em punhos apertados, enquanto dirigia seus olhos novamente para a mãe de Jongin — de longe a figura mais familiar e tranquila de toda a composição. Não demonstrava nenhum desconforto ao precisar interagir com seres tão assustadores e, depois de pensar sobre aquilo por algum momento, Kyungsoo percebeu que era exatamente daquele jeito porque a líder das panteras também era um ser assustador — pelo menos em teoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém a mãe de Jongin não possuía cicatrizes profundas advindas de incontáveis brigas violentas, muito menos olhos ameaçadores tão mortais quanto suas próprias garras. Olhando para Chanyeol, que possuía uma marca recente bem acima do olho esquerdo, Kyungsoo começava verdadeiramente a acreditar que as panteras formavam o clã mais pacífico — porque, enquanto elas o jogavam em uma árvore sugadora de energia, seres como Chanyeol o jogaria para ser a carcaça de sua própria alcateia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali, naquele momento, cercado por criaturas que odiavam humanos como ele, Kyungsoo aceitou a primeira de muitas dolorosas verdades: estava irremediavelmente perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incapaz de mover-se por conta do nervosismo, restou-lhe assistir com olhos assustados as formas animalescas gradativamente darem lugar a seres menos ameaçadores: pelos e penas foram substituídos por peles de diversos tons, enquanto garras e presas se transformavam em rostos muito mais cordiais — embora ainda sustentassem olhos frios e desconfiados, que geravam os mais desconcertantes calafrios em Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que nos chamou aqui? — Uma mulher por volta dos quarenta anos perguntou. Era a águia que chegara primeiro e, mesmo depois da transformação, permanecia varrendo ocasionalmente o perímetro em que estavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Este lugar é decadente — o gorila acrescentou. Agora, como um homem na casa dos cinquenta anos, a aura altiva e elegante combinava ainda mais com ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O motivo para estarem aqui não está diretamente relacionado ao Domínio dos Espíritos. — Ao dizer tais palavras, os olhares desconfiados dos demais líderes vagaram de um para o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual o sentido de discutir algo que não tem qualquer ligação conosco? — A voz profunda de Chanyeol foi como um soco no estômago de Kyungsoo. Ele era alto; </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito </span>
  </em>
  <span>alto, parecia muito mais assustador em sua forma humana do que em sua original. A cicatriz no olho era muito mais horrível quando livre de qualquer pelo que pudesse disfarçá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando disse que o assunto não teria qualquer ligação conosco? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, o que fez Kyungsoo arregalar os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parece tão defensiva, Eunhye... — comentou, aproximando-se da mesa de pedra e calmamente sentando em seu lugar de direito. — O que aconteceu de tão urgente para qualquer comentário irritá-la?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhye deliberadamente o ignorou, focando seu olhar determinado nos outros líderes. Chanyeol, em um movimento extremamente desrespeitoso, colocou os pés em cima da mesa. O urso — agora sendo um homem muito velho; de barba longa e branca — julgou-o com um claro estreitar de olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? — Olhou diretamente para o mais velho de todos eles e deu de ombros. — Estou exausto da viagem e Eunhye aparentemente resolveu nos enrolar. Não posso mais descansar em um lugar que é meu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficava claro pelos olhares insatisfeitos que todos os outros líderes detestavam Chanyeol. Ali, no meio de homens e mulheres experientes, o lobo demonstrava ser apenas uma criança imprudente, procurando atenção com as atitudes mais ridículas e imaturas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A líder da Província das Sombras se manteve em silêncio, mais quieta do que Kyungsoo já a vira nas poucas oportunidades que teve para observá-la. Foi então que o príncipe percebeu que ela aparentava estar pensando em alguma coisa; algo que poderia ajudá-lo a ser ouvido antes de ser, possivelmente, morto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vivemos escondidos há mais tempo do que podemos lembrar — começou, atraindo o olhar contrariado de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vivemos escondidos — negou em uma velocidade impressionante. — Estamos </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandonados </span>
  </em>
  <span>há mais tempo do que podemos lembrar, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar do silêncio que se seguiu, ficava claro que os outros concordavam com ele. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, com medo do rumo que aquela conversa tomaria. Não queria ter colocado a mãe de Jongin em uma posição tão difícil, ainda mais quando ficava nítido que Chanyeol não era nem um pouco adepto ao diálogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria ajudá-la e tomar responsabilidade pela confusão que ele mesmo criara, mas a mão de Jongin em seu ombro parecia tão pesada quanto as rochas que usavam como esconderijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não vai direto ao ponto? — Chanyeol pediu, observando a pantera com um desleixo quase ofensivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dizem que o mundo dos homens está em guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gargalhou, quase escorregando de seu assento. A risada era macabra e descontrolada — suficientemente bizarra para evocar pesadelos nas crianças mais corajosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Era isso que tinha de tão urgente para nos dizer? — indagou em absoluta descrença. — Você só pode estar brincando, Eunhye!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não terminei. — Olhou para Chanyeol de cima julgando cada pequena ação que o líder dos lobos fazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E precisa? — Produziu um som de desdém extremamente desrespeitoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Será que pode parar de agir como um filhote e escutá-la? — o velho urso ralhou, sem qualquer paciência para toda a enrolação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que ele quisesse ouvir sobre homens em guerra depois que seu povo foi exilado por culpa deles, mas faria exatamente aquilo apenas para contrariar Chanyeol e seus disparates sem sentido. Todos os demais demonstravam pensar da mesma forma e restou ao líder dos lobos que se calasse e aguardasse pelo desenrolar daquele inusitado assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem a irritante interrupção, Eunhye continuou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aparentemente o Deus do Ódio quer vingança e resolveu destruir toda a vida que existe entre os homens. — O cuidado que ela procurava ter ao dizer as palavras comoveu Kyungsoo, que pegou-se sorrindo pequeno no meio da tensão gigantesca que sentia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deuses não costumam procurar vingança sem motivo… — a líder das águias respondeu pensativa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obviamente os humanos provocaram a ira dos deuses, como sempre motivam todas as desgraças que recaem sobre si mesmos — o urso não perdeu tempo ao acusar, o que era irônico quando levado em conta a falta de contato com humanos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O grande desafio era justamente desconstruir milhares de anos de repetidos enganos entre os dois povos. Conforme cada um vivia sua própria vida, medo, raiva e mágoa foram sendo alimentados quanto mais o tempo passava, criando raízes tão profundas nos corações de todos que a simples menção de arrancá-las parecia simplesmente impossível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas como Kyungsoo poderia ignorar o fato de que, aparentemente, nenhum deles queria dialogar? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como</span>
  </em>
  <span> convencê-los de que os erros do passado não voltariam a acontecer se aquilo não dependia apenas das atitudes corajosas de um príncipe vindo de um pequeno reino quase isolado de tudo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não conheço os pormenores do problema — acabou respondendo, recebendo mais olhares insatisfeitos. Kyungsoo queria muito ajudá-la porque não era justo que fosse julgada por um problema que não causara. — A história não é minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E seria de quem então? — Chanyeol encarou-a como se pudesse arrancar qualquer verdade. — Precisa concordar conosco quando dizemos que sua atitude tem estado longe da normalidade. Por que quer tanto que estejamos aqui, afinal? Nunca mencionamos humanos antes e agora o assunto se torna algo importante e digno de nota? O que está tentando esconder?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou escondendo coisa alguma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, não é o que parece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fala de Chanyeol produziu um efeito catastrófico, pois os semblantes desconfiados de outrora acabaram se transformando em acusações hostis. Não acreditavam nela porque o receio que tentavam esconder fora imediatamente exposto pelo líder dos lobos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo diante dos próprios olhos como tentavam cercá-la com acusações que Eunhye nem precisaria responder se não fosse por culpa unicamente dele, Kyungsoo tomou a decisão mais impulsiva da história: saiu de seu esconderijo antes que Jongin pudesse impedi-lo e buscou a coragem que não possuía para enfrentá-los. Era uma escolha inteligente? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Provavelmente não, mas Kyungsoo não prejudicaria a relação das panteras com os demais territórios apenas porque estava assustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A aparição de Kyungsoo mobilizou toda a atenção que Eunhye possuía antes e o príncipe sentiu-se estupidamente exposto ao ser observado com tanta indiscrição. Todos farejaram o ar quando Kyungsoo começou a se aproximar — provavelmente intrigados com uma figura tão diferente —, mas os olhos raivosos e horripilantes de Chanyeol deixavam claro que a identidade do príncipe não era um grande segredo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem é você? — O líder dos gorilas deu um passo à frente. Kyungsoo percebeu que ele era muito mais assustador de perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem ou </span>
  <em>
    <span>o que </span>
  </em>
  <span>ele é? — Chanyeol murmurou, avaliando Kyungsoo dos pés até a cabeça. Com toda a certeza ele era o tipo de criatura que gostava de semear discórdia em todo tempo livre que possuía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu nome é Kyungsoo e eu vim de Perdíria — ignorou Chanyeol para responder ao outro líder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que seria </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perdíria? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— a representante do Ninho de Adária indagou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um pequeno reino pertencente à Grande União.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela franziu as sobrancelhas com a resposta, pensou por alguns minutos e então chegou a um veredito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Humano.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi como ser declarado o pior tipo de inimigo — e Kyungsoo não duvidava de que verdadeiramente o era para eles. Os olhos intrigados de antes deram lugar à repulsa que sentiam ao precisarem encarar o príncipe dentro dos olhos. Provavelmente nunca viram um humano da forma como o viam, mas duvidava que ser tão parecido com eles os deixasse confortáveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio que Kyungsoo recebeu depois da óbvia constatação o deixou mais apavorado do que a possibilidade de pularem em seu pescoço. Esperava precisar fugir para salvar sua vida e não que os grilos ao longe fossem o único barulho do lugar. Não saber o que eles poderiam estar pensando ou o que fariam consigo era ainda mais angustiante e o coração de Kyungsoo não aguentava mais incertezas e perturbações daquele tipo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você enlouqueceu? — A fala não foi dirigida a ele, mas a Eunhye que se encontrava assustadoramente perto de Kyungsoo. Talvez ela estivesse tão assustada com as infinitas possibilidades quanto o príncipe, que não sabia o que dizer para ajudá-lo com a acusação do líder dos ursos. — Como pôde nos trair ao trazer um… </span>
  <em>
    <span>humano </span>
  </em>
  <span>para dentro da brecha?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O jeito como pronunciavam o que Kyungsoo era acabava sendo tão ofensivo quanto humanos chamando-lhes de </span>
  <em>
    <span>feras. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lados diferentes com os mesmos problemas, era uma pena precisar correr risco de vida para finalmente entender onde morava o problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não o trouxe. — Sem alterar a calma invejável que possuía, Eunhye respondeu. — O garoto apareceu ferido na montanha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E acreditou que seria uma boa ideia salvá-lo? — A voz rouca do javali foi ouvida pela primeira vez. Era um homem baixinho com um bigode grosso e escuro abaixo do nariz. Possuía muitos músculos e uma cabeça pequena em sua segunda forma. Depois de Chanyeol, ele era o menos feliz dentre os presentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Queria que eu o deixasse para morrer? — devolveu. Kyungsoo conseguia ver as pequenas rupturas na aparente calma de Eunhye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É o que eles merecem, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhye riu, nem um pouco feliz com o comentário alheio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem merece viver e quem merece morrer, afinal? Quem deve decidir pela vida de quem? Que direito qualquer um de nós têm para escolher por uma vida que não nos pertence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você perdeu o juízo, Eunhye! — o urso repreendeu. A força que fez para que a voz saísse firme lhe rendeu um ataque de tosse. — Trouxe o inimigo para dentro da própria casa. A única razão para isso é loucura!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sou um inimigo! — Kyungsoo rebateu, incapaz de continuar apenas assistindo ao massacre verbal da mãe de Jongin. — Estou aqui para pedir ajuda, apenas isso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pedir ajuda? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— O líder dos gorilas estreitou os olhos, como se o desafiasse a continuar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, mas deu um passo à frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu povo tem sofrido nas mãos do Deus do Ódio e seremos dizimados se não nos ajudarem — embolou-se todo ao dizer. Tinha medo de que não o deixassem falar, então não podia perder nenhum momento precioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois de tudo que aconteceu, tem mesmo coragem para pedir a nossa ajuda? — A águia circundou a mesa para se aproximar dele. Kyungsoo sentiu todo o corpo ser dominado pelo medo, mas não se atreveu a dar qualquer passo. — Diga-me, garoto, entre os humanos não contam sobre a Guerra dos Povos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Contam — respondeu em um quase sussurro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela aproximou-se mais — muito mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que dizem as histórias sobre essa horrível batalha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dizem que as feras queriam tomar o lugar dos deuses. Eram vingativas e esperavam conseguir dos homens o poder para serem superiores às divindades que não se importavam mais com eles. Temendo que fossem escravizados, os humanos se uniram e contra-atacaram, vencendo depois de um grande derramamento de sangue e finalmente exilando o restante das feras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mesmo sabendo que somos feras </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão </span>
  </em>
  <span>horríveis e gananciosas, resolveu nos pedir ajuda? — Suas íris eram alaranjadas. Kyungsoo conseguia definir agora que estava a centímetros de distância dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não são — respondeu, não suportando sustentar o olhar dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por um instante, ela foi pega desprevenida com sua resposta. Um vislumbre de surpresa passou por seus olhos ariscos, antes que voltasse a ostentar um olhar cortante como navalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que disse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não são </span>
  <em>
    <span>feras </span>
  </em>
  <span>e não são horríveis. Também não são gananciosas — deixou claro exatamente o que queria dizer. — Foram mal interpretadas assim como interpretaram mal. Os equívocos do passado deixaram marcas muito profundas que não podem ser apagadas, mas que precisam cicatrizar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está dizendo que a culpa é nossa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou dizendo que é de ninguém. Ou dos dois lados. Quem se importa se existe um culpado? Há milhares de anos temos a mesma imagem de vocês, assim como vocês têm a mesma imagem de nós. Já percebeu que é tudo unicamente baseado no que nos foi contado e do jeito como foi contado? — Agora que começara, não conseguia mais parar de falar. — Vim porque precisava de ajuda e porque ninguém no mundo duvida da coragem de seres tão extraordinários.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O gorila aproximou-se também, muito mais curioso depois do que Kyungsoo praticamente vomitara em cima deles. Chanyeol continuava assustadoramente silencioso, mas o príncipe não tinha tempo para se preocupar com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não somos mais tão extraordinárias quanto nossos antepassados costumavam ser. O que somos depois que nosso poder divino foi arrancado de nós? Simples animais, eu lhe digo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas ainda possuem coragem suficiente para vencer uma guerra contra demônios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sabia que os seres sombrios eram um inimigo em comum. Nas mais antigas lendas, quando os Animais Espirituais ainda eram os tesouros dos deuses, travavam batalhas sangrentas contra demônios que queriam destruir tudo. Eram os defensores divinos e, por isso, nenhum mal imperava quando estavam livres para fazer pelo mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperava que aquilo lhe desse a oportunidade de um acordo e a renovação de suas esperanças despedaçadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então quer nos usar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arregalou os olhos e pensou em negar. Mas negaria por quê? Durante uma boa parte de sua viagem fora exatamente isso que queria, não? Kyungsoo só foi pensar em outras perspectivas depois que conheceu Jongin e passou a enxergar com olhos sinceros aquele novo mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria que Jongin estivesse ali para incentivá-lo a continuar, mas a pantera não o acompanhara naquela discussão, o que fez com que Kyungsoo acabasse questionando suas escolhas. O quão ridículo e sonhador estava sendo para até Jongin decidir não estar ao seu lado naquela estranha batalha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não mentirei: no começo, era exatamente esse o objetivo. — A sinceridade lhe rendeu olhares raivosos. Kyungsoo sentiu-se culpado pela crueza com a qual falara, mas deveria ser sincero se pretendia conquistar a confiança deles. — Porém, depois que fui salvo pela Província das Sombras, conheci uma versão da história muito diferente da que me foi contada desde criança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encarou cada um deles, esperando que conseguissem </span>
  <em>
    <span>ver </span>
  </em>
  <span>a sinceridade em suas palavras e ações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Descobri que os Animais Espirituais apenas queriam ajudar os humanos, mas foram mal interpretados. Também entendi que o medo pode causar milhares de anos de cicatrizes que não somem de um dia para o outro. Ainda assim, acredito que tenha encontrado o lugar mais extraordinário que já vi, mesmo que dificilmente tenha saído de Perdíria para desbravar o mundo humano. Não falo das coisas diferentes que encontrei aqui, mas de seres sinceros que nunca serão monstros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um silêncio perturbador flutuou entre todos eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está tentando fazer ao dizer tudo isso? — o líder dos javalis perguntou. Sua voz arranhada quase exigia uma resposta definitiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou tentando obter ajuda ao mesmo tempo em que dou a vocês uma oportunidade para mostrarem que não são os monstros que os homens pensam que são. — Ali estava sua última esperança, tentando não se afogar em um mar repleto de pessimismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentia o coração doer por bater tão forte e tão rápido. Ao menos, praticamente ouvir o sangue passando por suas veias dava-lhe a certeza de que ainda estava vivo e que, talvez, seja lá o resultado que aquele encontro prometia, poderia sair ileso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E pode nos garantir que, assim como você, os outros também nos darão essa oportunidade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse responder à águia, sem pensar muito no que dizia, lembrou-se do que Eunhye lhe falara mais cedo: “Apenas não prometa o que não conseguirá cumprir”. Não podia se responsabilizar pela recepção de todos os humanos. Kyungsoo era apenas responsável pelas próprias palavras e, por isso, deveria saber exatamente o que dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso — sussurrou triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então não podemos ajudá-lo — ela disse, fazendo com que Kyungsoo sentisse o coração despedaçar em mínimos pedaços. — Você é apenas um, mas existem milhares de outros com propósitos obscuros e incapazes de aceitar um mundo em que não serão os únicos a governar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está certo quando diz que milhares de anos causaram cicatrizes irreparáveis — o líder dos gorilas continuou. — Elas existem e não podem mais ser curadas. Acha que vão aceitar animais gigantes quando os verem? Quanto medo e orgulho precisarão ignorar para fazer isso? Temos muito a perder para acreditarmos em suas palavras vazias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O velho líder dos ursos deu um passo à frente, tentando enxergá-lo melhor através da visão debilitada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você nem deveria estar aqui — declarou de forma ríspida, muito menos paciente do que os outros. — Nada muda o fato de que, no momento, é uma ameaça a todos nós. — Virou-se para os outros líderes. Deveríamos estar discutindo o que fazer com ele ao invés de cogitarmos a possibilidade de ajudá-lo. Vamos acreditar em simples palavras de quem, até ontem, era nosso inimigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentiu o nervosismo rastejar por baixo da pele. Não esperava que as coisas pudessem mudar de um momento para o outro, mas fora exatamente o que aconteceu quando as expressões nos rostos alheios tornaram-se sombrias. Foi assim que o príncipe percebeu mais uma dolorosa verdade: não havia espaço grande o suficiente para que uma união fosse cogitada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhye tentou impedi-los de se aproximarem, mas algo foi mais rápido do que ela e todos eles. Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse entender o que exatamente acontecia, a comoção ganhou toda atenção dos presentes. Com o coração quase saindo pela boca e as mãos tremendo como nunca antes, o príncipe percebeu e por pouco não perdera a vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um momento, olhava para a aglomeração de pessoas à sua volta e, no outro, uma gigantesca forma branca em alta velocidade quase o atingia. Ali estava algo que deveria ter previsto: Chanyeol, aproveitando a distração de todos, tentou matá-lo de surpresa, para que sequer pudesse ter qualquer chance de escapar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, mais extraordinária do que a coragem do lobo para tentar um movimento tão cruel quanto aquele, foi a percepção de que Jongin o impedira de concluir o ataque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na completa reviravolta do que deveria ser o destino trágico de Kyungsoo, os dois rolaram pela grama em um aglomerado de formas indefinidas pela luta que travavam. Kyungsoo nunca antes tivera a oportunidade de ver Jongin em sua forma original, mas ali estava a pantera gigantesca que enfrentava o lobo muito maior do que si para garantir que o príncipe estivesse seguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Percebendo a gravidade da situação, os outros líderes correram para separá-los e tudo se tornou ainda mais confuso e desesperador. Sem saber o que fazer, Kyungsoo cedeu e caiu de joelhos no chão, pois a cabeça latejava e o mundo parecia dar milhões de voltas sem fim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apavorado com a perspectiva de se tornar o culpado por uma ruptura entre as panteras e o restante dos outros territórios, não conseguiu mover um músculo sequer, paralisado e carregando uma culpa que já não sabia se conseguiria carregar dentro do peito. Estavam brigando por sua causa. Logicamente, nada disso aconteceria se ele não estivesse ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguiram-se gritos, rosnados e sons de coisas se partindo. Kyungsoo esperava que a última delas não fosse ossos ou qualquer outra parte do corpo sendo tirada do lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois disso, apenas o silêncio — uma angustiante dose de silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a conclusão daquele embate: duas figuras, já em suas formas humanas, completamente ensanguentadas, sendo seguradas por adultos que não sabiam o que fazer em seguida. Dividiam-se entre comunicarem-se com os olhares e continuarem impedindo que se libertassem do aperto que os impediam de brigar daquela maneira bruta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O machucado recente no olho de Chanyeol sangrava tanto que era praticamente impossível avistar qualquer parte limpa de seu rosto. Já Jongin, possuía um arranhão horrível na bochecha e um braço em uma posição assustadoramente anormal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você agora ataca os outros pelas costas, Jongin?! — Chanyeol esbravejou, engolindo um bom bocado de sangue ao abrir a boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer mesmo falar sobre ataques desonestos depois do que fez aqui?! — Devolveu em um rompante, tentando soltar-se. Nunca vira Jongin tão revoltado antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estava poupando todos de um trabalho futuro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é louco, Chanyeol! — Jongin cuspiu sangue no chão. — Você não pode decidir sobre a vida das pessoas como se fosse sua!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol não ouviria o que qualquer um dos líderes dissesse naquele momento, pois estava completamente obstinado a eliminar a ameaça que acreditava existir entre eles. Ele não estava sozinho e Kyungsoo sabia que, secretamente, os demais líderes concordavam com sua atitude impensada de dar fim à um futuro mal. A diferença entre eles e Chanyeol era puramente a falta de coragem para chegar às atitudes mais extremas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tentou colocar-se de pé e, em um instante, Jongin o aparava com os braços, embora um deles ainda permanecesse naquela posição preocupante. Chanyeol continuava sendo firmemente preso pelos braços do gorila e do javali, que temiam o que poderia acontecer se o soltassem sem estarem a uma distância segura de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estou bem — Jongin murmurou quando os dedos trêmulos de Kyungsoo tocaram o corte horrível de sua bochecha. No entanto, não conseguira impedir a careta quando os dedos deslizaram pelo ferimento. Deuses, a culpa era totalmente de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que ainda tentava fazer ali?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já não cavava mais apenas a própria cova ao tentar reconstituir os pedaços de sua esperança destruída. Construía, aos montes, caixões e mais caixões para abrigar seres como Jongin e sua mãe, que pareciam fadados a perecer com ele na busca por uma salvação que não existia. Kyungsoo era o culpado por deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Era o responsável por dificultar a vida que os outros tentavam levar longe das confusões que ele mesmo trazia consigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exausto. Kyungsoo estava cansado demais para continuar com tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava cansado de profecias, de mundos paralelos, de encontrar uma ajuda que nunca viria e de acreditar que impediria o fim do mundo. Quem Kyungsoo era para impedir um deus demoníaco que queria destruir tudo que encontrasse pela frente? Como alguém tão fraco e ridículo conseguiria mudar mágoas milenares que nunca poderiam ser ignoradas pelo medo e pelo orgulho de ambos os lados?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não estava simplesmente cansado, estava quebrado em milhares de pedaços que provavelmente não poderia mais ser reunidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele tem </span>
  <em>
    <span>dois </span>
  </em>
  <span>dias para sumir do Domínio dos Espíritos! — Chanyeol debateu-se ao dizer, completamente irado. — Se eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sonhar </span>
  </em>
  <span>que ainda está aqui depois disso, não haverá ninguém que possa me impedir de desfilar com a cabeça dele por todos os lugares desta maldita brecha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fora a última coisa que dissera antes de ser arrastado para longe daquele lugar. Kyungsoo sentiu as palavras do lobo girarem dentro da cabeça e foi impossível segurar as lágrimas que escorreram silenciosas por suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tudo resumido em silêncio, mas, por dentro, o coração de Kyungsoo gritava em um medo que com muito custo continuava escondendo. Mais uma dolorosa verdade se unia às anteriores: era hora de voltar para casa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O caminho de volta até a Província das Sombras foi silencioso e perturbador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não possuía energia para fazer algo além de caminhar, completamente anestesiado pelos últimos acontecimentos. A cabeça doía de forma intensa, mas o príncipe estava cansado para se sentir incomodado com algo tão trivial. O coração também doía — este, ao contrário da cabeça, não poderia ser tão facilmente ignorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegaram ao território, foram recebidos por olhares curiosos e cheios de expectativa. Fora inevitável ignorar todos eles, principalmente a esperança que praticamente transbordava de Taemin e Naeun. Era ainda mais doloroso saber que, além de decepcionar seu próprio povo, Kyungsoo os desapontava também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhye mandou trazer a adaga de prata que ainda mantinham longe de seu dono. Neste momento, sem dizer qualquer palavra, Jongin desaparecera. Ninguém entendeu o porquê, já que pensavam que, como a pantera mais próxima do humano, seria o primeiro a se despedir dele. Embora Kyungsoo quase não conseguisse disfarçar a decepção ao constatar que o outro não estaria ali para, ao menos, dizer adeus, não seria ingrato a ponto de culpá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, mesmo que quisesse ficar e fazer Jongin entender, não havia mais tempo para tentar algo diferente. Kyungsoo não poderia mais adiar o final da linha. Precisava sair da Província das Sombras, manter-se vivo durante o caminho de volta, chegar em casa, convocar os líderes e generais da Grande União e traçar um novo plano. Algo que não envolvesse qualquer tipo de ajuda externa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por me darem uma chance — disse à Eunhye. Ela sorriu em retribuição e, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, parecia gentil e caloroso. Era uma pena não poder ficar agora que ela se mostrava disposta a aceitar sua presença ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não foi o suficiente — respondeu-lhe, os olhos cansados da viagem de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda assim, fez a diferença para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quer que eu fale com ele? — Kyungsoo sabia exatamente sobre o que ela falava, mas negou com a cabeça. não obrigaria Jongin a fazer algo que não queria, mesmo que seu coração protestasse em silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez seja melhor assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sair foi mais difícil do que inicialmente imaginara. Minjeong se agarrara em sua cintura como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo. Taemin a segurou nos braços para que Kyungsoo pudesse pegar Buba e sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despedir-se do lugar trazia um amargo tão desconfortável ao peito que era difícil continuar em frente. Porém, Kyungsoo seguia sem olhar para trás. Passou por tudo que conheceu naquele lugar: as árvores de troncos grossos e altos, os arbustos que lhe renderam vergonhosos — mas agora divertidos — momentos, a grama escura pela falta de luminosidade, as pedras que surgiam pelo caminho e, enfim, a brecha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passara por ela desejando que um lugar tão bonito continuasse seguro e que não sofresse qualquer influência do que aconteceria no mundo humano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buba seguia quieto ao seu lado — como nunca estivera antes — e, enquanto eles procuravam um lugar mais coberto para passarem a noite que já chegava no horizonte, Kyungsoo se convencia de que ainda havia pequenas possibilidades de sucesso. Poderia convencer os principais generais dos outros reinos a juntarem forças e bolar um plano que pudesse lhes dar alguma vantagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto desciam um pedaço da montanha, Kyungsoo ia ficando cada vez mais absorto em conseguir a ajuda da Grande União para terem uma chance de sobrevivência. Sim, era exatamente isso que faria quando chegasse em Perdíria. Talvez não fosse muito longe depois de deixar a montanha — obviamente ainda tentavam ter a certeza de que estava morto —, mas </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisava </span>
  </em>
  <span>agarrar-se a qualquer coisa ou começaria a enlouquecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No meio da distração para encontrar uma nova forma para seguir em frente com a sanidade intacta em meio ao fim do mundo, Kyungsoo fora surpreendido por um corpo que se chocou contra o seu. Sem qualquer chance de recuperar o equilíbrio, viu-se rolando por alguns metros, até parar debaixo de um corpo pesado, que trazia um coração acelerado batendo contra o seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo paralisou, não conseguindo mover qualquer parte do corpo pelo peso do outro e pela constatação quase inacreditável de que Jongin estava ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin estava ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>ali </span>
  </em>
  <span>e isso significava, pela lógica, que estava com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fungou, enquanto os olhos ficavam nublados pelas lágrimas, e retribuiu o abraço apertado que Jongin lhe dava. Inspirando fundo, sentia que poderia ser fraco o suficiente para deixar com que toda a angústia que guardara nos últimos dias finalmente o deixasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas alguns minutos e seria forte o suficiente para se despedir de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está me sufocando… — Finalmente teve coragem para dizer alguma coisa, provocando uma risada abafada do outro. No entanto, eles continuaram na mesma posição, com medo do que poderia acontecer se saíssem daquela bolha construída de forma inesperada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou atrasado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só um pouquinho. — Sorriu ao lhe dar tapinhas reconfortantes nas costas. — Obrigado por vir se despedir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin soltou-o, visivelmente confuso. Levantou-se e ajudou Kyungsoo a fazer o mesmo. Os dois se olharam por bons momentos, até Kyungsoo começar a achar tudo muito estranho naquele suposto encontro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recebeu um desviar de olhos que apenas aumentou seu nervosismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— pressionou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Digamos que não tenha vindo para me despedir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentiu o coração chacoalhar violentamente dentro do peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que isso quer dizer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fique chateado, Soo… — Sorriu, completamente envergonhado. — Na verdade eu fugi de casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi inevitável arregalar os olhos quando sua cabeça conseguiu processar aquelas palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não, Jongin não poderia estar falando sério...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não está falando sério — verbalizou o pensamento e riu, nervoso em todos os níveis possíveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não pode fugir de casa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem conseguia colocar em palavras o quanto aquilo era assustador. Jongin simplesmente ignorara todos os perigos que apareceriam em seu caminho se acabasse seguindo Kyungsoo por aí e, agora, o príncipe, além de preocupar-se em salvar a própria pele, precisaria se certificar de que salvaria a de Jongin também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deveria repudiar a decisão alheia com todas as suas forças e encontrar uma forma de fazer com que a pantera desistisse daquela ideia insana, mas não conseguia. Ver Jongin na sua frente e </span>
  <em>
    <span>saber </span>
  </em>
  <span>que ele continuaria ao seu lado se permitisse provocava sensações inacreditáveis dentro de seu estômago. Havia alguma coisa se remexendo e causando uma comoção enorme dentro dele, como se milhares insetos estivesse alçando voo dentro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Borboletas </span>
  </em>
  <span>— gostava da ideia de que poderiam ser borboletas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém não era justo com Jongin que Kyungsoo escolhesse ser tão egoísta. Seguir com o príncipe era atestar a própria morte e o outro merecia viver longe das confusões e tragédias que sempre o acompanhavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin, por favor, volte para casa — pediu, sem saber como articular um argumento bom o suficiente para convencê-lo. Sabia o quanto a pantera poderia ser teimosa quando insistia em algum assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esqueça, não vou voltar. — Cruzou os braços e seguiu na direção de Buba, que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. — Enfrentei minha mãe, discuti com meu tio, quase quebrei o braço de Taemin quando exigiram que ele me segurasse e xinguei meia dúzia de anciãos. Vai mesmo me mandar embora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você </span>
  <em>
    <span>brigou </span>
  </em>
  <span>com a sua família?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que estamos desviando do assunto principal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso faz parte do assunto principal! — gritou, sem conseguir conter o próprio nervosismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso pedir desculpas quando voltar — argumentou, o que não fazia sentido algum, porque ele sequer sabia se voltaria ao seguir Kyungsoo. Era exatamente por isso que Kyungsoo não podia deixar que a pantera fosse com ele. — Se me aceitarem de volta, claro, porque eu gritei que não voltaria antes de sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo abriu a boca, sem saber exatamente o que deveria dizer diante daquele novo problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como pode dizer que fugiu de casa quando, claramente, avisou que ia embora? — Massageou as próprias têmporas. — Não faz nem sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, eles não acreditaram em mim no começo, por isso foi tão fácil fugir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quase puxou os próprios cabelos ao ouvir a comoção que Jongin criara apenas para conseguir fugir de casa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Céus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>o que deveria fazer agora? Era mais cruel condená-lo a uma batalha que não lhe pertencia ou mandá-lo embora quando desejava tanto ficar ao seu lado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O último pensamento intensificou o voo das borboletas e Kyungsoo decidiu que pensar sobre os prós e contras só lhe renderia mais dor de cabeça. Jongin estava ali e ainda poderia desistir de acompanhá-lo, certo? Então apenas precisava esperar que ele percebesse o quanto era arriscado negligenciar a própria segurança para acompanhar Kyungsoo. Depois que fizesse isso, ele, com toda certeza, voltaria para casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero mesmo entrar em uma discussão — apenas desistiu, sentando-se perto de uma pilha perdida de gravetos e começando a selecioná-los para construir uma fogueira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ótimo, porque não adiantaria nada continuar com uma discussão que não nos levará a lugar algum. — Fez questão de ignorá-lo porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabia </span>
  </em>
  <span>que Jongin estava certo. Ele não mudaria de opinião, pois era teimoso, inconsequente e extremamente apaixonante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arregalou os olhos com o próprio pensamento — qual era o seu maldito problema? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seja menos ridículo, por favor!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>repreendeu-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual é o plano? — Jongin começou a ajudá-lo com os galhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tenho um. — Suspirou, pegando pequenas pedras e as organizando em um círculo pequeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sinto muito por não ter conseguido ajudá-lo com os líderes — pediu, atraindo o olhar confuso de Kyungsoo. — Sabia que Chanyeol tentaria alguma coisa, então decidi ficar escondido e observá-lo. Deveria ter feito mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo deixou qualquer insegurança sobre ter Jongin sob sua responsabilidade para sorrir gentilmente na direção dele. Não queria que a pantera pensasse que não o ajudou o suficiente, porque, tudo que fizera desde que o príncipe acabara perdido, fora ajudá-lo a continuar acreditando que conseguiria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem Jongin, Kyungsoo nem estaria ali agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém nunca me ajudou como você, Jongin. Nada do que eu diga ou faça será o suficiente para agradecer todos os sacrifícios que fez por mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin retribuiu seu sorriso acanhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fiz porque você é-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não diga bonito — censurou-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu queria dizer </span>
  <em>
    <span>incrível. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fale bobagens. — Desviou os olhos dos dele. — Eu sou um desastre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Queria que se visse como eu te vejo — murmurou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, mas, mesmo assim, não tentou conter o sorriso bobo que saiu contra a sua vontade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade, queria que todos pudessem ver você como eu vejo, porque, ao menos, evitaria o que aconteceu no Ponto Zero. Chanyeol foi tão babaca — preparou-se para acender o fogo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele só está tentando se proteger — argumentou, não querendo que fosse mais um motivo para Jongin guardar qualquer ressentimento sobre o líder lobo. Havia uma profunda mágoa escondida ali, por mais que a pantera quisesse negá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Matando você? — Riu, completamente desacreditado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nossos povos viveram o suficiente para deixar claro que desastres acontecem quando motivados pelo medo de algo que as pessoas não podem controlar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin suspirou, finalmente conseguindo uma chama trêmula na pilha de gravetos. A noite começava a cair no meio da montanha, tornando tudo um aglomerado de sombras disformes. Porém agora podiam ver as estrelas sem qualquer empecilho. Estavam radiantes acompanhadas da lua cheia no céu e Kyungsoo pensou que, mesmo depois de tanto fracasso, existia algo pelo qual valia a pena gastar alguns bons minutos sem se preocupar com mais nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As estrelas valiam a pena e a companhia ao seu lado também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para Jongin, que subitamente parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Vê-lo ali era bom na mesma proporção em que era assustador, principalmente agora que Kyungsoo não sabia o que deveria fazer. A estrada que seguiriam era cheia de incertezas e era impossível prever o que poderia acontecer a todo segundo em que contavam unicamente com a própria sorte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para piorar, Kyungsoo poderia ser considerado a criatura mais azarada que existia, e prova disso eram os constantes pequenos e grandes desastres que caminhavam consigo. Como impediria que Jongin fosse atingido por aquele mar de catástrofes que sempre atraía para a própria existência? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria que os Animais Espirituais fossem tratados como iguais, mas como ter certeza de que Jongin não seria recepcionado com a mesma hostilidade com que ele fora ao ser descoberto no Domínio dos Espíritos? Por que torturava a si mesmo pensando no que aconteceria ao chegar em Perdíria se nem sequer sabia se os dois sobreviveriam a viagem de volta? Que plano ainda poderia dar-lhes alguma chance entre tantas possibilidades de derrota?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É uma pena que não temos o Rei de Tudo ao nosso lado — Jongin finalmente disse alto, enquanto assistia o fogo crepitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo deixou suas infinitas indagações e o encarou, sem ter ideia do que ele acabara de dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, só estou dizendo que, se existisse um Rei de Tudo e ele estivesse ao nosso lado, ninguém ousaria nos negar qualquer ajuda — elucidou, quase contemplativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você disse que ninguém nunca conseguiu uma posição tão poderosa quanto essa… — lembrou do que conversaram antes que a confusão com os líderes acontecesse. — Que nem os mais antigos líderes conseguiram tamanho poder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera afirmou com a cabeça. Kyungsoo pensava que o teste deveria ser difícil o suficiente para que todos falhassem e sequer voltassem depois. Pensando bem, um relato tão antigo e nunca escrito propriamente nos livros teria chance de ser verídico? Tudo que havia sobre aquilo se resumia em histórias antigas o suficiente para terem sido distorcidas há muito tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo franziu o rosto quando algo remexeu-se dentro dele. Não era um mal estar ou um plano, mas uma espécie de </span>
  <em>
    <span>esperança. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riu consigo mesmo, descartando a ideia no mesmo instante porque era completamente insano refinar um pensamento apenas baseado em contos passados de geração em geração ao redor de uma simples fogueira. Era </span>
  <em>
    <span>loucura </span>
  </em>
  <span>— mas ainda assim o coração insistia em lhe manter preso naquela quase idéia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que isso não está nos livros? — acabou perguntando, sentindo os batimentos dentro de seus ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isso </span>
  </em>
  <span>o quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O grande teste que buscava coroar o Rei de Tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ponderou um pouco, mas acabou dizendo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é óbvio? Algo perigoso que nunca resultou em tentativas bem sucedidas deveria ser incentivado a crianças e jovens que não podem lidar com um poder maior do que conseguem suportar? — Fazia sentido se visto daquela forma. — Nada foi registrado e esperavam que isso desaparecesse de qualquer memória, mas o fato continuou sendo passado de geração em geração como uma lenda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acenou com a cabeça, perdendo seus olhos nas chamas vivas da fogueira. Seu pensamentos, no entanto, ficaram nas palavras de Jongin. O perigo virara apenas uma história para assustar crianças, impedindo que elas crescessem e acabassem tendo o mesmo destino que os primeiros seres que tentaram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo já vira algo semelhante acontecer entre os humanos. Quando crianças levadas tentavam fugir dos pais, costumavam ameaçá-las com os perigos que poderiam encontrar ao estarem sozinhas. Usavam as mais antigas lendas para ensinar-lhes lições e para garantir que continuassem na linha mais correta quando se tornassem adultas. Pensando bem, os dois lugares não eram </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão </span>
  </em>
  <span>diferentes um do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acha que, algum dia, alguém conseguirá o título e os poderes que vêm com ele? — Desviou os olhos do fogo para colocá-los em Jongin. Pequenas chamas escuras dançavam na frente de seus olhos, por ficar tanto tempo encarando algo tão claro e vivo. — Por que os que tentaram não conseguiram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez o problema fosse estarem vivos? — Riu da própria suposição.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vivos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lembrava de Jongin já mencionar algo parecido, mas não compreendera o que poderia significar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Terreterna é um lugar de descanso depois da morte e, pela lógica, deve ser reservada apenas aos que já se foram. A história diz que o Rei de Tudo deve passar pela árvore, enfrentar o teste e voltar. Mas como seria possível se Terreterna é reservada apenas para quem já não vive mais nesse mundo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se o teste não poderia ser feito estando vivo, deveria ser realizado ao ser morto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acha que o Rei de Tudo deveria ser um fantasma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que você ainda precise estar vivo para ser um rei no mundo em que vivemos, mas certamente o caminho correto não é entrar em Terreterna esbanjando saúde. Não seria tão fácil ter o poder para governar tantos seres se simplesmente entrasse e saísse, não acha? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então há uma possibilidade… — murmurou para si mesmo, recebendo uma careta de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No que está pensando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo respirou fundo, acreditando que Jongin provavelmente seria o único louco que aceitaria ajudá-lo. Ainda não possuía qualquer plano, mas algo lhe dizia que deveria tentar, afinal, o que ainda teria a perder? Se aquilo também não desse certo, ao menos descansaria sabendo que fez tudo o que podia. Era assim que um herói deveria se portar, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou pensando em uma maneira de morrer e continuar vivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem acreditar no que ouvira, Jongin vasculhou o rosto de Kyungsoo, esperando encontrar a brincadeira escondida naquelas palavras. Quando não encontrou qualquer indício de uma mentira, negou com a cabeça, reprovando a ideia de todas as formas possíveis. Sabia que Jongin não concordaria, mas agora que a possibilidade aparentava ser boa o suficiente para a cabeça do príncipe, qual era o problema em tentar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encarou a pantera com uma determinação tão grande quanto a de Jongin em negar ajudá-lo. O ato corajoso gerou uma guerra de olhares silenciosa e infantil, que levou-os a passar muito tempo em seus respectivos conflitos internos. Por fim, Jongin achou melhor verbalizar uma negativa, já que Kyungsoo aparentemente perdera qualquer juízo que ainda poderia lhe restar na cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode dar certo — tentou, sabendo que precisaria de muito mais para convencê-lo. Felizmente, quando queria, Kyungsoo sabia ser muito mais teimoso que Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas pode não dar! — Levantou-se, incapaz de continuar sentado ouvindo aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que eu ainda tenho a perder?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A vida? — Perguntou, como se fosse uma resposta óbvia o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou perdê-la de qualquer jeito se não conseguir uma forma de impedir que tudo seja destruído. Preciso tentar porque muitas pessoas dependem de mim e, acredite, eu gostaria muito que existisse um meio mais fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin encarou seus olhos acinzentados e Kyungsoo viu a preocupação nos dele. Porém, mesmo sabendo que não era justo arrastar Jongin para mais um de seus problemas, deveria ignorar qualquer preocupação momentânea para ir em frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou concordar com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem desistir, Kyungsoo aproximou-se de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se calcularmos bem, conseguiremos ter uma chance — explicou, recebendo um olhar reprovador do outro. — Escute, você é bom com plantas e ervas, não é? Foi graças às suas habilidades curandeiras que conseguiu me salvar da morte quando fui ferido. Então, se conhece tão bem substâncias naturais que podem curar, também consegue identificar aquelas que podem matar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está se escutando? — acusou, completamente chocado. — Está pedindo para que eu mate você!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo coçou a cabeça, sem saber como explicar exatamente o que estava propondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não seria necessariamente me matar, mas induzir uma quase morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hã?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu só preciso aparentar estar morto para entrar em Terreterna — argumentou, esperando que apenas aquilo já bastasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem, não bastou. Jongin ainda lhe lançava aquele mesmo olhar reprovador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não existe uma quase morte: ou você morre ou você não morre. — Cruzou os braços e desviou os olhos de Kyungsoo. Provavelmente queria fingir que aquela conversa não existia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estreitando os olhos, Kyungsoo decidiu que, se quisesse realmente ter alguma chance, precisava escolher caminhos mais difíceis. Assim, deu um passo à frente e estampou no rosto a expressão mais decidida que conseguia esboçar naquele momento. Jongin arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, tentando antecipar o que viria, mas Kyungsoo sabia exatamente o que deveria dizer agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que você tem uma forma de fazer isso dar certo e não quer me contar porque tem medo de que eu acabe não voltando de lá. Mas eu prometo, Jongin, que voltarei antes que possa sentir minha falta. — Ergueu a mão e a colocou calmamente no ombro alheio. — Se ainda assim não quiser me ajudar, farei sozinho, assumindo toda e qualquer responsabilidade. Porém garanto que tentar por contra própria será muito mais desastroso do que obtendo sua ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin abriu a boca, mas não conseguia dizer nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tentarei, não importa qual seja a sua decisão, então, por favor, me ajude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirando, Jongin olhou-o no fundo dos olhos, ainda esperando que ele desistisse. Kyungsoo manteve-se na mesma posição, até receber um aperto inesperado na bochecha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem um plano? — Finalmente perguntou, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir imensamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mais ou menos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Droga, vamos ouvi-lo, então.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo segurou a mão alheia e, juntos, eles voltaram a sentar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Três dias depois, Jongin apresentou-lhe um líquido gosmento e verde em uma tigela de barro. Apesar da aparência péssima, o cheiro de hortelã era agradável o suficiente para que Kyungsoo estendesse as mãos para pegar o recipiente e imediatamente colocar o plano em prática.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, a pantera não parecia compartilhar da mesma pressa, afastando a bebida antes que o príncipe conseguisse alcançá-la. Reprovando a atitude de Jongin com o olhar, tentou pegar a tigela mais uma vez, apenas para ser novamente impedido. Kyungsoo sabia que o outro ainda hesitava muito pela ideia absurda que tivera nos últimos dias, mas agora estavam tão perto de uma nova chance para repensarem no que estavam fazendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, o príncipe não gostaria de arriscar a vida tentando passar em um teste que aparentava existir apenas em histórias muito antigas. Com toda certeza não escolheria um caminho tão duvidoso se pudesse ter mais tempo para pensar em outra alternativa. Porém, se pensasse com cuidado em sua trajetória até ali, veria que todas as decisões que tomara foram para andar por direção regadas de incertezas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que diferença havia entre antes e agora? Era melhor não pensar e fazer o que deveria ser feito, mesmo que no fundo estivesse completamente apavorado com o que poderia acontecer se alguma coisa desse errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos repassar o plano — disse, mais determinado do que Kyungsoo já vira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo fechou as mãos em punhos porque repassar as etapas do plano era o mesmo que deixá-lo inseguro. Quanto mais repetiam aquilo, menos parecia uma boa ideia, embora o príncipe tenha passado os últimos dias dizendo a si mesmo que era uma chance boa o suficiente e que não deveria reclamar quando fora tão difícil encontrar um novo caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim, mesmo que não quisesse dizer em voz alta o que fariam, acenou com a cabeça, apenas porque sabia que era a única forma de tranquilizar Jongin — a pessoa que não disfarçava qualquer insatisfação diante da péssima de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou tomar essa gosma que você preparou, minhas defesas vão entrar em colapso, a imunidade vai despencar e o líquido ingerido vai começar a se alimentar da minha energia vital. Parecerei morto, você me colocará no Túmulo do Descanso Eterno e, então, aguardará por dois dias. Depois, se perceber que eu não acordo e o líquido estiver drenando mais do que o normal da minha vitalidade, vai me dar o antídoto para anular o veneno e me trazer de volta, antes que eu esteja realmente morto — ditou de maneira monótona, recebendo uma careta de Jongin. Ele não gostava que Kyungsoo falasse a palavra “morto” e a evitava nos últimos dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sabia que ele estava preocupado e, mais uma vez, sentiu-se culpado por obrigá-lo a fazer algo que não queria, mas Jongin era sua única chance de continuar vivo, mesmo aparentando estar morto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que mais?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, certo, havia mais…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrependeu-se de concordar com a última parte porque sempre precisava repeti-la para Jongin, ficando constrangido em </span>
  <em>
    <span>todas </span>
  </em>
  <span>as vezes que a pantera o obrigava a pronunciá-las. Por isso, sempre era inevitável o calor que sentia nas bochechas e no pescoço, mas a culpa era totalmente de Kyungsoo por concordar com a última parte sem pensar que o outro pediria para ouvi-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois, independentemente do resultado, deixarei que cuide de mim e ficarei ao seu lado para sempre, sem ter nenhuma outra ideia absurda que me faça estar longe de você e, droga, isso é constrangedor… Preciso mesmo repetir essa parte todas as vezes que falamos disso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É a sua punição por me meter em tantos problemas — explicou, mas não era como se Kyungsoo já não soubesse disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch, </span>
  </em>
  <span>talvez eu mereça sofrer dessa forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin deu-lhe um sorrisinho fraco e pediu para que juntasse as mãos. Kyungsoo ignorou a comichão nervosa que viajava por todos os seus dedos dos pés para fazer exatamente o que ele lhe instruíra. Sem qualquer outra enrolação, recebeu a tigela nas mãos e imediatamente olhou para o líquido. A cor e as pequenas bolhas que estavam na frente de seus olhos fizeram suor brotar de suas têmporas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O nervosismo que sentia em pequenas doses multiplicou-se mil vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encarou Jongin e respirou fundo, tentando garantir aos dois que estaria de volta antes que qualquer coisa extrema acontecesse. Queria verbalizar a certeza, mas não conseguia. Esperava que o outro pudesse ter mais fé em si do que ele próprio possuía no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por fim, tomando uma dose extra de coragem, entornou todo o líquido de uma vez só. Quando o conteúdo desceu queimando pela garganta, Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar uma crise forte de tosses. O gosto era péssimo e ele sentia vontade de vomitar o que acabara de ingerir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin cuidadosamente ajudou-o a deitar no chão, apoiado no casaco felpudo que a pantera fizera como travesseiro. O efeito dominaria seu corpo aos poucos, então restava aos dois esperarem que adormecesse. Contudo a espera era igualmente angustiante para Kyungsoo, principalmente porque Jongin o monitorava com o olhar mais nervoso e preocupado do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguia encontrar forças para dizer alguma coisa que o tranquilizasse, no entanto. Tinha medo de que acabasse se expressando de maneira errada, o que apenas deixaria o outro mais ansioso. Jongin sentava ao seu lado como se esperasse a morte com ele, como se aquele fosse realmente um enterro e Kyungsoo não gostava nem um pouco dos olhos tristes com os quais lhe encarava. Era doloroso o suficiente para que quisesse desistir, mesmo que soubesse que já era muito tarde para aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Jongin fungou e precisou desviar os olhos marejados, Kyungsoo buscou a mão alheia e a segurou entre as suas. Seus dedos estavam dormentes e os olhos muito pesados, mas acreditava ser capaz de dizer alguma coisa — </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualquer coisa </span>
  </em>
  <span>que pudesse fazer Jongin não pensar que era o responsável por deixá-lo naquela situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez a culpa era de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou voltar logo — prometeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou com medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo também estava, mas não seria justo dizer isso ao outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observou o rosto preocupado de Jongin e sorriu para tentar encorajá-lo. Queria poder fazer mais, mas começava a sentir um mal estar no fundo do estômago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Morrer assim não é tão ruim — murmurou, sentindo a língua pesar como chumbo dentro da boca. Os pensamentos também se confundiam dentro da cabeça, milhares deles indo e vindo em uma velocidade que Kyungsoo não conseguia acompanhar. Estava zonzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não diga coisas como essa — repreendeu quase em um sussurro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa concordar comigo. — Apertou a mão dele na sua, sentindo o mundo girar de uma forma completamente diferente. — Morrer dormindo ao encarar uma vista tão bonita é uma ótima forma de encerrar a vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vista bonita? — Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas. — Mas você está olhando para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Exatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin riu e negou com a cabeça, mas entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sabia que seria tão galanteador em um momento como este.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez seja a última oportunidade para ser, então eu deveria aproveitá-la — argumentou, sem saber por mais quanto tempo conseguiria falar. Não sentia mais o corpo e, se não estivesse tão sonolento, provavelmente entraria em pânico com a constatação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se atreva a não voltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, incapaz de mantê-los abertos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Voltarei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que a névoa dentro de seus pensamentos aumentasse, sentiu algo quente tocar sua testa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Um beijo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lembrou-se de pensar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois disso, mais nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo acordou com frio e descobriu, com um leve abrir de olhos, que deixara a janela aberta na noite passada. Puxou o grosso cobertor até o topo da cabeça, decidido a ignorar qualquer coisa por mais alguns instantes. Sentia dores absurdas na parte de trás da cabeça e no peito, mas não lembrava de ter feito qualquer atividade fora do usual para adquiri-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que fizera ontem? Ah, sim: ajudara a conferir as plantações de arroz para a colheita do dia seguinte, levara Buba para aparar os pelos com a velha — mas muito afiada — tesoura da anciã e auxiliara a mãe na cozinha durante o jantar. Nada absurdo ou fora do normal para estar tão dolorido naquela manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabendo que a dor não passaria se simplesmente ficasse na cama quente, espreguiçou-se e afastou os cobertores. Arrastou-se até a janela aberta e constatou que o sol fraco de inverno já despontava no horizonte. Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto checava a paisagem quase desprovida de cor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam no inverno? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo jeito como as gotículas da umidade da noite anterior congelaram nos telhados e nas pequenas plantas ao redor, era possível dizer que estavam no segundo ou terceiro mês do ano. Terceiro mês? Kyungsoo tinha a leve impressão de que deveria ser primavera naquela época do ano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perdíria parecia tão </span>
  <em>
    <span>estranha.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia dizer o motivo para chegar à tal conclusão, mas o pequeno vilarejo não aparentava ser o mesmo de ontem à noite. Pensar sobre isso acabava sendo mais incomum ainda porque no dia anterior também estava frio e, mesmo sabendo do fato, Kyungsoo insistira em dormir com a janela aberta. Mas, se tudo estava exatamente como deveria estar, por que a sensação de estranhamento ainda o incomodava tanto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse continuar pensando a respeito, ouviu a voz da mãe chamá-lo em outro cômodo — provavelmente a cozinha — e correu para ajudá-la no desjejum, afundando aquela nova curiosidade em um lugar qualquer da mente. Seria mais produtivo que pensasse nela quando fosse até a biblioteca durante à tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, aí está você! — O rosto sorridente da mulher o fez sorrir também. Sua mãe animadamente mexia uma grande panela com uma colher de pau. O cheiro fez o estômago de Kyungsoo revirar e ele se aproximou dela. — Nem pense em comer antes da hora. Será o castigo por acordar tão tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acabou aceitando o veredito, recolhendo as tigelas sujas para serem lavadas depois. Ao virar-se para pegar utensílios limpos para ajudar a mãe a servir a comida que preparara, viu o pai calmamente sentado na cabeceira da mesa, lendo um pergaminho que logo atraiu a atenção de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pai olhou para ele e sorriu. Aquilo deu a Kyungsoo uma nova onda de estranhamento, como se as coisas não estivessem em seu devido lugar. Ignorou mais uma vez a sensação, enquanto alternava o olhar entre a mãe distribuindo o caldo nas tigelas que segurava e o pai com o pergaminho nas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É de Vítria — respondeu, finalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que mandaria um recado para o reino mais afastado da Grande União? — não evitou perguntar, curioso com o conteúdo comunicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aparentemente querem discutir sobre o aumento dos territórios da Grande União — explicou, aceitando a tigela que Kyungsoo lhe alcançava. Esperou que todos se sentassem à mesa antes de continuar. — Não ligo tanto para coisas como essa, mas você sabe como são os governantes de Vítria, não sabe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sabia, assim como todos os pequenos reinos da Grande União.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vítria era o maior império daquela confederação. Governado por um rei inteligente e centrado, o reino passou a se expandir com cada vez mais velocidade nos últimos anos, logo sendo o centro do mundo. Possuía riquezas infinitas, um exército grande e habilidoso, uma rainha gentil e súditos satisfeitos. Nada no mundo poderia parar a expansão de um reino tão promissor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era quase um desperdício de tempo reunir todos os líderes de territórios menores para discutir um assunto que apenas beneficiaria Vítria. No entanto, apesar de acreditar que o pai nem precisava ir até lá, Kyungsoo manteve-se calado, sabendo que o mais importante era manter as aparências e uma relação amigável com um lugar que possuía tanto poder para fazer o que acreditasse ser melhor para o próprio povo. Ninguém seria louco para contrariar o rei de Vítria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então você irá? — Kyungsoo indagou, apenas para ter certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, mas acredito que a assembléia não levará mais do que um dia para terminar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Assembléia? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Por que a palavra lhe parecia tão familiar e tão recente? Talvez Kyungsoo tivera uma noite de sono mal dormida e agora colhia os frutos com aquela estranha confusão mental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas ponderações foram novamente interrompidas por uma batida na porta. Sua mãe levantou-se para atendê-la, revelando um dos lavradores no batente de madeira. O homem estava ofegante, segurava um chapéu de palha em uma das mãos e uma foice larga na outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Há uma emergência… — informou, sem saber exatamente a quem deveria direcionar aquelas palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto feliz do pai foi tomado por uma pequena sombra de irritação e Kyungsoo precisou conter um suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nos campos de arroz? — o mais novo adivinhou, levantando-se antes que o pai o fizesse. Não era como se aquilo não fosse esperado, mas Kyungsoo tinha esperanças de que os casos diminuíssem durante o inverno. Bem, parece que nada mudara desde que esteve fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fora?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>repetiu para si mesmo em pensamentos. Desde quando esteve fora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual é o problema daquele iaque? — Sua atenção voltou para o pai, que resmungava no mesmo lugar. O príncipe sabia que as confusões causadas perto da colheita  o irritavam, então caminhou para perto do lavrador antes que o próprio rei decidisse resolver aquele problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele e o outro homem saíram da modesta casa em que a família real vivia e ganharam o vilarejo. Moveram-se pelas ruas apinhadas de moradores, passaram pela taberna movimentada, fizeram a volta no Observatório e desceram a pequena colina em direção à área de plantação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo viu o problema antes que o problema o visse. No momento, a grande bola marrom e peluda estava com as grandes patas para cima, coçando as costas na área alagada e destruindo o arroz que deveria estar sendo colhido. Soltou um suspiro sofrido, quase sem forças para bolar um plano bom o suficiente para tirar o iaque de lá antes que o pai aparecesse ali e sugerisse um tipo diferente de carne para o jantar daquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabendo que deveria pensar rápido para evitar ainda mais estragos, Kyungsoo pediu para que os trabalhadores deixassem que ele passasse e chegasse até o animal. Diante dos desejos de boa sorte dos lavradores e das crianças entusiasmadas pela visita do iaque, Kyungsoo optou pela forma mais rápida: suborno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Buba! — o príncipe chamou, atraindo os olhos escuros e brilhantes do iaque. Estava completamente encharcado e Kyungsoo precisava secá-lo antes que ficasse doente naquele frio. — Quantas vezes já conversamos sobre essa atitude?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O animal continuava lhe olhando, sem qualquer iniciativa para sair da água.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos acabar logo com isso, certo? — pediu, esperando que realmente não demorasse. — Duas cenouras e uma espiga de milho. Que tal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A proposta, com certeza, renderia-lhe um sermão da mãe quando desse falta da comida, mas, ainda assim, era um negócio mais vantajoso do que precisar ouvir a repreensão do pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buba, no entanto, não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com a oferta do dono. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, sabendo que seus movimentos eram avaliados por todos os lavradores. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Evite uma comoção, pegue o iaque e vá embora, </span>
  </em>
  <span>disse a si mesmo, como se aquilo pudesse resolver todos os seus problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Três cenouras e três espigas de milho. Melhor assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada, nenhuma reação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quer o milho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buba mexeu a orelha esquerda, indicando que gostava do milho. Kyungsoo massageou as próprias têmporas, sem saber para onde deveria levar a discussão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O problema é a cenoura, não é? — reconheceu, sabendo que, nos últimos dias, Buba não demonstrava muito interesse no legume. — Podemos trocar a cenoura por nabos? Você gosta de nabos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O iaque ponderou e Kyungsoo esperava, sinceramente, que o combo de milho e nabo fosse o suficiente para tirá-lo dali. Sua mãe o mataria porque a plantação de nabos estava quase condenada depois do inverno rigoroso que os pegou de surpresa, mas era tudo para um bem maior: salvar o arroz de um iaque desajeitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de um silêncio angustiante, Buba finalmente fez um movimento. Levantou-se calmamente da área alagada e caminhou para fora, chacoalhando os pelos para se livrar do excesso de água acumulados neles. As crianças gritaram em surpresa ao serem atingidas pelas gotículas e, quando a comoção finalmente teve fim, os lavradores voltaram ao trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acompanhou Buba pelo caminho de volta, esperando chegar em casa para secar seus pelos ainda molhados. Depois, iria até a biblioteca e passaria a tarde toda mergulhando nas mesmas histórias de sempre. Pensar na calmaria que era viver em Perdíria rendeu-lhe mais um momento de desconforto, como se a simples ideia daquela monotonia estivesse fora do lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo riu de si mesmo e daquela estranha sensação que o dominava desde a manhã, pensando que seria mais produtivo que, ao invés de grudar os olhos em livros velhos, descansasse em casa até que o sentimento desconhecido fosse embora. Talvez realmente precisasse dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após secar o iaque e dar-lhe a recompensa por parar de destruir a colheita, Kyungsoo encontrou o pai perto da taberna. Estava de bom humor e parecia tão jovem que a imagem quase lhe pareceu estranha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo! — Sorriu ao vê-lo. — Estava procurando por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se seu pai queria sua presença, significava apenas uma única coisa: o rei queria que ele participasse do Conselho. Não que Kyungsoo visse aqueles momentos como um grande sacrifício, mas, na maioria das vezes, sentia que não tinha muito a contribuir. Nada acontecia em Perdíria e as discussões resumiam-se em aumentar estábulos ou reformar o Observatório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como não possuía coragem para negar o convite do pai, acompanhou-o até a pequena casa da xamã, considerada a mulher mais inteligente do pequeno reino. Ela imediatamente sorriu ao vê-lo e todos cumprimentaram o rei e seu filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos aumentar os campos no próximo ano. — Um velho senhor com barba longa pronunciou-se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O combinado era usar os recursos para reformar o estábulo — alguém interrompeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O estábulo ainda pode aguentar mais um ou dois anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos adiando a reforma há tempos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acalmem os ânimos, por favor, nós mal começamos — a xamã tentou apaziguá-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma intensa discussão sobre o assunto foi iniciada e Kyungsoo aproveitou para deixar que seus pensamentos cansados flutuassem pelo cômodo. Estavam mesmo brigando por causa de plantações e estábulos? Por que tinha a impressão de que deveriam discutir sobre um assunto muito mais importante do que aquele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passou o restante daquele embate cultivando a sensação de que algo muito maior estava sendo esquecido e mal ouviu a decisão final de seu pai sobre a disputa liderada pelos anciãos. Estábulos? Campos? Não deveriam falar sobre a sobrevivência de um reino em caos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não entendia porque alguma coisa dentro dele sempre agia como se o mundo pudesse explodir a qualquer momento e, mais uma vez, decidiu que seria mais produtivo não pensar em problemas que sequer existiam. Assim, depois que seu pai o liberou, acabou parando no mesmo lugar de sempre: a biblioteca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gostava de estar ali porque os livros eram silenciosos e inteligentes, sempre o ajudando a conhecer algo que ainda não entendia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como de costume, deixou com que os dedos escolhessem por conta própria o que leria, passando-os distraidamente entre as lombadas empoeiradas dos exemplares. Pararam, como sempre, no exemplar que conhecia muito bem. Kyungsoo sorriu ao retirá-lo da prateleira, manejando o volume grosso e velho que o acompanhara desde a infância.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Contos Eternos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu o livro e viajou entre as páginas, sabendo exatamente onde encontrar cada uma das histórias. A maioria delas decorara antes de ter idade suficiente para saber ler. Outras, descobrira sozinho, quando passou a ficar mais tempo na biblioteca pequena do que na própria casa. Kyungsoo seguiu nas páginas, até que seus olhos captaram o título que sempre o fazia arrepiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deuses e Feras, </span>
  </em>
  <span>o conto que causava pesadelos desde que era pequeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deslizou pela parede até o chão, os olhos devorando cada linha como se já não as conhecesse. Conforme lia as páginas, no entanto, percebia com uma boa dose de surpresa que as informações contidas ali não aparentavam ser as verdadeiras. Sem conseguir manter a concentração nas palavras que abarrotavam as páginas, Kyungsoo leu o mesmo parágrafo três vezes, irritado consigo por duvidar do que conhecia por tanto tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por quê? O que havia de errado na história? Porque passava o dia com a estranha sensação de que alguma coisa não estava em seu devido lugar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão, Kyungsoo resolveu ler outros livros. Passou a tarde inteira na mesma posição, entre muitas pilhas de livros antigos que retirou das prateleiras e deixou no chão. Só percebeu que passara tempo demais em seu refúgio quando o cômodo ficou escuro o suficiente para dificultar a leitura. Sabendo que deveria checar como Buba estava antes de voltar para casa, espreguiçou-se, arrumou os livros que deixou no chão e saiu da biblioteca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noite estava bonita, as estrelas cintilavam de forma tímida e não havia nuvens à vista. Estava mais frio do que durante o decorrer do dia e Kyungsoo arrependeu-se de não levar consigo um casaco. Deveria ter ouvido a mãe, que sempre lhe alertava sobre o tempo. Porém, agora, sequer fazia diferença reclamar, pois estava quase chegando em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você finalmente chegou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo parou no meio do caminho, esperando que todas as partes de seu corpo processassem a voz que o cumprimentava. Jongin calmamente o esperava a poucos passos da porta de sua casa, sentado em um toco de madeira perdido por ali desde a última vez que o rei tentara cortar lenha — tentativa mal sucedida que quase o deixou sem um dedo da mão esquerda. Demonstrava estar visivelmente entediado, como se estivesse esperando Kyungsoo por uma boa parte do dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não evitou um franzir de sobrancelhas, sentindo mais uma vez a comichão estranha invadir o fundo do peito. Alguma coisa naquela composição parecia fora de sintonia, como se existisse, mas não coubesse no espaço em que estava no momento. Queria entender o que acontecia, porque, ao mesmo tempo em que a figura de Jongin era conhecida, também parecia muito estranha naquele ambiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piscou os olhos, percebendo que Jongin estava falando com ele aquele tempo todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Perguntei se você verificou como Buba estava antes de vir para casa — repetiu, aproximando-se para deixar um pequeno aperto em seu nariz. — Em que mundo paralelo você está?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mundo paralelo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe achou o termo estranho, mas, ainda assim, familiar. Tinha a impressão de que deveria estar em algum mudo paralelo, porém a constatação apenas fez com que cogitasse mais uma vez dormir mais cedo para recuperar a mente cansada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu esqueci — lembrou-se de responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não estou surpreso? — Sorriu, desistindo de repreendê-lo. — Eu já fiz isso por você, então está me devendo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>De novo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sempre tem segundas intenções — acusou, contornando a figura de Jongin para chegar em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mãe de Kyungsoo abrira a porta antes que ele pudesse chegar até a maçaneta. Sorrindo para Jongin, ela convidou-o para jantar com eles, o que foi prontamente aceito. Voltando para dentro de casa, ela deixou-os sozinhos, e Kyungsoo tornou a olhar para o rosto de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crescendo ainda mais dentro de Kyungsoo, a sensação de estranhamento não queria mais abandoná-lo, monopolizando todo seu pensamento para tentar solucionar um problema que o príncipe nem sabia qual era. Jongin era seu amigo, mas não conseguia entender porque ele não parecia encaixar naquele lugar: em sua casa, em Perdíria e em seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>mundo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Por que Kyungsoo ainda abrigava dentro de si a impressão de que Jongin ali não era real?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin… — começou, sem saber ao certo o que queria dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu com você hoje? — devolveu com outra pergunta. — Está estanho e distraído.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para os próprios pés. Eles pareciam tão estranhos ali quanto a figura de Jongin. Ergueu a cabeça e observou a rua, enquanto os moradores iam felizes para casa aproveitar um bom jantar. Por que vê-los felizes soava tão atípico? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem conseguir aceitar a realidade que vivia, encarou mais uma vez seus pés dentro dos sapatos quentes e constatou que não sentia seus dedos. Arregalando os olhos, buscou a mão de Jongin, notando o quanto ela era quente e viva contra a pele quase translúcida de sua própria palma fria. Tentou respirar, mas percebeu que o peito estava pesado o suficiente para dificultar a passagem de ar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou gelado — sussurrou para si, completamente em choque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deve ser porque esqueceu o casaco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negou com a cabeça, recolhendo as mãos e as pressionando contra o peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin, acho que você não deveria estar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? — Riu, provavelmente acreditando que Kyungsoo estivesse devaneando, como fazia em diversos outros momentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não… — Sentiu um gosto amargo na própria boca. — Isso não está certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encarou Jongin, finalmente percebendo o que realmente acontecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu </span>
  </em>
  <span>não deveria estar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A constatação fez com que tudo ao redor de Kyungsoo começasse a desbotar. Logo, não era mais possível distinguir prédios, simples casas ou a figura calorosa de Jongin. Havia apenas borrões luminosos e disformes que praticamente dançavam diantes dos olhos do príncipe. Agora, a mente mais clara o ajudava a perceber tudo ao redor, principalmente o lugar que conhecia se desfazendo diante de seus olhos, como uma pintura ainda molhada debaixo de chuva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo logo foi coberto pelo escuro e não havia mais nada além dele naquele lugar vazio. Não sabia o que acontecia e esperou por muito tempo, até que vários pontinhos cintilantes se reunissem na sua frente. Eles se aglomeraram em uma velocidade surpreendente e, para a completa surpresa do príncipe, transformaram-se na Feiticeira da Alvorada — sua falecida professora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria dizer a ela milhares de coisas que não disse antes, completamente dominado pela emoção de tê-la mais uma vez perto dele. Porém, depois de se aproximar e sorrir de uma jeito gentil, ela negou com a cabeça, pedindo para que não dissesse coisa alguma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sou sua professora — esclareceu, embora o rosto e os gestos confundissem Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem é você, então? — indagou, completamente zonzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia que acabava de acordar de um sonho fantasioso, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Há quanto tempo estava preso naquela falsa realidade de Perdíria? Aquela reprodução de seu reino e sua família fazia parte de Terreterna ou estava apenas nadando em águas desconhecidas de um caminho completamente errado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava com frio e levava pelo corpo todo a sensação de que milhares de formigas invisíveis caminhavam por baixo de sua pele. Não possuía mais muito tempo e essa certeza deixou-o ainda mais ansioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está em Terreterna e ainda pergunta quem eu sou? — Riu. Com um simples gesto de uma das mãos, fez aparecer, naquele desconfortável vácuo escuro, uma mesa simples de madeira e duas cadeiras. Em cima do tampo, um bule e duas xícaras calmamente esperavam pelos dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não se mexeu, sem saber se poderia confiar naquela estranha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não senta? — ofereceu, não esperando que o jovem aceitasse o convite para sentar-se também. — Deve estar cansado depois de tudo que precisou passar nos últimos dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficou confuso e, por isso, se aproximou dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe sobre o que tem acontecido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela serviu calmamente o líquido do bule nas duas xícaras. Depois, antes de segurar dela, apontou para a outra, como se reforçasse o convite para que Kyungsoo tomasse a cadeira vazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Normalmente tenho muito tempo livre, então sei sobre quase tudo que acontece em todos os lugares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acenou com a cabeça e decidiu que seria mais fácil conversar se sentasse de frente para ela. Um sorriso satisfeito partiu da figura da professora e ela entregou-lhe a xícara que restava para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é a Mãe de Todas as Criaturas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É assim que me conhecem por aqui — afirmou, sorvendo o líquido fumegante com uma graça invejável. Kyungsoo fez o mesmo movimento, mas não sabia dizer qual era o gosto que o conteúdo de sua xícara possuía. — Mas, na verdade, sou a Deusa da Passagem. Desisti de viver no Jardim Celeste há muitos anos e procurei o Espírito da Floresta para pedir um novo lugar para ficar. Ele criou, com todo o cuidado do universo, Terreterna e, em troca, pediu para que guardasse as almas nesse mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então você realmente assume a forma de pessoas que amamos? — Observou o rosto de sua professora. Sentia tanta falta dela. Com toda certeza, se ainda estivesse em sua vida, poderia ajudar Kyungsoo a descobrir o que fazer para salvar todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade, tomo a forma de uma orientação — explicou, sorrindo para Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensando bem, conforme conversava com a Deusa da Passagem, percebia que ela realmente não era sua professora. A Feiticeira da Alvorada não era alguém que costumava sorrir com frequência, fazendo-o apenas quando estava feliz com o progresso do príncipe ou quando queria encorajá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, mesmo que sorrisse naqueles raros momentos, era sempre fechado e quase misterioso, como se guardasse os principais segredos do universo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Orientação… — repetiu a palavra, tentando entender seu significado no contexto em que estavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você parece perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pousou a xícara pela metade na mesa, desistindo de tentar decifrar o que era aquele líquido claro. Não sentir gosto ou qualquer parte do próprio corpo o preocupava, principalmente porque talvez Jongin estivesse nervoso ao precisar esperá-lo. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Ou melhor: </span>
  <em>
    <span>como </span>
  </em>
  <span>sairia dali?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até hoje, não houve qualquer ser vivo que conseguisse conquistar o título de Rei de Tudo — falou. Kyungsoo encarou-a, mas os olhos da deusa estavam pousados no tampo de madeira. — No entanto, você foi corajoso o suficiente para tentar e arriscou a própria vida no processo. Dei-lhe em Terreterna tudo que ama e, mesmo assim, recusou. Por quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então Kyungsoo entendeu: a pacífica Perdíria era uma miragem construída pela deusa para testá-lo. Provavelmente foi dessa forma que nenhum outro Animal Espiritual voltou quando o Espírito da Floresta propôs um teste para que um deles alcançasse tamanho poder. Quem em todo mundo negaria viver em um lugar sem qualquer conflito, onde todas as pessoas que mais ama esperam por você e nada no mundo pode perturbar a sua paz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, não era </span>
  <em>
    <span>real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo poderia ficar ali e esquecer de quem realmente era e do que precisava fazer, mas nunca seria palpável o suficiente para lhe dar uma verdadeira paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual é o consolo de ter tudo e, ao mesmo tempo, ter nada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recebeu um olhar misterioso em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabia que havia algo diferente em você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Persistência e humildade</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que isso quer dizer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso dar o título a você, assim como todos os poderes que vem com ele, mas acredita mesmo que será o suficiente para fazê-los lutar ao seu lado em uma batalha que não lhes diz respeito? — Kyungsoo apertou as mãos em punhos. Percebeu que a dormência no corpo inteiro aumentava, o que poderia facilmente significar que estava sem muito tempo. — É melhor guerreiros que seguem você por acreditarem em seus ideais ou por serem obrigados a tomá-los como se fossem os deles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma sonolência parecida com a que apresentara logo depois de tomar o veneno que Jongin preparara. Quando conseguiria sair dali, afinal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem alguma sugestão melhor? — finalmente encontrou coragem para perguntar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A xamã de seu reino mostrou-lhe uma possibilidade, não mostrou? — Diante da pergunta, afirmou com a cabeça. — Como recompensa pelo estimado título de Rei de Tudo finalmente ser conquistado por você, posso presenteá-lo com outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outra possibilidade de destino? Seria mesmo possível vencer sem a mobilização dos líderes que tanto tentara convencer de ajudá-lo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que faria isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque estou aqui há tempo suficiente para saber que o que acontece no seu mundo, de alguma outra forma e em algum outro momento, também acontecerá neste. — Levantou-se, pedindo para que Kyungsoo fizesse o mesmo. — Não estão seguros apenas porque encontraram abrigo longe de homens e deuses. O Domínio dos Espíritos funciona como o reflexo de um espelho. Se um lado muda, naturalmente o outro mudará também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então o Domínio dos Espíritos também corre perigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qualquer lugar corre perigo quando demônios acreditam que podem vencer uma guerra e conquistar qualquer coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pensou em tudo que fizera até aquele momento: fugir de casa, quase ser morto; ser salvo por algo que deveria temer; conhecer um mundo totalmente diferente; lutar continuamente por um destino melhor; quase morrer mais uma vez e conversar com uma deusa que demonstrava gostar tanto daquele lugar quanto ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia mais apenas o príncipe e seu povo. Naquele instante, percebeu que estava lutando por muito mais seres do que imaginava. Era exatamente por isso que precisava insistir. Não morreria em um vácuo e faria o possível para que a profecia fosse concretizada. Se deveria ser o herói que carregava o destino de tudo consigo, então o seria e, para isso, enfrentaria qualquer coisa em seu caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estendeu sua mão na direção dela, disposto a aceitar a proposta que lhe fazia. Foi assim que a mente de Kyungsoo acabou inundada com imagens vivas o suficiente para o assustarem, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, traziam uma nova dose de esperança para seu coração. Uma oportunidade rara e difícil como aquela só poderia ser alcançada com muitos sacrifícios, mas que diferença fazia quando a vida de Kyungsoo já estava cercada de muitos deles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa sorte, meu jovem — a deusa sussurrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, então, Kyungsoo fora engolido por uma avalanche de novas sensações.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A primeira respiração depois de um longo tempo debaixo d'água era como um novo sopro de esperança em pulmões que colapsavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se sentia exatamente daquela forma ao constatar que o ar voltava a habitar todas as partes de sua mente: como se estivesse emergindo de um lago muito profundo, o qual nadara até esgotar completamente sua energia. Foi buscando essa sensação de alívio que, depois da primeira inspiração, vieram outras, e permaneceu dessa forma até ter a certeza de que estava vivo e exatamente onde deveria estar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi fácil perceber o ambiente depois que seus pulmões passaram a funcionar exatamente como deveriam. Estava em uma caverna parcialmente iluminada pela luz que driblava as rachaduras das rochas e ainda sentia qualquer membro que fazia parte de seu corpo formigar, mas, surpreendentemente, estava sendo chacoalhado por causa do choro audível de Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera o abraçava, enquanto os soluços do choro sacudiam seu corpo e, por consequência, o de Kyungsoo. Provavelmente, Jongin não percebera que ele estava de volta e, por isso, perguntou-se por quanto tempo ficara naquela situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabendo que precisava fazer alguma coisa para consolar Jongin e garantir que estava à salvo, mas sem confiar na própria voz para dizer alguma coisa, Kyungsoo reuniu toda a energia que mal tinha em seus braços, circundando-os ao redor de Jongin e retribuindo o abraço. Imediatamente os soluços pararam, os dois sendo engolidos pelo silêncio misterioso que abrigava aquelas rochas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Permaneceu grudado em Jongin até que o outro afastou-o, olhos completamente encharcados e arregalados. Kyungsoo sentiu o exato momento em que o coração derreteu dentro do peito, principalmente quando a pantera precisou segurar firme uma nova onda de choro ao constatar que ele estava acordado e </span>
  <em>
    <span>bem. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ele ainda encarou o príncipe por mais alguns infinitos segundos, antes de murmurar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que tinha morrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sorriu, ainda meio mole nos braços dele. Apesar dos pesares, era uma sensação indescritivelmente boa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que terei que desapontar você — murmurou, percebendo o quanto a boca estava seca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bobo — respondeu, choroso, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas fujonas que escorreram em alta velocidade por suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ergueu a mão para limpar o rosto de Jongin — um trabalho desleixado, porque ainda não conseguia sentir o que tocava com as pontas trêmulas dos dedos. A pantera fechou os olhos e Kyungsoo imaginou todos os incontáveis momentos de angústia pelos quais passara até que ele voltasse em segurança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apoiou a mão no pescoço dele, puxando-o para baixo para selar cada uma das bochechas, o nariz, o queixo e, enfim, a boca — um toque simples e singelo que aqueceu seu coração e suas bochechas. Depois, afastou-se, mas voltou para beijá-lo de novo, e de novo e mais um vez. Teria continuado a sentir aquelas pequenas explosões calorosas dentro do peito, onde todas as borboletas que cultivava alçavam voo diretamente para seu coração, se não lhe faltasse forças para beijar Jongin mais infinitas vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo depois que parou, deixando com que o silêncio o embalasse para mais perto de um sono fácil, manteve os olhos fechados — mais com medo da reação estampada na cara de Jongin do que verdadeiramente com vontade de dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me beijou… — Jongin murmurou, quase com medo do eco que a última palavra poderia ter na caverna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beijei — admitiu, sabendo que não poderia continuar com os olhos fechados para sempre. No entanto, quando finalmente os abriu, encontrou Jongin apenas pacificamente o encarando, com bochechas em um tom anormal de vermelho. — Desculpe — acrescentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin desviou os olhos dos seus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, tudo bem. — Tentou tranquilizá-lo. — Eu… Gostei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu um alívio imenso contaminar todo o corpo, finalmente podendo olhar para Jongin sem medo de revelar demais. Teria o beijado mais uma vez, mas suas intenções foram interrompidas por aquele olhar preocupado do outro, que sempre o mobilizava para garantir que Kyungsoo estava bem — apesar de nem sempre ser a verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe mais. Eu estou aqui, não estou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem certeza de que está mesmo bem? — Mesmo que repetisse mil vezes, Jongin continuaria preocupado. Ainda assim, Kyungsoo afirmou novamente. — Você ficou ali por três dias e, mesmo quando usei o antídoto, não pareceu fazer efeito. Em algum momento você simplesmente parou de respirar. Foi assustador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo inspirou, pensando no que Jongin dissera, mas não encontrou qualquer resposta para aquele mistério. Talvez não conseguira voltar antes porque a Deusa da Passagem não permitira? Ou, quem sabe, o príncipe ficara preso em sua miragem por mais tempo do que deveria? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia ao certo e também não importava mais. Estava vivo e tinha Jongin com ele — o suficiente para saber que estava seguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conheci uma deusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mesmo? — Sorriu, muito interessado no que Kyungsoo tinha para relatar. — Você pode me contar tudo depois que se recuperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estou bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo, você estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>morto </span>
  </em>
  <span>até alguns momentos atrás. Pode me convencer de qualquer coisa, menos de que está bem. — A expressão de Jongin não lhe deixava espaço para contestações e Kyungsoo aceitou que seria menos cansativo continuar nos braços dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, vou ouvir você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado do príncipe, Jongin parecia mais calmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você conseguiu? — Indagou. Kyungsoo sabia que ele perguntava sobre o teste que poderia lhe atribuir o título de Rei de Tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A Deusa da Passagem disse que sim, mas não tenho certeza. Não sinto que algo tenha mudado em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pensou um pouco e, por fim, ajudou Kyungsoo a levantar. As pernas do príncipe tremiam sem parar, mas a pantera apoiou-o contra o próprio corpo para mantê-lo em pé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apontando para o final da caverna, em uma parte quase sem luz, Jongin mostrou a Kyungsoo uma escultura em rocha assustadora. Era uma mulher do pescoço para baixo, mas acima disso possuía a imagem da cabeça de uma pantera. Estava sentada e imóvel, como se nada pudesse perturbá-la, e em seu colo repousava uma espada longa e enferrujada. Acima da estátua, uma bonita árvore roxa se erguia, retorcendo os troncos e os galhos para continuar crescendo horizontalmente naquela caverna apertada. Suas folhas púrpuras quase brilhavam por conta própria e, bem abaixo de seu tronco, havia um buraco grande e escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está ali há anos — Jongin se referiu a espada, caminhando com Kyungsoo para mais perto. — Só o Rei de Tudo pode retirá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surpreendentemente, a arma adquiriu um brilho dourado quando chegaram a poucos passos dela. A ferrugem extinguiu-se em um piscar de olhos e, no colo daquela figura mística, passou a tremer, como se estivesse animada em ser finalmente retirada dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela deveria fazer isso? — perguntou, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava delirando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Provavelmente não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram perto o suficiente para que Kyungsoo pudesse alcançá-la, se quisesse. No entanto, prolongou o momento, temendo o que faria se todos os seus esforços e os de Jongin fossem desperdiçados a troco de nada. Respirando fundo e reunindo um punhado de coragem, agarrou o cabo da arma, contando até três para finalmente puxá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma descarga elétrica percorreu toda a pele de Kyungsoo, enquanto a espada facilmente era retirada de seu antigo lugar de descanso. Ao contrário do que pensava, não era pesada. A lâmina dourada, completamente restaurada, refletia sob os focos de luz da caverna, como se fosse uma arma completamente diferente da anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uau… — Jongin conseguiu dizer. Kyungsoo não fazia ideia do que pensar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conseguimos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin o abraçou de lado: apertado e, ao mesmo tempo, gentil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que esta seja a verdade mais libertadora dos últimos dias. — Retirou com cuidado a espada da mão de Kyungsoo e ajudou-o a sentar no chão mais uma vez. — Temos que voltar e falar com a minha mãe. Agora que tem a espada, podemos nos reunir mais uma vez com os líderes. Duvido que alguém vá negar qualquer ajuda quando você dizer quem é.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fala de Jongin fez com que Kyungsoo pensasse no conselho da Deusa da Passagem. Obrigar alguém a seguir seus ideais, quando, na verdade, estavam muito longe de deixar os rancores de lado e enfrentar um mal comum? Não queria ser cruel colocando uns contra os outros quando tudo que necessitavam era justamente de uma sólida união.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lembrou-se da nova possibilidade com a qual a deusa o presenteara. Era difícil e requeria sacrifícios de muitas partes, mas ainda era melhor do que condenar um povo inteiro a lutar pelo que não acreditava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não — disse, finalmente tomando uma decisão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho um plano melhor. — Sorriu para Jongin, que prontamente o correspondeu. — Mas vamos precisar da sua mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era hora de começar a Grande Guerra.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Grande Guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A batalha chega sem qualquer demora,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>É dever do herói aceitar a sombria hora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A espada esperta definirá o último golpe,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Todo o resto pode ser definido através da sorte. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Não era a intenção de Kyungsoo causar um alvoroço ao voltar para a Província das Sombras. Porém fora exatamente o que aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin insistira muito para carregá-lo nas costas depois que passara alguns momentos em descanso, ao que o príncipe fez questão de negar. No entanto, depois de ser lembrado da promessa que fizera antes de entrar na Caverna das Almas, restou-lhe apenas aceitar que a pantera merecia ajudá-lo por passar pelos momentos de angústia ao esperá-lo voltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi assim que recebeu novos olhares julgadores e um sermão de Eunhye, quando Jongin contou resumidamente tudo que aconteceu. Depois da comoção inicial, acabou em uma das grandes árvores do território, sendo examinado pelo irmão da líder </span>
  <span>— a pantera que rudemente tentou interrogá-lo quando fora preso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que Kyungsoo guardasse rancor — porque entendia os motivos pelos quais fora tratado como prisioneiro—, mas, mesmo assim, a situação não deixava de ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito </span>
  </em>
  <span>desconfortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O lugar onde estavam era desarrumado, mas surpreendentemente aconchegante. Havia prateleiras com plantas engarrafadas, alguns tônicos preparados e muitos livros velhos. Em outra extremidade do cômodo, uma bancada grande e desarrumada mostrava ingredientes que Kyungsoo nunca vira antes. Para finalizar, existia uma cama alta, uma mesa velha com diversos papéis espalhados e um banquinho — no qual Kyungsoo encontrava-se sentado desde que chegara ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Erga o braço — pediu, enquanto triturava alguma erva estranha em uma tigela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tio de Jongin aparentava estar sempre de mau humor. Os cabelos grisalhos davam-lhe um ar muito mais velho do que realmente era e poderia facilmente parecer alguém mais gentil, se não fosse a barba grande e as sobrancelhas grossas a lhe conferir uma aura quase ameaçadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não desejava irritá-lo, então fez exatamente o que o outro pedira. Com uma das mãos, a pantera apertou seu braço em vários lugares e Kyungsoo precisou de muita força de vontade para impedir as exclamações de dor que queria proferir. Sentia um desconforto gigantesco pelo corpo inteiro e que pequenas formigas ainda caminhavam por baixo de sua pele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia se deveria dizer isso ao tio de Jongin, pois não conseguia decifrar  se ele verdadeiramente se importava com o que estava fazendo ou se o fazia apenas porque Eunhye pedira. Por via da dúvidas, manteve-se calado, esperando que o outro lhe desse algum diagnóstico ou que o mandasse embora. Preferia, inclusive, a segunda opção e acreditava que seria menos constrangedor se a pantera o deixasse livre para procurar por Jongin, que sumira com a mãe e não retornara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é bem estúpido. — Surpreendeu-se quando o mais velho proferiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaria feliz pela quebra do silêncio tenebroso se ele não estivesse claramente o insultando. Ainda assim, era um insulto educado, visto que ele já sabia quem Kyungsoo era no Domínio dos Espíritos. Pelo que pôde notar desde que mostrara a espada ao Conselho, o título de Rei de Tudo era algo muito importante para as panteras — embora ele fosse portado justamente por Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O-O quê? — Não evitou gaguejar, porque não esperava qualquer tipo de conversa com o tio de Jongin depois da última confusão. Sua pele coçava pelo simples fato de não ter o que dizer a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Realmente arriscou sua vida para conseguir ajuda… — Aparentava estar apenas fazendo um comentário isolado, então Kyungsoo não disse nada. Quando ele se afastou para continuar triturando a planta, o príncipe respirou aliviado. — Não entendo o motivo pelo qual se importa tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não soube o que dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nunca vi alguém com tendências tão suicidas em toda a minha existência. — Falava como se fosse muito mais velho do que realmente era. Kyungsoo achou engraçado, mas não se atreveu a sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Enquanto houver possibilidades, por que não tentá-las? — acabou respondendo, apenas porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisava </span>
  </em>
  <span>colocar o nervosismo para fora de alguma forma. — Como poderemos nos reconciliar se o mundo acabar? Estou tentando manter viva a possibilidade de um diálogo sincero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho negou com a cabeça, como se ainda não conseguisse acreditar no que Kyungsoo tentava propor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos escondidos há tanto tempo e nenhum de vocês se importou em vir até aqui para sanar desconfianças e rancores. Por que, justamente quando surge uma guerra que pode dizimá-los, resolvem tentar uma aliança conosco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava mais inconformado do que com raiva, o que Kyungsoo já considerava um avanço. Havia </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto </span>
  </em>
  <span>para ser posto em pratos limpos, milhares de pequenas mágoas que necessitavam de cuidados e uma infinidade de medos para serem superados. Quanto tempo levaria para que conseguissem estar livres dessa sombra que os jogavam apenas para mais longe um do outro? Não ter como prever uma resposta para a pergunta, apenas fazia com que o príncipe se sentisse perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os anos de desentendimentos os tornaram </span>
  <em>
    <span>vocês </span>
  </em>
  <span>e </span>
  <em>
    <span>nós. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Havia uma fissura tão grande e profunda entre eles que Kyungsoo não sabia como emendá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredita que algo no mundo poderá nos unir de novo? — perguntou, meio perdido em pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou velho, Kyungsoo. — Arregalou os olhos quando ouviu seu nome ser usado pela primeira vez sem qualquer raiva ou desconforto. — Não tenho mais idade para cultivar sonhos tão grandes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entregou-lhe a tigela e o príncipe sequer pensou antes de sorver o líquido claro. O gosto era refrescante, mas havia um amargor estranho que permanecia na boca logo depois que o frescor diminuía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas você gostaria que fosse possível? — insistiu, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Às vezes, só queria ter certeza de que não era o único a acreditar naquela distante probabilidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fará alguma diferença querer que seja possível ou não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não sabia e, por isso, não respondeu. Devolveu a tigela vazia que segurava e passou a encarar as próprias mãos, sem saber se deveria sair ou ficar ali. Queria que Jongin surgisse para salvá-lo, mas, desde que ele e Eunhye convocaram o Conselho para discutirem sobre o novo papel de Kyungsoo, não tivera qualquer notícia dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sabia que era curandeiro — comentou, sem conseguir conter a própria língua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minha irmã ficou com a liderança e eu com os remédios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nunca quis ser o líder?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não saberia liderar. Como decidir pelo futuro de tantos seres quando não sei nem o que fazer com o meu? — disse, enquanto voltava para a mesa abarrotada de papéis e começava a procurar por algo em particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concordou com a cabeça, pois o entendia perfeitamente. Como decidir pelo futuro de outros quando não conseguia nem controlar o seu? Kyungsoo passou boa parte da vida com aquela mesma pergunta dentro da cabeça, mas, diferentemente do tio de Jongin, não pôde escolher entre aceitar ou negar o destino que lhe ofereciam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minha irmã é muito melhor do que eu para tomar decisões. Eunhye é justa, muito mais aberta às possibilidades e ao diálogo, mas você já deve saber disso. — Finalmente encontrara o que procurava na mesa desorganizada: um pedaço pequeno de papel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a folha em mãos, caminhou até as prateleiras, retirando alguns vidros com determinadas plantas e os levando até a bancada. Kyungsoo acompanhava tudo com os olhos, procurando qualquer novo tópico de conversa. Não sabia porque insistia tanto em estabelecer uma relação amigável com o mais velho, porém, bem no fundo, esperava que uma conversa sincera pudesse fortalecer a relação frágil entre os homens e os seres que viviam no Domínio dos Espíritos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Provavelmente estava sonhando muito alto, mas o que tinha a perder quando caminhava para perto de um futuro tão incerto? Se não conseguisse extinguir a mágoa que cultivavam há tanto tempo, pelo menos tentaria iniciar algum tipo de transformação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Taemin também gosta de lidar com medicamentos? — voltou a indagar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recebeu um olhar desconfiado em resposta, como se o outro não entendesse porque continuava tentando estabelecer qualquer diálogo com ele. Kyungsoo sorriu, mas não era simpático — estava completamente envergonhado por parecer tão insistente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu filho gosta muito de me desafiar — acabou respondendo, embora ficasse claro que se encontrava em conflito sobre a presença de Kyungsoo. Talvez o príncipe precisasse de muito mais do que uma simples conversa para mudar muitos anos de desconfiança. — Taemin dificilmente gostaria de algo que eu gosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concordava com a resposta, mas não disse nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mesmo que ele me tire do sério com suas respostas prontas e brincadeiras sem limites, gosto do quanto ele é corajoso para deixar claro no que acredita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então por que não diz isso a ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É complicado ser pai, Kyungsoo — respondeu, mas não dirigiu seus olhos ao mais novo. — Você entenderá quando tiver seus próprios filhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria dizer que talvez não vivesse o suficiente para ter filhos, mas sabia que o comentário apenas soaria estranho e, talvez, mórbido demais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse respondê-lo, Eunhye apareceu na abertura. Trazia consigo olhos cansados e a espada que Kyungsoo lhe entregara assim que colocou os pés na Província das Sombras. Alcançou a espada para o príncipe, cumprimentou o irmão com um aceno fraco e sentou-se na cama alta, avaliando a saúde de Kyungsoo com seus olhos afiados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não se importou em ser encarado naquele momento, esperando que Jongin aparecesse também. Logo, lembrou-se de que o outro dificilmente subiria em um árvore como aquela tendo medo de altura e convenceu-se de que poderia vê-lo depois, quando conseguisse sair dali. Esperava que Eunhye dissesse logo o veredito da reunião com os membros do Conselho, mas ela continuou pacientemente o encarando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não diz logo sobre o que decidiram? — O irmão dela perguntou, tão curioso quanto Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou esperando Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin? — Kyungsoo repetiu, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Jongin não subiria sozinho aqueles pequenos degraus, subiria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Da última vez que chequei, ele estava na metade do trajeto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem conter o espanto que a sentença lhe causou, Kyungsoo levantou-se do banco e caminhou até a entrada. Colocou a cabeça para fora, mas não conseguiu ver nada por estar muito escuro. Ponderou se deveria descer e ver por si mesmo se Jongin não precisava de ajuda ou se deveria permanecer com Eunhye e seu irmão. Não precisou de muito tempo para optar pela primeira opção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desceu uma boa quantidade de degraus, até encontrar Jongin tentando manter-se firme no tronco grande. Kyungsoo riu baixinho, enquanto se aproximava e automaticamente segurava uma das mãos dele. A pantera pareceu confusa por um instante, mas logo entrelaçou seus dedos aos do príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisa de ajuda? — indagou com graça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hmmm… — Pensou um pouco. — Acho que estou indo bem sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bufou, sem conseguir controlar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está tentando subir uma infinidade de degraus </span>
  <em>
    <span>vendado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já fiz isso antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Comigo — lembrou o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então quer dizer que só posso fazer isso com você? — O sorriso de Jongin aumentou. Kyungsoo ignorou o comentário e passou a guiá-lo pelas escadas. — Ei, você não deveria estar descansando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conteve uma careta, mesmo que Jongin não pudesse vê-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou cansado de descansar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas é importante — frisou, ao que Kyungsoo murmurou qualquer afirmação. Não queria que o outro ficasse preocupado, mas o príncipe preferia estar em uma exaustiva conversa com o Conselho do que fazendo companhia ao tio de Jongin. — Por que veio até aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Realmente acreditei que precisaria de ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ficou preocupado comigo? — provocou. Kyungsoo preferiu não responder, afinal, Jongin já sabia a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você </span>
  </em>
  <span>veio até aqui? — devolveu, enquanto olhava para cima e tentava prever quando chegariam até a entrada da árvore. — Sentiu minha falta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperava que Jongin ficasse com vergonha, mas tudo que Kyungsoo recebeu foram um dar de ombros e uma afirmação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conversaram mais, embora suas mãos apertassem uma à outra durante o trajeto. Logo, estavam na árvore, sentados lado a lado sob o olhar atento de Eunhye. Depois de sentir o desconforto de olhos tão afiados durante um momento tão grande de silêncio, Kyungsoo percebera que ele e Jongin permaneciam com os dedos entrelaçados. Tentou inutilmente soltá-los, mas o outro insistiu que ficassem exatamente onde estavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, nervosismo puro estampado no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando começará a falar? — O irmão de Eunhye apressou-a, aparentemente tão apreensivo quanto Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhye suspirou, sem saber por onde começar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é muito corajoso, Kyungsoo — comentou. Kyungsoo não soube o que dizer, sentindo o rosto esquentar pela vergonha. Inconscientemente apertou a mão de Jongin, recebendo um sorriso gentil em retorno. — Dificilmente alguém faria o que você fez. Nem os heróis mais corajosos estão dispostos a morrer por uma possibilidade regada à incertezas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Conselho verificou a espada: é realmente a Lava Almas — Jongin continuou, apontando para a espada que estava ao lado de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao contrário de quando a retiraram na Caverna das Almas, não ostentava mais o brilho luminoso que vibrava quando Kyungsoo sempre se aproximava dela ou a tocava. Parecia quase adormecida, como se seu papel, por enquanto, estivesse concluído. Não evitou puxá-la para mais perto com sua mão livre, sentindo um conforto estranho por tê-la ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin dissera, no caminho para a Província das Sombras, que Kyungsoo e a espada estavam interligados pelo poder do Rei de Tudo e que, onde quer que o príncipe fosse, mesmo que não a portasse consigo, ela apareceria quando precisasse dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O nome da arma é Lava Almas? — indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Por quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As histórias dizem que ela foi, por muitos anos, a espada de combate do Deus da Guerra. Com o poder divino que possuía, lavava a alma dos seres que cruzavam seu caminho. Por isso, foi responsável pelo fim de inúmeros demônios — Eunhye explicou. — O Deus da Guerra deu-a de presente para o Espírito da Floresta, que a selou no Túmulo do Descanso Eterno. Só o Rei de Tudo poderia libertá-la, mas ele nunca apareceu. Bem, até hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Portá-la comprova que você é o maior governante do Domínio dos Espíritos — o tio de Jongin concluiu. — Mesmo podendo exigir nossa ajuda, resolveu novamente pedi-la?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Independentemente do resultado, Kyungsoo estava satisfeito em não impor algo que as panteras poderiam não querer. Estava ali para pedir ajuda e para alertá-los sobre as consequências caso não conseguisse derrotar o Deus do Ódio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para que tudo dê certo, devem estar dispostos a arriscar muito mais do que uma aparente lealdade. — Sentia as mãos suarem, mas continuou. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Preciso </span>
  </em>
  <span>que acreditem nisso tanto quanto eu e que deem tudo de si ao longo do processo. Vamos estar em desvantagem e talvez meu povo não confie em vocês num primeiro momento. Porém, se mesmo assim quiserem me ajudar, garanto que farei o possível para protegê-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhye esboçou um pequeno sorriso, como se visse um garotinho muito pequeno brincando de ser herói — mas Kyungsoo nunca quis ser um. Gostava de imaginar-se sendo um calmo fazendeiro quando crescesse, enquanto todos os meninos de sua idade corriam pelo vilarejo fingindo serem deuses inalcançáveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os sonhos de Kyungsoo sempre foram os mais simples, então por que não conseguia alcançá-los?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Também verificamos os registros antigos para investigar a suposta conexão entre o mundo dos homens e o Domínio dos Espíritos — a mãe de Jongin retomou. — Você estava certo quando disse que um exerce influência sobre o outro e prova disso são as constantes mudanças de atmosfera que temos dentro de cada território. Também checamos a brecha e ela parece estar muito mais sensível do que antes. Provavelmente, perder essa guerra será catastrófico para todos nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou de um para o outro, sentindo seu coração bater alto e forte dentro do peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que pretende fazer? — A mulher olhou-o no fundo dos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já disse o que quero fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, Kyungsoo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como </span>
  </em>
  <span>vai derrotar um deus estando em desvantagem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lembrou-se da visão que a Deusa da Passagem compartilhara consigo, assim como repassou a antiga profecia na cabeça. Kyungsoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabia </span>
  </em>
  <span>exatamente o que deveria fazer, mas não podia contar a nenhum deles. Para que tudo desse certo, não deveria alterar os acontecimentos, por mais injustos que parecessem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que não pode?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque isso pode alterar o destino de todas as coisas — respondeu, sustentando o olhar desconfiado com o qual ela o encarava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirando, Eunhye levantou-se, como se não estivesse mais disposta a insistir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De quantos precisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piscou, sem entendê-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai precisar de um exército, não vai?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu o estômago afundar dentro do peito, enquanto os olhos pinicavam com as lágrimas intrusas que queriam dominá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os guardas da meia-noite estão à sua disposição, desde que prometa fazer o possível para vencer essa batalha. — Ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando que Kyungsoo saísse daquela bolha de incredulidade. — Eles não gostam de perder. — Deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engolindo a emoção que insistia em subir por sua garganta, Kyungsoo entregou um sorriso a ela, juntamente com um acenar de cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Farei o melhor que puder — acrescentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ótimo. — Caminhou em direção à entrada. — Vou mobilizar as tropas no início da madrugada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois disso, ela saiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O irmão de Eunhye olhou para Kyungsoo e Jongin, ainda de mãos dadas e mais perto do que o aceitável. Coçou a cabeça, pela primeira vez confuso, sem saber o que deveria fazer. Como ainda tentava impedir que uma tempestade de lágrimas rolasse por suas bochechas, o príncipe deixou para que ele decidisse se deveriam sair ou ficar ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, depois de ponderar por alguns momentos, o mais velho saiu de trás da mesa entulhada de papéis e dirigiu-se à entrada, tal como Eunhye fizera antes. Olhou para trás, mais especificamente para as mãos unidas, não muito certo sobre o que pensar ou se deveria realmente pensar sobre o assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou… — Parou por um instante, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. — Pegar um ar. Isso, um ar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ele finalmente desapareceu, Jongin passou os braços ao redor do corpo de Kyungsoo e restou ao príncipe que se apoiasse neles para não colapsar. Depois de uma jornada tão longa, finalmente estava pronto para ir para casa. Melhor do que isso, estava pronto e levaria ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos, com medo de que acordasse de um sonho e caísse novamente em um abismo rodeado de incertezas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou com medo — sussurrou para Jongin. — E se não for o suficiente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin permaneceu em silêncio por muito tempo — tempo suficiente para que Kyungsoo se perguntasse se ele adormecera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se não for o suficiente, faremos com que seja — respondeu, apertando Kyungsoo nos braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero que saiam feridos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos para uma guerra, Soo… — Colou a bochecha no topo da cabeça do príncipe. Kyungsoo sentia que estava completamente torto naquela posição, mas a proximidade de Jongin era calmante o suficiente para que ignorasse todo o resto. — Às vezes, em situações como essa, perdas são inevitáveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia disso, mas era difícil fazer com que seu coração aceitasse que talvez seu destino não fosse o único condenado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deveria dormir — Jongin aconselhou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero dormir — respondeu, mas sentia que seus olhos pesavam contra sua vontade. — Se pegar no sono, o amanhã chegará muito mais rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O outro riu e afastou-se o suficiente para selar os cabelos macios de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe tanto com isso. — Voltou a abraçá-lo apertado e o príncipe pegou-se desejando que ficasse daquela forma para sempre. — Hoje ou amanhã, tanto faz, continuarei ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Kyungsoo acreditou em cada palavra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não conseguiu pregar os olhos naquela noite, mesmo que Jongin insistisse dizendo que deveria dormir um pouco. O tempo arrastou-se de forma agonizante, tecendo finalmente o restante do destino do príncipe. Entre virar-se de um lado para o outro nos cobertores e desejar que o tempo saltasse até o dia em que não precisaria estar no meio de uma batalha incerta, a noite transformou-se em dia e Eunhye acordou a todos, dizendo que, quanto antes começassem o percurso até Perdíria, mais rápido terminariam com tudo aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A viagem não teria qualquer parada ou descanso, pois o objetivo era chegarem ao destino em três dias. Kyungsoo levara em torno de dez para encontrar a Montanha das Feras, então se perguntava por quanto tempo correriam sem qualquer pausa em direção ao destino proposto. Também pensava em como ele, um humano desprovido de qualquer habilidades semelhantes às das panteras, conseguiria acompanhá-las naquele ritmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou para chegar à resposta da última questão, porque Jongin transformou-se em uma enorme pantera e sinalizou para que Kyungsoo montasse em suas costas. Rindo em puro nervosismo, o príncipe negou, não fazendo ideia de como manter-se firme em um animal tão grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talvez </span>
  </em>
  <span>estivesse arranjando desculpas para não encarar uma guerra que batia à sua porta. A verdade estava diante de seus olhos: depois que saísse do Domínio dos Espíritos, estaria vulnerável e não teria como voltar atrás. Kyungsoo esperou tanto por aquilo; pelo dia em que chegaria em casa com esperanças o suficiente para impedir que o mundo fosse engolido pelo Grande Mal. Então, por que estava hesitando tanto quando conseguira exatamente o que precisava?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo respirou muito fundo, como se pudesse inspirar a coragem que necessitava e decidiu que era finalmente o momento de partir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava tudo bem — eram apenas ele e outras cem panteras correndo em direção à um infinito de possibilidades assustadoras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duas panteras foram mais à frente, observando ao longo do caminho qualquer mudança na atmosfera. No entanto, conforme deixavam a montanha cada vez mais ao longe, percebiam que a rota que escolheram encontrava-se estranhamente vazia. A quietude se estendia por todo o trajeto, embora Kyungsoo não conseguisse perceber muitas formas na velocidade em que as panteras se deslocavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia dores nas costas por precisar ficar abaixado durante todo o caminho, agarrado ao pescoço de Jongin como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para não ser deixado para trás. O coração encontrava-se querendo sair pela boca, batendo descontroladamente e sendo a única coisa que os ouvidos do príncipe eram capazes de captar — mesmo que o vento fizesse barulhos assustadores durante a corrida.</span>
</p><p><span>Aguentou firme durante todo o percurso, entre quase cair de sono e desejar que chegassem logo. Três dias depois, completamente exaustos e famintos, passaram pela fronteira de Perdíria para encontrar um reino quase abandonado.</span> <span>Era fim de tarde, o sol calmo projetava sombras macabras pelos campos de arroz. Kyungsoo colocou-se de pé para observar melhor, estranhando a falta dos moradores deixando o trabalho a caminho do vilarejo. Num ritmo quase cauteloso, as panteras passaram pelo Observatório, que não possuía nem traços da presença do senhor Zong. </span></p><p>
  <span>Fora inevitável sentir o coração afundar dentro do peito ao perceber que algo muito errado acontecia ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo direcionou o grupo para entrar no vilarejo e, quando as panteras ganharam as ruas desertas, soube que passara tempo demais longe de casa. As moradias aparentavam um abandono assustador, com suas portas e janelas fechadas. A taverna acumulava poeira na entrada e a padaria dava indícios de que não funcionava há muitos dias. O que estava acontecendo ali?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fim da apertada avenida, uma alma solitária apareceu. Kyungsoo não reconhecera a figura ao longe, mas sabia que era uma menina. Ela pareceu notá-los, pois arregalou os olhos diante da aglomeração de seres estranhos. Estancou no lugar, apavorada até mesmo para gritar, e Kyungsoo pediu para que Eunhye e os outros não se movessem mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escorregou das costas de Jongin e sentiu o corpo tremer por inteiro quando os pés tocaram o chão. Três dias de um trajeto sem qualquer descanso passaram a lhe cobrar um preço alto e as vertigens que Kyungsoo sentia eram prova suficiente. Ignorando as dores nas costas e a fome que quase o comia de dentro para fora, aproximou-se da jovem com cautela, não sabendo qual seria sua reação assim que o visse ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria dizer algo quando chegou perto dela, mas o rosto assustado que ela lhe direcionou deixou-o simplesmente sem fala. Os olhos vidrados miravam-no como se estivesse vendo uma assombração — ou alguém que nunca imaginaria estar diante de seus olhos. Kyungsoo franziu o rosto, sem saber exatamente o que deveria dizer. Não esperavam que ele voltasse? Onde estavam todos e por que o reino parecia abandonado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A-Alteza? — A voz trêmula saiu num sussurro, como se ela estivesse com muito medo do que via. Como se estivesse com medo de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyungsoo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O olhar assustado viajou até parar nas panteras, que ainda permaneciam onde Kyungsoo pediu que aguardassem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem… — murmurou em voz baixa, temendo assustá-la. — Nada vai acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem olhou novamente para seu rosto, ainda mais assustada por ouvi-lo falar. Kyungsoo tentou se aproximar, mas a menina deu três passos desajeitados para longe dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu o coração mais uma vez nos próprios ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ou seria o dela?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou vendo coisas? — Colocou a mão no próprio coração. — Está mesmo aqui, alteza?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estendeu sua mão a ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos frágeis tocaram a palma do príncipe e permaneceram ali até que ela finalmente estivesse convencida. Depois de recolher a mão de volta ao próprio coração, a jovem correu para longe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que ótima recepção — Eunhye comentou, enquanto parava ao seu lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ergueu o rosto para encará-la e viu que seu rosto transpirava muito. Aparentava estar exausta e as olheiras eram prova suficiente para que o príncipe se aproximasse um pouco dela, com medo de que a mais velha cedesse devido à exaustão da viagem. Arrependeu-se de reclamar pela dor nas costas e pela fome quando não fora ele quem sofreu os maiores desgastes da viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — Sabia que Eunhye mentiria, mas perguntou mesmo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Alterar de uma forma para a outra em um estado como o nosso é mais cansativo do que imagina — respondeu, porém sorriu para tentar tranquilizar Kyungsoo. Não funcionou, pois o príncipe se sentiu ainda mais culpado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa fazer isso. Apenas descanse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que tipo de líder eu seria se não ajudasse você a explicar toda a situação?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desistiu de tentar convencê-la, mas manteve-se ao lado dela, apenas por garantia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tempo pareceu caminhar como uma pequena tartaruga, enquanto permaneciam no mesmo lugar. Kyungsoo observou mais uma vez ao redor, apenas para sentir novamente aquela sensação amarga dentro do peito ao constatar que o simples vilarejo mais se assemelhava à uma cidade abandonada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar, tentando fazer com que seus nervos sobrevivessem até encontrar seus pais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz da mãe atravessou seu coração e o príncipe abriu os olhos para vê-la correr em sua direção, juntamente com um pequeno aglomerado de mulheres e crianças. Mais uma vez a confusão tomou o rosto de Kyungsoo, como se não entendesse porque agiam como se estivessem tão surpresos com a sua presença. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo bem, se fosse para ser honesto, admitia que fugir de casa talvez passara a impressão errada e poderiam ter duvidado, por um mísero momento, de que o príncipe voltaria. Porém ainda não entendia porque todos agiam como se não esperassem, nem por um instante, que ele retornaria para casa. Sua mãe, inclusive, chorava ao estender os braços para agarrá-lo — aparentando estar quase convencida de que nunca mais poderia abraçá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando os braços finos da mulher o enlaçaram e Kyungsoo quase sufocou no aperto, buscou a ajuda de Eunhye com os olhos confusos. No entanto, a líder apenas deu de ombros, revelando que entendia tanto quanto ele sobre a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe esperou que a mãe dissesse qualquer coisa, enquanto sentia as lágrimas do choro silencioso molharem sua roupa e deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso. Com cuidado, afagou os cabelos sujos e encontrou mais um motivo para preocupar-se: o estado lastimável em que todos os moradores de Perdíria apresentavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu com você? — A voz de sua mãe saiu trêmula. Kyungsoo não pôde olhá-la nos olhos, porque a mulher ainda o agarrava com força. Demonstrava um medo estranho em soltá-lo, quase como se temesse perdê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebera ali, com a mãe ainda chorando enquanto o agarrava com todas as forças, que fora injusto ao ir embora sem que ninguém soubesse. Sequer pensou que, ao tentar evitar o sofrimento de seu povo, provocaria outras dores, como aquela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O destino era uma faca de dois gumes e, não importava o que Kyungsoo fizesse ou o quanto tentasse, alguém sempre sairia ferido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fui buscar ajuda — murmurou de volta. Queria explicar tudo, mas não enxergava a figura do pai naquele pequeno aglomerado de moradores. Na verdade, tirando os jovens meninos que se agarravam às mães, Kyungsoo não via qualquer homem. — Estou de volta. Desculpe por demorar tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mais velha afastou-se, erguendo os dedos trêmulos para tocar o rosto de Kyungsoo. Estavam gelados — não pelo frio, mas por constatar que ele não era uma miragem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde está meu pai? — indagou, enquanto abrigava as mãos frias dela nas suas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua mãe encarou-o com o rosto completamente molhado por longos instantes, como se assim pudesse prepará-lo para um golpe forte que lhe tomaria todo o ar dos pulmões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está em Vítria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez, aquele sentimento inquieto infiltrou-se em seu peito. O que seu pai estaria fazendo no maior reino da Grande União?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Por que ele estaria em Vítria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque estamos em guerra, Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resposta deixou-o sem qualquer reação, enquanto um frio medonho congelava qualquer pedaço de seu coração. Guerra? Estavam em </span>
  <em>
    <span>guerra?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Negou com a cabeça, incapaz de aceitar aquela verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? — sussurrou, completamente inconformado. — Por que está acontecendo quando ainda estou aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela o segurou pelas bochechas, fungando ao perceber o quanto ele também estava abatido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sei o motivo</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>— Avaliou-o com todo o cuidado do mundo e Kyungsoo só queria entender porque ela agia como se pudesse perdê-lo a qualquer instante. — Não sei nem como está aqui depois de tudo que aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo mais alguma coisa ruir dentro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua morte — falou, enquanto voltava a chorar outra vez. — Você estava morto até alguns momentos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ocorreu-lhe, então, que a incredulidade expressada por todos desde que o viram não estava associada ao fato de duvidarem que voltaria trazendo ajuda depois de ter fugido no meio da noite. Na verdade, nenhum deles acreditava que Kyungsoo estaria de volta porque, aparentemente, todos julgavam que estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>morto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O ataque que sofrera perto da Montanha das Feras viajou pelos reinos, ganhou a atenção dos povoados e chegou até mesmo em sua casa. Os assassinos, crentes de que realmente conseguiram matá-lo, espalhavam a notícia durante um período tão delicado, pois, assim, desestabilizariam as frágeis esperanças que todos depositavam em Kyungsoo. Dessa forma, seria muito mais fácil destruir tudo que eles ainda possuíam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao que se resumiam homens sem fé?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como venceriam uma batalha se a principal esperança que cultivavam se fora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Deus do Ódio planejara matá-lo desde o início, exterminando a única chance de vitória que os homens possuíam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os demônios atacaram? — A pergunta partiu de Eunhye, que, mesmo mal conseguindo manter-se em pé, direcionou seus esforços para entender o que acontecia. Kyungsoo estava chocado demais para conseguir mexer qualquer parte do corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rainha finalmente notou os outros e direcionou os olhos embargados para Eunhye e o grupo de panteras. Com uma mistura de medo e cautela, ela voltou a buscar por Kyungsoo, esperando que ele pudesse esclarecer porque animais gigantes estavam no meio de um vilarejo quase abandonado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os ouvidos zumbindo de um jeito incômodo, o príncipe afastou-se da mais velha, sabendo que precisava explicar muitas coisas. Não podia deixar que o medo de uma primeira impressão tomasse os corações de seu povo. Se tudo que passassem a enxergar nas panteras fosse o medo, seria muito fácil que os erros do passado se transformassem nos do presente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mãe, esta é Eunhye, líder das panteras — começou, sentindo um bolo amargo na garganta. Kyungsoo queria gritar, mas não podia. — Todos vieram do Domínio dos Espíritos para prestar ajuda ao nosso povo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mãe de Kyungsoo sorriu para Eunhye, mas a líder estava sem qualquer energia para corresponder ao gesto alheio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não temos notícias do que acontece em Vítria há vários dias. — A rainha secou o rosto molhado com as mangas do vestido simples que usava. — Seu pai foi convocado para levar a maior quantidade de homens possível para Vítria e, depois disso, ninguém soube de mais nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando a guerra começou? — Eunhye indagou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Há um mês? — respondeu em dúvida. — Talvez um pouco menos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tanto tempo em batalha para uma guerra que um antigo deus já considera ganha? — Eunhye fanziu o rosto, buscando Kyungsoo com seus olhos afiados. — Se ele sabe que nada pode detê-lo, por que está hesitando em terminar com tudo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo levantou-se, sabendo que não poderia ficar naquele estado de inércia para sempre. Ainda estava vivo e, ao contrário do que o inimigo pensava, encontraria uma forma de reconstruir as esperanças perdidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Temos que ir — disse para Eunhye. — Ainda há uma possibilidade de vencermos se chegarmos em Vítria para ajudar o exército.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rainha segurou a mão do filho, implorando para que ele parasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vá assim, neste estado — pediu, esperando que ele lhe ouvisse, exatamente como acontecia quando Kyungsoo era apenas uma criança. — Olhe o estado daqueles que vieram com você: estão exaustos e não vão aguentar uma viagem sem qualquer descanso, principalmente se encontrarem a guerra no meio do caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para a líder, que ainda transpirava ao passo em que mal conseguia manter-se em pé. As outras panteras não estavam em um estado muito diferente e Kyungsoo soube que, para o bem de todas elas, deveriam descansar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem — aceitou a proposta da mãe, sentindo que também poderia entrar em colapso caso não parasse para respirar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, peça para que seus amigos se sintam à vontade. — Virou-se para as mulheres e crianças do reino. — Atenção, senhoras, vamos servir nossos convidados da melhor maneira que pudermos. Acendam uma grande fogueira no centro do vilarejo e reúnam ingredientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua mãe saiu andando, enquanto outra pessoa se aproximava. A xamã sorriu abertamente para Kyungsoo, erguendo-se para dar tapinhas no ombro do mais novo. Estava aliviado por vê-la ali, embora estivesse zonzo o suficiente para não conseguir articular as palavras necessárias para saudá-la com respeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabia que voltaria — disse. Olhou para todas as panteras, que calmamente tomavam um lugar ao chão para descansarem. — Não duvidei nem por um momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De que eu estaria vivo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De que conseguiria trazê-los até aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que a xamã afastou-se para ajudar sua mãe, Kyungsoo deixou com que os joelhos cedessem até o chão. Enquanto a mãe ditava ordens a todos — muito mais calma e centrada do que antes —, o príncipe deixou a mente vagar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As chamas da fogueira crepitavam diante dos olhos de Kyungsoo: perigosas e incontroláveis, exatamente como os rumos de uma guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No meio do vilarejo, panteras e humanos se aglomeravam em busca de um conforto que não existia. Era estranho ver crianças curiosas tentando contato com seres que deveriam assustá-las, sempre sob olhares atentos de mães e irmãs mais velhas tão intrigadas quanto os pequenos. Mulheres mais velhas transitavam com pratos fumegantes, aproximando-se com desculpas exageradas para deixar as tigelas perto dos Animais Espirituais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo se resumia a movimentos contidos de ambas as partes, mas que revelavam, em cada gesto tímido e desconfiado, um pequeno traço de solidariedade pelas situações alheias. As panteras pensavam que deveria ser triste presenciar uma guerra em seu próprio lar e os humanos imaginavam o quão difícil era deixar a segurança de seu povo para ajudar quem nem conheciam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era dessa forma, como passos de bebê em direção ao brinquedo favorito, que</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo conseguia enxergar um futuro em que existia a real possibilidade de conviverem juntos e em harmonia. Isto, claro, se sobrevivessem àquela guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não me conta o que aconteceu desde que fugiu de casa? — Entregando uma tigela de ensopado para Kyungsoo, a rainha sentou-se ao lado do filho. A fala dela continha uma clara repreensão e o mais novo direcionou-lhe um sorriso sem graça, sabendo que nada que nem salvar o mundo poderia justificar a preocupação que dera a ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não queria que tudo que conhecemos acabasse — respondeu, enquanto sorvia o caldo simples da tigela. Tinha gosto de </span>
  <em>
    <span>casa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— A xamã disse que eu conseguiria ajuda no topo da montanha e eu só…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acreditou que não tinha nada a perder?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afirmou com a cabeça. Sua mãe suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando disseram que você estava morto, eu não quis acreditar. — Kyungsoo não sabia se queria ouvir, contudo era o mínimo a fazer depois de deixar a mãe tão preocupada. — Mas, conforme os dias passavam e você não aparecia, temi pelo pior. Logo depois, muitos pequenos reinos relataram movimentações estranhas em seus territórios e o rei de Vítria consultou os principais xamãs da Grande União.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi assim que descobriram que a guerra começaria em breve?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela afirmou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não deveria ter fugido — pegou-se dizendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não deveria </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Estreitou os olhos, em uma falsa ameaça. Depois, seu rosto suavizou e ela tomou-lhe a mão que não segurava a tigela. — O que aconteceu com você? Por que disseram que estava morto quando, na verdade, estava bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia como organizar em palavras tudo que acontecera naquele curto período de tempo, principalmente porque não queria preocupar a mãe. Kyungsoo quase morrera três vezes, como poderia dizer isso a ela?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tentaram me matar quando chegava perto da montanha, mas uma das panteras me salvou. — Suavizar a situação ainda lhe rendeu olhos arregalados. — Depois que me recuperei, procurei a ajuda dos habitantes da montanha e descobri um mundo completamente diferente. Insisti muito e finalmente resolveram oferecer o apoio que eu tanto pedira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era um resumo do resumo. Contaria a ela todos os pormenores quando a tempestade que começava a se formar entre eles finalmente acabasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ficou feliz que esteja bem. — Abraçou-o mais uma vez, enquanto murmurava com a voz embargada. — E Buba, como está? Sei que o levou com você quando fugiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ficou na montanha porque era perigoso demais trazê-lo conosco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua mãe assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma pantera passou por eles, indo em direção à fogueira. A noite estava fria e era natural que tentassem manter-se aquecidos. Sua mãe afastou-se, nem um pouco perturbada pelo vagar dos novos seres entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Você não parece assustada — comentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rainha olhou para o aglomerado de animais e sorriu. Kyungsoo sentiu o coração aquecer ao perceber o rosto gentil que sua mãe direcionava as panteras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos em uma guerra, querido. Vi seu pai marchar com todos os homens de boa saúde de nosso reino para uma batalha da qual nem sabem se voltarão. O que pode ser mais assustador que isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engoliu em seco, sentindo os olhos arderem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sinto muito por chegar tão tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chegou quando foi preciso. Não se pode adiar ou atrasar o destino: tudo acontece no momento em que deve acontecer. Não só está vivo, quanto trouxe ajuda. — Observou ao redor, entre panteras que descansavam e mulheres que, curiosas, tentavam tímidas aproximações. — Você fez bem, Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda não é o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua mãe sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você mudou também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E isso é algo bom ou ruim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que ela pudesse responder, Jongin aproximou-se preguiçosamente em sua forma de pantera. Aparentava estar realizado depois de comer e Kyungsoo acabou sorrindo, porque, dentre todos aqueles felinos, Jongin era o único que conseguia reconhecer. Espreguiçando-se, a pantera deitou-se ao lado dele, observando com curiosidade a mãe do príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá. — Sua mãe riu, enquanto assistia a cabeça enorme de Jongin pousar calmamente no colo de Kyungsoo. — Esta é muito curiosa... Não saiu de perto de você desde que chegaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu nome é Jongin — disse, mesmo que não tivesse a certeza de que aquilo contava como uma apresentação apropriada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao ouvir seu nome, a pantera começou a mudar e, logo, Jongin estendia sua mão a mulher. Kyungsoo segurou o riso que queria sair, sem entender o motivo de tanta formalidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ora, se não é um rapaz bonito — elogiou. — Veja a reação das garotas, completamente tímidas, enquanto quase o engolem com os olhos. Você já está comprometido, querido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin buscou Kyungsoo com o canto dos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe tossiu, esperando que fosse o suficiente para que o assunto fosse deixado de lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, deveriam descansar um pouco. Amanhã será um novo dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração voltar a martelar dentro do peito. A incerteza dominou-o, enquanto sua mãe levantava-se para encontrar lugares em que todos pudessem se acomodar durante o restante da noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda cansado, Jongin deitou, mais uma vez, a cabeça no colo de Kyungsoo. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele não era mais uma pantera. O príncipe desviou seus olhos dos dele, apenas para constatar que todas as meninas os encaravam com evidente curiosidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está fazendo? — Franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Descansando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No meu colo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é oficialmente meu travesseiro — Jongin informou. — É uma compensação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pelo quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por ter viajado três dias nas minhas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estreitou os olhos, sem acreditar que Jongin estava mesmo cobrando por algo ele mesmo insistira que Kyungsoo aceitasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é muito folgado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ignorou-o para pegar a mão de Kyungsoo e colocá-la entre seus cabelos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, eu sou folgado. Agora, faça carinho em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo quis realmente esganá-lo na frente dos outros, mas, sabendo que aquele tipo tão frágil de paz ruiria em breve, contentou-se em sorrir e fazer exatamente o que o outro lhe pedira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está com medo? — Jongin perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apavorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera fechou os olhos, enquanto uma de suas mãos buscava a livre de Kyungsoo para segurá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada mais precisou ser dito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O caminho para Vítria foi deserto por um longo tempo de viagem, sem qualquer traço de presença humana por onde passavam. Depois de um dia em movimento, Kyungsoo convenceu-se de que a paisagem vazia seria a única a acompanhá-los até o outro reino. Porém, a poucas milhas do maior domínio da Grande União, percebera que nada era tão simples quanto previa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na terra árida do território, pequenas aglomerações eram vistas à distância, como rochas intrusas que não deveriam estar ali. Conforme se aproximavam, aquelas formas tornavam-se nítidas, e o que aparentava ser um amontoado de pedras, transformou-se em grandes pilhas de corpos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As panteras diminuíram a velocidade dos passos ao constatarem os cadáveres atirados à própria sorte naquele campo de batalha. Kyungsoo tampou o nariz com a gola da capa que vestia, mas o cheiro pútrido de decomposição seguiu impregnando seus sentidos. Era horrível e completamente desesperador. Homens e mais homens empilhados um em cima do outro como se fossem </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Diante de um inimigo tão cruel, a humanidade era apenas aquilo: nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os homens mutilados e abandonados no campo de batalha foram deixados para trás, conforme as panteras retomavam a corrida para chegarem em Vítria. Durante o restante do trajeto, Kyungsoo permitiu-se chorar baixinho, perguntando-se quantos daqueles homens ele já conhecera em outros tempos. E se um deles fosse morador de Perdíria? Teria filhos? Uma esposa que o esperava? Algum sonho que fora dolorosamente ceifado enquanto morria sozinho em um campo de batalha coberto pelo medo e a desesperança?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentia o coração despedaçar aos poucos, percebendo o quanto uma guerra poderia ser perversa. Ou pior: o quanto poderia ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>injusta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A fortaleza que protegia o reino de Vítria era enorme. Em madeira escura e pesada, o portão erguia-se imponente na noite escura, sendo quase impossível definir em que parte do céu terminava. Estava fechado e só poderia ser aberto pelo mecanismo que se encontrava em seu interior. Kyungsoo quase suspirou, enquanto abandonava as costas de Jongin para se aproximar do forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os guardas abatidos, ao perceberem a movimentação logo abaixo, aglomeraram-se entre as brechas da fortaleza, provavelmente preocupados com um novo ataque do inimigo. Assustaram-se ao perceber grandes animais ferozes, mas o que deixou-os verdadeiramente intrigados fora a presença do príncipe entre seres tão ameaçadores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sou Kyungsoo, o príncipe de Perdíria — identificou-se, não tendo certeza de que os guardas o reconheciam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca saíra de Perdíria, embora todos soubessem exatamente quem ele era. A Profecia dos Condenados se encarregava disso, levando o nome de um pequeno príncipe que poderia salvá-los quando o destino cruel viesse cobrar da humanidade uma conta que não lhe pertencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, olhando para os rostos sujos e os olhos que já deveriam ter gravado as mais incontáveis tragédias, Kyungsoo já não conseguia dizer onde estava o salvador. Onde estava quando aqueles homens foram jogados em uma guerra sem qualquer esperança de vitória? O que o príncipe fazia quando todos aqueles corpos foram cruelmente empilhados e jogados no esquecimento?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naqueles momentos, em que todas as desgraças tomavam forma, Kyungsoo sentia que não havia como continuar. Era apenas um garoto com um destino tão trágico quanto o dos outros. O que o tornava diferente de homens como aqueles guardas? Uma música de ninar que assustava crianças e as fazia acreditar que a esperança residia apenas em um garoto tão perdido quanto elas? Era justo que todos dependessem dele quando Kyungsoo sequer sabia o que estava fazendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O príncipe está morto! — um dos guardas gritou, decretando que não acreditavam no que dizia. — Afaste-se ou vamos atirar em você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dois arqueiros tomara posição e Kyungsoo suspirou. Claro que não acreditariam em alguém que chegava no meio da noite, dizendo ser um príncipe que estava morto fazia mais de um mês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou ao redor, pedindo em voz baixa para que Eunhye e os outros tomassem uma forma menos assustadora. Uma vez que conseguissem entrar, seria mais fácil de explicar toda a situação. Sem qualquer questionamento, as panteras deixaram de ser grandes animais, recebendo olhares assombrados dos guardas que observavam atentamente à movimentação abaixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expressões assustadas devido à guerra deixavam tudo muito claro: não seria fácil fazê-los acreditar que só estavam ali para ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— São demônios! — outro guarda gritou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diante do possível ataque que sofreriam, Kyungsoo deu um passo à frente, buscando proteger as panteras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não somos demônios! — gritou de volta, respirando pesado ao sentir o nervosismo balançar seu coração. — Viemos oferecer ajuda!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles riram, completamente desacreditados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Atirem neles! — O guarda mais alto decidiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer e as flechas prontas para serem atiradas teriam, com toda certeza, acertado o alvo se uma nova figura não decidisse surgir na fortaleza. Era um homem vestido em uma armadura bonita — muito diferente das que os soldados na fortaleza vestiam. Aparentava estar limpo, ser de um cargo muito mais alto e ter um porte elegante o suficiente para representar o nobre mais rico de Vítria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— General! — Fizeram uma reverência, ao que o outro dispensou com um acenar de mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu rosto bonito ficou visível pela brecha da fortaleza e Kyungsoo precisou estreitar os olhos para ter certeza de que, ao invés de um general, não era um príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está acontecendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os homens da fortaleza se entreolharam, não sabendo explicar o que acontecia. O príncipe fechou os olhos diante da indecisão dos soldados, esperando que sua sorte fosse melhor com o general do que com os subordinados. Não que Kyungsoo os culpasse por estarem tão desconfiados com sua chegada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo estava perto demais de realmente mudar o destino de todos eles para voltar atrás e pensar em uma estratégia mais inteligente. Não havia mais tempo para bolar planos meticulosos e ser gentil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que lhes restava era a dura e confusa verdade: não venceriam uma guerra sozinhos e era dever de Kyungsoo fazê-los enxergar aquilo o mais rápido possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem são e o que querem em Vítria? — A voz alta do general fez com que Kyungsoo se obrigasse a engolir o bolo na garganta. Depois de conversar com Animais Espirituais que tinham todos os motivos para matá-lo, por que parecia tão difícil dialogar com humanos como ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu nome é Kyungsoo. Sou filho do rei de Perdíria e o príncipe da Profecia dos Condenados. Vim até aqui para oferecer minha ajuda e o apoio da Província das Sombras na atual guerra que enfrentam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O general estreitou os olhos para vê-los com mais clareza em meio a escuridão que quase os abraçava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O filho do rei de Perdíria está morto — informou e Kyungsoo segurou um suspiro. Era realmente uma péssima hora para ter morrido. — E nunca ouvi falar de um reino da Grande União sob o nome de Província das Sombras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse falar, Eunhye colocou delicadamente a mão em seu ombro, pedindo com o olhar que ele a deixasse falar. Aceitou de bom grado, porque, além de estar exausto e angustiado com a probabilidade daquelas flechas serem disparadas, sabia que a mãe de Jongin era muito mais habilidosa com diplomacia do que ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhye colocou-se mais à frente e os guardas da meia-noite imediatamente ficaram alertas. Ela ensaiou um sorriso cordial aos soldados e pediu permissão para que pudesse falar. O general olhou-a com uma desconfiança quase ofensiva, mas indicou que falasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, antes que a voz de Eunhye pudesse finalmente quebrar a noite e ter a chance de salvá-los, um dos guardas sussurrou algo no ouvido de seu superior — algo que fez o homem imponente franzir o rosto e encará-los de uma forma muito diferente da anterior: não com cautela, mas com muita hostilidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meus homens disseram que, quando chegaram, estavam na forma de grandes animais. É verdade? — Olhava diretamente para Eunhye, como se não tivesse qualquer medo de desafiá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo não queria que o primeiro contato deles acabasse daquela forma. Precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que uma nova tragédia acontecesse para condenar aquela relação pela eternidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— General, estamos realmente tentando ajudar — Kyungsoo falou, esperando que ele pudesse ouvir o quanto era sincero. — Saí de Perdíria depois que a xamã de meu reino revelou que o apoio de que tanto precisávamos para vencer a guerra estava no topo da Montanha das Feras. Embarquei em segredo em uma jornada sem nem saber se voltaria, apenas para garantir que poderíamos ter uma esperança. Sofri uma emboscada quando estava perto do destino e quase morri, mas essas panteras me salvaram e se disponibilizaram a nos ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pulou a parte em que ficou escondido, assim como omitiu duas outras duas quase mortes e o quanto fora difícil conquistar a confiança daqueles seres. Era justamente por isso que não poderia desistir ao estar tão perto de renovar as esperanças de um exército que lutava apenas para receber mais um dia de existência. Estava mais do que na hora de mudar o destino de todos eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensando em cada palavra proferida por Kyungsoo, o general estudou minuciosamente a expressão de cada um dos novos visitantes. Não o culparia pela cautela quando uma guerra sangrenta ceifava a vida de seus irmãos combatentes, mas o príncipe só queria uma pequena possibilidade para dialogar com a Grande União.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— General, sei que precisa ser cauteloso com todos que chegam em sua fortaleza no meio da noite, mas estamos exaustos da viagem e gostaríamos de descansar por alguns minutos — Eunhye finalmente se pronunciou, preocupada com o estado de seus homens. — Nos dê o tempo do descanso para que pense em como deseja lidar conosco e, se depois disso, não quiser nossa ajuda, iremos embora e deixaremos com que tracem seus destinos sozinhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo aproximou-se dela, ainda temendo as flechas que apontavam para eles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Péssima </span>
  </em>
  <span>recepção, mas não era como se o príncipe esperasse flores e música.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma audiência com os reis da Grande União — pediu, recebendo um franzir de sobrancelhas do general. — Apenas nos deixe falar com os monarcas para que possamos explicar tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temeu pelo silêncio que se seguiu, arrastando-se pelo seu coração e imprimindo medo em cada pedaço de seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Abram o portão e os escoltem para o palácio — finalmente disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo foi atingido pelo alívio, enquanto via os arqueiros se afastarem e Eunhye lançar-lhe um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juntos, eles entraram passaram pela entrada da fortaleza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Está dizendo que foi até a Montanha das Feras, quase foi morto, sobreviveu, conseguiu a ajuda delas e agora acha que podemos vencer uma guerra sangrenta contra demônios com o apoio de meia dúzia de gatos gigantes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo percebeu o momento exato em que uma veia muito feia saltava no pescoço de Eunhye e não teve outra escolha a não ser prender o suspiro cansada que queria deixá-lo diante daquela situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam em um novo impasse há mais tempo do que o príncipe pudera prever, depois que foram escoltados pelos corredores de um castelo enorme e cheio de detalhes. Não pôde observar com cuidado a estrutura ou o tipo de pessoa que um lugar tão grande abrigava, pois ele, Eunhye e Jongin foram jogados na sala do trono pelo general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lá dentro, calmamente postos, estavam todos os reis da Grande União, esperando que alguém os explicasse porque foram tirados de um raro descanso no meio da noite. Kyungsoo não entendia como a maioria deles dormia quando uma batalha tão injusta tirava a vida de seus homens e a esperança de tantas famílias. Entre todos aqueles rostos conservados de quem não vivia a guerra como os soldados, o príncipe viu seu pai: abatido, magro e muito mais velho do que lembrava ao sair de casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ele abraçou Kyungsoo na frente de todos os outros, incapaz de conter a emoção por vê-lo bem e </span>
  <em>
    <span>vivo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ficara provado que ele era o príncipe de Perdíria. No entanto, provar que ainda estava vivo não era nem de longe suficiente para convencê-los de que as panteras queriam apenas ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não são gatos gigantes, majestade — respondeu, encarando o rei de um reino tão pequeno quanto Perdíria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O garoto tem razão. — Kyungsoo quase ficou grato pelo mais velho dentre aqueles monarcas se pronunciar a favor deles, porém seu alívio durou muito pouco. — Gatos são fáceis de domesticar e dificilmente teriam poder suficiente para nos apunhalar pelas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arregalando os olhos com o comentário nem um pouco sutil, Kyungsoo buscou Eunhye com o canto dos olhos. Imóvel, ela apenas ouvia o que os outros diziam, contudo o príncipe sabia o quanto era desconfortável ouvir as palavras venenosas e hostis dos governantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Majestades, estamos aqui unicamente para ajudar. Ninguém pretende apunhalar ninguém. — Tentou apaziguar os ânimos, mesmo que precisasse repetir a mesma sentença uma porção de vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rei de Vítria levantou-se do trono, observando cuidadosamente os visitantes. Seu nome era Bonhwa, um homem alto, com cabelos volumosos e olhos frios. Os boatos que circulavam pela Grande União diziam que ele era um ótimo monarca, cuja bondade ultrapassava até mesmo as fronteiras do reino. Alguém tão bondoso e paciente definitivamente não olharia para eles como o rei olhava agora: a desconfiança deixando Kyungsoo desconfortável como nunca antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, o príncipe não conseguia enxergar aquelas características que tornavam o rei de Vítria tão excepcional. Provavelmente suas virtudes invejáveis foram sugadas pela crueldade da guerra que presenciavam agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhores, vamos manter a calma — pediu, olhando para toda aquela aglomeração nervosa na sala do trono. — Estamos lidando com um assunto muito delicado e devemos ter certeza do que fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então olhou para Kyungsoo, tentando estudar todas as expressões do mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Disse que eles podem nos ajudar, mas não viu o que vimos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe tinha certeza de que os reis não viram coisa alguma. Eram os soldados que saíam da fortaleza para encontrarem a morte no campo de batalha. Nenhum deles </span>
  <em>
    <span>enxergou </span>
  </em>
  <span>a morte como aqueles homens sem vida que encontrou no caminho para Vítria. Não tinham ideia de como era ser abandonado para apodrecer em um lugar solitário e caótico como aquele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, mesmo que aquela tímida revolta o deixasse inquieto, não estava em posição de exigir qualquer coisa que fosse aos governantes. Kyungsoo precisava deles e não conseguiria a aprovação necessária se criticasse a forma como lideravam seus exércitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que viram? — indagou, mesmo não sabendo se gostaria da resposta que receberia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Demônios são seres cruéis e desprovidos de qualquer tipo de sentimento que não seja a raiva. São doentios e asquerosos, formas indefinidas de uma massa escura e podre que drena qualquer esperança que você queira cultivar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia exatamente do que ele falava, pois vira aquelas criaturas atacarem Perdíria há menos de um ano. Olhando para trás, Kyungsoo já não conseguia mais definir o tempo de cada acontecimento. Alguns recentes pareciam muito mais antigos do que realmente eram e aquela sensação lhe era incômoda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entendia que passara por muita coisa e sua mente estava cheia demais para conseguir digerir todos os acontecimentos, mas, ainda assim, seus pensamentos embaralhados deixavam-no zonzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era por isso que o ataque sofrido por Perdíria com a expansão do exército do Grande Mal aparentava ser uma lembrança desbotada, mesmo que fosse recente. Ainda assim, Kyungsoo lembrava perfeitamente da sensação de desespero que tomou seu coração quando tudo começou a ser destruído. As mesmas massas escuras e indefinidas que o rei de Vítria descrevia invadiram o pequeno reino, fizeram estrago, quase mataram Kyungsoo e levaram sua professora embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Possuía mais motivos para estar naquela guerra do que todos supunham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estão brincando conosco, isto sim! — Ao lado de seu pai, outro monarca se ergueu, alto e forte como uma montanha. — Todos os dias nossos soldados vão até lá e nunca voltam! Nos fazem andar em círculos há semanas quando podem muito bem dizimar todos nós!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas com a informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está dizendo que eles têm poder suficiente para terminar com a guerra e simplesmente não o fazem? — indagou, verdadeiramente curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Poderiam ter nos exterminado no primeiro dia!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não exagere! — outro interrompeu, sentindo o orgulho ser ferido por palavras tão duras. — Fizemos um bom trabalho combatendo aqueles vermes nojentos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só pode estar brincando — respondeu, rindo ironicamente. — As tropas que mandamos para o campo de batalha dificilmente voltam e você ainda diz que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho? Em que mundo da fantasia está vivendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ora, seu…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhores, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Bonhwa pediu, cansado demais para lidar com os problemas internos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deveria ter mais fé em nossos exércitos, Dakho — o rei instruiu ao outro mais alto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já não temos mais soldados o suficiente para chamá-los de exército, Dongyul — lembrou, apenas para alfinetá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está decretando nossa morte antes que ela chegue até nós! — acusou, apontando o dedo para o rei Dakho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela é inevitável se continuarmos perdendo todos os homens que enviamos. Você só não admite porque é mesquinho e orgulhoso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um movimento surpreendente, a adaga que Kyungsoo levava no bolso do casaco voou pelo cômodo, indo certeira na direção dos reis que discutiam. Antes que pudessem piscar, a arma cravou na cadeira que havia entre eles e o silêncio desabou sobre o lugar. Olhares hostis foram direcionados para onde Kyungsoo estava, mas não se dirigiam a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dando um passo à frente, com olhos tão gelados quanto o dia mais frio de inverno, Eunhye encarou atentamente todos os reis, como se pudesse arrancar-lhes a alma do fundo do corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu e meus soldados estamos aqui para apoiá-los — começou, estreitando os olhos para desafiá-los a interrompê-la. — Deixei minha casa, minha família e um rancor de milhares de anos para ajudar um povo que não me quer aqui. O que pretendem fazer quando não há mais opções viáveis? Seus homens estão mortos, suas famílias correm perigo e vão dispensar seres que podem ajudá-los por causa de um orgulho ridículo que servirá apenas para enterrá-los em mais ruína?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo respeitava Eunhye por ser aquilo que ela era de melhor: corajosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que diferença fará confiar ou não confiar? O pior resultado já está acontecendo, então por que não arriscar uma nova estratégia antes que seja tarde demais?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda não demonstravam sinais de que aceitariam a oferta, então Kyungsoo desistiu. Ali, naquele exato momento, decidiu que não contariam com a ajuda deles porque era exatamente o plano do Deus do Ódio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A divindade ressentida tentou matá-lo para acabar com as esperanças de qualquer homem que enfrentasse a guerra. Drenou crenças, perspectivas e possibilidades de vitória do coração de todos eles. Deixou-os sem nada e, então, atacou. Era por isso que não aceitavam a ajuda que Kyungsoo oferecia. Já estavam acostumados com a falta de esperança que a iminente derrota os proporcionava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Deus do Ódio não almejava matá-lo — dificilmente alguém tão orgulhoso perderia a chance de dizimá-lo com as próprias mãos. Queria apenas que todos perdessem a fé e, por isso, precisavam acreditar que sua única esperança não existia mais. Dessa forma, Kyungsoo acabaria indo para o campo de batalha sem qualquer apoio, vagando até que o deus o encontrasse e finalmente o derrotasse. Um plano ardiloso e inteligente, mas que fora, enfim, desvendado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós vamos lutar — pegou-se dizendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que quer dizer com isso? — Bonhwa olhou-o em pura confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos </span>
  <em>
    <span>lutar </span>
  </em>
  <span>a última batalha — repetiu, sentindo que finalmente poderia confiar em si mesmo. — Não é um pedido, mas um aviso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bonhwa sorriu na direção de Kyungsoo, como se o enxergasse pela primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem… — respondeu, enquanto ajeitava o manto e fazia sinal para que os guardas abrissem a porta. — Se faz tanta questão de lutar, então lute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, majestade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele acenou com a cabeça, dispensando os demais governantes. A sala esvaziou sob protestos baixos e carrancas descontentes, porém Kyungsoo não conseguiu prestar atenção em qualquer um deles. Bonhwa aproximou-se com duas criadas e apresentou-as a eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gostaria que ficassem no palácio hoje à noite e que se sentissem confortáveis — ofereceu, com um olhar muito mais bondoso do que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conseguiria se sentir confortável quando todos à sua volta carregam espadas e rostos ameaçadores? — Jongin falou pela primeira vez, apenas para receber um beliscão de Eunhye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rei sorriu diante do gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por favor, não o repreenda. Ele está certo, afinal. — Seu rosto mostrava um quase arrependido pela hostilidade anterior. — Sinto muito pela recepção indelicada de meus amigos. Acredito que não foi intencional. Eles só estão…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Com medo? — Jongin completou, já esquivando de um possível segundo beliscão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, eles estão com medo — admitiu. — Mas, quando meu filho relatou a chegada de vocês, pressenti que poderiam nos ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filho? — Kyungsoo perguntou em confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bonhwa olhou para o canto direito da sala, onde o general que os recebera estava pacientemente escorado, enquanto esperava pelo fim da reunião. Kyungsoo finalmente entendeu por que o líder de um exército aparentava ter o porte de um nobre. Bem, o general pertencia, de fato, à nobreza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não participa da conversa se está tão interessado nela, Baekhyun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O general estreitou os olhos, mas Bonhwa não parecia nem um pouco interessado em sua discreta ameaça. Sem ter outra escolha, caminhou até a direção deles. Olhando com atenção, Kyungsoo podia ver as diversas semelhanças entre o rei e seu filho, porém o general, nem de longe, demonstrava ser tão receptivo quanto o pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não pode me chamar de general? — devolveu. Bonhwa sequer cogitava aquela possibilidade, dada sua expressão indiferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sou seu pai… — respondeu, como se aquela explicação fosse o suficiente para a pergunta do general. — Por que deveria chamá-lo de general quando nunca me chama de majestade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun desviou os olhos, sabendo que não teria como vencê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por nos deixar entrar, general. — Kyungsoo aproveitou a oportunidade para agradecê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está enganado. — Encarou Kyungsoo com seus olhos hostis. — Não fiz isso para ajudá-los. Acreditei que os reis tomariam a decisão de executá-los e só quis facilitar as coisas. Não acreditei que conseguiriam convencer meu pai, mas ele tem um coração naturalmente bondoso. É gentil demais para o próprio bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo abriu a boca, sem conseguir expressar uma reação decente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, seus reflexos ainda eram bons o suficiente para impedir que Jongin acertasse a cara do general. Sua mão agarrou firmemente a outra no meio do caminho e, para garantir que nenhum acidente acontecesse, entrelaçou seus dedos escondidos sob o tecido do casaco que vestia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Escutem com atenção: não confio em vocês. Infelizmente meu pai parece inclinado a aceitá-los, então não estraguem tudo. Se qualquer um colocar um pé para fora da linha ou sequer </span>
  <em>
    <span>pensar </span>
  </em>
  <span>em nos trair, terá sua cabeça rolando antes que possa piscar os olhos. — Depois de terminar sua animadora boas-vindas, saiu, deixando Bonhwa com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rei deu de ombros, sem saber como poderia consertar a grosseria do filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpem, ele puxou à mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despedindo-se deles, Bonhwa partiu, prometendo que pediria para Baekhyun um pouco mais de paciência. Kyungsoo imaginava que não funcionaria, de todo modo. O general Baekhyun demonstrava ser portador de uma personalidade extremamente complicada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deveríamos apresentá-lo a Chanyeol. Com sorte, um dos dois morre durante a conversa e temos metade dos nossos problemas resolvidos — Jongin murmurou, escapando habilmente de um puxão de orelhas de Eunhye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem ter qualquer outra coisa para fazer na sala do trono, os três se dirigiram à saída, encontrando o pai de Kyungsoo logo que passaram pelas portas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo! — exclamou ao abraçá-lo. Correspondeu, sabendo que metade daquelas olheiras profundas foram causadas por suas atitudes irresponsáveis. — Você está bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu pai olhava para cada mínima parte de seu rosto, como se não acreditasse que Kyungsoo estivesse mesmo na sua frente. Sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, esperando que sua afirmação pudesse tranquilizá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você foi até Perdíria? Viu sua mãe? Ela está bem? Não acredito que fugiu de casa! Quero saber sobre tudo, não esqueça de me contar nenhum detalhe. Trataram você bem? Machucaram você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mente de Kyungsoo girava com tantas perguntas. Enquanto o pai direcionava todas as suas dúvidas para o príncipe, soube que, ao contrário do que fez com a mãe, não conseguiria enrolá-lo com meias palavras e gestos vagos. Precisavam conversar, antes que não encontrassem tempo para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos procuraram Jongin e Eunhye. Os dois acenaram para Kyungsoo, indicando que levasse o pai para um lugar mais confortável. Foi assim que se despediram, enquanto o príncipe pensava em diversas maneiras de contar tudo que acontecera até ali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fora um desafio explicar para o pai sobre sua quase primeira morte, ser salvo por uma pantera e viver em segredo no Domínio dos Espíritos. Também não fora fácil relatar sobre sua captura, os momentos em que ficara preso em uma árvore que sugava consciência e sua segunda quase morte, quando Chanyeol resolveu atacá-lo. Porém, nada era mais difícil do que contar sobre sua terceira quase morte e o restante dos percalços que o levaram até ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tentou desvencilhar-se do sermão que recebeu, muito menos dos abraços sufocantes que partiram de seu pai. Mesmo que ele fosse muito mais contido do que sua mãe, era nítida a falta de esperança que os rumores de sua morte causaram a ele. Era culpa de Kyungsoo aquele olhar abatido que ele carregava quando o príncipe chegara em Vítria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sequer podia prometer ao pai que não arriscaria a própria vida, porque, no dia seguinte, estariam a caminho de uma batalha que poderia muito bem matá-lo. Não era como se o rei não soubesse disso, porque, antes de se despedir do filho para descansar até que a guerra os chamasse, abraçou-o por muito mais tempo do que normalmente o faria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim, Kyungsoo fora deixado para vagar por um palácio que não conhecia, apenas na companhia dos arabescos luxuosos das paredes e dos quadros bonitos, que retratavam antigos reis, pelo trajeto, com seus olhos esbugalhados. Não queria admitir que estava perdido, mas, quanto mais andava pelos corredores largos, menos tinha certeza para onde deveria ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que tenho a impressão de que não tem ideia de para onde está indo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz de Jongin no final do corredor pelo qual perambulava deu-lhe um norte momentâneo e Kyungsoo pegou-se sorrindo na direção dele. Fora quase automático aproximar-se dele, como se já não conseguisse evitar que seu corpo se movesse sem sua permissão quando se tratava do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você, por acaso, sabe onde está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro! — Sorriu, apontando para si mesmo. — Ao contrário de você, tenho um ótimo senso de direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo quis protestar, mas contra fatos, não havia qualquer argumento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode me mostrar o caminho, então? — pediu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para onde gostaria de ir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensou um pouco, sabendo que não conseguiria pregar os olhos caso tentasse descansar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos caminhar — acabou dizendo, o que fez Jongin arquear as sobrancelhas. Kyungsoo reconhecia que era uma resposta estranha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sem uma direção?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não teremos uma direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois seguiram pelos corredores e deram algumas voltas. Não conversavam sobre a guerra ou o que poderia acontecer-lhes no dia seguinte. Falavam sobre as diferenças entre os dois mundos pelos quais transitavam e as surpreendentes semelhanças que encontravam enquanto se perdiam em uma conversa simples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pegou-se desejando que fosse daquela forma para sempre; que não existisse guerra, Deus do Ódio ou necessidade de salvar o mundo. Gostaria que existisse apenas conversas leves, sorrisos sinceros e o calor da mão de Jongin na dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acabaram em uma grande sacada com vista para o jardim nos fundos do palácio. O caminho entre árvores e flores era iluminado por simples lanternas de papel e, no centro daquele aglomerado de plantas, encontrava-se uma pequena galeria coberta por madeira, ornada por trepadeiras com lindos botões de flores roxas. Kyungsoo achou o lugar muito bonito e convidaria Jongin para ir até lá se já não estivesse ocupado por outras pessoas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que eles estão fazendo? — indagou à Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, bem… — Observou com cuidado os trajes vermelhos, o cabelo penteado do homem e o véu de cetim vermelho sangue escondendo o rosto da mulher. — Acredito que estejam casando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin aproximou-se do beiral da sacada, hipnotizado pela cena que se desenrolava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É assim que os humanos casam?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tinha certeza sobre os pormenores de uma cerimônia de casamento. Kyungsoo costumava pensar que não viveria o suficiente para experienciar o dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Normalmente a cerimônia é feita pela manhã. — Imitou Jongin ao se debruçar no parapeito. — A festa se estende pelo restante do dia e há ofertas para que os deuses abençoem a união. Em pequenos reinos, o casamento é feito pelo rei e, quando ocorre em grandes nações, como Vítria, cabe ao chefe de cada vilarejo realizar a cerimônia. Nesse dia, pela primeira vez, o casal come da mesma comida, bebe do mesmo vinho, compartilha da mesma memória e aceita o mesmo destino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin acenou com a cabeça, pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se um casamento é feito com todo esse cuidado, por que este que vemos parece tão improvisado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos em uma guerra e muitos soldados jovens precisam sair de suas casas para defender o reino — comentou, assistindo a cerimônia simples chegar ao fim. — Provavelmente estão se casando antes que o garoto vá, porque, bem, existe a possibilidade dele não voltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É bonito… — Jongin apoiou a bochecha em uma das mãos. Não parecia muito conformado com a triste situação daquele jovem casal. — Mas não deixa de ser triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo concordou e, para não deixá-lo mergulhar naquela pequena onda de tristeza, puxou-o para continuarem caminhando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como são os casamentos no Domínio dos Espíritos? — indagou, enganchando seu braço no de Jongin. Esperava que fosse um gesto que pudesse drenar a pequena carranca desanimada que ele levava no rosto bonito desde que deixaram a cena no jardim para trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Varia muito de clã para clã, mas as panteras fazem uma fogueira enorme no centro da Província das Sombras e queimam coisas nela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riu em resposta, acreditando que Jongin só estava tentando enganá-lo. Porém, quando recebeu um olhar sério em resposta, soube que não havia qualquer traço de brincadeira na fala anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que queimam coisas? — resolveu perguntar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, eu não sei. Nunca me interessei por casamentos antes de você aparecer — soltou, sem ter qualquer piedade do coração de Kyungsoo. — Talvez devesse começar a entender sobre o assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não soube o que responder, o que era, sinceramente, muito patético.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para os lados, tentando ganhar um tempo que não tinha e perguntou-se porque aquelas coisas aconteciam consigo. Os deuses tentavam testar suas reações para os diversos segmentos de sua vida ou Kyungsoo era apenas muito ruim em coisas como aquela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que sua mãe está fazendo ali?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jura que sua resposta para minha indireta extremamente direta é falar da minha mãe? — Arregalou os olhos, desacreditado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pegou o rosto de Jongin e delicadamente virou-o na direção da sacada pela qual passavam. Eunhye estava amarrando um pequeno bilhete em um pássaro grande e muito bonito. O príncipe não fazia ideia de qual era sua espécie, mas parecia inteligente o suficiente para acompanhar cada palavra sussurrada pela líder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Provavelmente é um recado para os outros líderes — Jongin elucidou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que ela enviaria algo a eles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin olhou para a mãe e acabou suspirando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Amanhã enfrentaremos um inimigo muito poderoso. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer, então minha mãe precisa avisá-los sobre as consequências de não voltar. Se algo ruim ocorrer a ela, cabe aos líderes entrarem em um consenso para escolher um novo governante para a Província das Sombras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu os olhos pinicarem com a possibilidade de Eunhye e as panteras não voltarem para casa e não restou-lhe qualquer sentimento além da culpa por colocá-los naquele problema sem fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe — o outro tratou de consolá-lo. — Não vai acontecer nada conosco. Acha mesmo que eu perderia a chance de casar com você depois que tudo isso acabar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo engasgou com a própria saliva. Por que Jongin precisava ser tão… Tão… </span>
  <em>
    <span>daquele jeito?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, onde você vai? — Jongin perguntou quando Kyungsoo virou-se para seguir em frente. Não pretendia deixá-lo ali, mas era a única forma da pantera não ver suas bochechas explodirem em tons de vermelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Descansar — respondeu, completamente atrapalhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin riu alto e sua risada chacoalhou o coração de Kyungsoo. No entanto, antes de seguir para qualquer outro lugar, o príncipe parou. Pensou no dia seguinte, quando marchariam para uma guerra completamente injusta, e percebeu que mal tinham um plano para ser seguido. Tudo que guiava Kyungsoo era a visão de uma deusa — visão esta que poderia nem acontecer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensar em tudo aquilo apenas significava que estavam indo unicamente para, com muita sorte, receberem mais um dia de existência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutavam por </span>
  <em>
    <span>migalhas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi? — Jongin perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo virou-se, ainda imerso nos próprios pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero morrer amanhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós não vamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — indagou, exausto de muitas formas. Também quis bater em si mesmo pela mudança repentina de tópico. Num momento falavam sobre casamento e, logo no outro, sobre funerais? Por que Kyungsoo era tão idiota? — Já vi e imaginei tantas possibilidades para essa guerra que não sei no que acreditar. Mal temos um plano e estamos indo sem saber se conseguiremos voltar. Sinto que estou levando todos esses homens para a pena de morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está fazendo o melhor que pode, Soo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não é o suficiente!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin quis dizer alguma coisa, mas parou no meio do caminho. Suas sobrancelhas uniram-se e ele ficou assustadoramente quieto. Kyungsoo quis perguntar no que ele estava pensando ou se havia exagerado ao dizer aquelas coisas na véspera de uma batalha, porém foi surpreendido por um abraço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe — finalmente murmurou. — Talvez eu tenha um plano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E qual seria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os braços de Jongin apertaram Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso contar ainda, mas preciso que confie em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afirmou com a cabeça, apenas porque estava muito cansado para entender qualquer coisa que Jongin tentasse explicar. Kyungsoo perguntaria amanhã, se ainda houvesse tempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não era um guerreiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo que aprendera com sua professora sobre arco e flecha, lutas e espadas era o suficiente para que se defendesse quando fosse necessário. Porém, não era o bastante para salvar a humanidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vislumbre do campo de batalha vazio dava-lhe arrepios, enquanto ele e mais mil homens aguardavam por algo que não chegava. O cheiro da luta do dia anterior deixava-o zonzo e era impossível não notar os corpos que foram deixados por ali em uma desordem que revirava qualquer estômago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O abandono daqueles soldados que morreram para defender o que acreditavam apenas atestava que não havia tempo para sepultá-los e que fora melhor que descansassem por ali. Era dessa forma que terminava a vida de homens honrados que lutaram por seu rei e, mesmo assim, não receberam uma despedida respeitosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo odiava a impotência de não poder fazer algo quando </span>
  <em>
    <span>deveria </span>
  </em>
  <span>fazer alguma coisa — </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualquer </span>
  </em>
  <span>coisa. Estava ali para salvá-los, mas os deixara para abraçarem um destino injusto nas mãos de um deus que deixou de amá-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez o salvador no qual insistiam em confiar fosse verdadeiramente patético.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que ainda não estão aqui? — Kyungsoo ouviu Baekhyun murmurar em cima do cavalo enorme em que estava montado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Há um padrão para isso? — indagou, erguendo a cabeça para conseguir vê-lo em tal altura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O general afirmou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Normalmente, quando chegamos, já estão nos esperando — respondeu, apertando o cabo de sua espada. — Tudo parece diferente hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia o que esperar e se sentia um estranho dentre todos aqueles homens. Baekhyun demonstrava ter visto a morte e a desesperança da guerra mais vezes que seus dedos poderiam representar. A maioria dos homens na formação foram treinados a vida inteira para aquele momento, esperando pelo momento em que fariam a diferença em uma luta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo cultivava um desconforto que o dominava cada vez mais. Enjoo e calafrios percorrendo suas entranhas de uma forma inimaginável. Naquele momento, esperando pela própria morte, sentia que seu coração queria sair pela boca, abandonando-o ali enquanto tinha oportunidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na linha de frente, Kyungsoo olhou para trás, tentando enxergar Jongin ou Eunhye, mas ambos estavam camuflados entre os outros soldados, esperando a melhor hora para se transformarem nas grandes panteras. O plano era usá-los como elemento surpresa e manter o exército em formação até que atraísse o Deus do Ódio para o campo de batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois? Bem, não sabia exatamente o que faria depois, mas acreditava que a espada que segurava pudesse trazer-lhe alguma sorte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredita mesmo que ele virá? — o general indagou. Kyungsoo pôde ver seus dedos apertando as rédeas do cavalo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como pode ter tanta certeza quando ele não apareceu desde que a guerra começou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, dessa vez estou aqui, não estou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando para o horizonte, Baekhyun não o respondeu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo logo entendeu o motivo: alguma coisa, ao longe, tomava forma. Uma forma escura e feia, como um grande enxame de insetos, prontos para devorá-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engoliu o bolo na garganta que o acompanhava desde que deixaram o palácio e levou a mão até o cabo da espada. Seus olhos, ao invés de estarem no que se aproximava deles, varreram cada soldado que conseguia enxergar. Estavam visivelmente com medo, mas a bravura que os levara até a guerra os motivava a enfrentar qualquer mal para proteger a nação da qual se orgulhavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma estranha multiplicou-se, expandindo tanto que cobriu boa parte do céu. Aumentava de tamanho conforme chegava perto e ninguém poderia dizer se vinha pelo ar ou pela terra. Aquilo enviava arrepios gelados para a espinha de Kyungsoo, principalmente quando a massa indefinida passou a reproduzir sons guturais e assustadores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero, sinceramente, que seu plano dê certo — Baekhyun murmurou de um jeito ácido. — Para o seu próprio bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, general — Kyungsoo respirou fundo, sem encará-lo. — Para o </span>
  <em>
    <span>nosso </span>
  </em>
  <span>próprio bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o aglomerado estranho chegou perto o suficiente para ser visto com maiores detalhes, Kyungsoo precisou respirar muito fundo para não dar meia dúzia de passos para trás. Demônios eram seres grotescos, embora sua aparência não pudesse ser definida com exatidão. As classes mais baixas, de acordo com diversas histórias, possuíam um corpo físico e uma grande força nos braços. Porém, no lugar onde deveria estar a cabeça, existia apenas uma fumaça escura de cheiro desagradável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não se orientavam pelos sentidos naturais, mas pelo medo e pela raiva que se desprendiam dos demais seres. Aquilo era seu único alimento e, justamente por isso, eram tão adeptos aos caos. A falta de sentimentos e a perversidade com a qual lutavam em troca de sentimentos negativos para recompensá-los, faziam com que fossem os melhores guerreiros para uma guerra como aquela — que apenas permitia que homens continuassem sobrevivendo naquele pandemônio de desespero através do pavor da morte e da indignação com a vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Escutem todos! — Baekhyun conduziu seu cavalo para que pudesse estar de frente para o exército. — Sei que a luta tem sido injusta e que talvez os resultados, hoje, sejam os mesmos de ontem, mas perdemos muitos irmãos de armas nessa jornada. Nunca aceitem menos do que a justiça que nosso povo merece por direito e nunca abaixem seus escudos a menos que lhes tirem a vida! Estaremos juntos, mesmo que este não seja o fim. Vamos marchar em frente e usar a vida deles para que nossos entes queridos tenham, enfim, paz!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritos horrendos vieram do outro lado, como se o discurso do general sofresse uma represália dos demônios. Baekhyun desembainhou a espada que carregava consigo e seu cavalo agitou-se com a tensão da atmosfera. No entanto, todos continuaram parados. Além dos gritos do lado oposto, não havia mais qualquer som no horizonte. O campo longo em que a batalha aconteceria estava quieto como nunca antes e nem os pequenos grãos de terra ousavam fazer barulho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boa parte dos demônios ergueu as lanças compridas que carregava e os outros brandiram machados enormes. A espera era angustiante e Kyungsoo perguntou-se quando Baekhyun daria alguma ordem. Mais uma vez, procurou Jongin com os olhos, mas, no meio de tantos homens, como poderia achá-lo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lembrem: nenhum deles pode chegar até a fortaleza! Não deixem que eles se aproximem de Vítria!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para os monstros, que estavam determinados a dizimá-los sem qualquer piedade. Encarou o rosto sério de Baekhyun quando o general ergueu a espada acima da cabeça e gritou, e teve um vislumbre da visão que a Deusa da Passagem compartilhara com ele na Caverna das Almas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A partir daí, tudo se moveu em câmera lenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não soube qual lado insinuou o primeiro ataque ou quem correu primeiro em direção ao inimigo, porém havia pressa para que o confronto, enfim, começasse. Kyungsoo corria com seu coração na garganta, os dedos apertando firmemente a espada porque tremiam tanto que temia deixá-la cair antes que tivesse chance de usá-la. Os pulmões queimavam conforme seus pés levantavam poeira no chão e a travessia em direção à batalha pareceu durar anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouco antes dos exércitos colidirem, as panteras saltaram da proteção dos escudos, surpreendendo os demônios, que não acreditavam que humanos poderiam encontrar aliados depois de tanto tempo abandonados naquela luta. A constatação deixou-os dispersos o suficiente para que os grandes animais pulassem sobre seus corpos deformados, arrancando cabeças e instaurando um desespero inédito entre seres que demonstravam ser, até então, inabaláveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritos tomaram o campo de batalha, fazendo os ouvidos de Kyungsoo clamarem por um lugar silencioso. Correu sem rumo, driblando demônios que tentavam acertá-lo com suas armas grandes, procurando Eunhye e Jongin no meio da comoção de corpos colidindo. Baekhyun gritava ordens por cima dos sons ensurdecedores de espadas tinindo e ossos quebrando, mas a confusão era tão intensa que Kyungsoo viu-se sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um machado, por muito pouco, não acertou seu ombro e restou-lhe usar o que aprendera com sua professora para acertar a lâmina afiada no demônio horrendo que quase o matara. Quando a espada perfurou a barriga, o ser grotesco cuspiu um líquido grosso e roxo da boca, revirando os olhos e caindo aos seus pés. Kyungsoo controlou-se para não deixar que seus joelhos cedessem e só voltou a correr quando outro soldado empurrou-o para frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recuperados da surpresa que as panteras causaram, os seres malignos começaram a retomada da vantagem. Kyungsoo sabia que não possuíam soldados suficientes para derrotá-los, mas não esperava que os corpos dos homens que o acompanharam até a guerra passassem a cair com tanta rapidez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tempo durante uma batalha passava de forma muito diferente. Às vezes, tudo acontecia rápido demais. Em outras, os movimentos se arrastavam dolorosamente diante dos olhos de quem os acompanhasse. Kyungsoo sentiu os olhos pinicarem quando observou, quase em câmera lenta, o massacre que acontecia, percebendo que nada os ajudaria a vencer. Os gritos desesperados de homens corajosos morrendo diante de seus olhos, cuspindo sangue naquela terra maldita que nunca mais floresceria, jamais deixaria seus ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma mão empurrou-o do caminho e Kyungsoo percebeu que, graças a ela, não fora acertado com o golpe de uma espada. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, o demônio magrelo que tentara matá-lo já estava no chão. Baekhyun apareceu diante de seus olhos, sujo de fluídos escuros e sangue. Possuía um rombo na armadura e um rasgo horrendo, que atravessava o olho direito e ia até metade da bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está fazendo?! — O general segurou-o pela gola que escapava da armadura que usava. — Quer morrer?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então lute! — Sacudiu Kyungsoo, como se fosse o suficiente para acordá-lo daquele torpor. — Eu não sou babá, entendeu? Recomponha-se e não se atreva a morrer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só não sei o que fazer! — admitiu, enquanto Baekhyun decapitava um demônio mais baixo. Kyungsoo virou o rosto quando a cabeça pesada rolou pelo chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Preste atenção: deve acabar com isso porque, há muito tempo, foi decidido que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você </span>
  </em>
  <span>nos salvaria. Eu não gosto de você e muito menos de seus amigos peludos, mas estamos no mesmo barco agora, então </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisa </span>
  </em>
  <span>de mais coragem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun afastou-se, derrubando ainda mais demônios. Kyungsoo perdeu-o depois de alguns passos e soube que o general tinha razão. Precisava de coragem ou aquela luta injusta nunca acabaria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Repassou suas opções, enquanto desvencilhava de braços nojentos e armas letais, e descobriu que só precisava sobreviver até que o Deus do Ódio cansasse de esperar sua morte em batalha. Quando ele aparecesse, finalmente teria uma chance de derrotá-lo. Foi assim que Kyungsoo passou a usar cada pequeno truque que aprendera ao longo da vida para esquivar-se dos golpes que os demônios desferiam a todo momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajudou outros inúmeros soldados, correndo pelo campo e indo ao encontro de quem precisasse de ajuda. Kyungsoo era muito ágil e isso o ajudava a não ser visto na maioria das vezes. Apesar de serem fortes, os demônios eram muito mais lerdos que os homens, o que possibilitava ao príncipe a antecipação de muitos ataques. Fora assim que Kyungsoo, em poucos instantes, acabara completamente imundo de suor, com arranhões horripilantes na armadura e ofegando como nunca antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia muita sede, mas não havia tempo para pensar em água quando praticamente todos eles nadavam em sangue. Kyungsoo esperava por algo diferente, tentando manter uma calma que não possuía mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homens e mais homens começaram a cair e o príncipe sentiu-se, mais uma vez, perdido. Os gritos aumentaram até ficarem insuportáveis de tolerar sem querer a morte e os sons guturais dos demônios aparentavam comemorar a vitória. Soldados mutilados arrastavam-se pelo chão e um deles agarrou a perna de Kyungsoo, pedindo para que ele o poupasse da dor e o matasse naquele momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como continuar naquela guerra quando todos morriam diante de seus olhos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por que deveriam pagar com a vida por um erro que não era deles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não estava por perto, muito menos Eunhye e Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sequer conseguia enxergar o campo com clareza quando as lágrimas que tentava conter borravam sua visão. Estava acabado. Tudo acabaria sem que pudesse ter a chance de tentar salvar o mundo no qual vivia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo gritou: tão alto e doloroso quanto a batalha em que estava. Gritou para expressar a dor que sentia com tanta desesperança, porém o som que saiu de sua garganta foi ensurdecido por outro muito maior: um uivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo pensou, sentindo o coração bater com um novo tipo de esperança dentro do peito — uma que o deixava completamente em choque. Não se tratava de apenas um uivo, mas de vários.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu o chão abaixo de seus pés começar a tremer, como se um terremoto escolhesse justo aquele momento para saudá-los. O grito de um pássaro veio do céu e, logo, uma águia enorme e veloz sobrevoou a cabeça de Kyungsoo. No horizonte, o aparente terremoto ganhou forma: lobos, ursos, macacos e javalis, todos correndo na direção da batalha. No céu, aves de rapina gigantescas planavam em círculos, descendo como estrelas cadentes na direção dos demônios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os soldados não entenderam o que aquela invasão significava e cultivaram, por breves momentos, a ideia de que os seres nunca antes vistos eram novas formas demoníacas, vindas do além para exterminá-los. Porém, quando os animais gigantescos passaram a atacar os demônios, os guerreiros que ainda lutavam para sobreviver perceberam que talvez — pela primeira vez desde que a luta começara — existisse a possibilidade de vencer a guerra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passado o choque inicial, continuaram lutando. Os demônios demonstravam um novo descontrole que não existia antes. Como se bebessem de uma fonte da vitalidade, a energia que quase se esgotava nos soldados era parcialmente renovada com a chegada dos novos aliados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursos fortes e peludos usavam as garras grandes para perfurar as cabeças dos inimigos, enquanto as águias tiravam demônios do chão, fazendo-os despencar de alturas vertiginosas. Lobos lutavam mais nas extremidades da batalha, impedindo que os seres asquerosos tentassem furar o bloqueio que o exército humano quase não conseguia mais manter. Javalis usavam sua cabeça grande para abrir caminho entre os corpos de homens e demônios, permitindo que os soldados humanos pudessem avançar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo, enquanto desviava de um demônio sem o braço esquerdo, não conseguia conter a chama esperançosa que voltava a cultivar no fundo do coração. Nunca pensara que os líderes voltariam atrás em sua decisão e achava ainda mais extraordinário que eles estivesse </span>
  <em>
    <span>ali, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lutando ao lado de seus soldados como se fossem iguais. O sangue que manchava o chão misturava-se entre vermelho e roxo, mas uma frágil esperança passara a brotar daquela terra triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobreviveriam — </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim, </span>
  </em>
  <span>eles sobreviveriam. Agora, mais do que nunca, Kyungsoo sentia que estavam muito perto do final. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era continuar vivo até que o último desafio aparecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confuso e desorientado pela adrenalina, o príncipe procurou entre a confusão pela voz que chamava seu nome. Não precisou de muito para encontrar Baekhyun caído no chão, seu corpo sendo esmagado pelo cadáver de um demônio corpulento. Correu para tentar erguer a criatura que o esmagava, mas constatou que precisariam de uns cinco homens para movê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limpou o suor que escorria sem parar pela testa, finalmente percebendo como  suas pernas tremiam. O general olhou-o com urgência e Kyungsoo temeu que o outro não conseguisse respirar por causa do peso. Estava pronto para correr na direção de algum soldado, quando Baekhyun segurou seu braço que não estava preso pelo cadáver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá! — Baekhyun virou o corpo de Kyungsoo para o leste, de onde vieram com o exército.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos para o horizonte, tentando decifrar o que a voz quebrada do general queria dizer-lhe. Percebeu com uma sensação gelada espalhando pelo estômago que, bem ao longe, três demônios corriam, diretamente para Vítria. No auge da batalha, furaram o bloqueio e agora se dirigiam para o maior reino da Grande União, onde, se conseguissem entrar, causariam os maiores estragos. Se conseguissem passar pela fortaleza, tudo estaria perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como controlariam demônios no meio de mulheres e crianças que permaneciam no reino? Se aqueles três ultrapassassem a fortaleza, qualquer outro poderia fazer o mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entendendo que Baekhyun queria que impedisse os demônios de chegarem perto de Vítria, Kyungsoo ergueu-se e olhou ao redor. Procurava um cavalo — ou qualquer coisa que pudesse levá-lo aos inimigos —, mas não esperava que sua carona fosse outra, completamente inimaginável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engoliu em seco quando os olhos escuros vasculharam seu rosto. A cicatriz acima do olhos esquerdo ainda viva, pulsando em um vermelho escarlate entre o pelo branco e encardido. Ainda tinha chances de conseguir um cavalo ou seu destino era usar como montaria um líder que tentou matá-lo quando teve a chance? Kyungsoo sabia que deveria correr ou não alcançaria os demônios, que já estavam longe. Porém, seu subconsciente ainda via Chanyeol como uma ameaça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá com ele ou eu arranco sua cabeça! — Baekhyun gritou atrás deles, quase em cólera. Provavelmente martirizava a si mesmo por não impedir os inimigos que partiam para ameaçar Vítria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Chanyeol deixaram Kyungsoo por um ínfimo momento, pousando no corpo de Baekhyun com uma súbita curiosidade. Talvez o lobo não esperasse encontrar, justamente em um humano, aquela determinação raivosa e selvagem que tanto era característica de sua alcatéia. Quando as pupilas do líder voltaram a analisar Kyungsoo, o príncipe soube que deveria parar de temer algo que já estava no passado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi assim que o príncipe e o lobo correram na direção dos demônios. Chanyeol era muito rápido ao saltar por cima de aliados e inimigos, tomando, por vezes, impulsos tão bruscos que Kyungsoo precisava agarrar-se aos pelos emaranhados. A adrenalina que o príncipe sentia fazia com que visse estrelas diante dos olhos, enquanto o suor escorria por baixo da armadura suja e danificada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabendo que precisava ser rápido para parar os inimigos, Kyungsoo ergueu a espada quando Chanyeol chegou perto dos demônios. Não foi difícil derrubar o primeiro, que, por mais que tentasse desviar do ataque, acabou sendo apunhalado no peito. O segundo escapou por pouco das garras afiadas do lobo e Kyungsoo precisou pular do animal para acertá-lo desajeitadamente no pescoço. Chanyeol encarregou-se do terceiro, mas quando estava perto de capturá-lo, algo o atingiu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo do lobo foi projetado para longe de Kyungsoo, caindo desacordado em uma posição dolorosamente estranha. Pelo jeito como as patas se cruzavam abaixo do corpo, o príncipe tinha certeza de que quebrara uma quantidade considerável de ossos. Preparou-se para ajudá-lo, mas foi surpreendido quando também foi atingido por algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo foi jogado na direção oposta à de Chanyeol, sentindo todo o ar que abrigava em seus pulmões deixá-lo com o choque do corpo contra o chão. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack </span>
  </em>
  <span>vindo da perna esquerda provavelmente indicava algum osso quebrado e a cabeça latejava devido à batida. Tentou ignorar a dor que se instalava pelo corpo inteiro, mas fora inevitável quando sentiu algo molhado escorrer pela nuca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava zonzo e, ao olhar para o lobo desacordado, podia jurar que ele dançava diante dos olhos turvos. Sem conseguir conter o enjoo, vomitou o que mal comera antes de deixar Vítria. Percebeu que sua espada não estava consigo e rastejou para encontrá-la. Quando finalmente a encontrou e estava muito próximo de agarrá-la, sentiu algo pesado forçar suas costas de encontro ao chão sujo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esticou o braço para alcançar a arma, porém o peso em suas costas aumentou, fazendo Kyungsoo abrir a boca em busca de ar. A pressão multiplicou-se, como se alguém estivesse usando seu corpo como tapete, e precisou morder a própria língua para não gritar em agonia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe, naquele instante — sendo esmagado contra a terra suja e lutando para que o ar conseguisse entrar em seus pulmões —, percebera que sobreviver não seria tão simples a partir daquele ponto. Vencer a guerra acabara de ficar ainda mais difícil, pois o verdadeiro inimigo finalmente chegava para retomar a vantagem que perdera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então o momento chegara justamente quando estava distraído? A divindade vingativa estava apenas esperando um instante de distração para atacá-lo pelas costas? O descuido de Kyungsoo, por poucos instantes, custara-lhe, provavelmente, a condenação de todos. Agora, encontrava-se à mercê de quem, desde o início de sua vida, buscava matá-lo. O que deveria fazer? Como poderia derrotá-lo naquele estado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo riu, sentindo as lágrimas deixarem sua visão turva. Era assim que acabava, não era?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos embaçados contemplavam o caminho que percorrera com Chanyeol para chegar até ali. Sentiu a respiração chocar-se contra sua bochecha e os calafrios deixaram o príncipe paralizado. Estava perto — </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito </span>
  </em>
  <span>perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não imaginei que fosse um serzinho tão difícil de matar — murmurou. Kyungsoo tentou ignorá-lo, esticando o braço na direção da espada. — Nosso encontro finalmente aconteceu e você não vai nem prestar atenção no que estou dizendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O peso de suas costas desapareceu, porém, quase no mesmo instante, a pressão instalou-se em sua perna quebrada. Kyungsoo gemeu, sabendo que o deus pisava no exato lugar em que o osso quebrara. A divindade riu alto, completamente histérico — como se </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostasse </span>
  </em>
  <span>do que estava fazendo. O som macabro rodopiou nos ouvidos do príncipe, fazendo-o duvidar do tempo que possuía para executar um plano inexistente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mão grande virou-o para encará-lo e Kyungsoo precisou cerrar os olhos devido à forte luz do sol. Quando sua visão menos turva finalmente focou em seu captor, o príncipe enxergou, com uma grande dose de horror, o corpo alto e forte, desprovido de qualquer armadura, a pele roxa e marcada por inúmeras cicatrizes, o cabelo longo e emaranhado de um jeito selvagem e descuidado, os olhos verdes brilhantes, os chifres grandes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, o que mais chocou Kyungsoo, foi perceber que o braço direito do Deus do Ódio era, na verdade, uma enorme foice. Não possuía dedos ou a base da mão, mas uma lâmina enorme onde deveria estar o pulso. Se a energia que ele reunia na palma da mão não o matasse, aquela arma, com toda a certeza, mataria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olhe só para você… — Negou com a cabeça, como se não acreditasse que precisava livrar-se pessoalmente de alguém tão insignificante. — Tão lamentável com esse sangue todo… Nem parece o grande príncipe da Profecia dos Condenados. Você é tão deplorável que nem acredito ter durado tanto tempo em uma guerra como esta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos, então manteve o olhar perdido no céu azul. Era quase um crime o dia estar tão bonito quando tantas pessoas perdiam a vida no campo de batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? — Kyungsoo indagou, sentindo os olhos arderem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque eu quero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer matar tantas pessoas? — Sorriu triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Passei uma boa parte da minha eternidade dando tudo a vocês. Agora, me explique: para quê? Veja o que eu sou hoje, olhe bem para o que me tornei! — brandou, erguendo a palma da mão para o rosto cansado de Kyungsoo. Apoiou o pé no peito do príncipe e concentrou-se em reunir uma boa dose de energia ali, a mesma que usara para desestabilizar o humano antes. — Eu quero que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela </span>
  </em>
  <span>pague pelo que me tornei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por isso inocentes devem morrer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inocentes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Olhou desacreditado para Kyungsoo. — Matam uns aos outros por motivos ridículos, criam guerras com a mesma facilidade que criam galinhas, usam de hierarquias absurdas para tirar vantagem do próprio povo e </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu </span>
  </em>
  <span>sou o monstro desta história? Garoto, estou apenas fazendo um favor ao livrar vocês de vocês mesmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A energia lilás foi acumulada e faíscas sinistras despontaram da mão demoníaca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me deu muitas dores de cabeça e, se não fosse necessário matá-lo para extinguir o restante de esperança que habita no coração dos outros, deixaria você por último para apreciar a queda de seu povo. Não me leve a mal, gostei da coragem por tentar, mas o destino já está definido: todos vão morrer pelas minhas mãos e começarei justamente por </span>
  <em>
    <span>você.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos de Kyungsoo finalmente agarraram o cabo da espada e, num rompante, ele ergueu-a na direção do Deus do Ódio. A surpresa em ser atingido de raspão no rosto fez o demônio recuar e o príncipe aproveitou aquele momento para rastejar para longe e usar a própria arma como apoio para se colocar de pé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindo, a divindade olhou-o com desprezo, enquanto lentamente o corte feito pela espada cicatrizava. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, entendendo que uma arma qualquer não podia feri-lo. Àquela altura, exausto e coberto de sangue, o príncipe já não sabia mais se </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguma coisa </span>
  </em>
  <span>poderia matá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora entendo o motivo de matá-lo primeiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A foice que fazia parte de seu corpo foi erguida na direção do outro e o príncipe só não perdeu a cabeça porque seu reflexo foi muito mais rápido que o golpe. A espada de Kyungsoo colocou-se entre a lâmina e o alvo, fazendo com que o braço que a segurava tremesse com o choque das armas. O demônio forçou a foice na espada e os joelhos do príncipe cederam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo manteve o braço firme, usando o outro para reforçar o aperto no cabo da espada. O Deus do Ódio era muito forte e a forma como ele pressionava sua própria lâmina na direção do pescoço do príncipe era assustadora. Desistindo de tentar forçá-la, o demônio afastou-se, estudando a fisionomia abatida de Kyungsoo. Sabia que ele traçava o melhor caminho para apanhá-lo e precisava manter-se desperto para não ser pego de surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O príncipe ergueu-se, logo precisando aparar mais uma série de golpes. Sua perna quebrada latejava e era agonizante mexê-la para manter seu corpo intacto. Sem desistir, a divindade atacou mais uma vez e Kyungsoo conseguiu aparar a espada. Porém, o pequeno golpe de energia que partiu da mão do inimigo, fora impossível de prever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossiu um bocado de sangue e deu-se conta de que sua espada estava longe demais para ter qualquer chance de alcançá-la. Os passos do demônio foram certeiros em sua direção e a foice ergue-se no ar, descendo em questão de instantes. No entanto, reunindo a última migalha de coragem que ainda poderia ter, Kyungsoo parou o golpe com as próprias mãos, vendo com os olhos pesados o sangue jorrar, conforme apertava a lâmina afiada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não morre?! — O Deus do Ódio irritou-se. — Você não vai vencer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos dormentes apertaram ainda mais a lâmina quando ela foi forçada na direção de seu pescoço. Kyungsoo gritou, cansado de lutar, mas nem um pouco disposto a desistir do que acreditava. Passara tanto tempo procurando seu lugar naquela luta que não desistiria. Morreria fazendo o possível para salvar quem pudesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus joelhos encontraram o chão e sua perna latejou insuportavelmente. Kyungsoo pensou, dentre tantas outras coisas, que talvez aquela dor nunca acabasse. No entanto, manteve-se firme, incapaz de desistir. Os dedos adormecidos pelo castigo que receberam apenas davam-lhe nova força para continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou o príncipe da profecia — murmurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e finalmente encarando o demônio dentro dos olhos. — Meus sonhos e pesadelos, desde a infância, foram embalados por ela. A conheço como a palma da minha mão e posso proferir suas linhas como se fossem uma marcha fúnebre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me importo, apenas morra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ignorou-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>O mal surgiu de inconstantes impasses, cortou laços, arruinou a paz, causou desastres. A profecia brotou como nova esperança, trouxe à vida o herói que pode equilibrar a balança.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangue escorreu pela armadura de Kyungsoo, mas suas mãos não fizeram qualquer movimento para longue da espada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>A jornada é longa e cheia de espinhos, requer a escolha sábia do melhor caminho. Para alcançar o sucesso desejado, o herói deve encontrar o aliado adequado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O Deus do Ódio ergueu a palma da mão para Kyungsoo, começando a reunir energia para matá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>A fé perdida pode estar onde menos se espera, basta acreditar na confiança sincera. Abrir os olhos é necessário para enxergar o futuro e finalmente encontrar esperança no escuro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As faíscas roxas estalaram, prontas para transformarem Kyungsoo em nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>O herói não deve abalado ficar, precisa buscar a força para acreditar. Quando entender o caminho que deve seguir, verá que mais nada pode lhe impedir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos, sentindo o mundo inteiro girar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>A batalha chega sem qualquer demora, é dever do herói aceitar a sombria hora. A espada esperta definirá o último golpe, todo o resto pode ser definido através da sorte.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma profecia não pode salvá-lo agora — avisou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>A aurora irá encarregar-se do futuro, quando as trevas deixarem de amedrontar o mundo. Cabe a todos cultivar um destino melhor, depois de regar a terra com sangue e suor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não vencerá! — gritou, completamente alterado. — Essa espada do mundo mortal nunca me fará cair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo aceitou a derrota e esperou pelo último golpe — pela morte que nunca veio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus ouvidos captaram um som de surpresa e, quando abriu os olhos, constatou que o Deus do Ódio olhava para ele com a boca aberta. Dela saía um fluido espesso e preto, como uma cascata de trevas. Do peito, projetava-se a ponta dourada de uma espada, que, de acordo com as lendas, lavava as sombras de qualquer alma perdida.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A espada esperta definirá o último golpe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>recitou em pensamento. A única arma que poderia dar fim ao ódio que a divindade cultivava por milhares de anos finalmente cumpria seu papel e todas as peças se encaixavam como em um velho quebra-cabeças.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava Almas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O deus olhou para a arma que atravessava seu peito, completamente perplexo. Kyungsoo agarrou com mais determinação a foice que perdera a força e empurrou o Deus do Ódio contra Lava Almas. Metade da espada projetou-se do peito e ele levou seus olhos opacos para Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como? — sussurrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sou o único herói desta história — respondeu, mantendo o corpo no lugar. — Uma guerra não se faz com um único homem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E-Eu me encarreguei de… — Mais fluido escuro escorreu de sua boca, deslizando pelo pescoço e pingando no chão. — Extinguir toda a esperança… Não entendo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Há mais esperança do que você poderia supor. Enquanto alguém acreditar em um destino diferente, ela existirá e transformará qualquer campo de batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abrindo a boca, a divindade tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, porém nenhum som saiu. Quando sua pele roxa começara a ruir em vários pontos, como se estivesse se desfazendo, a espada foi afastada, deixando um buraco enorme no peito. Seus olhos piscaram mais duas vezes, até que o corpo amoleceu e cedeu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo rolou para o lado, evitando que o cadáver caísse em cima dele. No entanto, antes que o corpo colidisse contra o chão, o Deus do Ódio se desfez em milhares de cinzas, que rodopiaram alto no céu até sumirem de vista.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Acabou, </span>
  </em>
  <span>o príncipe pensou em completo choque. Seus olhos vagaram até a figura de Jongin, extremamente suada, enquanto segurava Lava Almas entre os dedos trêmulos. Kyungsoo sorriu para ele, tentando erguer-se do chão, mas a perna quebrada e a quantidade de sangue que perdera o deixaram debilitado demais para manter-se em pé sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ajudou Kyungsoo a sentar e abraçou seu corpo com os braços, provavelmente com medo de que ele também pudesse desaparecer no ar. O príncipe olhou para o céu, vendo as cinzas de todos os demônios sumirem e sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe pelo atraso. — O olhar preocupado de Jongin vasculhou todas as partes do rosto do príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No fundo, sabia que você salvaria o dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nós </span>
  </em>
  <span>salvamos o dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu, sabendo que Jongin nunca aceitaria os méritos sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos levar você para o palácio, certo? — Tentou ajeitar os cabelos emaranhados de Kyungsoo. O príncipe sentia-se sonolento e, agora que a adrenalina despencava, sentia dores horríveis por todo o corpo. — Um curandeiro vai cuidar de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quero ficar mais um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisamos cuidar dos seus ferimentos, Soo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas o dia está tão bonito… — Kyungsoo sentiu o sol no rosto. — Acredita que uma guerra sangrenta aconteceu em um dia tão lindo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera negou com a cabeça, não respondendo a pergunta de Kyungsoo, mas achando graça de seus devaneios sonolentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou com sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei disso também. — Tentou limpar as manchas grotescas que o sangue de Kyungsoo deixara na pele. — Por que não dorme um pouco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho medo de morrer — justificou, sentindo os olhos pesarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quase morreu umas três vezes. — Riu e Kyungsoo o teria acompanhado se não sentisse tantas dores ao mesmo tempo. — Duvido muito que me deixe agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lembrou-se vagamente de concordar com o outro, antes de entregar-se ao cansaço.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. O destino de todos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A aurora irá encarregar-se do futuro,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quando as trevas deixarem de amedrontar o mundo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cabe a todos cultivar um destino melhor,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Depois de regar a terra com sangue e suor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo percebeu quando retomou a consciência foram os cochichos. Não reconheceu as vozes, mas sabia que falavam dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo dolorido estava descansando em uma superfície macia, coberto por algum tecido fofo, e, com isso, o príncipe deu-se conta de que não estava mais no campo de batalha. Por quanto tempo estava desacordado? O que acontecera enquanto estava inconsciente? Por que sua cabeça doía quase ao ponto de explodir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reuniu coragem para abrir os olhos, enxergando um teto alto e cheio de arabescos. Provavelmente ainda estava em Vítria, em algum dos muitos quartos do palácio. Tossiu ao perceber o quão seca sua garganta estava, o que atraiu a atenção dos presentes no cômodo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira pessoa que vislumbrou fora o pai, com o rosto preocupado e olheiras ainda maiores destacando a face magra. Sentiu-se culpado por preocupá-lo mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu dizer nada a ele. O mais velho pegou uma de suas mãos e deu leves tapinhas, como se o tranquilizasse. Tentou sorrir para o pai, porque queria que ele não se sentisse aflito com seu atual estado, mas tudo que conseguiu reproduzir fora uma careta de desconforto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois, a carranca confusa de Baekhyun entrou em seu campo de visão, embora o pequeno repuxar no canto de seus lábios indicasse que estava aliviado por ver que Kyungsoo estava vivo. O general era difícil de ler, mas, ainda assim, para o olhar naturalmente observador do príncipe, acabava sempre sendo previsível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, seus olhos captaram a figura de Jongin, sentada perto da cabeceira da cama exageradamente grande. Aparentava estar exausto e não ter saído do lado de Kyungsoo desde que o colocaram ali. Mecanicamente, a pantera colocou ma generosa quantidade de água em um copo, enquanto o pai do príncipe o ajudava a sentar-se. Jongin entregou o copo com um sorriso e Kyungsoo sorveu o líquido em goles longos e quase vergonhosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A garganta agradeceu, queimando menos do que quando acordara e restou a Kyungsoo o tempo necessário para organizar as palavras que flutuavam dispersas em sua mente. Possuía uma quantidade considerável de perguntas, porém uma enorme falta de jeito para fazê-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como se sente? — seu pai perguntou, ajeitando os travesseiros atrás de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estou bem — respondeu. A voz estava debilitada devido à falta de uso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mentiroso — os três disseram ao mesmo tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou mentindo — protestou em voz baixa. — Por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foram três dias, filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo murmurou em concordância, não sabendo o que acontecera naquele curto espaço de tempo. Olhou para Baekhyun, perguntando-se o motivo pelo qual estava ali quando nem sabia quando o príncipe acordaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi? — O general franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só acho estranho você estar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou apenas checando…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque estava com medo de que eu pudesse matá-lo enquanto dormia — Jongin esclareceu, enquanto pegava o copo da mão de Kyungsoo e voltava a enchê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin estreitou os olhos, desafiando-o a arranjar uma desculpa convincente. Baekhyun desistiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo entendia que ainda precisariam percorrer um longo caminho naquele mar de diferenças. Agora que estavam livres da interferência de um deus vingativo, o príncipe pensaria com cuidado nos próximos passos para que a aliança entre os homens e o Domínio dos Espíritos pudesse perdurar por muitos anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por enquanto, Kyungsoo precisava lembrar de seus limites físicos, principalmente com uma perna imobilizada em mil ataduras e dedos dormentes. Depois que se recuperasse, pensaria no futuro e nas novas responsabilidades que chegavam com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu depois da batalha? — indagou, aceitando o copo que Jongin oferecia mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando o Deus do Ódio foi morto, a ligação perversa entre ele e os demais demônios foi interrompida. Sem a grande quantidade de energia que a divindade distribuía, eles entraram em colapso e se desfizeram em cinzas — Baekhyun explicou. O general ainda possuía aquele corte feio no rosto e Kyungsoo duvidava que a marca desapareceria algum dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fora exatamente o que Kyungsoo concluíra quando o inimigo caíra em campo de batalha. Baekhyun fez uma pausa exageradamente longa, o que apenas deixou o príncipe ainda mais ansioso. Bebeu novamente a água, esperando que pudesse deixá-lo menos nervoso do que gostaria de estar no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois da vitória, cuidamos dos corpos de nossos irmãos. Fizemos ontem uma cerimônia e os incineramos. Eram muitos, então foi o melhor que pudemos fazer em sua memória. Os soldados sobreviventes já foram liberados para voltarem aos seus reinos de origem, todos com honra e mérito na bagagem. Haverá, agora, uma reunião com todos os reis e, provavelmente, decidiremos como prosseguir daqui em diante — Baekhyun resumiu os acontecimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estávamos esperando você para a discussão, mas estava tão exausto e ferido que Bonhwa apenas disse que deveríamos deixá-lo descansar — Seu pai informou. — Não imaginamos que acordaria na hora da reunião.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproveitando a nova informação, Kyungsoo resolveu acompanhá-los. Afastou os cobertores com os dedos doloridos, pronto para colocar-se de pé, mas Jongin cobriu-o novamente, com aquele olhar teimosos que o convidava a contrariar sua decisão de deixá-lo exatamente ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não esperávamos que fosse, mesmo que acordasse — Baekhyun disse. — Você está em um estado lastimável, então concentre-se na sua recuperação. Voltaremos para atualizá-lo das decisões dos reis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com três deles insistindo para que descansasse, Kyungsoo aceitou a derrota e aconchegou-se entre os cobertores. Assistiu o pai levantar da beirada da cama e caminhar com Baekhyun em direção à porta do quarto grande e pomposo. Porém, antes de sair, o general parou, virou-se para Kyungsoo e abriu a boca, mesmo que não soubesse se deveria dizer o que pensava. Jongin bufou ao lado de Kyungsoo e, com o canto dos olhos, o príncipe o assistiu fazer uma careta para Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Grite, se precisar de ajuda — finalmente disse, olhando desconfiado para Jongin. — Bem alto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin mostrou a língua quando a porta foi fechada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é insuportável! — exclamou, descontente com toda a desconfiança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ignorou o comentário para passar seus braços na cintura de Jongin, aconchegando-se no abraço quente. A posição torta era péssima para sua perna quebrada, mas os batimentos tranquilos do coração da pantera faziam com que o príncipe não sentisse a mínima vontade de se afastar. Gostava daquele tipo de calmaria depois de períodos tão turbulentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O outro correspondeu-o, os braços apertando Kyungsoo, o que não foi uma boa escolha, pois seu corpo protestava pelos ferimentos. No entanto, eles permaneceram daquela forma por um longo tempo, até que Jongin calmamente os afastasse. A pantera olhou-o por breves instantes, antes de sorrir daquele jeito brilhante que fazia o coração de Kyungsoo querer explodir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como sua mãe e os outros estão? — indagou, segurando uma das mãos de Jongin. Apesar dos dedos estarem enfaixados, queria a segurança da palma da pantera na dele. — Acredito que Baekhyun tenha esquecido de mencionar essa parte no resumo que fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recebeu uma careta em resposta, o que apenas comprovava que Jongin não gostava muito de Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estão todos bem — começou, enquanto olhava para as mãos enfaixadas do príncipe. Kyungsoo sabia que Jongin se sentia parcialmente culpado por seus ferimentos. — Quer dizer, sofremos algumas baixas e Chanyeol está revoltado por ter sido ferido, mas acredito que tudo tenha acabado bem, no final. Minha mãe e os outros líderes voltaram para o Domínio dos Espíritos e vão discutir o que fazer depois de tudo que aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmurou em concordância e os dois permaneceram em silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que os outros líderes vieram nos ajudar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sei — admitiu. — Estou cuidado de você desde que voltamos do campo de batalha e minha mãe não me explicou muita coisa antes de ir emboa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afirmou, sabendo que os Animais Espirituais não fizeram aquilo por sentirem pena dos humanos. Kyungsoo sabia muito bem que Eunhye dissera algo a eles antes que as panteras marchassem para fora da brecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E Buba? — Pegou-se sentindo falta de seu iaque. O animal precisou ser deixado sob os cuidados de Minjeong porque, além do caminho que fizeram anteriormente ser perigoso, a menina não quis se separar dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vão trazê-lo para Perdíria na próxima semana — respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentiu a atmosfera estranha e pensou por alguns momentos. Depois, simplesmente perguntou o que tanto o incomodava:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acha que podemos finalmente deixar as mágoas no passado? — indagou, pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não o respondeu. Ao invés disso, olhou para a grande janela do quarto. O dia parecia estar bonito, com a luz do sol refletindo no vidro. Talvez fosse o auge da manhã ou início da tarde, Kyungsoo não estava muito interessado em saber. Porém a pantera olhava para aquele ponto como se ali estivesse a resposta que o príncipe buscava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu triste, sabendo o que aqueles olhos perdidos significavam antes que Jongin ensaiasse uma resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que nenhum dos lados esteja pronto para um passo tão grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisamos dar um passo grande, Jongin. — Encarou suas mãos juntas. — Podemos dar vários pequenos e, ainda assim, chegarmos no mesmo lugar. O que fizemos foi inédito e uma forma de entendermos que somos mais parecidos do que imaginávamos. Eu quero que todos possam viver em harmonia porque já provamos que é possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei e concordo com você. — Olhou no fundos dos olhos de Kyungsoo e o príncipe constatou que havia um medo diferente em Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo respirou fundo, sabendo que não poderiam dar os primeiros pequenos passos depois de uma guerra tão devastadora. Renasceram da desgraça com tantas novas possibilidades que apenas o tempo ajudaria seu povo e o de Jongin a entendê-las. O príncipe compreendia a importância de uma aliança para acabar com aquele enorme abismo de preconceitos, mas, claramente, era egoísmo ultrapassar o luto e a dor de tantas perdas para impor algo que, no momento, apenas ele e meia dúzia de pessoas entendiam.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Passos de bebê </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Kyungsoo aprenderia a andar outra vez, depois daquela calamidade, e, aos poucos, faria com que todos pudessem ver uns aos outros como ele mesmo via: dois povos tão diferentes que só queriam seu espaço no mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está tentando encontrar um jeito gentil para dizer que vai embora, não está? — O príncipe sorriu para Jongin. As bochechas da pantera ganharam uma coloração rosada, como se admitissem para Kyungsoo que o outro fora pego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como sabe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu só sei — respondeu. Kyungsoo não estava chateado pela constatação e sabia que Jongin precisava ajudar a casa de Jongin não era ali. Não ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afastou o cobertor que o cobria e deslizou para o lado, dando um espaço na cama para o outro. Jongin aconchegou-se em seus braços doloridos como uma criança com medo do escuro, mas Kyungsoo sabia que ele apenas precisava de tempo para digerir tudo que acontecia. Talvez o príncipe também precisasse, mas estava acordado há poucas horas e o peso da realidade ainda flutuava muito acima dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não disse nada. Kyungsoo tampouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram ali pelo resto do dia, com as respirações em sintonia e os corações aquecidos. O sol viajou pelo quarto, conforme o tempo passava, iluminando vários pontos diferentes do cômodo. Não pensaram na reunião que acontecia em outro cômodo, nem no futuro que os aguardava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não sabia no que Jongin pensava, mas, em seus próprios pensamentos, via crianças humanas e filhotes do Domínio dos Espíritos brincando juntos pelos prados ao sul. Imaginava os reinos da Grande União convidando os líderes de cada espécie para reuniões importantes, recebendo-os com sorrisos e muita cordialidade. Sonhava com  ele apresentando cada pedaço daquele mundo para Jongin. Um mundo deles. De </span>
  <em>
    <span>todos </span>
  </em>
  <span>eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E se eu sentir muito a sua falta? — Jongin perguntou em determinado momento. Kyungsoo riu. O som era meio quebrado, quase como se estivesse segurando o choro com todas as forças que a mente cansada ainda possuía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não é amigo das estrelas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin projetou um bico descontente nos lábios e Kyungsoo prontamente o selou com os seus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou dizendo a verdade, então preste atenção: as estrelas estão por toda parte e são a coisa mais comum entre meu mundo e o seu. Quando quiser notícias minhas, deve perguntar a elas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como você fará quando sentir muito a minha falta? — Quis saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem disse que sentirei sua falta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A quem está tentando enganar? — Jongin riu. — Você não vive sem mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não respondeu à provocação porque, bem, Jongin estava apenas falando a verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sou o Rei de Tudo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O outro franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso com a pergunta repentina. No entanto, Jongin concordou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, acho que isso me dá permissão para transitar pelo Domínio dos Espíritos sempre que precisar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abrindo a boca, Jongin finalmente entendeu. Ele abraçou Kyungsoo ainda mais apertado, sorrindo como um bobo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? Achou mesmo que se livraria de mim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando vai me visitar? — indagou, enchendo as bochechas do príncipe de beijos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem foi embora e já está cobrando por uma visita?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin riu e Kyungsoo o acompanhou, tentando ignorar as bochechas coradas e o coração flutuando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais tarde, quando o laranja do pôr do sol já projetava sombras escuras nas paredes do quarto, Jongin se despediu. Kyungsoo ignorou o pinicar que sentiu em seus olhos ao vê-lo partir, sabendo que logo estariam juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentia que, mesmo com a nova distância, continuavam mais próximos do que nunca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin fechou a porta do quarto com um baque suave, sentindo o coração pesar uma tonelada. Afastou-se e ganhou os corredores largos do palácio, antes que fraquejasse e não fosse mais capaz de ir embora. Deixara Kyungsoo com um rosto triste e um sorriso pequeno e aquilo quase o sufocava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precisava voltar para casa, mas como faria isso quando deixava parte de seu lar ali? Por quanto tempo precisaria ficar longe de Kyungsoo até que fosse realmente possível ficarem juntos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Possuía tantos questionamentos e um medo absurdo de dar voz a qualquer um deles. Justamente por isso, seguiu em frente, determinado a viajar de volta para o Domínio dos Espíritos e ajudar sua mãe a pensar no que fariam agora que tudo mudara. No entanto, seus passos foram interrompidos pela surpresa que o pegou desprevenido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era o único Animal Espiritual que restava pelo palácio, pois Chanyeol ainda estava vagando pelo corredor, visivelmente mau humorado e perdido. Mancava muito devido ao golpe que sofrera no campo de batalha e murmurava xingamentos em voz baixa. A dificuldade para encontrar a saída não permitia que ele engolisse o orgulho gigantesco para pedir ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quase suspirou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus pés incitaram a mudança de rumo, pois não queria ter qualquer discussão com o lobo, porém fora pego pelos olhos vivos, que o encontraram na extremidade oposta antes que pudesse ter alguma reação efetiva. Chanyeol quase tropeçou ao vê-lo ali e Jongin desviou o olhar, sem saber o que deveria fazer agora que fugir pareceria rude. Não que o líder merecesse alguma gentileza depois de todas as coisas erradas que fez, mas Jongin sabia que ouviria poucas e boas da mãe caso destratasse um aliado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precisava passar por Chanyeol e faria aquilo com a educação que Eunhye lhe dera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Achei que ficaria com o humano — Chanyeol disse, quando Jongin passou ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os passos pararam de ecoar no corredor e a pantera virou-se para respondê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pretende esperar que eu saia para atacá-lo pelas costas outra vez?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem, a educação ficara pelo caminho e, antes que Jongin pudesse segurar a própria língua afiada, a sentença escorregara da boca e causara um estrago imediato. Chanyeol surpreendentemente recuou, como se não esperasse por um golpe daquele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho porque esperava qualquer reação do outro, menos o rosto abalado que recebeu. Porém, Chanyeol logo recuperou-se, adotando uma postura mais distante da pantera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para a sua sorte, não posso fazer muita coisa mancando desse jeito — finalmente respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estaria machucado se não lutasse na guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sobrancelhas de Chanyeol quase se uniram pela confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas lutei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? — Jongin indagou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por alguns instantes, Chanyeol não soube o que responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incapaz de manter seus olhos no rosto do lobo, Jongin colocou-os na perna que mancava. A ferida não fora tratada — sabia muito bem que o líder dificilmente deixava alguém cuidar dos ferimentos que adquiria — e o sangue que vertia da ferida manchava a calça. A pantera sentiu as mãos coçarem com a vontade de cuidar do ferimento, mas Jongin justificava o sentimento porque era seu dever e não porque estava preocupado com Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua mãe, antes de sair da brecha com seus soldados, nos deixou um recado. Explicou o que acontecera com o humano no Túmulo do Descanso Eterno e como nosso mundo seria afetado se o dos humanos também fosse. Eu não sei… Em um momento não me importava com nada que poderia nos acontecer e, no outro, pensava em todas as tragédias possíveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então sua mãe fora suficientemente persistente para tentar uma última vez? Jongin sorriu com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então fizeram isso por vocês mesmos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Queria que tivéssemos feito pelos humanos? — Chanyeol cruzou os braços, claramente na defensiva. — Só estávamos tentando salvar o nosso povo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que não o deles também?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque não temos nenhuma ligação com eles! — esbravejou, não conseguindo mais ficar parado no lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol deu alguns passos pelo corredor, sem um rumo aparente, mas precisou parar porque o ferimento na perna o fazia parecer fraco — e Jongin sabia muito bem que o lobo odiava sentir que era incapaz de qualquer coisa. Aquilo vinha desde a infância, quando Chanyeol perdera os pais em uma avalanche. Ele ficou à própria sorte até encontrar Jongin e Sehun, que o ajudaram a reerguer-se, mesmo que ainda fosse muito jovem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento daquela amizade, Chanyeol perdeu-se num buraco muito escuro — um tão fundo que Jongin não conseguia mais enxergá-lo dentro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisamos de uma ligação para demonstrarmos um pouco de empatia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo que nosso povo recebeu de pessoas como Kyungsoo foram ingratidão e banimento de uma terra que também era nossa — argumentou, o que apenas deixou Jongin mais irritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pare de argumentar com algo que aconteceu há tantos anos! — rebateu, sem qualquer paciência. — Estamos no </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoje, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol. As coisas mudam e os seres também. Como pode fazer um julgamento correto quando suas percepções estão unicamente baseadas em acontecimentos tão antigos? Kyungsoo e tantos outros morreriam por nós porque passaram a nos enxergar de verdade. Não somos as feras ou os monstros, somos </span>
  <em>
    <span>nós </span>
  </em>
  <span>e finalmente podemos mostrar isso sem ter medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. As palavras de Jongin o acertaram em cheio e, por um pequeno momento, a pantera pôde ver aquele garoto magro e esperto que o ajudara a subir em sua primeira árvore. O menino desengonçado que arranjou briga com panteras bem maiores quando caçoaram sobre o medo de altura que Jongin sentia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>ali </span>
  </em>
  <span>— percebera com uma boa dose de descrença e </span>
  <em>
    <span>esperança. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ainda existia o Chanyeol, que Jongin conhecera em uma tarde de verão, naquele homem alto e amedrontador. O lobo cobriu-se com orgulho e teimosia durante muito tempo, porém o pequeno brilho que se desprendeu dos olhos levemente arregalados mostrou a Jongin que a pantera poderia encontrar um coração puro se lapidasse as paredes fortemente protegidas com cuidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O lobo era teimoso e não seria fácil fazê-lo abandonar a desconfiança que estava enraizada, mas, se existisse uma mera possibilidade de tornar aquilo possível, que tipo de pessoa Jongin seria se não tentasse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que está me olhando desse jeito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin esboçou um pequeno sorriso — o primeiro que dirigia a Chanyeol depois de tantos anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só estou me perguntando o motivo para estar zanzando por um palácio que detesta — observou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tenho nenhum motivo oculto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esqueceu de dizer que está perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou! — devolveu, completamente ofendido pela insinuação. O orgulho de Chanyeol o mataria um dia, mas Jongin prometia a si mesmo que o salvaria se acontecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolveu mudar a estratégia, porque o lobo nunca daria o braço a torcer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu ferimento está horrível e ainda precisa enfrentar uma longa viagem. — Os olhos de Chanyeol pousaram no rosto de Jongin, tentando prever o que ele queria dizer com aquela frase. — Antes que eu acabe amputando a perna porque não cuidou a infecção, vamos cuidar disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O efeito que a última parte causou em Chanyeol foi devastadoramente belo. O lobo respirou fundo e desviou os olhos, mas Jongin percebeu que estavam marejados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Anda logo ou não te ajudarei a voltar para casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol bufou, cruzando os braços enquanto colocava-se para caminhar ao lado de Jongin. Era nostálgico e pacífico. A pantera nunca imaginara que teria um momento tão calmo ao lado do lobo. Era um bom recomeço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não pedi sua ajuda — murmurou descontente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então por que faz tanta questão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque seria injusto você morrer em um lugar tão bonito. — Fez um gesto com a mão para enfatizar o palácio e saiu andando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não precisava olhar para trás para saber que Chanyeol procurava, com todas as forças, esconder um sorriso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10 anos mais tarde…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando Kyungsoo e seu pai, o rei de Perdíria, pisaram no Domínio dos Espíritos, foram prontamente recebidos com a mais alta cordialidade que os ursos ofertavam em tempos prósperos. Os grandes e fortes animais eram os anfitriões, uma vez que todos os novos convidados passavam por seu território para chegar até o local do mais novo evento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Ponto Zero em nada parecia com o lugar abandonado que o príncipe conhecera há alguns anos. Agora encontrava-se meticulosamente organizado para o primeiro conselho entre os povos — algo que Kyungsoo, modéstia à parte, levara anos de incontáveis esforços para tornar possível. As noites mal dormidas dos últimos anos, pensando em acordos benéficos para ambos os lados, finalmente mostravam seus frutos, pois o lugar estava cheio de reis e líderes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda era cedo para que a reunião começasse, mas Kyungsoo via claramente rostos conhecidos na multidão de governantes: Bonhwa, que arrastara Baekhyun com ele o novo líder dos ursos, que fora extremamente simpático com os planos do príncipe para aproximar Animais Espirituais e humanos; Eunhye, conversando com a líder das águias; e Chanyeol, que descontava seu péssimo humor na comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem, Kyungsoo não podia vencer todas as batalhas e admitia que Chanyeol ainda era teimoso demais para aceitar uma trégua. Ao menos Jongin fizera um bom trabalho ao convencê-lo de que o melhor jeito para conseguir o que queria, definitivamente, não era pulando no pescoço de alguém. Com a tímida retomada da amizade deles, Chanyeol começava a ser menos insuportável e mais consciente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns olhares desconfiados ainda surgiam quando o delicado processo de união dos povos era debatido entre os reis ou a população comum, mas, caminhando sempre em passos cuidadosos, Kyungsoo e Jongin mudavam a maneira como humanos e Animais Espirituais viam uns aos outros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Rei de Tudo e o rei de Perdíria chegaram!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não costumava usar aquele título, mas era uma ocasião formal e Eunhye, incontáveis vezes, dizia que deveria orgulhar-se dele. Não era ingrato, sabia que um acordo oficial de paz surgiu porque sua opinião passou a ser válida para os Animais Espirituais depois que recebera o título de Rei de Tudo. Ainda assim, Kyungsoo não se acostumara com olhos cheios de expectativas, que o recebiam quando era anunciado em eventos como aquele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem, o príncipe não sentia-se ansioso com todos os olhares que recebia. Havia um, em específico, que sempre o saudava com aquela brandura de um dia de primavera, quase como um carinho invisível na pele. Aquela era a sensação de ser olhado por Jongin e Kyungsoo nunca desgostava de como suas bochechas esquentavam quando acontecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhye e Jongin se aproximaram dele e de seu pai. Eunhye estava estranhamente sorridente, enquanto o filho sequer parecia perturbado pelas inúmeras presenças. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está nervoso? — Ela mal desmanchou o sorriso grande ao falar, o que fez Kyungsoo franzir as sobrancelhas. Ao contrário de Jongin, a líder das panteras era naturalmente contida e seus raros curvares de lábios eram difíceis de arrancar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu com você? — indagou com graça, não esperando tanta simpatia quando ela transpirava uma clara ansiedade pelos rumos daquela reunião.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Disse, ontem à noite, que ela deveria ser simpática — Jongin respondeu, recebendo um olhar acusatório da mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sorri tanto que estou com cãibras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo controlou uma risada, compadecendo-se da situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por isso — disse a ela. — Prometo recompensá-la mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que seja com a compota de frutas cítricas da sua mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pai de Kyungsoo prontamente ergueu uma bolsa de couro e os três puderam captar o brilho momentâneo nos olhos de Eunhye. A receita da mãe do príncipe rendeu uma conversa animada entre a líder e o rei de Perdíria, que se afastaram para falar sobre a nova técnica de plantio que estava sendo implantada na Província das Sombras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. No entanto, a pantera apenas permaneceu a encará-lo daquele jeito que fazia o coração do príncipe dar inúmeros suspiros. Nestes momentos, em que o sorriso radiante de Jongin acompanhava seus olhos calorosos, Kyungsoo sentia que poderia ser capaz de flutuar, principalmente quando a pantera parecia reservar aquela expressão apenas para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que está me olhando assim? — indagou, apenas porque sentia que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Muitos pares de olhos acompanhavam seus movimentos e Kyungsoo, apesar de entender que ambos eram quase uma atração para curiosos, não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo que tomava uma parte de sua compostura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só estou vendo o quanto meu noivo é bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentiu todos os pontos do rosto e do pescoço esquentarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você nunca perde a oportunidade de dizer isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que você é meu noivo ou que é bonito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algumas vezes, quando Jongin propositalmente deixava-o constrangido, Kyungsoo se arrependia de ter proposto um casamento há três anos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de pensar muito sobre a possibilidade e de ser acusado de enrolar a pantera com um relacionamento que nem possuía nome, Kyungsoo insinuou a união entre eles quase como uma brincadeira. Jongin levou a sério e, agora, eles estavam noivos, esperando pelo melhor momento para realizarem a cerimônia em ambas as tradições.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O melhor momento seria, mais precisamente, quando eles conseguissem uma união sólida e pacífica entre humanos e Animais Espirituais. Infelizmente, a teimosia de Chanyeol e Baekhyun ainda dificultava as coisas, mas Kyungsoo sabia que seria questão de tempo até que tudo pudesse ser resolvido, afinal, o lobo já não o recebia com olhares tão hostis e Baekhyun era mais facilmente arrastado para eventos como o de agora por seu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda caminhavam através de passos de bebê, mas chegavam, finalmente, em algum destino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pare de me deixar sem graça… — pediu, em uma falsa ameaça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorando o que ele acabara de dizer, Jongin calmamente selou sua bochecha, o que fez com que uma parte de Kyungsoo quisesse socá-lo. A outra parte, porém, encontrava-se completamente derretida e, justamente por isso, fora impossível não corresponder ao sorriso do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, por favor, poupem meus olhos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz debochada de Chanyeol, que largara a comida para implicar com qualquer outra coisa naquela reunião. Aparentemente, o alvo da vez era a tímida — ou talvez nem tanto — demonstração de afeto entre os noivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não arruma algo útil para fazer? — Jongin devolveu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me chantageou para estar aqui! — acusou, com um visível mau humor. — A única coisa que posso fazer é reclamar sobre tudo que estão fazendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não foi uma ameaça — respondeu, inabalável pela acusação de Chanyeol. — Foi apenas um aviso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mentiroso sem vergonha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Jongin pudesse mostrar qualquer reação com a pequena explosão de Chanyeol, Baekhyun casualmente passou por eles, murmurando um “Que idiota mais barulhento”. O líder dos lobos ficou imediatamente vermelho, como se não esperasse um golpe daqueles pelas costas. Kyungsoo entendia totalmente a surpresa de Chanyeol, mas acreditava que um insulto não era tão ruim quanto um animal feroz tentando matá-lo em um momento de distração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que Kyungsoo fosse rancoroso, mas ele gostava de irritar Chanyeol ao reviver aquele pequeno dilema que enfrentaram há alguns anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não deu qualquer chance para que o amigo pulasse no general, segurando-o pela gola da blusa que ele vestia. Chanyeol soltou uma série de palavrões em voz baixa, mas apenas porque Jongin o fizera lhe prometer que se comportaria naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mesmo que eu queira muito me livrar de vocês, não acho que este seja um bom momento para uma briga — Jongin avisou. — E, acredite, eu sou o maior entusiasta de uma briga entre vocês dois. Quando teria outra oportunidade para me livrar de, pelo menos, um de vocês?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas ele me insultou! — Fez gestos exagerados para enfatizar o relato. Jongin, mesmo com a revolta momentânea do lobo, não o soltou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você pode muito bem devolver o insulto </span>
  <em>
    <span>depois </span>
  </em>
  <span>da reunião, não pode?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol resmungou, afastando-se depois de prometer que não “afofaria o almofadinha na porrada”. Kyungsoo precisou segurar o riso ao pensar que bater em Baekhyun não seria tão simples assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria continuar conversando com Jongin, porque, nos últimos dias, Kyungsoo estivera ocupado demais para encontrá-lo. Os preparativos para a reunião drenaram toda a sua energia e ele mal conseguira dormir devido ao nervosismo. Porém, quando o príncipe abriu a boca para perguntar como Taemin e Minjeong estavam, Eunhye aproximou-se novamente — desta vez com um sorriso muito mais suave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está na hora — avisou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentiu o coração sacudir dentro do peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em passos tensos, aproximou-se da nova mesa, que marcava o centro do Ponto Zero. Não era mais a antiga superfície de pedra com os oito símbolos, mas quatorze lugares, tanto para os líderes das espécies quanto para os reis da Grande União. Kyungsoo admitia que gostava mais da versão atual, principalmente porque ela fora idealizada com perspectivas totalmente diferentes: um novo tempo de união entre todos eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pôs-se em seu lugar e esperou que os outros governantes fizessem o mesmo. Lá atrás, Jongin o observava com o típico orgulho que ele nunca escondia. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, encarou cada um dos presentes e sorriu da forma mais cordial que conseguia — não porque um protocolo formal o obrigava, mas porque estava verdadeiramente feliz por vê-los ali, juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hoje, viemos aqui para fazer história — começou, sabendo que não precisava mais ter medo do futuro. Existiam pessoas dispostas a enfrentá-lo com ele. — Estamos aqui porque as percepções de nossos antepassados já não são as </span>
  <em>
    <span>nossas </span>
  </em>
  <span>percepções. Uma guerra nos uniu pela primeira vez há dez anos e, agora, a paz pode permanentemente nos ligar uns aos outros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu, sentindo que finalmente encontrara seu lugar no mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não seremos mais </span>
  <em>
    <span>uns</span>
  </em>
  <span> e </span>
  <em>
    <span>outros. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Olhou para Jongin antes de continuar. — Seremos, a partir de agora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nós.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Inseriam, assim, mais um ponto naquela história cheia de reviravoltas e inconstâncias. Contudo, ainda restavam muitas páginas em branco para serem preenchidas. Kyungsoo ainda não podia prever quais seriam os parágrafos e as linhas que o destino os reservava, mas de uma coisa sabia: escreveriam o restante da narrativa </span>
  <em>
    <span>juntos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam no ponto final de alguma coisa, mas também no início de muitas outras.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bem, foi isso!</p><p>NOSSA VOU CONFESSAR QUE TO ANSIOSA PRA SABER AS REAÇÕES DE TODO MUNDO QUE LEU (não sei se alguém vai ler, mas espero que sim aaaa) ENTÃO SINTAM-SE LIVRES, LEVES E SOLTOS PARA DAREM UMA OPINIÃO SINCERA KKKKKKK (tô rindo, mas é de nervoso). Então, eu vou me despedindo, espero mesmo que tenham gostado porque eu me esforcei para criar uma história cheia de emoções e reviravoltas (embora eu não seja experiente nisso kkkkk) &lt;3</p><p>Nos vemos por aí, no AO3 ou em outros projetos, então definitivamente não é um adeus. Se quiser me contatar no <a href="https://twitter.com/pinkimita">Twitter</a> e me assistir surtando por outras histórias, será mais que bem recebide! Se quiser fazer uma pergunta, <a href="https://curiouscat.me/kimita">aqui</a> está meu curious cat!</p><p>Até a próxima &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>